


La dure vie d’une Wayne

by RiceBullet



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Confident Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Don't Mess with Marinette, Ex-Assassin Marinette, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Lila Rossi Lies, Lukanette, MariBat, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is a Sweetheart, MiraculousxDC, Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Damian Wayne, Protective Dick Grayson, Protective Jason Todd, Protective Jon Kent, Protective Tim Drake, Vigilante Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, marijon
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 65,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiceBullet/pseuds/RiceBullet
Summary: Marinette Al Ghul-Wayne s'ennuie. Alors pour se distraire elle décide de créer un blog ! Elle n'avait juste pas prévue que les gens s'intéressent autant à ce blog... Et peut-être qu'il aurait aussi fallut demander l'autorisation de son père Bruce avant de publier sa vie sur internet ? Maintenant l'univers entier ne rêve que d'une chose : découvrir qui se cache derrière le masque de "Netty Wayne" ! [Marinette is Damian's sister]
Relationships: Artemis of Bana-Mighdall/Jason Todd (mentionned), Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r (mentionned), Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jonathan Samuel Kent
Comments: 10
Kudos: 76





	1. Et si je créais un blog ?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The hard life of a Wayne](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443049) by [RiceBullet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiceBullet/pseuds/RiceBullet)



> \- Première chose : Ceci est un gros délire à ne pas prendre au sérieux…
> 
> -Toute idée/suggestion est le bienvenu ! Je me ferais une joie d’écrire un chapitre basé sur une idée ! (Comme dis plus haut, ceci est un gros délire qui n’a pas vraiment de scénario, c’est plus une succession d’histoire sur la vie de Marinette)
> 
> \- Dans cette histoire, Marinette est la sœur jumelle de Damian, bien entendu se sont de faux jumeaux. C'est Marinette qui est né en premier, faisant d'elle l'aînée du duo. 
> 
> \- Talia Al Gul est belle et bien leur mère biologique.
> 
> \- Damian et Marinette ont rencontré leur père Bruce vers leur 7 ans. En effet, Talia a caché le fait qu’elle avait eu des jumeaux pour protéger Marinette, sinon Ra’s l’aurait tué puisque c’était une fille. Malheureusement ce dernier l’a découvert. Talia a alors appelé Jason à la rescousse. C’est lui qui a introduit Damian et Marinette à Bruce. De ce fait, Marinette lui est très reconnaissante et s’entend extrêmement bien avec Jay. Damian aussi respecte Jason (ce qui change de la BD…).
> 
> \- Ici, Marinette ne possède pas encore de Miraculous, mais ça viendra ! Un jour…  
> \- L'histoire se passe belle et bien à Gotham y compris l'apparition des miraculous !  
> \- Damian et Marinette ont tous les deux 12 ans. Jon ici n’a qu’un an de différence avec les jumeaux, ce qui lui fait 11 ans.

**Chapitre 1 : Et si je créais un blog ?**

Marinette Al Gul-Wayne s’ennuyait fermement.

C’était la période des grandes vacances scolaires. Son meilleur ami Jon Kent était parti à Smallville rendre visite à ses grands-parents et ne reviendrait pas avant la rentrée… Son frère jumeaux Damian était sur une affaire avec son père et n’avait pas prévus de rentrer avant longtemps aussi. Son frère aîné Dick était à Blüdhaven et même si elle pouvait lui rendre visite quand elle voulait, ce dernier travaillait en tant qu’officier de police et ne pouvait pas vraiment lui donner de l’attention… Tim était en Europe pour un contrat avec Wayne entreprise.

Stéphanie et sa grande sœur Cassandra étaient partis ensemble en Chine. Barbara était partie rendre visite à des membres de sa famille avec qui la jeune femme avait perdu contact.

Même Duke avait réussi à voyager quelque part !

Jason était quelque part à Los Angeles, Marinette serait bien partie quelques jours avec lui si ce n’était le fait que personne n’était au courant qu’elle avait contact avec lui… -Son père et lui était en très mauvais termes. Globalement à part Marinette et Alfred, Jason refusait de parler avec tout le monde de la famille. Mais Marinette qui avait décidé de ne pas mêler « travail » et « vie personnelle » avait harcelé ce dernier pour obtenir son numéro. Malgré tout ce que pouvait dire son père, elle adorait son grand frère par-dessus tout et finalement avait réussi à le convaincre de garder contact-.

La brunette était donc seule au Manoir avec pour seule compagnie Alfred et les -très- nombreux animaux de son frère adoré.

Pourquoi n’était-elle pas partie alors avec Robin et Batman ?

Parce qu’elle avait malencontreusement été blessée lors de leur dernière patrouille. Ce n’était pas une énorme blessure… Ils allaient arrêter une transaction entre le Pingouin et Double Face. Tout se passaient bien, jusqu’à ce que l’un des hommes ne parvienne à se détacher alors qu’ils allaient quitter les lieux et ne tire une balle avec une arme qu’il avait caché.

C’était juste une balle qu’on lui avait tiré sur le bras ! Rien d’extraordinaire en soit !

Ahahahah… Si seulement cela avait été le cas.

Alors… Bon c’est vrai elle avait dû être admise à l’hôpital en urgence.

Et éventuellement la demoiselle avait aussi perdue connaissance parce que le tire lui avait fait perdre l’équilibre et fait tomber d’une hauteur assez importante.

Il y avait une -grande- possibilité qu’elle ait aussi eu un traumatisme crânien à rajouter sur la liste de ses blessures… Fort heureusement c’était un traumatisme moyen.

Peut-être aussi que toute la famille avait débarqué à l’hôpital en pensant qu’elle allait mourir. Dick était revenue de New York presque en volant dès qu’Alfred l’appela. Tim abandonna une réunion pourtant très importante à Wayne entreprise avec un gros client… Mince, même Jason qui pourtant ne pouvait pas voir leur père Bruce en peinture avait débarqué comme une furie à l’hôpital. Ah… des amis de la famille aussi étaient venus comme les Kent. Ainsi qu’une bonne partie de la Justice League en civil parce qu’elle était adorée par beaucoup de monde… Elle soupçonnait aussi sa mère Talia d’être passé la voir, mais cela n’était pas sûr.

Marinette soupira.

Même elle se rendait compte que sa situation n’était pas vraiment idéale. Quand elle se réveilla et vie tout ce beau monde à son chevet, la petite demoiselle se rendit compte de la chance qu’elle avait eu. Mais surtout à quel point sa famille avait paniqué par sa faute.

Son père avait alors décidé de la concilier à domicile. Et il y avait de forte chance que même après avoir récupérer toutes ses capacités physique son père rechigne à la laisser retourner sur le terrain. Et Damian… Oh ciel… Il avait été insupportablement collant -pire que Dick et même elle ne savait pas que cela était possible- durant toute la durée de son hospitalisation. Après tout, peut importait l’opinion des gens sur son frère, c’était vrai il était insupportable et capricieux 80% du temps, avec elle il avait toujours été très -trop- protecteur. C’était une ancienne assassine aussi nom de Dieu ! Marinette était sûre que son _petit frère_ ne la laisserait pas s’approcher de la cave avant au moins ses 30 ans…

LadyBird serait donc hors service pendant encore un bon moment…

Un nouveau soupire lui échappa.

Prenant son mal en patience, la petite brunette utilisait sa tablette graphique pour dessiner une nouvelle robe. Son père allait bientôt organiser une soirée pour fêter les 13 ans de Damian et elle -c’était dans 6 mois mais ce n’était jamais trop tôt pour démarrer une création-. Se sera aussi la première fois qu’elle pourra participer à ce genre d’évènement mondain avec son frère.

**Brrr…Brrrr…Brrr…**

La demoiselle reporta son attention sur son téléphone, elle venait de rater un appel. Marinette se rendit alors compte qu’elle n’avait encore appelé personne -oui elle devait appeler tout le monde au moins une fois par jour, ou tout du moins envoyer un message pour dire qu’elle allait bien-.

Elle regarda l’heure : 22h30.

Oh… Déjà ?

15 appels manqués de « Papa »

23 appels manqués de « Dami »

2 appels manqués de « Tim-Tim »

5 appels manqués de « Dicki »

1 appel manqué de « Cass »

3 appels manqués de « Jon <3 »

La petite fille de Ra’s Al Gul écarquilla et papillonna des yeux plusieurs fois pour être sûr de ne pas être en train d’halluciner.

243 messages.

Marinette plaqua sa main sur son visage et laissa échapper un grognement de frustration.

-XxxX-

Deux heures. 

Il lui avait fallut DEUX HEURES pour appeler tout le monde et leur dire que oui bon sang elle était en vie !

« Jay… J’en ai marre ! Je dois appeler tout le monde tous les jours… TOUS LES JOURS ! Qui fait ça dans la vraie vie ?! »

Marinette entendit les rires presque hystériques de son aîné à l’autre bout du téléphone.

« C’est pas drôle Jay-Jay... En plus je m’ennuie à mourir toute seule…

— J’me doute sœurette mais pour une fois je peux pas dire que je ne comprends pas leur attitude. Tu te rends pas compte de la frayeur que tu nous a fait ce jour-là Nette. 

— Je suis désolée Jay, je t’assure que c’était pas volontaire. J-J’aurai dû faire plus attention et…

— J’te coupe direct miss, c’tait pas ta faute ok ? C’qui est fait est fait. Ch’ui juste content que ma _sis_ préférée soit encore vivante. 

— Merci Jay…

— Alors, mis à part ça, comment s’est passé ta journée ? »

Marinette lui raconta alors sa journée. Notamment sa mésaventure dans la cuisine où elle avait accidentellement fait brûler les macarons qu’elle avait essayé de faire…

Sans oublier les crasses d’Alfred le chat qui avait décidé de détruire les rideaux de sa chambre et faire pipi dans ses chaussons… La brunette ne savait vraiment pas ce que ce foutu chat avait contre elle !

Titus avait refusé de descendre de son lit, résultat la nuit précédente Marinette avait dormi par terre…

Elle avait glissé sur une crotte de Bat-cow dans la Bat-Cave, résultat elle avait un affreux hématome au niveau de la jambe.

Et comme d’habitude, son frère était d’un soutien à toute épreuve dans les moments difficile.

« Ahahahahaha ! Oh Oh mon Dieu j’ai mal au bide ! AHAHAHAHAHA »

La jeune Wayne esquissa un sourire, heureuse que ses mésaventures puissent au moins faire rire quelqu’un. Si ce quelqu’un était Jason Todd, alors c’était la cerise sur le gâteau.

Après plusieurs minutes, Jason parvint enfin à se calmer.

« Nette, tu devrais écrire un livre sur ta vie… ça deviendrait vite un best-seller crois-moi. 

— Tu parles… On appellera ça comment ? « Les milles et une catastrophe de Marinette » ?

— Je pencherai plus pour un truc du genre « La dure vie de Marinette Al Gul-Wayne » ou « Les maladresse de Marinette » non encore mieux ! « Les Mari-tastrophe » !

— Ahahahaha… Très drôle Jay… »

Après encore une bonne heure de conversation, Marinette raccrocha et partit se coucher. Cependant, l’idée de Jason resta encrée dans ses pensées aussi dès le lendemain elle se mit à réfléchir sur la question.

L’adolescente se voyait mal écrire un livre sur sa vie mais… Elle pouvait peut-être essayer les réseaux sociaux ? Steph et Jon lui parlaient souvent de leur compte twitter. Mais pouvait-on vraiment raconter une histoire complète sur Twitter avec des caractères limités ? Peut-être Facebook… Mais son père avait été très clair : Damian et elle ne devaient pas s’exposer en public avant leur présentation officiel.

« Et si je créais un blog ? »

Ce n’était pas trop dure à faire pour quelqu’un qui avait l’habitude d’hacker un peu tout et n’importe quoi pour son « boulot » de vigilante. En plus, elle ne serait pas obligée de montrer son visage… Se serait amusant.

Elle envoya un sms à tout le monde d’abord pour être certaine qu’on ne la dérangerait plus de la journée puis s’attela à la tâche. En fin de matinée tout était prêt. Enfin sauf un énorme détail.

Quel nom donner au blog ?

Quelles avaient été les suggestions de Jason déjà ?

« Mari-tastrophe ? » : Pas discret pour un sou.

Il ne fallait pas que l’on puisse l’associer à ce blog alors mettre son prénom dans le titre n’était pas une option… Ou Alors… Une idée brillante lui traversa l’esprit.

Marinette tapa frénétiquement sur son clavier.

Un sourire s’étira sur son visage.

**C’était Parfait.**

Maintenant plus qu’à faire la mise en scène !

-XxxX-

« Alors… Voyons voir… »

\- Emprunter un appareil photo de la chambre de Tim : Check.

\- Piquer les mini-micros avec clip de l’ancienne chambre de Dick : Check.

\- S’approprier la caméra de papa Bat : Check

\- Créer un masque pour se donner un air mystérieux : Check.

\- Enfermer Alfred le chat pour qu’il ne vienne pas l’embêter de la journée : Check !

Tous les éléments étaient en place, alors place à l’action !

Marinette mit son masque de carnaval pour garder son identité secrète. Elle avait mis tout son cœur à l’ouvrage pour faire quelque chose d’unique, qui ne ressemblait pas à son masque de LadyBird !

Ce masque était en tissu blanc avec des détails doré brodé à la main. Le masque laissait apparaitre ses yeux bleus, mais cachait son arcade sourcilière et une partie de son nez. Pour l’occasion plutôt que de porter ses couettes habituelles, Marinette fit une tresse épis sur le côté droit de sa tête. Elle se mis ensuite un rouge à lèvre bordeaux et se mit du vernis noir. La brunette vêtit une robe blanche fluide de sa composition. Une ceinture noire avec des dorures pour souligner sa taille fine.

Il fallait être à la fois simple et élégante.

Après quelques essais avec le micro, la demoiselle se décida à se filmer.

« Bonjour, bonjour ! Oui je sais… Vous vous demandez sûrement ce que cette fille bizarre fait avec un masque de carnaval… Hé bien c’est simple : je me suis dit que se serait amusant de partager un peu avec les gens ce que c’est que de vivre dans la peau d’un membre de la famille Wayne ! Pour ce qui ne l’aurait pas compris, je suis la fille de Bruce Wayne. Vous pouvez m’appeler Netty ! Pour commencer… Je vais vous montrer un peu à quoi ressemble mes journées en ce moment. »

C’est ainsi que Marinette s’amusa à filmer sa journée, son repas et quelques séquences autour du Manoir. Il ne fallait pas trop en montrer non plus dès la première publication -et surtout parce que si son père l’apprenait elle se ferait enguirlander-.

Il lui fallut une petite journée supplémentaire pour faire quelques montages et rectification puis elle publia la vidéo sur son tout nouveau blog.

« La dure vie d’une Wayne » était lancé !

Ainsi, toute la semaine, Marinette s’amusa à raconter quelques mésaventures qui lui arrivait dans la journée agrémentée de quelques photos et parfois une petite vidéo très courte. Elle montra également quelques-unes de ses créations, quelques-uns de ses dessins…

Pour sa plus grande surprise, son petit délire lui rapporta pratiquement un million de vue en même pas une semaine !

La brunette fut étonnée que sa vie puisse autant passionner des gens…

Peut-être un peu trop passionnée…

Tout commença avec Alfred qui lui mis le journal du matin entre les mains.

« Est-ce que Mademoiselle pourrait me fournir une explication à ceci ? »

Il y avait en première de couverture un article sur son bloc.

**Oh...**

Puis se fut autour de Jon qui l’a appelé super exciter.

« Ton blog est super cool ! Mes amis ici n’arrêtent pas d’en parler ! Maman a même dit que son chef voulait une interview avec Netty Wayne… »

**Ah ?**

Puis Dick…

« Oh My God j’arrive pas à croire que tu es fait ça ! C’est super mignon Mari ! J’ai plein de collègue maintenant qui me demande ton autographe pour leur enfant ! »

**AH ?**

Puis Steph…

« Oh my God ! Pourquoi j’y avais jamais pensé avant ! »

**Ok ?**

Puis Babs…

« Si tu as besoin d’aide n’hésite pas ! »

**Merci ?**

Ce fut à la fin de la semaine, quand Tim rentra de son voyage en Europe, qu’elle comprit un peu tard qu’il aurait peut-être fallut demander l’autorisation à son père avant de publier sa vie sur ce blog...

Enfin surtout quand la voix d’un Timothy vraisemblablement en colère raisonna dans tout le manoir…

« MARINETTE AL GHUL-WAYNE VIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! »

**_Oups ?_ **


	2. Alfred, le chat des enfers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans la famille il y a Bruce (le père), Dick (le fils aîné), Jason (le deuxième fils), Cassandra (la fille aîné), Tim (le troisième fils), Marinette et Damian les petits derniers. Il y a aussi le majordome Alfred Pennyworth, l'homme sage du foyer, jouant aussi le rôle de grand-père. Puis, il y a les animaux : Goliath la chauve-souris géante, Bat-cow la vache, Titus le chien, Bridgette la lapine (appartenant à Marinette) et enfin... Alfred le chat. Le membre de la famille que tout le monde aime détester -sauf Damian-.

**Chapitre 2 : Alfred, le chat des enfers**

Marinette était à moitié allongée sur le divan de la bibliothèque du Manoir, se servant de son grand-frère Tim comme coussin. Ce dernier était tranquillement en train de travailler sur une affaire avec son ordinateur nullement déranger par la présence de sa petite sœur. 

Depuis que Marinette avait ouvert son blog, Wayne entreprise avait reçu plusieurs propositions de contrat, les investisseurs trouvant l’idée d’une Wayne à l’identité cachée intéressant pour les affaires. Tim s’était alors excusé pour le sermon de presque 2h qu’il avait fait à sa sœur sur les dangers d’exposer sa vie sur internet. Cela dit, elle ne s’en était pas sorti sans y laisser quelques plumes puisqu’elle n’avait pas le droit de poster de vidéo sans avoir l’aval de Timmy avant.

Pas de son père non, de Tim… Allez comprendre…

En parlant de son père, ce dernier avant trouver l’idée du blog surprenante. Contrairement à ce que la demoiselle avait pu anticiper ce dernier ne vit aucun inconvénient à ce qu’elle le garde… Et visiblement elle n’avait pas été la seule à être surprise en voyant le regard étonné tant de son jumeau que de Timbo -elle n’avait pas loupé le petit rictus d’Alfred, il devait avoir fait quelque chose pour que son paternel accepte aussi facilement-.

D’après Jason, leur père deviendrait sénile avec l’âge.

Marinette n’en était pas aussi sûre. C’était peut-être un moyen pour son père de montrer patte blanche avec elle. Après tout, contrairement à Damian qui vénérait leur père, elle ne l’aimait pas. Enfin si… maintenant elle appréciait son père mais cela n’avait pas toujours été le cas.

La raison ?

Il avait rejeté leur mère sous prétexte qu’elle était une mauvaise personne, mais monsieur avait une idylle avec une voleuse qui l’avait au passage trahi plusieurs fois. La logique lui échappait. M’enfin… Fallait croire qu’ouvrir ses jambes à un justicier ouvrait… de nombreuses portes -dont celle de l’impunité-…

**BREF.**

« Mari, tu m’écoutes ?

— Hm ? Désolé Timmy j’étais ailleurs, tu disais ? 

— Il semblerait que le Conseil des araignées soit en train de se reformer… »

Marinette plissa les yeux un instant. C’était une mauvaise nouvelle. Alors qu’elle allait répondre, elle sentit une violente douleur au pied.

« AÏE ! Mais qu’est-ce que… ALFRED ! »

Le chat de Damian l’avait mordu au pied.

« Ça va Mari ? »

Marinette se frotta le pied passablement énervé. L’incident aurait pu s’arrêter là… Si ce foutu chat n’avait pas aussi décidé d’embêter Tim ! Le félin sauta soudainement sur le visage de son frère. En essayant de l’enlever, son ordinateur glissa de ses genoux se fracassant par terre. La brunette essaya de l’aider et d’enlever Alfred, mais l’animal semblait posséder et lui sauta dessus pour la griffer. Finalement, Timothy réussi à le faire partir en lui donnant un bon coup de coussin sur le museau.

Acte certes plutôt violent mais qui eu le mérite de faire l’abominable félidé partir.

Marinette et Tim avait maintenant des traces de griffures sur le visage. Les deux se regardèrent un moment dans le silence le plus total, puis commencèrent à rire. 

« Je me demande quand même ce qu’Alfred a contre nous… On ne lui a jamais rien fait !

— C’est le chat de Damian.

— Dami n’est pas aussi… persistant.

— Hum Hum… »

Son aîné se contenta d’hausser les épaules d’un air nonchalant.

Les deux se remirent au travail.

-XxxX-

C’était le weekend.

Dick était au manoir, voulant passer un peu de temps avec sa fratrie. Il avait été décidé qu’ils regarderaient un film avant que les deux aînés n’aient à partir patrouiller. Tandis que Dick était en train de choisir le film, Tim et Marinette installait les couvertures et les coussins. Alfred le majordome se chargeait de faire le popcorn.

Tout allait bien jusqu’à ce qu’un cri retentisse.

« MERDE ! ALFRED NON ! »

Les deux autres Wayne présent dans le Home Cinéma se précipitèrent dans la pièce d’à côté pour voir ce qui venait de se passer.

Dick était semble-t-il assis par terre -il avait dû tomber- avec toute la collection de DVD et cassettes de la famille par terre. Apparemment un meuble entier était tombé.

Alfred le chat se léchait fièrement la patte perchée sur une autre étagère.

Marinette en petite sœur exemplaire sortit immédiatement son téléphone pour prendre des photos. Tandis que Tim, alla aider le plus âgé des enfants Wayne à se relever.

Un sourire se forma sur son visage.

Ce diable de chat allait être utile pour une fois.

Plus tard dans la soirée, tandis que ses frères partaient en patrouille, elle envoya la photo de l’incident à Jason. Ce dernier lui répondit avec plusieurs smileys qui riait.

-XxxX-

« Bonjour à tous, ici Netty Wayne ! Aujourd’hui je vais vous parler de quelqu’un qui me pourri la vie depuis longtemps… Quelqu’un dont je ne peux pas me débarrasser sans faire de la peine à un membre de ma famille. Je veux bien sûr parler d’Alfred le chat alias _le chat des enfers_ comme on l’appelle affectueusement dans la famille… »

Plusieurs photos d’Alfred le chat s’affichèrent. Toutes plus mignonnes les unes que les autres -voler du téléphone de Damian-.

« Je sais ce que vous vous dites, comment je peux détester un animal aussi adorable… La réponse en vidéo ! »

Le fameux son musical du cirque commença à retentir.

**Alfred le chat et Netty :**

« C’est pas vrai, mes rideaux ! »

Marinette n’en revenait pas, ses rideaux étaient en miettes alors qu’elle venait à peine de les changer !

Elle entend alors un bruit derrière. En se retournant la demoiselle tomba sur le fautif : un magnifique chat noir et blanc se léchouille sur un lit aux couvertures roses.

Marinette se rapprocha du responsable.

« Alfred ! Vilain chat ! Regarde ce que t’as fait à mes rideaux ! Attend une seconde, Oh mon Dieu ! tu as sérieusement fait pipi sur mon lit ?! »

Pour toute réponse le chat lui sauta au visage, toutes griffes dehors et un « MIAOUU » qui venait du cœur.

« Non arrête ! AHHHHH ! ALFRED STOP ! AU SECOURS !»

En rentrant le soir, voyant l’état de sa plus jeune fille, Bruce punit Damian pour qu’il surveille mieux son chat. L’adolescent s’en plains pendant plusieurs jours -d’après lui Marinette n’avait qu’à prendre mieux soin de ses affaires-.

Une autre fois, Alfred s’était amusé à mettre absolument toutes les affaires de l’armoire de Marinette par terre pour ensuite se coucher dessus.

Alfred le chat fut banni des chambres et toutes les portes étaient désormais fermé à clé. Une fois de plus le chat s’en sorti indemne et Damian ne fit rien pour le calmer.

Un autre jour, Marinette rentra dans sa chambre pour récupérer des vêtements mais se figea en entendant comme une sorte de grattement derrière la porte. La brunette ouvrit alors celle-ci doucement. Elle vit alors Alfred le chat qui avait ouvert un tiroir de sa commode pour attention… Faire pipi dedans !

Puis soudainement le chat semble s’apercevoir qu’il avait été repéré. Sa réaction ? Il referma le tiroir comme si de rien était avec sa patte arrière tout en fixant Marinette droit dans les yeux. Puis comme si de rien était se mit à miauler et se frotter contre la commode.

La petite Wayne devint rouge.

« ALFRED ! »

Cette fois, la faute fut donnée à Marinette pour ne pas avoir fermé sa fenêtre… -Enfin Damian rejeta la faute sur Marinette et Bruce ne le contredit pas. La brunette ne leur adressa plus la parole toute la semaine qui suivit-.

Marinette était très heureuse, son père Bruce venait de lui offrir un magnifique aquarium avec des poissons exotiques ! Ils étaient tous magnifiques avec de très belle couleur. Le patriarche Wayne avait souri doucement devant l’enthousiasme de sa benjamine. Toute excité, elle s’empressa de prendre des photos et une vidéo pour les poster sur son blog. Elle adorait cet aquarium et en prenait le plus grand soin.

Quelques temps plus tard, alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à montrer son aquarium à Jon qui venait leur rendre visite, avant de se figer d’horreur.

Alfred le chat, encore mouillé était en train de se lécher les pattes et son aquarium était complètement vide.

Le chat s’enfuit de la pièce dès qu’il les aperçut.

La jeune fille marcha doucement jusqu’à son aquarium. Il n’y avait plus aucun poisson. Jon s’approcha d’elle inquiet.

« Mari ça va ? Je suis désolée pour tes poissons…

— …

— Marinette ? »

Pour toute réponse la brunette se mit à pleurer. Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire et complètement paniqué -pour sa défense s’était la première fois qu’il la voyait pleurer…- il partit chercher de l’aide.

À peine cinq minutes plus tard, Dick, Tim et Damian débarquèrent dans la pièce.

La panique se généralisa. Marinette n’avait jamais pleuré auparavant. Quand Jon leur expliqua ce qu’il s’était passé… Timothy vit rouge et commença à crier sur Damian lui demandant pourquoi il ne s’était pas déjà débarrassé de cet emmerdeur de chat.

Damian -pour une fois- s’était vraiment senti responsable pour ce désastre. Surtout en voyant sa sœur en larmes devant l’aquarium vide… -Si Dick n’avait pas été présent ce jour-là pour calmer tous les esprits échauffés, leur frère Tim aurait jeté Alfred le chat par la fenêtre ou sans doute pire le connaissant-. Alors, avec l’aide de Richard, Damian avait réussi à trouver une magnifique lapine bélier angora naine de couleur blanche aux yeux bleus qu’il offrit à Marinette en compensation. C’était un animal assez rare et précieux. Bien entendu, cela ne remplacerait pas ses précieux poissons… Cependant la demoiselle lui pardonna la faute de son chat. La lapine fut nommée Bridgette et possédait une pièce entière en guise de maison -Bruce donna tout de suite l’autorisation après avoir appris ce qui s’était passé, Damian fut une fois encore punit pour les bêtises de son chat, mais pour cette fois, il ne s’en plaint pas-.

S’enchaîna alors une suite de photos de tout ce qu’Alfred le chat avait déjà détruit dans sa chambre, toutes les affaires détruites, les traces de griffures sur les bras… Les devoirs déchiquetés en morceaux.

« Et je suis loin d’être sa seule victime… »

**Alfred le chat et Tim Drake :**

Timothy est le troisième enfant de la fratrie en termes d’adoption, mais le quatrième en termes d’âge (juste après Cassandra). Personne calme, réfléchie et mature, c’est le frère dont Marinette était le plus proche -Après Jason mais… lui étant censé être mort personne ne devait le savoir-. Les deux passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, à tel point que Marinette obéissait bien plus à Tim qu’à son propre père (LadyBird était d’ailleurs la protégée de Red Robin et non pas celle de Batman qui lui avait Robin).

Tim était en train de dormir sur un divan après une longue nuit de patrouille -enfin, cette information ses internautes ne le saurait jamais- quand soudainement, une ombre furtive se fait remarquer. Un chat noir et blanc grimpe sur le divan. Il s’approche du visage de sa victime comme pour vérifier que celle-ci est bien endormi. Puis le félin grimpe sur le dos de Tim avant de… faire ses besoins.

« ALFRED NON ! »

Surpris par le cri, le jeune CEO de la famille se réveille. Le chat se sauve, mais le mal est fait.

« Qu’est-ce que… Merde !

— C’est le cas de le dire oui…

— … »

Damian se moqua de Tim pendant un bon bout de temps à cause de cette histoire. Marinette offrit un nouveau haut à son aîné en guise de pardon. Ce dernier la remercia, même s’il savait que ce n’était pas à elle de réparer les bêtises du chat de Damian…

Un autre jour, Tim était en retard à un rendez-vous -il s’était une nouvelle fois endormi tard à cause d’une patrouille qui s’était prolongé-, alors qu’il ouvrait son armoire, Alfred le chat surgit et se servit de sa tête comme trampoline. Agacé mais n’ayant nullement le temps de s’occuper du félin, il reporta son attention sur son armoire pour se rendre compte qu’il y avait des pattes de chat sur absolument toutes ses chemises. 

« Bordel de [BIP] ! »

Marinette partit chercher Alfred le majordome en urgence. Ce dernier donna à Tim une chemise ayant appartenu à Dick quand il était adolescent. Il du supporté les rires de sa petite sœur tout le long de sa préparation sur ses mensurations « d’adolescent »…

Une fois de plus le chat s’en sorti sans problème, et le maître du petit monstre aussi. Même si cette fois Marinette se disputa avec son père pour défendre son frère aîné.

Cependant, Tim était loin d’être aussi gentil que Dick ou même Marinette. Il fabriqua des pièges contre le chat. Le félin ne put plus jamais entrer dans sa chambre.

Se suivit ensuite plusieurs autres vidéos et autres photos montrant toutes les péripéties du chat. Dont une mémorable où le patriarche Wayne prenait son café le matin et alors qu’il buvait, Alfred le chat sauta sur sa tête, le faisant s’éclabousser avec son café. Les internautes purent ainsi découvrir que oui… Bruce Wayne aussi connaissait des insultes…

« Oui je sais, après avoir vu tout ça, la question que tous peuvent se poser c’est pourquoi alors est-ce que l’on garde un chat aussi indiscipliné à la maison… Il y a effectivement une raison qui se tient en un prénom : mon frère jumeau… »

Plusieurs courts extraits montrèrent le chat ronronnant sur les genoux de son frère qui lisait un livre. La tête de Damian fut censurée au montage. D’autres vidéos montraient Damian et le chat qui jouaient ensemble.

Alfred le chat qui lui léchouillait le visage.

Alfred le chat qui se roule par terre et fait le beau.

Alfred le chat qui apprend des tours.

Puis d’autres photos adorables de Damian qui dort avec Alfred le chat sur son torse. Damian qui sourit en caressant le derrière des oreilles du félin… Damian qui le porte sur ses épaules… Son jumeau qui gratouille le ventre du chat.

Netty remis la caméra sur elle et croisa les bras.

« Mon frère est quelqu’un de très introverti, qui ne sait pas toujours comment parler aux gens qui l’entoure, mais je peux vous assurez qu’il adore vraiment ce chat… D. est le genre de personne qu’il est difficile à cerner, beaucoup de personne disent du mal de lui à cause de son attitude. Et je reconnais qu’il n’est pas toujours un cadeau ahahahaha ! »

Puis, Netty sourit doucement à la caméra et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

« Cependant, D. est le genre de personne qui donnerait sa vie pour protéger les gens qu’il aime. Il a un caractère d’hyène, mais je l’adore très très fort ! Je ne le changerais pour rien au monde ! Alors oui je déteste ce chat, mais ce petit monstre rend mon frère heureux et rien que pour ça je suis bien contente qu’il existe et fasse partie de la famille. »

Finalement elle leva sa main et fit au revoir à la caméra.

« C’est tout pour aujourd’hui ! Bonne semaine à tous et prenez-soin de vous, Netty Out ! »

-XxxX-

Après cette vidéo, plusieurs petits extraits devinrent des mêmes sur internet. Surtout la partie où Bruce s’éclaboussait avec son café. Marinette ne s’était pas rendu compte que son père avait fait une espèce de grimace très étrange qui était, il fallait l’avouer, hilarante. -Ladite image était maintenant devenu l’écran d’accueil de Jason-.

Personne de la famille ne fut épargné… Tout le monde avait désormais son propre même.

La Bat-famille se faisant maintenant régulièrement charrier par la communauté de héro -surtout Batman qui prenait cher-… Ils se battaient tous contre les criminels le plus dangereux du monde et se faisaient mettre en P.L.S par un petit chat de rien du tout.

La phrase « Qu’est-ce que… Merde ! » fut la plus retwitter dans les heures qui ont suivis la publication de la vidéo sur son blog suivit de prêt par l’hashtag « #Tsudere D. ».

Certaines personnes s’étaient même amusées à faire un mixage audio avec toutes les fois où le prénom « Alfred » fut prononcé dans la vidéo.

Devant un tel succès, Jon réussit à convaincre Damian d’ouvrir à Alfred-Chat un compte Instagram. La réussite fut immédiate.

Alfred, le chat des enfers était maintenant une célébrité sur internet.

* * *

** BONUS : **

_Quelques heures après la publication de la vidéo._

Cela faisait quelques heures que Marinette avait posté sa vidéo. Elle n’y pensait même plus et était tranquillement en train de travailler sur une affaire à la Bat-cave. La brune entendit des pas derrière elle, mais décida de ne pas y prêter attention, après tout c’était bientôt l’heure de partir en patrouille.

Soudain, deux bras l’entourèrent. Marinette se figea reconnaissant l’odeur de son jumeau.

« Euh… Dami, ça va ? Depuis quand tu es rentré ? »

Le jeune Robin ne répondit pas à sa sœur et se contenta de la serrer un peu plus fort dans ses bras. Perturbé, Marinette décida qu’il était plus sage de ne pas bouger. Puis, comme si rien ne s’était passé, Robin s’éloigna pour remonter jusqu’au Manoir.

Marinette regarda son frère s’éloigner absolument perplexe. Ce n’était pas le genre de Damian de faire des câlins.

« Je crois que ton petit discours lui a fait plaisir… »

L’adolescente reporta son attention vers la source de la voix.

C’était Red Robin.

« Quel discours ?

— À la fin de ta vidéo.

— Ah ça… Tu crois ? »

Son aîné se rapprocha d’elle et lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux en lui souriant doucement.

« Certain. »

Marinette lui rendit son sourire puis reporta son attention sur son écran satisfaite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La présente histoire est une sorte de gros délire sur ce qui arriverait si Marinette était bloggeuse et la fille de Bruce Wayne… Cela ne signifie pas qu’il n’y a pas eu une histoire derrière ce petit délire. Pour des raisons surtout de flemmes, je ne vais pas écrire le « scénario », mais voilà les grandes lignes de l’histoire permettant de comprendre un peu la relation de Marinette avec les autres protagonistes.  
> ♥ Sur l’éducation que Marinette a reçu et ses compétences :  
> \- Marinette a eu pour enseignante Lady Shiva. Elle est donc une combattante redoutable et peu lire également le langage corporel mais de manière moins poussée que Cass. Mari a aussi une condition physique supérieure à celle d’un humain ordinaire. Elle maîtrise de ce fait plusieurs styles de combat.  
> \- Tout comme Damian elle a appris à tuer à un très jeune âge, mais tout comme Cass elle a détesté cela. Cependant, pour survivre elle a fait ce qu’il fallait pour que Lady Shiva reconnaisse sa valeur. C’est là le truc intéressant avec Marinette : elle ne considère pas Talia comme sa mère.  
> -Talia lui a appris qu’une femme devait utiliser tous les moyens à sa disposition pour parvenir à ses fins. Aussi, Marinette a appris à manipuler les gens et à ne jamais complètement montrer qui elle est vraiment. Paradoxalement c’est une partie d’elle-même qu’elle déteste et de ce fait va détester immédiatement quelqu’un qui se comporte ainsi… [*cof* Lila Rossi *cof*]  
> Elle sera toujours discrète, aura tendance à faire ce que les autres attendent d’elle. Comme une poupée. [C’est ce qu’elle fait dans miraculous également quand on réfléchit : elle joue le rôle que l’on attend d’elle, à tel point qu’elle finit par craquer à la fin de la saison 3.]  
> \- Marinette est une experte en Tessen-jutsu, qui est l’art de « l’éventail de guerre ». Elle peut paraitre vraiment mignonne avec ses deux petits éventails en main mais je peux vous garantir qu’elle peut facilement venir à bout d’une armée entière avec… Marinette a donc une collection non négligeable d’éventail. Sa deuxième arme est le kusarigama. Pour faire simple c’est une faucille avec une très longue chaîne. Ce n’est pas vraiment l’arme la plus populaire des « ninjas ». Pourtant bien maîtriser c’est une arme redoutable qui peut servir à la fois d’attaque et de défense. [Autant dire que le yoyo de Ladybug entre les mains de Mari fera beaucoup de dégâts] Elle peut se servir d’à peu près n’importe qu’elle arme ninja même si ce n’est pas son domaine d’expertise.  
> En tant que Ladybird, elle utilise tant le Tessen-jutsu que le Kusarigama, mais également la panoplie habituelle de Batman.  
> \- Autre point, Marinette a parfois des… crises. La petite Marinette a malheureusement comme Jason eu le droit à un petit bain dans le puit de Lazare (elle est morte plusieurs fois lors d’entraînement avec Shiva). Malheureusement il y a eu des effets secondaires. Cela signifie que dans une situation de stress trop intense elle peut avoir une sorte de crise de rage. Ses yeux bleus deviennent luminescents. Autant elle n’aime pas tuer ni se battre, autant… Si quelqu’un qu’elle aime est blessé devant elle, la petite demoiselle peut facilement agir de manière irrationnelle et devenir… Un monstre froid et sanguinaire. Jusqu’à maintenant c’est arrivé que deux fois : Quand Damian est mort, elle a non seulement éliminé l’Hérétique, mais a aussi… tué sa propre mère -Bruce l’a expulsé de la famille pendant un temps et au final Talia a été ressussité-. Sa deuxième crise de colère a eu lieu quand son grand-père a essayé de tuer Timmy… À ce moment-là, Marinette s’est battue à quasiment arme égal avec Ra’s -leur combat a été interrompu-. Ce qui fait que ce dernier reconnait la valeur de sa petite fille (ce qui entre nous n’est pas forcément une bonne chose…).  
> ♥ Pour ce qui est de ses points faibles : la maîtrise des langues étrangères. Ce n’est définitivement pas son point fort (ceci étant, elle parle couramment arabe, anglais et français. Elle a des notions de Kryptonien et d’italien, mais globalement c’est la moins polyglotte de la famille Wayne). Elle manque cruellement de confiance en elle. Marinette a aussi tendance à tout faire pour faire plaisir aux gens autour d’elle et finit par se négliger au passage… Elle perd facilement ses moyens quand une situation lui échappe. En clair c’est Marinette Dupain-Cheng avec des capacités de ninja, un passé sombre et moins niaise.


	3. Dansez avec les Wayne !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette veut absolument passer plus de temps avec sa fratrie. TOUTE sa fratrie. Alors... si organiser une battle de danse est le seul moyen pour y arriver, que peut-elle y faire ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deux vidéos ont été ma source d'inspiration pour ce chapitre : 
> 
> Ylvis - The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?)
> 
> Handsome Dancer-Coincidance
> 
> Je vous conseil vivement de les regarder pour comprendre un peu le délire autour de ce chapitre.

**Chapitre 3 : Dansez avec les Wayne !**

C’était bientôt l’heure du petit déjeuner. Marinette était extrêmement nerveuse. Elle avait quelque chose à demander à son père qui ne serait absolument pas simple… La brunette avait passé pratiquement toute la soirée à répéter son texte pour être sûr de ne pas bafouiller devant son père. Il fallait se montrer sûr de soi !

Plus facile à dire qu’à faire…

Tout avait commencer par cette vidéo qu’elle avait vu sur internet d’une fille fait un vlog sur son après-midi shopping avec sa sœur. Cette fille avait vraiment de la chance de pouvoir passer autant de temps avec frangine. Surtout pour faire une activité normale…

Marinette se mis en tête de passer elle aussi une journée avec sa fratrie au grand complet !

Le problème ?

Elle n’osait absolument pas leur demander ! Surtout qu’ils ne s’entendaient pas tous… Alors leur demander de passer une journée entière avec elle juste pour faire une vidéo et la poster sur son blog…

Pire !

Il fallait encore ressusciter Jason ! Administrativement parlant bien sûr. Et elle n’avait aucune idée de comment faire. Alors il lui fallait demander à Bruce.

**Elle avait juste sous-estimé sa timidité…**

Première tentative avec Dick (il était de passage au manoir) : 

Marinette s’était armée de courage et alla frapper à la porte de son frère. Ce dernier lui ouvrit immédiatement. Quand il se trouva devant elle, la brunette perdit tous ses moyens.

« Tout va bien Mari ?

— Euh… Je… CORNICHON !

— Quoi ?!

— J’arrive pas à ouvrir… le bocal… »

Ses joues devinrent cramoisies.

« Euh… D’accord… ? Tu veux de l’aide ? »

Un hochement de tête fut la seule réponse qu’il obtint.

Marinette mangea ses cornichons en pleurant des larmes de javel dans sa chambre. Elle ne sortit plus de la journée.

Deuxième tentative avec Jason (il était de passage à Gotham) : 

« Tiens LadyBird, B. t’as enfin laisser sortir du nid ?

— Oui, comme tu peux le voir. »

LadyBird suivit Red Hood une bonne partie de la soirée. La petite vigilante l’aida même à arrêter une transaction de marchandise du pingouin !

C’était bientôt l’heure de rentrée… Alors elle rassembla son courage pour demander.

« Hm… Hood ? »

Son frère tourna la tête vers elle.

« Tu hm… veux bien…passer du temps… »

Elle murmura la fin de sa phrase.

_Oui Marinette demande lui de passer du temps avec des gens qu’il n’aime pas du tout et veut éviter à tout prix juste pour satisfaire l’un de tes caprices…_

« Désolé Mini-Bird, mais j’ai rien compris, t’as dit quoi ?

— Burger…

— Burger ?

— Manger… avec moi…

— Euh… si tu veux. »

LadyBird rentra chez elle en retard – ce qui lui valut de se faire passer un savon par son père- et plus frustré que jamais.

Troisième tentative avec Damian : 

Damian était dans le jardin en train de pratiquer des exercices avec son katana. Alors qu’il faisait une petite pause, un plat apparut dans son champ de vision.

« J’ai fait de _la Chebakia_ … Tu euh… veux goûter ? »

L’adolescent regarda le plat puis regarda sa sœur. Cette dernière sourit nerveusement. Le garçon choisir de ne faire aucun commentaire et pris un morceau. Finalement, il accepta le plat.

Marinette le regarda s’entraîner pendant un moment. Le brun finit par se retourner vers elle en plissant des yeux.

« Que veux-tu Marinette ?

— Euh Quoi ? Q-Q-Qu’est ce qui te f-fait croire q-que je veux quelque chose ? »

Le garçon fronça les sourcils.

« Dans ce cas, chère sœur, au lieu de dilapider ton temps à l’oisiveté, je ne peux que vivement te conseiller de venir t’entraîner. Tu en as sérieusement besoin après ta médiocre prestation. »

La brunette se mordit la lèvre agacée mais suivit tout de même le conseil de son petit frère.

Si quelques arbres furent déracinés ce n’était pas sa faute.

Quatrième tentative avec Cass (son père lui avait demandé de venir) : 

Cass était en train de s’entraîner dans la cave. Quand Marinette s’approcha d’elle, sa grande sœur la regarda puis lui sourit. L’adolescente sourit en retour.

Un silence s’installa.

Cassandra la regarda.

Marinette la regarda.

Quand la brunette se décida enfin à ouvrir la bouche, Batman fit son entrer dans la Bat-Cave.

« Black Bat, LadyBird vous tombez bien, j’ai besoin de vous sur une affaire. »

La petite vigilante n’osa plus rien dire après cela. Sa sœur lui sourit tristement tout le reste de la soirée. Marinette avait une atroce envie de disparaitre.

Cinquième tentative avec Bruce et Tim :

Batman était en train de travailler sur son ordinateur dans la Bat-Cave. L’adolescente se demandait parfois si le plus âgé des Wayne avait une vie en dehors de Batman. À ses côtés Timothy était lui aussi concentré sur une affaire avec une pile de tasse de café éparpillé un peu partout. Lui aussi avait sérieusement besoin de se trouver une autre occupation.

Elle regarda son père un moment, se demandant comment aborder le sujet « Jason » avec lui sans partir dans une dispute… Ou peut-être valait-il mieux en parler d’abord avec Timmy ? Batman écouterait sans doute plus Red Robin que la petite LadyBird non ?

Sans doute avait-elle commencé à marmonner dans sa barbe sans s’en rendre compte car les bruits de claviers se stoppèrent. La jeune vigilante leva les yeux et s’aperçut que son père et son frère la fixait.

Ses joues s’embrasèrent.

Trop embarrassée, elle décida qu’une retraite tactique était sans doute la meilleure chose à faire. Mais en se retournant, la demoiselle frappa son pied contre quelque chose et s’étala de tout son long par terre.

« Mari ça va ? »

Elle se releva. Tim la regardait un peu perplexe et son père était juste… Batman. Aussi stoïque que d’habitude.

Marinette s’enfuit rapidement de la Bat-Cave et partit se réfugier sous ses couvertures avec sa petite lapine Bridgette dans les bras.

**Cela faisait presque deux semaines que cette comédie durait.**

Mais ce matin… Tout allait changer !

Ou pas…

Elle n’avait pratiquement pas réussi à dormir de la nuit. Maintenant la plus jeune Wayne était en train de s’agiter nerveusement sur sa chaise en fixant le comptoir de la cuisine. 

« Mademoiselle Marinette ?

— KYA ! »

La susnommée tomba à la renverse. Alfred la regarda en haussant un sourcil. Elle se releva tout doucement en riant nerveusement puis se racla la gorge.

« Oui Alfred ?

— Je vais servir le petit déjeuner, je vous serais reconnaissant de vous rendre dans la salle à manger.

— Oh… euh… Oui… La salle à manger… bien sûr Alfred j’y vais tout de suite. »

Elle se mit à marcher en direction de la salle à manger de manière mécanique, presque comme un robot.

« Mademoiselle Marinette ? »

Marinette se stoppa et tourna la tête vers le majordome. Ses mouvements étaient tellement peu naturels qu’on aurait presque pu entendre ses os craqués avec le mouvement.

« Oui Alfred ?

— Je vous souhaite bon courage mademoiselle. »

Sa seule réponse fut un petit sourire timide.

Après son départ, le majordome secoua la tête avant de sourire amusé.

-XxxX-

« Marinette.

— Hein ?

— Le pot de confiture.

— Quoi ? Oh… euh… Oui. »

Marinette donna le pot de confiture à Damian. Il la regarda en haussa un sourcil et surtout avec un léger sourire sur le visage -qui ressemblait en réalité plus à un rictus-. En levant la tête, la demoiselle ne put que constater qu’elle s’était déjà grillée toute seule. Timothy buvait son café tranquillement, avec lui aussi un léger sourire aux lèvres. Son père faisait très clairement semblant de lire le journal.

C’était toujours pareil ! Qu’est-ce qu’elle y pouvait si demander des choses la rendaient nerveuse ?!

Au point où elle en était… Autant se lancer.

« Hm… »

Trois paires d’yeux la fixèrent aussitôt.

« Papa…

— Oui ? »

Ses joues commencèrent à chauffer dangereusement.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a Marinette ? »

La voix de son père était douce et tranquille. De toute évidence il voulait l’encourager à continuer.

« Je me demandais si… En fait non… Ce n’est pas vraiment ça… Hm. Est-ce que tu pourrais éventuellement, ou pas hein si on m’explique juste comment on fait mais… si ce n’est pas trop dérangeant bien sûr… et euh… »

**Si quelqu’un aurait la gentillesse de la tuer, là maintenant, tout de suite.**

Un silence s’installa.

_Allez Marinette, ça devient ridicule !_

« C-Comment on fait pour euh… ressuscité quelqu’un ? »

— Je te demande pardon ?

— Je hm… veux… ressuscité Jason ? »

Les trois hommes présents dans la pièce froncèrent les sourcils. Son père prit aussitôt la parole.

« Jason est mort ?

— Non. »

Bruce la regarda perplexe.

« Marinette qu’entends-tu par « ressuscité Jason » ?

— Hé bien… techniquement Jay est toujours considéré comme mort et humm… J’ai besoin de lui vivant pour euh… un truc…

—Hm. Je peux savoir quel est le « truc » en question ?

— Une sortie.

— Quel genre de sortie ?

— Je ne sais pas encore…Ça dépend si les autres sont d’accord aussi… Je veux juste euh… passer une journée avec tout le monde ? Et euh… comme une sorte de sortie entre frère/sœur... ? »

La fin de sa phrase ressemblait plus à un murmure qu’autre chose.

Tim la regarda complètement abasourdi.

« C’est ça que tu veux demander à tout le monde depuis deux semaines ? De faire une sortie ? »

Elle hocha doucement la tête.

Un silence s’installa.

Puis finalement…

« Je vais voir si je peux me libérer ce weekend…

— TT… J’imagine que je peux sacrifier quelques heures. 

— Je vais faire en sorte que tout soit en règle pour ce weekend, c’est l’affaire d’un ou deux coups de fil.

— V-Vraiment ? NIHIIIIIIII »

Marinette était tellement soulagée et heureuse qu’elle sautilla sur place toute excitée, ne se rendant pas compte un seul instant de l’amusement que son comportement provoqua chez les hommes de la tablé.

-XxxX-

**Vendredi, début d’après-midi.**

À la plus grande surprise de Marinette tout le monde accepta de venir -oui, y compris Jason-.

Finalement, en plus des cinq enfants officiellement adoptés de Bruce, d’autres sont venus se greffer au lot. Duke fut évidemment de la partie, accompagné d’une Stéphanie qui ne tenait pas en place et d’une Barbara amusée. Jon était aussi présent. Certes ce n’était pas du tout un membre de la Bat-famille à l’origine, mais Marinette le considérait comme un petit-frère alors lui aussi était là.

Et vint aussi s’ajouter Roy à la demande de Jason, qui ramena alors sa fille Liam. Puis Kon et Bart ont également débarqué.

Et comme Marinette voyait les choses en grand… Elle réussit à faire réserver un parc d’attraction entier rien que pour eux !

Exagéré ? Peut-être. Mais personne ne semblait lui en tenir rigueur.

Tout se déroula tranquillement. Même si très rapidement les activités devinrent vite une affaire de compétition : qui arrive à toucher le plus de cible sur un stand de tir, qui arrive à faire le meilleur score sur un jeu de danse, qui fait le plus de manège à sensation sans crier…

La journée toucha vite à sa fin. Le groupe se dirigea vers un hôtel réservé pour l’occasion où Marinette expliquerait ce qui allait se passer durant le weekend.

« Une _battle_ ? T’es sérieuse Mari ? Ça va devenir un carnage ma p’tite… 

— Ne t’inquiète pas mon p’tit Duke j’ai tout prévu ! »

Marinette sorti plusieurs petits bouts de feuille de son sac ainsi qu’une boite qui contenait des numéros. 

« C’est très simple, il va y avoir deux groupes et trois jurys qui jugeront les performances. Pour que tout soit équitable, les membres de chaque groupe sera tiré au sort. Les trois qui resteront à la fin seront le jury ! Le thème de la battle sera aussi tiré au sort ! Le groupe gagnant aura le droit de donner un gage au groupe perdant qui devra l’exécuter pendant une semaine entière… 

— Hm, je vois déjà le remplaçant en train de se balader en tutu rose…

— _Littlewing_ ne commence pas… 

— Oui, bien sûr Jason, et moi je te vois déjà déguisé en chauve-souris H24 pendant une semaine entière… »

La brune sourit. Au moins son idée semblait emballer ses frères, enfin... Certains de ses frères. 

« TT, c’est une idée complètement stupide et une perte de temps total.

— Tu es sûr Dami ? Tu pourrais par exemple… Je ne sais pas obliger Tim à t’appeler « Maître Damian » pendant une semaine…

— Mari, soit gentille de ne pas m’inclure dans tes délires.

—…

— Ou encore… demander à Dick de se promener en licorne. Se serait amusant de le regarder arrêter des gens comme ça.

— Attend quoi ?! Netty tu veux ruiner ma carrière ?!

—…

— Ou bien… faire Jason manger végan toute la semaine… Ou Duke utilisé des talons tu vois ?

— QUOI ?!

— NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS !

— Tim avec des oreilles de lapin…

— Tu vois, même Cass a déjà des idées !

— C’est quoi votre problème avec moi au juste ?

— TT. Très bien. »

Jon aussi était un peu mal à l’aise avec cette idée de gage, mais Marinette va rapidement réussir aussi à le convaincre.

Le tirage au sort se fit rapidement. Les deux équipes furent vite désigné. D’un côté il y avait Dick, Marinette, Cass, Roy et Bart. De l’autre côté il y avait Jason, Tim, Jon, Damian et Duke.

Le jury fut donc constitué de Barbara, Stéphanie et Kon.

Le thème de la battle fut le suivant : un clip comique.

Tim regarda sa petite sœur sceptique.

« Mari, un clip demande énormément de temps, en juste un weekend on ne pourra jamais faire quelque chose de convenable.

— Tt, pour une fois je suis d’accord avec Drake. »

Marinette les regarda en souriant.

« La présentation se fera que Dimanche soir. Et puis on n’est pas obligé non plus de faire un truc exceptionnel. Le tout c’est que le clip soit amusant, la forme n’a pas vraiment d’importance. » 

Chaque équipe passa le jour suivant à préparer son show.

Le dimanche soir, tout le monde se retrouva dans la chambre de Marinette pour le visionnage des clips. Barbara, Stéphanie et Kon se sont vu confié une ardoise. À la fin des visionnages ils devaient écrire sur leur ardoise le nom du clip qu’il avait préféré.

Le premier groupe à passer fut celui de Jason. Le clip avait pour titre « The Fox ».

[musique : Ylvis - The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?)]

Le début du clip débuta avec Tim.

_Dog goes "woof"_

_Cat goes "meow"_

_Bird goes "tweet"_

_And mouse goes "squeek"_

_Cow goes "moo"_

_Frog goes "croak"_

_And the elephant goes "toot"_

_Ducks say "quack"_

_And fish go "blub"_

_And the seal goes "ow ow ow"_

Le pauvre Timmy était déjà en train de virer à l’écarlate.

« J’avais dit que ces paroles étaient stupides… »

Jason se contenta de sourire narquoisement.

« T’inquiète remplaçant, ça va le faire. »

_But there's one sound_

_That no one knows_

_What does the fox say?_

Tim se cacha derrière un oreiller. On pouvait voir Damian, Jon et Duke déguiser en animal au fond.

_"Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!_

_Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!_

_Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!"_

_What the fox say?_

Quelqu’un appuya sur pause et tout le monde dans la pièce explosa de rire.

« Sérieusement ?! Ahahahaha !

— C’est Damian qui a écrit les paroles c’est ça ?!

— WTF Tim ?!

— Belle voix _grand-frère_ … »

Plus les cris étranges de Timmy avançaient et plus la pièce riait à gorge déployé. Puis, se fut au tour de Jason d’entrer en scène.

_Big blue eyes_

_Pointy nose_

_Chasing mice_

_And digging holes_

_Tiny paws_

_Up the hill_

_Suddenly you're standing still_

La video fut de nouveau mis en pause.

« Je tiens à le dire, t’as une belle voix _Jaybird_. 

— TT, arrêtez de mettre cette stupide vidéo en pause qu’on en finisse avec cette mascarade une bonne fois pour toute ! »

Damian avait une expression stoïque, mais ses oreilles rouges trahissaient son embarras.

La suite de la vidéo montrait Jason et Tim ensemble déguisé en renard chantant en duo. 

_Your fur is red, So beautiful_

_Like an angel in disguise_

_But if you meet, A friendly horse_

_Will you communicate by_

_Mo-o-o-o-orse?_

_Mo-o-o-o-orse?_

_Mo-o-o-o-orse?_

_How will you speak to that_

_Ho-o-o-o-orse?_

_Ho-o-o-o-orse?_

_Ho-o-o-o-orse?_

**_What does the fox say?_ **

« Sérieusement les gars… Vous avez fumé quoi pour nous pondre un truc pareil ?

— N’empêche que c’est une bonne question…

— Bart, Mari taisez-vous ! »

De nouveau la vidéo fut mise en pause pour la cinquième fois, afin que tout le monde puisse se calmer. Il fallut en tout sept visionnages avant de pouvoir regarder la vidéo au complet tellement personne ne regardait vraiment, trop occuper à rire.

« Qui aurait cru que Jay et Tim savaient aussi bien chanter…. Pfffff …. AHAHAHA !

— Dick a raison les gars, vous avez raté une carrière de chanteur…

— OMG… AHAHAHAHA…. Jay t’a filé quoi à Tim pour qu’il accepte de faire ça ?! AHAHAHAHA !

— What does the fox say …

— Dami, Jon, les Kigurumi vous vont super bien ! Je vous en offrirais à noël !

— Nette, tu m’approches avec une de ces monstruosités et je brûlerai toute ta collection d’éventail.

— Quoi ?! NON ! Vilain Jon ! »

Damian de son côté, regardait la scène dans son coin. Il n’admettra jamais qu’il avait trouvé ce clip ridicule amusant à faire. **Jamais.**

Puis ce fut au tour de la vidéo du groupe de Dick et Marinette.

[musique : Handsome Dancer-Coincidance]

Le début du clip commençait avec Bart qui marchait… étrangement.

_The first man's name was Kiki_

_He wore such little pants_

_His brother was the champion_

_But Kiki loved to dance_

La video se mit en pause.

« Ok… Alors je sais pas ce qui me choque le plus, le pantacourt ou la soit disant danse…

—Ahahaha… Bart… C’est quoi cette danse ?! PFFFF !

— Les gars… C’est juste le premier couplet, attendez au moins le refrain pour mettre pause. »

Puis… Se fut le tour de Dick d’entrée en scène. Pour cette partie, Cassandra jouait la demoiselle en détresse.

_The second man was Choo Choo_

_A master of romance_

_He loved the damsel in distress_

_But not as much as dance_

« PFFFFFFFFFFFF… OMG ! AHAHAHAHA!

— _DickHead_ … Tu as trouvé le rôle de ta vie !

— Merci _Littlewing_ , venant de toi ça signifie le monde pour moi.

— Kon… Tu ris trop fort !

— C’est pas moi c’est Tim ! »

Effectivement, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le coin de la salle où Tim était installé. Il était en train de se tenir le ventre et de rire à gorge déployé. Il n’était pas le seul, Duke à coté pleurait littéralement de rire.

_And then one day it happened, they went off to the world_

_They went on to a journey, Idolized by the boys and girls_

_They learned so many lessons, In all the foreign lands_

_But no matter where they wound up, they never stopped the dance!_

On découvrit après le couplet, que celui qui chantait depuis le début c’était Roy. Marinette fit enfin son apparition déguiser avec un drôle de costume. Elle lançait des regards mauvais à Dick et Bart qui effectuait leur drôle de danse.

_One day inside the station In Amsterdam perchance_

_The man were standing side by side_

_By the man with the crooked glance Then turned to face each other_

_It was just happenstance_

_That these two men would meet that day_

_And do that faithful dance_

La vidéo fut mise en pause, puis Stéphanie remis quelques minutes en arrière.

« Mari… ahahaha… C’est quoi ce costume ?! AHAHHAHAA 

— J’exige une copie de ce clip ! »

_[Bart se tourne vers Dick]_

_Wow, you can really dance_

_[Dick se tourne ver Bart]_

_Wow, you can really dance_

_He went_

_[Zoom sur le visage]_

_He went_

_[Zoom sur le visage]_

_They said: we've both been dancing all this time_

_What a coincidance!_

**BOOM !**

Barbara mit rapidement le clip en pause.

« C’était quoi ce bruit ? 

— C’est juste Damian. »

Le fils de Batman venait de tomber de sa chaise. Il avait ses deux mains sur la bouche visiblement pour s’empêcher de rire. Le pauvre adolescent avait le visage extrêmement rouge. Seul Jon était comme…pétrifié sur place avec une expression mi-d’horreur, mi-amusé.

Le clip se poursuivit.

À la fin du clip, Kon se roulait par terre en se tenant le ventre, Stéphanie pouvait facilement rivaliser avec le Joker tellement ses rires étaient hystériques et Barbara n’était pas loin de la suffocation…

Tout le monde dans la pièce riait aux éclats devant l’absurdité des vidéos, même Damian ne put réprimer un petit rictus.

Marinette finit tout de même par réussir à se reprendre. Avec un grand sourire elle se tourna vers le jury.

« Alors, qui a gagné ? »

Les trois membres du jury prirent chacun l’ardoise présent devant eux pour écrire le titre de la vidéo qui les avait le plus marqué. 

Barbara : Coincidance

Stéphanie :

Kon : The fox

Dick regarda alors Stéphanie intrigué.

« Bah, Steph tu ne votes pas ? »

Encore à moitié en train de s’étouffer de rire, la blonde répondit du mieux qu’elle put.

« J-Je suis… ahahaha désolée, m-mais…je ne peux pas…ahahaha… choisir entre les deux ! AHAHAHAHA !»

Une dispute commença à s’engager. Chaque groupe voulait gagner.

Devant les haussements de voix, Marinette eu une idée.

Son fameux sourire de cheshire fit son grand retour.

-XxxX-

Vêtu d’une jupe longue rose poudrée et d’un haut à manche longue noire, Netty était assise gracieusement devant sa caméra. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en chignon et un joli petit nœud rouge venait habiller celui-ci. Cette fois-ci elle portait un masque de chat sur le visage avec un serre tête oreilles de chat assorti. Elle vérifia une dernière fois que les vidéos qu’elle allait poster était bien celle qui était censuré (il ne fallait pas reconnaître Tim -parce qu’il était tout de même CEO-, Damian ou elle dans la vidéo).

Puis, elle commença à enregistrer.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! Ici Netty Wayne ! Comme vous le savez sans doute déjà si vous regardez cette vidéo, j’ai passé tout le week-end avec mes frères et sœurs. C’était vraiment amusant ! J’ai posté quelques photos sur le blog, mais vous en trouverez bien d’autres sur les comptes Facebook, Twitter et Instagram de mes frères, surtout celui de Richard… Les liens apparaitront dans la description. »

Netty pointa avec ses doigts l’emplacement de la description.

« Je viens vers vous aujourd’hui parce que j’ai une mission très particulière à vous proposer. Avec mes frères et ma sœur, nous avons décidé de faire une petite compétition. Le but du jeu était de faire une vidéo de dance comique. Malheureusement nous n’avons pas réussi à nous départager, c’est pourquoi je me tourne vers vous ! Laquelle de ces deux vidéos est la plus drôle ? L’équipe qui aura le moins de like recevra un gage ! À vos souris tout le monde et que le meilleur gagne ! Netty Out ! ».

À la fin de la semaine le clip « Coincidance » fut nommé vainqueur. Marinette soupçonnait que c’était surtout à cause des garçons torse nu mais préféra garder cette réflexion pour elle.

Pendant une semaine entière :

\- Jason dû porter une robe différente chaque jour (gage de Roy).

\- Tim dû porter un serre tête différent chaque jour -même au travail- (gage de Cass).

\- Jon devait porter un masque de Batman toute la semaine qui lui déformait la voix (gage de Bart).

\- Duke dû porter une perruque différente tous les jours (gage de Marinette).

\- Damian ne pouvait parler qu’en utilisant une marionnette (gage de Dick).

Pour être sûr qu’ils respecteraient leur gage respectif, chacun s’est vu attribuer un chaperon :

\- Jason était surveillé par Roy.

\- Tim par Marinette.

\- Jon fut surveillé par Kon.

\- Duke était surveillé par Stéphanie.

\- Damian était surveillé par Alfred.

Les deux vidéos devinrent virales, à tel point qu’elle fut reprise par de nombreux pays étrangers. De nombreuses personnes s’amusèrent à en faire des parodies.

Le succès des vidéos permit également de faire passer la réapparition de Jason complètement inaperçu, pour son plus grand bonheur.

**Bonus 1 :**

Du côté de Jason : 

C’était le jour de faire les courses. Comme à son habitude le brun se rendit à la superette du coin qui avait largement tout ce dont il avait besoin. Roy l’accompagnait de près en pouffant de rire. Le jeune adulte fit de son mieux pour l’ignorer. Lui et tous ceux qui le regardait étrangement dans la rue.

Après tout, un bel homme musclé et grand habillé en longue robe de soirée brillante n’était pas commun…

Du côté de Tim : 

Tim était debout devant le conseil d’administration. C’était une réunion importante qui déciderait du futur de WE. Marinette dans son rôle de Netty était tranquillement assise à sa droite en train de le regarder avec attention. Elle ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion.

Alors qu’il parlait, il fit de son mieux pour ignorer les sourires et les grimaces de ses interlocuteurs.

En effet, ayant un serre tête abeille sur la tête, chacun de ses mouvements faisaient bouger les antennes dans tous les sens.

Quand la réunion fut finie et que tous purent -enfin- sortir. La seule chose qui pouvait être entendu dans le couloir était les crises de rires de ses collègues. 

Tim soupira, cette semaine allait vraiment être très longue…

Du côté de Jon :

Des rires pouvaient être entendu dans tout le quartier. Jon ne s’était jamais senti aussi humilié de sa vie.

« Jonny, tu peux le redire encore une fois s’il te plait ?

— Clark… ça fait au moins la trentième fois que tu lui demande de répéter cette phrase…

— Laisse Loïs, c’est pas tous les jours qu’on a _Batman_ assis à table avec nous… ahahahahaha !

— Kon… ne commence pas toi aussi… »

Devant l’insistance de son père et de Kon, le pauvre Jon finit par capituler. Pour la centième fois depuis le début de la matinée il répéta encore la même phrase :

« **Je suis Batman.** »

L’ennuie était que le masque qu’il portait avait un modulateur de voix qui lui donnait une petite voix très aigue.

Cette fois, même sa mère ne put s’empêcher de s’esclaffer.

Et dire qu’il devait encore aller à l’école…

Du côté de Duke : 

C’était la quatrième fois depuis le début de la journée que Duke se fracassait le visage par terre. À chaque fois, Stéphanie l’avait aidé à se révéler… Pour se moquer de lui tout de suite après.

Quelle idée Marinette avait-elle eu de lui donner une perruque de Raiponce ?!

Comment diable allait-il pouvoir participer à son entrainement de football américain avec une tignasse pareil ?

Du côté de Damian :

Damian n’aurait jamais cru qu’un jour il détesterait son père. Ce dernier le regardait avec un sourire depuis le début de la matinée. Il avait insisté pour lui donner sa leçon d’histoire, alors que d’habitude c’était un professeur qui le faisait.

« Peux-tu me lire la page 29 Damian ? »

Le petit brun fusilla son père du regard. Ce dernier le fixa en attendant patiemment qu’il s’exécute.

Le pauvre adolescent finit par s’exécuter en grimaçant. Il regarda son livre, puis commença à faire bouger sa marionnette. C’était un petit canard jaune.

Le sourire de son père s’amplifia.

À la fin de cette semaine. Nightwing disparaîtra de la surface de la terre ! Foi de Damian !

** Bonus 2 :  **

Batman commença sérieusement à regretter d’avoir laissé sa benjamine ouvrir ce stupide blog. Il en pouvait plus d’entendre les chansons de ces deux clips idiots.

Comment allait-il faire pour perfectionner son « bat-regard » au cours des réunions avec la JL si tout le monde éclatait de rire en le voyant ?

* * *

** Note de l’auteure :  **

\- Sur la relation entre Marinette et Damian : 

-Talia a caché l’existence de Marinette à Ra’s Al Gul **ET** Damian. Il a découvert qu’il avait une sœur jumelle -et un grand frère appelé Jason- uniquement au moment de sa fuite. Marinette a dû fuir parce qu’elle était une fille. Talia a fait Damian partir aussi parce qu’elle a découvert que son père voulait en réalité utiliser Damian comme un réceptacle pour son âme et maintenir son immortalité [un peu comme Orochimaru avec Sasuke si vous voyez la référence].

Ce qui fait que Marinette et Damian **_ne_** **_s’entendaient pas du tout au départ_**. Marinette a passé beaucoup de temps avec Talia mais a été élevé par Lady Shiva tandis que Damian a passé énormément de temps auprès de son grand-père et c’est lui qui s’est chargé de son éducation.

\- La relation entre Talia et Marinette est complexe, c’est un mélange d’amour et de haine. Damian en revanche a eu une éducation bien plus stricte et avait une relation plus distante tant avec sa mère qu’avec son grand-père. Il a donc appris à aduler son père à cause des récits de ses exploits. Marinette en revanche a vu sa mère obséder par son père et trouvait cela stupide et malsain, c’est pourquoi elle a une particulière aversion pour Bruce au départ -et pour d’autres choses aussi mais on en reparlera plus tard-.

\- Leur relation va évoluer avec le temps. Les deux comprenant qu’ils se sont au final fait manipuler par leur mère depuis la naissance. Marinette apprendra à « lire entre les grandes lignes » du comportement de Damian et ajustera son comportement au sien. Elle va admirer sa confiance en lui, la force de son frère et cette capacité à toujours dire et faire ce qu’il veut alors qu’elle a tendance à faire passer le désir des autres devant le sien. Damian va se rendre compte que Marinette était bien plus habile et dangereuse qu’elle ne le laisser croire et va ainsi reconnaître sa valeur. Il admire son empathie et sa capacité à comprendre les autres.

-Ils se complètent l’un l’autre, se respectent mutuellement et se considèrent comme frère et sœur mais leur relation s’arrête là. Marinette et Damian ne sont pas aussi proche que leur situation de « jumeau » pourrait le laisser penser. Ça ne veut pas dire qu’ils ne s’aiment pas, bien au contraire, les deux s’adorent. Ils ne sont juste pas collés tout le temps ensemble (comme Mari est collé à Tim... Damian va d’ailleurs garder des ressentiments contre son père quand il apprendra que sa sœur a été chassé du manoir).

\- **Marinette a une phobie des cafards à cause de Damian** … (Il s’est amusé en en mettre dans sa chambre)

-Sur la relation entre Jason et Marinette : 

\- Marinette est reconnaissante envers Jason de l’avoir sauver des mains de son grand-père mais pas seulement. Ayant été souvent avec Talia, Marinette était au courant de l’existence de Jason. Elle lui lisait de histoires quand il était en mode zombie. Elle a un profond respect pour lui.

\- Deuxièmement, Jason l’a recueilli après que Bruce l’est mise à la porte pour avoir éliminé l’Hérétique et Talia. -Bruce le regrettera amèrement plus tard…-. Elle restera en tout un an complet avec Jason, mais n’ira pas sur le terrain. Marinette respecte simplement les choix de son frère, mais préfère ne pas y prendre part car pour elle le code moral de Batman est juste. Jason appréciera son attitude (le fait qu’elle ne l’oblige pas à penser comme elle). Ils deviendront très proche. Même après avoir acceptée les excuses de Bruce -elle s’excusera aussi hein-, Mari gardera contacte avec son grand-frère contre l’avis de son père. Marinette reviendra au Manoir uniquement au moment de la « mort » de Bruce (voir les comics pour plus de précision).

\- Jason tuera de sang froid qui qu’onques osera faire du mal à sa petite sœur adoré. L’inverse est aussi vrai. Marinette peut très rapidement partir en vrille quand il s’agit de Jason.

\- **Jason est celui qui a fait Marinette connaître Jagged Stone** !

-Sur la relation entre Tim et Marinette : 

\- Marinette avait d’abord une relation cordiale avec lui. Contrairement à Damian qui voulait à tout prix devenir Robin, la miss n’en a jamais rien eu affaire de ce titre. Aussi, elle n’avait absolument rien contre lui. Tim fut le premier avec qui elle tissa un lien au manoir. Il lui offrit une mignonne petite peluche d’hamster. C’est pourquoi, elle lui est même venu en aide lorsque Damian a essayé de l’éliminer parce qu’elle trouvait son attitude stupide.

-Leur relation a vraiment pris un tournant à la « mort » de Bruce. Même si à ce moment-là, elle détestait son père, Mari sera révolté que Dick enlève le titre de Robin à Tim pour le donner à son frère Damian -alors qu’il pourrait très bien inventer son propre héro et que pour Marinette « être Robin » ne veut rien dire-.

-Marinette va suivre Tim dans sa quête pour retrouver Bruce. Au départ, Tim se montre méfiant envers elle et ne lui fait pas vraiment confiance, ne comprenant pas sa motivation à le suivre alors qu’elle n’aime pas Bruce. Jusqu’à ce qu’elle lui dise **« On ne sauve pas les gens parce qu’on les aime mais parce que c’est juste ».** Il lui laissera une chance.

Après cela, les deux vont développer une véritable relation frère/sœur. Leur relation devient pratiquement fusionnelle, ils ont une confiance totale l’un en l’autre au point où ils n’ont pas besoin de mots pour communiquer, un simple regard suffit. Leur manière de penser est assez similaire ce qui les aide à s’entendre sur le terrain.

-Après le retour de Bruce, Marinette va se décider à devenir une vigilante à son tour et prendra le nom de **_LadyBird_** , mais demandera à faire équipe avec Red Robin et non avec son père. Ce dernier va accepter à contre-cœur.

\- Marinette est un membre non officiel des Teen-Titans… En gros les amis de son grand-frère sont aussi ses amis. Elle s’entend très bien avec Kon, qui à son tour la voit comme une sorte de petite sœur. Il lui a appris à parler le kryptonien… Elle s’entraîne de temps en temps avec Cassy.

-Tim adore Mari et la considère comme sa sœur. C’est la personne dans la famille dont il est le plus proche. Il n’hésitera pas une seule seconde à détruire la vie de qui qu’onques lui fera du mal… Il est aussi extrêmement protecteur envers elle. Et n’hésitera pas non plus à tenir tête à son mentor pour la défendre. Si quelqu’un tient à la vie, il vaut mieux ne jamais s’en prendre à Mari devant lui…

-Marinette adore Tim et le considère comme son frère. Elle peut franchir la ligne rouge sans problème quand il s’agit de défendre son aîné. Ne jamais tenter quoi que ce soit contre Tim devant Marinette si vous ne voulez pas mourir dans d’atroce souffrance.

- **Tim est responsable de la passion de Marinette pour la mode** … Il l’a un jour emmené avec lui lors d’un défilé où il était invité. Mari était tellement émerveillé par ce qu’elle a vu qu’elle a par la suite décidé de devenir créatrice de mode.

-Sur la relation entre Dick et Marinette :

\- Marinette l’a détesté au départ, parce qu’il envahissait son espace vital (il était juste gentil, mais à l’époque elle ne le comprenait pas). Marinette n’aimait pas du tout son côté playboy et l’appelait au départ « _DickHard_ » (je n’expliquerais pas cette blague…). De son côté Dick était un peu désarçonner avec Mari, n’ayant pas l’habitude qu’on lui fasse la tête gratuitement comme elle le faisait.

\- À leur actuel, ils s’adorent mais ne sont pas très proche. Marinette respecte Dick comme son frère aîné, et lui adore sa petite sœur. Cependant, Dick est plus proche de Damian que de Marinette.

\- Dick est un peu jaloux de la relation entre Mari et Tim parce qu’il veut la même chose avec Damian… (Sauf que Dami est Dami et c’est une petite _Tsundere_ difficile à dompter).

\- **Il est responsable de la passion de Marinette pour les jeux vidéo** ! Un jour pour essayer de crever un peu labcès avec sa petite sœur, il l’a emmené avec lui dans une salle d’arcade. Marinette a adoré l’expérience, après quoi elle commença à l’appeler « Richard » (et plus tard elle l’appellera Dick comme tout le monde). Sans le vouloir Dick a créé un petit monstre… (il en est très fier).

-Sur la relation entre Cass et Marinette : 

C’est très simple : elles s’adorent et cela dès le départ.

Les deux se comprennent et s’apprécient. Elles s’entraînent régulièrement ensemble.

**C’est elle qui a surnommé Marinette « Netty » pour la première fois.**


	4. Entre père et fille

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce aimerait passer plus de temps avec sa petite fille. Quant à Marinette, elle ne se sent pas très en forme. Et si pour une fois, père et fille parvenait enfin à passer du temps ensemble ?

Bruce Wayne était frustré. Il était seul au manoir avec Alfred tout le weekend. L’homme n’avait plus du tout l’habitude que le manoir soit aussi calme et… désespérément vide. Au moins quand Damian et Marinette étaient là il y avait de l’animation. Et puis quand ses autres enfants venaient il était sûr d’avoir un bon mal de crâne toute la journée à cause de leur chamaillerie incessante… Qui aurait cru qu’on pouvait avoir envie d’avoir volontairement mal au crâne ?

**Quelques jours plus tard,**

**Tour de guai, mardi matin.**

_Dog goes "woof"_

_Cat goes "meow"_

_Bird goes "tweet"_

_And mouse goes "squeek"_

_Cow goes "moo"_

_Frog goes "croak_

_[…]_

Batman avait une sérieuse envie de casser la radio. C’était son tour de garde à la tour avec… Argh… Green Lantern. Et comme toujours monsieur ne pouvait rien faire dans le silence.

Le Chevalier de Gotham aimait sincèrement chacun de ses enfants. Mais ces derniers jours il avait une furieuse envie _de les étrangler_.

Ces vidéos étaient infernales !

Bruce n’avait sincèrement pas compris en quoi ces vidéos étaient amusantes. Il avait même été choqué de voir à quel point ses enfants avaient un esprit pour le moins… farfelus -Tim et Jason déguisés en renard ?! Damian déguiser en animal ? Et Dick… Qu’est-ce que c’était que ces mouvements !-. Cependant, il avait été soulagé d’une chose : voir que Jason, à défaut de s’entendre avec lui, n’avait pas complètement chassé ses frères et sœurs de sa vie. Le voir même rire et se déguiser en renard -décidément il mettra vraiment du temps à se faire à cette idée-, lui réchauffait le cœur.

_Your fur is red, so beautiful_

_Like an angel in disguise_

_But if you meet a friendly horse_

_Will you communicate by_

_Mo-o-o-o-orse?_

_Mo-o-o-o-orse?_

_Mo-o-o-o-orse?_

_How will you speak to that_

_Ho-o-o-o-orse?_

_Ho-o-o-o-orse?_

_Ho-o-o-o-orse?_

_[…]_

La seule chose qui l’avait divertie dans toute cette histoire était de voir Damian devoir parler avec une marionnette. Son fils était d’ailleurs le seul présent au manoir durant cette semaine, Marinette étant chez Tim toute la semaine pour cette histoire de gage. En parlant de ces deux-là…

Le patriarche de la Bat-famille était tout de même face à des sentiments contradictoires. Il était sincèrement heureux de savoir que ses enfants s’entendaient bien, ou du moins assez pour passer un weekend ensemble sans s’entretuer. Néanmoins, il y avait un autre sentiment que l’homme essayait de réprimer depuis un moment. Un sentiment qui ne faisait que s‘accroitre au fil du temps.

**De la jalousie.**

Aussi puéril que celui pouvait paraître, Bruce se sentait jaloux de Tim. Pas seulement de lui, de Jason aussi. La raison de ce ressentiment -qu’il savait parfaitement injuste…- tenait en un prénom : Marinette. 

La relation qu’il entretenait avec sa benjamine était… compliqué. L’adolescente avait un problème avec lui depuis son plus jeune âge. C’était perturbant d’avoir quelqu’un qui semblait vous détester sans que vous n’ayez rien fait, surtout si la personne en question était votre propre enfant. Autant avec Jason, il savait à quoi s’en tenir. Le garçon avait toutes les raisons du monde de lui en vouloir, il avait échoué à le protéger. Mais Marinette était un mystère.

Dans un sens Marinette avait été plus difficile à gérer que Damian, non pas qu’elle était capricieuse, mais bien au contraire extrêmement calme, tranquille et effacé. Il a même cru pendant longtemps qu’elle était muette. Damian passait son temps à l’embêté et la petite ne réagissait pas. Elle refusait également de s’entraîner. Les quelques fois où elle l’avait affronté ou affronter Damian s’étaient soldé par un échec.

**Marinette ne savait pas se battre…**

Pour ne rien arranger, elle avait passé les deux premières semaines au manoir a essayé de s’enfuir, une fois elle finit avec de grave brûlure… Alfred passait les trois quarts de son temps à jouer à cache-cache avec sa fille parce qu’elle refusait de venir à table. Et la petite était vraiment très doué pour se cacher, lui-même pouvait prendre une demi-journée pour la trouver et pourtant il connaissait le manoir par cœur. Même Dick avait échoué à s’approcher d’elle, gagnant au passage un surnom… pour le moins insultant -au moins ce jour-là il découvrit que oui, la brunette savait parler-.

« Bonjour, je m’appelle Richard Grayson, mais tu peux m’appeler Dick. Tu es Marinette c’est bien ça ?

—…

— Tu ne voudrais pas sortir de ta chambre ? Ça doit être ennuyant de rester dans cette chambre toute seule et enfermer…

— …

— Ou pas… D’accord. Tu pourrais venir avec nous dans le salon ? On essaye de voir quel film on pourrait regarder tous ensemble.

—…

— <Est-ce que tu parles anglais ou tu ne connais que la langue de Talia ?>

— … 

— <Hmm… Tu ne veux pas sortir de sous ce lit ? Comme ça on pourrait parler plus facilement ?>

— Ecoute moi bien _DickHard_ , je me fiche de ton film et je me moque de passer du temps avec des gens que je ne connais même pas. Tu as un accent déplorable. Je ne t’aime pas. Je veux que tu me laisse tranquille.

— _DickHard_ ?!

— Sors de ma chambre. »

Puis Tim eu une idée. Un jour il arriva au manoir avec une peluche qu’il lui offrit. Marinette semblait dans un premier temps complètement perdu devant l’objet, mais l’accepta malgré tout.

« Vas-y prend le, je l’ai prise pour toi.

— …

— Ça s’appelle une peluche. Tu peux lui donner le nom que tu veux, jouer avec… Ou tu peux simplement la jeter si elle ne te plait pas. »

La peluche devint son objet fétiche. La petite l’emmenait partout avec elle dans le manoir, y compris à table pour manger -il la surprise aussi en train de raconter des histoires à la peluches...-. Son troisième Robin devint la seule personne avec Alfred (qui eut la bonne idée de lui donner une dinette) qui parvenait à l’approcher après ce cadeau. Il tenta d’en faire de même mais cela n’a pas fonctionner… Dick essaya plusieurs tactiques aussi mais rien à faire, Marinette avait une dent contre eux.

Les choses empirèrent le jour où Damian eu la bonne idée de s’attaquer à Tim. Marinette s’interposa entre lui et ce dernier. Il se souvenait encore des images que les caméras de la Bat-Cave avait enregistré.

« Damian, je ne veux pas me battre contre toi.

— Je ne voudrais pas me battre contre moi non plus. »

Alors que le plus jeune allais attaquer, quelque chose agrippa sa cheville et l’envoya balader dans le décor. Marinette apparut de nulle part pile devant Tim. Elle avait un Kusarigama en main. C’était avec la chaine de cette arme que la petite avait envoyé Damian valser.

« Dégage de là la catin, ce combat ne te concerne pas.

— Navré cher _petit frère_ , mais je ne peux te laisser abattre le seul membre de cette famille qui a le cerveau _au_ _bon endroit_. 

— TT. Je ne te permets pas de m’appeler ton frère. Toi et moi ne sommes pas de la même famille. »

Damian sortit son katana. Elle s’adressa à Tim sans se retourner, tout en accrocha son Kusarigama à sa ceinture et en sortant deux petit éventails de sous son haut.

« Appelle Batman ou Nightwing.

— Ok, stop. Marinette tu-

— Ecoute Drake, sans vouloir te vexer, à ton niveau actuel tu n’es pas un adversaire pour moi. Je ne pourrais pas me battre et te défendre en même temps.

— Pardon ?!

— Il est temps que quelqu’un donne une leçon d’humilité à ce crétin. »

Sans laisser le temps à Tim de répliquer, elle chargea. 

Quand il rentra en urgence à la cave à la suite de l’appel de Tim il fut surpris. Une bonne partit de la cave avait été détruite et Damian gisait inconscient à terre. Ce soir-là, Bruce découvrit que non seulement Marinette savait parfaitement se battre, mais qu’en plus elle était en réalité **_plus dangereuse_** que Damian. Car aussi stupéfiant que cela puisse paraître, elle s’en était sortit **_sans la moindre égratignure_** , alors que Bruce n’était pas dupe et savait que Damian n’était pas quelqu’un qu’il fallait sous-estimer.

Cependant, il eut tout de même quelques éléments positifs de cet affrontement. Tout d’abord, Damian passa à respecter Marinette. Ensuite, il comprit que Marinette n’était pas une meurtrière. Elle aurait facilement pu tuer Damian plusieurs fois ce soir-là mais ne l’avait pas fait. Son but était clairement de juste lui donner une leçon. Enfin, elle avait défendu Tim, ce qui montrait qu’elle se souciait des autres. Il y avait définitivement de l’espoir pour elle.

Le temps passa, et leur relation stagnait. Sauf en ce qui concernait Damian et elle. La brunette commença même à l’appeler « Dami ». Ils jouaient ensemble avec Titus. S’échangeait des dessins…

Puis Bruce disparut pendant un temps.

À son retour, Marinette et Tim étaient devenu inséparable. Damian était devenu Robin et Dick avait pris sa place en tant que Batman.

Le temps passa encore, Dick redevint Nightwing et Damian continua à ses côtés comme Robin. Marinette décida alors de devenir une vigilante à son tour et pris le nom de LadyBird. Elle resta distante vis-à-vis de lui, mais restait toujours avec Tim. Marinette demanda à rester avec Red Robin comme sa partenaire. Même s’il souhaitait de tout son cœur avoir ses deux benjamins avec lui… Il ne se sentit pas le cœur à se mettre entre ses deux enfants.

Puis vint cet incident. Le début d’une longue série. Bruce accusa Jason d’être derrière une série d’incident. Il découvrit certes plus tard que c’était l’œuvre de l’Hérétique. Mais le mal était fait. Bruce l’ignorait -surtout à cause de sa « mort » -, mais Marinette et Jason étaient très proche. Aussi la brunette se prit le bec avec lui pour cette histoire.

Puis survint la mort de Damian.

Marinette sous le coup de la colère tua non seulement l’Hérétique, mais aussi sa propre mère Talia. Malgré la douleur de la perte de son fils Damian, il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ce que Marinette avait fait, même si c’était sa fille. Une violente dispute éclata entre eux.

« Ils ont eu ce qu’ils méritaient ! L’Hérétique allait te tuer aussi ! Il allait tuer Dick… tout le monde ! Et Talia… Si tu savais ce qu’elle nous a fait subir à Dami et moi tu ne réagirais pas de la même manière.

— Là n’est pas la question. Tu as franchi une ligne Marinette.

— Et je la franchirais encore et encore, à chaque fois qu’il faudra si ça signifie protéger ma famille et les gens que j’aime !

— Tant que tu vivras sous mon toit, tu respecteras mes règles. N’as-tu donc rien n’appris depuis que tu es ici ? La justice passe avant la vengeance Marinette. Si tu élimines tes adversaires alors tu ne vaux pas mieux qu’eux.

— Hellooow, n’es-tu pas au courant ? JE SUIS UNE ASSASSINE ! Je n’ai pas attendu d’arriver sous ton petit toit douillé pour avoir du sang sur les mains ! De toute façon ce qui est fait est fait, on ne peut plus rien faire… Et Dami… DAMI EST MORT PAR TA FAUTE ! Tu es incapable de protéger les gens ! Tu n’as pas été foutu de protéger Jason ! Tu enfermes encore et encore le Joker à Arkham en sachant pertinemment qu’il va s’échapper ! Tu laisses une criminelle comme Catwoman en liberté tout ça parce qu’elle est passée dans ton lit ! Tu te moques de l’avis des autres, parce que de toute façon le grand Batman a toujours raison ! Tu passes ta vie à manipuler les gens autour de toi pour qu’ils adhèrent à tes idées et même quand tu as tort, tu t’arranges pour que ce soit les autres qui se sentent coupable ! Tu sais ce que tu es ? UN HYPOCRITE ! **Et je te déteste** !

— Mademoiselle Marinette !

— Si c’est vraiment ce que tu penses Marinette. **Je ne te retiens pas**.

— Maître Bruce… Je ne suis pas sûr que…

— Laissez Pennyworth, le Grand Batman a parlé.

— Marinette, si tu pars maintenant, ce ne sera pas la peine de revenir.

— _À vos ordres monsieur_. »

Plus tard et sans surprise, le reste de la famille ne tarda pas à exploser en apprenant la nouvelle concernant Marinette. Même après sa résurrection Damian pris ses distances… Il partit rejoindre Dick à Blüdhaven pendant quelques temps. Tim et lui eurent pour la première fois une discussion musclé. Si pendant un temps il était en colère et blessé par ce que Marinette lui avait dit, il regretta assez rapidement les évènements. En y repensant, il se rendit compte à quel point cette décision avait été stupide. Surtout venant d’un adulte normalement responsable et qu’en face de lui il avait une petite fille de 9 ans.

Il découvrit bien vite que Marinette s’était réfugiée auprès de Jason. Si d’un côté l’homme se sentait soulagé parce qu’elle n’était pas seule, d’un autre côté il était inquiet. Jason était pour lui la dernière personne dont sa fille avait besoin… Cependant, une discussion avec Alfred le fit se calmer. Il ne pouvait pas réapparaitre comme une fleur dans la vie de sa fille, l’arracher des mains d’un frère qui de doute l’aimait et la ramener de force au Manoir.

Alors il se contenta de surveiller de loin. Son soulagement fut immense en constatant que non seulement elle ne prenait pas part aux activités de Jason en tant que Red Hood, mais qu’en plus ce dernier s’occupait très bien d’elle. Son deuxième fils avait même inscrit Marinette à l’école… Elle menait une vie normale. Au fond, il était heureux pour elle. Si le bonheur de sa petite fille passait par sa disparition de sa vie, alors il s’effacerait.

Mais un jour, le manoir fut attaqué par des membres de la ligue des ombres. À la tête du commando il y avait Lady Shiva. Ra’s Al Ghul avait décidé de récupérer sa petite fille. Il avait donc envoyé Lady Shiva la chercher. Ce jour-là il en apprit plus sur sa fille. Et ce qu’il apprit lui glaça le sang. Marinette avait eu une éducation très similaire à celle de Cassandra. Pire encore, la petite était déjà morte plusieurs fois au court d’entraînement clairement inhumain et avait déjà été plongé plusieurs fois dans le puits de Lazare. En voyant qu’elle n’était pas présente, la femme partit. Sans surprise, Jason et Marinette furent attaqué peu de temps après.

À cette occasion, Jason faillit mourir une deuxième fois pour protéger sa petite sœur. Malheureusement ce ne fut pas suffisant et Marinette fut emportée.

La famille se rassembla de nouveau, chose qui n’était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Ce fut ensemble qu’ils partirent sauver Marinette. Après cet évènement, il s’excusa auprès de sa benjamine. Celle-ci fut étonnamment réceptive. Il comprit plus tard qu’en réalité c’était juste dans son tempérament de pardonner facilement.

Cela faisait maintenant deux ans que la petite vivait avec lui et Damian -et occasionnellement Tim- au manoir. Ils partaient de loin, mais il était satisfait de se dire qu’aujourd’hui sa fille et lui étaient en bon terme.

Cependant…

Il aimerait énormément se rapprocher de Marinette. Passer autant de temps avec elle qu’il pouvait passer avec Damian. Seulement, entre le collège, ses amies -parce que oui, cet enfant avait trop d’ami(e)s-, ses sorties avec ses frères et maintenant son blog, elle n’avait que peu de temps. Les patrouilles auraient pu les rapprocher mais elle était la partenaire de Red Robin. Bruce devait avouer que ces deux-là quand ils travaillaient ensemble formaient un excellent duo, les séparer n’aurait pas d’intérêt -et sans doute serait égoïste de sa part-.

Il soupira sans doute pour la énième fois de la journée.

C’était parfois vraiment dur d’être père…

**Brrr, Brrrr, Brrrr.**

Il regarda rapidement son téléphone. C’était le numéro du collège de Marinette. Il accepta l’appel.

« Allô, Bruce Wayne à l’appareil.

— Bonjour monsieur Wayne, navré de vous déranger. Je vous appel car Marinette ne s’est pas présentée au collège aujourd’hui et je voulais simplement vous demander si c’était normal étant donné que ce n’est pas dans ses habitudes d’être absente. »

Le sang de Bruce se glaça un instant. Plusieurs scénarios plus mauvais les uns que les autres commencèrent à se former dans son esprit. 

Et si Ra’s avait de nouveau envoyé ses assassins contre elle ?

Elle a peut-être été kidnappé sur le chemin du collège ?

« Effectivement, elle n’allait pas bien ce matin alors je lui ai dit de rester au lit. Je vous pris de m’excuser, mais j’ai complètement oublié de vous appeler pour prévenir de son absence.

— Oh ? Je comprends tout à fait. J’en prend note, merci à vous monsieur Wayne, je n’abuserais pas plus de votre temps. Bonne journée à vous et bon rétablissement à Marinette. »

Batman se leva aussitôt de sa chaise.

« Lantern, peux-tu te charger de la surveillance seul aujourd’hui ?

— Hein ? Pourquoi ?

— Marinette n’est pas au collège.

— Et alors ? Elle est peut-être juste en train de sécher les cours… Les ados font souvent des ça, moi-même quand j’étais au collège je-

— Ce n’est pas le genre de Marinette. »

Il ne laissa pas le temps à son interlocuteur de répondre et partit. En chemin, il en profita pour regarder la vidéo-surveillance du Manoir.

_Pourvu que rien de grave ne soit arrivé._

-XxxX-

Il y avait des jours où Marinette ne se sentait pas très en forme. Des jours durant lesquelles sa seule envie était de disparaître de la surface de la terre. Elle était dans sa chambre, sous sa couverture. La brunette avait envie de pleurer sans aucune raison, de hurler, s’arracher les cheveux et se jeter sous un train. Depuis à peu près un an et demi, l’adolescente suivait des séances de thérapies régulièrement. De ce fait, la demoiselle savait parfaitement ce qui lui arrivait. C’était juste une phase de dépression. Néanmoins, en avoir conscience ne rendait pas les choses plus faciles à vivre.

Marinette ferma les yeux un petit instant pour se donner du courage. Il fallait absolument qu’elle appelle quelqu’un avant de faire une idiotie.

Cela lui rappela ce fameux soir il y avait de cela un an, quand tout le monde à l’unanimité avait décidé que c’était dans son intérêt de la mettre en thérapie.

Tout avait commencé après qu’elle s’est sauvée du manoir. Elle ne l’avait plus fait depuis longtemps, mais cette fois-là c’était différent. Elle avait besoin d’être seule, s’isolé de tout et juste **disparaître.** Dans son cœur, il y avait ce terrible sentiment de tristesse et de solitude. Marinette avait l’impression d’être juste un monstre, de ne pas mériter d’existait parce qu’elle avait fait beaucoup trop de mal à son entourage. C’était sa faute si sa famille était divisée, si tout monde ne pouvait pas s’entendre… Si seulement elle n’avait jamais existé peut-être que tout le monde serait plus heureux.

Non.

Ces sentiments étaient stupides. Elle était très bien au manoir. Sa famille l’aimait. L’adolescente allait à au collège, elle avait de bonnes notes, des amis. Une vie que beaucoup de monde devait envier.

Mais… Pourquoi son cœur était lourd alors ? Pourquoi avait-elle autant envie de pleurer ?

Il ne fallait pas pleurer… **Elle n’en avait pas le droit**.

Ce n’était absolument pas la première fois que ce genre de pensée lui traversa l’esprit. Seulement, d’habitude elle s’isole un peu ou reste juste enfermer dans sa chambre en donnant une excuse bidon. Ou alors pour cacher son état d’esprit elle passait sa journée à embêter quelqu’un. La dernière fois elle s’était pointé à l’improviste chez Dick.

Sauf que… ce soir-là… Tout était plus fort. Plus amplifié.

Juste trop.

Alors elle était partie.

Il pleuvait des cordes lors de son départ. Elle ne sut dire combien de temps s’écoula. Dans tous les cas, la dernière personne sur qui elle pensait tomber fini par être celle dont elle avait besoin : Catwoman.

La voleuse et elle eurent une discussion pour la première fois sans cris et reproche.

Marinette dû revoir son opinion sur la femme. Sélina aussi semblait la découvrir sous un nouveau jour. Catwoman la raccompagna jusqu’au manoir. Elle apprit alors que son escapade avait duré en réalité **trois semaines entières**.

C’était effrayant. Parce qu’elle ne s’en était pas rendu compte.

Tout le monde dans la famille était en train de perdre les pédales… Bruce était allé jusqu’à demander de l’aide à la Justice League. Dick avait contacté ses amis Outsider, Tim avait fait appel aux Teens Titans. En réalité tout le monde la cherchait activement. C’était même extrêmement impressionnant qu’elle ait réussit à échapper à autant de héros. Comme quoi, ses talents en matière de camouflage n’avaient pas disparu.

Quand Alfred la vit, l’homme la pris dans ses bras en tremblant légèrement.

Elle ne s’était pas non plus rendu compte de son apparence… Alfred l’amena aussitôt dans la Bat-Cave pour soigner les multiples blessures qu’elle avait (plus tard, on apprit que c’était de l’automutilation…).

Sa famille fut soulagée de la retrouver. Les jours qui ont suivis furent compliqué… Mais Sélina dû leur parler parce que personne ne lui demanda rien. Même quand elle se montrait agressive.

Au bout de quelques jours Marinette se calma. Le sentiment de tristesse constant qu’elle ressentait était toujours là, mais rien qu’elle ne puisse gérer -rien d’inhabituel en réalité-. Le plus dur fut de confronter tout le monde.

Une amie de Bruce également psy vint lui parler -jusqu’à aujourd’hui Marinette ne connaissait pas son prénom-. Ayant conscience d’avoir été particulièrement vilaine ces derniers jours, elle joua le jeu...

Elle n’avait pas encore vraiment de diagnostic… La seule chose qui était certain, c’était qu’elle avait des troubles de l’humeur. Cependant, cela voulait à la fois tout et rien dire… Il existait un nombre non négligeable de troubles de l’humeur et malheureusement pour elle il était encore trop tôt pour vraiment donner un diagnostic définitif. Certaines personnes qu’elle avait rencontrée penchait pour un trouble borderline… d’autres pour un trouble cyclothymique.

**En clair, elle avait un problème.**

Mais, la demoiselle fit la promesse à sa psy de ne plus jamais rester seule durant les périodes de dépression.

Le seul problème actuellement, c’était que personne n’était au manoir. Damian était quelque part avec Superboy -c’était l’avantage d’être scolarisé à domicile contrairement à elle qui allait au collège-, Dick travaillait, Tim aussi. Jason était parti à l’étranger, Alfred exceptionnellement n’était pas là de la semaine et son père était quelque part dans l’espace. Tout le monde était occupé.

Personne ne lui en voudrait si elle restait dormir pas vrai ? Elle pourrait aussi aller faire des câlins à Bridgette… ses poils était tout doux… en plus elle lui léchouillait le visage avec sa toute petite langue, c’était mignon.

C’était cela. Il fallait penser positif.

-XxxX-

Marinette se réveilla avec le bruit de la porte qui grinçait. Elle se frotta les yeux un instant. Bridgette qui était allongée à côté d’elle se releva d’un bon et partit se cacher.

À l’entrée de la maison de son lapin, se tenait son père. Plus précisément Batman.

« Papa ? Je croyais que tu étais à la tour de guai aujourd’hui…

— J’y étais. Mais le collège a appelé.

— Le collège ? Oh… quel jour on est ?

— Mardi.

— Je suis désolée… Je pensais qu’on était samedi. Je vais m’habiller tout de suite.

— Non ce n’est pas la peine.

— Hmm… Je suis punie ?

— Non.

— D’accord. »

Un silence gênant s’installa. Même si leur relation restait tout à fait cordiale, il y avait toujours un grand malaise entre eux. Bruce passa sa main dans ses cheveux essayant de trouver ses mots. Ce n’était certes pas la personne dont elle était le plus proche. Cependant, c’était peut-être l’occasion de briser un peu la glace ?

« Papa… est-ce que… tu peux rester ?

— Bien sûr. Veux-tu… en parler un peu ?

— Non.

— Très bien.

— Mais j’ai faim… Je n’ai encore rien mangé aujourd’hui. T’as déjeuné ?

— Juste bu du café.

— Mmh… Je vais faire des pancakes ! Tu euh… aimes les pancakes ?

— Oui. »

Ils mangèrent ensemble leurs pancakes après que Bruce se soit changé bien évidemment.

« Donc… »

Marinette releva sa tête de son assiette pour regarder son père.

« Il y a-t-il quelque chose que tu aimerais faire aujourd’hui ?

— Tu veux dire… toi et moi ?

— Oui. Enfin, si cela te convient évidemment. Je peux toujours appeler Tim si tu préfères, ou même Jason…

— Non, je… Mmh… veux bien.

— Oh. Bien. Parfait. »

Marinette se dit que c’était peut-être de lui qu’elle tenait sa nervosité. Cela eu pour effet de la faire sourire un peu. Visiblement cela eu aussi un effet positif sur son père, qui se détendit un peu à son tour.

« Tu connais le UNO ?

— Non. Qu’est-ce que c’est ? »

Un petit sourire narquois se dessina sur son visage. Bruce devint subitement nerveux.

« Ce jeu est… intéressant.

— N’est-ce pas ? On peut provoquer une guerre mondiale avec ! Surtout en utilisant ceci… »

Elle posa une carte +4 sur le tas. Pas de chance pour elle, son père avait de la ressource. Il réplica avec une autre carte +4.

« C’est une blague ?! La puissance de Batman fonctionne même sur les cartes de UNO ?! »

Bruce se contenta d’un petit rictus. Marinette commença à se demander si Damian n’avait pas possédé leur père…

Oh ciel… Marinette venait peut-être de créer un nouveau monstre !

En revanche, la fameuse « puissance de Batman » n’avait pas d’effet en cuisine…

« Papa… Tu viens de mettre du sucre dans la sauce…

— AH ? Je… Hm… Désolé Mari.

— Bah, tant pis on va improviser ! Coupe plutôt les légumes je vais m’occuper de la sauce. »

Quelques instants plus tard.

« Euh… papa… Tu étais censé _couper_ les légumes pas les transformer en _purée_ …

— Que veux-tu dire ? Ils sont bien coupés là pourtant.

— … »

Marinette ne savait pas si elle devait rire devant les lacunes monstrueuses de son père en cuisine ou pleurer parce que leur plat ne ressemblerait à rien…

« Bon, alors plus qu’à faire des frites !

— Des frites ? Alors qu’il y a de la purée, une sauce sucrée et de la viande cuit au four ?

— Les frites c’est la vie papa !

— Je ne suis pas sûr qu’Alfred approuverait.

— Alfred n’est pas là… Et puis je suis sûr que tu vas aimer, c’est Jay qui m’a appris à les faire.

— Mmh. »

Effectivement, à la fin de leur exploration culinaire, ils avaient ensemble fait simplement n’importe quoi. Cependant, c’était très bon. Comme quoi une sauce sucrée pouvait se marier avec des frites… La purée de légumes et la viande cuite au four n’était pas trop mal. Surtout s’y on y rajoutait des pâtes ! Heureusement qu’Alfred n’était pas là pour assister au blasphème.

L’après-midi fut consacré à… **_La couture_**.

Oui, oui.

Bruce Wayne (alias Batman) apprenant l’art de coudre avec sa petite fille de 12 et demie.

Le plus amusant étant qu’il était doué !

Marinette et lui vont faire des petites poupées ensemble avec leur costume respectif. Ce fut ainsi que naquit les poupées Nightwing, Robin, Red Robin, Batman, Red Hood et LadyBird !

La brunette pris plein de photo, toute fière de leur travail. Les poupées trônaient maintenant fièrement sur la table à manger de leur salle de réception. Ce n’était absolument pas discret mais ils n’avaient pas prévu de visite de toute manière.

La journée se termina devant la télévision où les deux regardèrent _Shrek_ avec un immense bol de popcorn baignant dans le beurre. Il fallait profiter de l’absence d’Alfred au maximum !

La nuit tomba, et avec elle annonçait le retour du Chevalier Noir.

« Papa, puisque Damian n’est pas là et que Tim est parti avec les Titans… On pourrait peut-être euh… patrouiller ensemble ?

— OUI ! **Hmm.** Je veux dire, oui, Bien sûr.

— Cool ! »

Il n’y eut aucun incident ce soir-là. Ils durent juste arrêter un braquage. Cela faisait vraiment bizarre de patrouiller avec Batman et non Red Robin, mais LadyBird pouvait très clairement voir l’influence du chevalier noir sur son « mentor » Red Robin.

Après cette soirée, à la plus grande surprise de Marinette, Bruce Wayne pris la semaine pour passer du temps avec elle. Complètement exciter par l’idée, Marinette décida qu’il fallait planifier cette semaine pour qu’elle soit la plus inoubliable possible ! Son père fut d’accord avec ce plan. Aussi, le lendemain ce fut lui qui choisit les activités de la journée.

Ils eurent donc une matinée cinéma, où Bruce lui montra certains de ses films préférés. L’après-midi fut consacré à une activité plus inattendue : l’équitation. C’était une première pour la brunette qui n’avait jamais monté à cheval de sa vie. Elle failli tomber de son cheval plusieurs fois. En fin de compte elle finit par faire un tour avec son père sur son étalon. Après quoi, il fut décidé qu’elle prendrait d’autres cours d’équitation avec son père plus tard.

Le soir ils se rendirent ensemble au théâtre. C’était également une première pour Marinette. De ce fait, son père l’aida à choisir une tenue adéquate pour l’occasion. Elle choisit toute de même de porter un masque « au cas où ». L’adolescente fut émerveillée par les costumes de scènes. À la sortie du théâtre ils se furent intercepté par nulle autre que Victoria (Vicki) Vale.

« Bonsoir Bruce, et je présume que cette charmante petite demoiselle est la fameuse « Netty » qui fait parler d’elle récemment.

— Bonsoir Victoria. Effectivement, je vous présente Netty Wayne, ma fille. »

La femme tendit la main à Marinette. Il lui fallut faire appel à tous ses talents de comédienne pour ne pas juste claquer la femme devant elle. À cause de cette vipère, son frère Tim avait dû faire semblant de porter des béquilles pendant une année entière* ! Sans parler des nombreux torchons qu’elle avait déjà rédiger sur les membres de sa famille…

**Marinette la haïssait !**

« Bonsoir Mme Vale. »

Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire, tout en se rapprochant de son père. La femme lui rendit son sourire avant de se retourner vers son père. Tout dans son langage corporel indiquait qu’elle voulait leur chercher des ennuis.

« Dois-je en conclure que Netty est son véritable prénom ? »

_Argh ! Je suis toujours là grognasse tu pourrais me le demander directement !_

Plutôt que de dire quelque chose qui risquerai fortement de porter préjudice au nom Wayne, Marinette joua le jeu en mettant sa main devant sa bouche et en riant doucement. Au ciel, ce qu’elle détestait devoir faire ce genre de chose…

« Non, plutôt un surnom. Si vous voulez bien nous excusez nous sommes attendu. »

Bruce pris la main de Marinette et les deux s’éloignèrent rapidement. Une fois loin de la vipère, la brune se tourna vers son père. 

« Comment as-tu réussi à sortir avec **_ça_**?

— C’est une femme remarquable, avec beaucoup de qualité quand… Elle n’est pas à la recherche d’un scoop.

— Mmmh… Permet moi d’en douter.

— Tu l’avais déjà rencontré avant ?

— Oui. Je ne l’aime pas. Si cela ne tenait qu’à moi, elle n’exercerait plus… Mais bon… Tim a dit que ce serait mauvais pour nous s’il lui arrivait quelque chose alors...

— Mmmh. »

Au cours du dîner, Marinette en profita alors pour raconter à son père leur mésaventure avec Vicki Vale.

« Tim a eu une idée brillante.

— Je suis bien d’accord ! »

Le reste de la semaine se déroula sans trop d’accro, même si de temps en temps, il y avait toujours un paparazzi dans le coin pour venir les embêter.

Cette semaine-là, une seule et unique photo fut postée sur le blog de Netty : une photo prise par Alfred dans le jardin familial où Marinette avait ses bras enroulés autour du cou de Bruce en train de sourire à la caméra, et ce dernier qui regardait aussi la caméra avec un léger sourire.

Sous la photo on pouvait y lire une légende : « Super journée avec papa ! »

Quand Damian revint de mission. Il fut extrêmement surpris de trouver Marinette en train de faire la sieste contre leur père. Et surtout, voir ce dernier sourire tout en lisant un livre à voix haute. 

* * *

**Bonus** **1** :

Marinette se rendit chez Jason. Elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu’un qui comprendrait son désarroi. Ce n’était absolument pas dans ses habitudes de venir sans prévenir. Elle espérait juste ne pas trop le déranger.

« Mari ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? Attend, ne me dit pas que Bruce t’a encore chassé ? Je vais le-

— NON ! Euh… Tout va bien Jay, c’est juste que j’avais besoin de parler à quelqu’un… de euh… un truc… Et mmmh… Je te dérange ? Sinon je peux passer un autre jour…

— Non, tu ne me dérangeras jamais Mari. Rentre. »

Elle ne se fit pas prier.

Jason prépara aussitôt une tasse avec du chocolat chaud avec de la guimauve dedans. Marinette accepta l’offre de bon cœur.

« Alors… De quoi voulais-tu parler ?

— Oh… Mmh… En fait… J’ai eu un… _épisode_ il n’y a pas longtemps…

— Ah.

— Oui… Et du coup, je suis retournée voir la psy et on a beaucoup parlé.

— Mmmh.

— Elle a commencé à me poser des questions sur mmmh… Le … puits… enfin… le…

— Les fois où tu es morte.

— C’est ça.

— Laisse-moi deviner, tu n’as pas réussi à lui en parler ?

— Non. »

Elle regarda alors sa tasse, puis la bu d’une traite. 

« Est-ce que… ça t’arrive d’y penser ?

— Pratiquement tous les jours…

— Moi aussi. Et ça ne me plait pas. J’aimerai juste… oublier.

— Malheureusement sœurette, je ne crois pas que ce soit possible. 

— Mmmh. »

Jason vint alors s’assoir à côté d’elle, puis passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour la rapprocher de lui.

Un silence apaisant s’installa entre eux. 

« Ce n’est pas que pour ça que tu es venu… Pas vrai Mari ?

— Non.

— Tu veux que je vienne avec toi à la prochaine séance. »

Un hochement de tête fut la seule réponse qu’il obtint. 

Il regarda un instant droit devant lui. Puis après un instant, il soupira.

« C’est d’accord.

— Vraiment ?!

— Oui. Entre zombie on se soutien… »

Marinette commença à rire. Puis, elle déposa un bisou sur la joue de son frère.

« Merci Jay

— Quand tu veux… »

Après cette séance. Jason commença lui aussi à fréquenter la psychologue au prénom imprononçable.

**Bonus 2 :**

C’était un dîner en famille un peu particulier. En effet, Jason avait accepté de venir pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Marinette était très heureuse que les choses entre son grand frère adoré et les autres membres de sa famille commençaient enfin à s’arranger.

L’ambiance était un peu étrange, c’était nouveau pour tout le monde. Alors Marinette, dans sa grande gentillesse décida de briser un peu la glace.

« Je pense avoir une idée de ce que je vais faire plus tard ! »

Tout le monde à table leva la tête de son assiette pour la regarder.

« Je pense faire une double licence, pour commencer quelque chose comme de l’économie et gestion. Quelque chose en rapport avec l’art. Ou les deux en même temps. »

Bruce évidemment fut le premier à réagir.

« Oh ? Cela m’a l’air convenable. As-tu déjà un métier en tête ?

— Oui ! J’aimerai ouvrir ma propre agence de stylisme et lancer une marque de vêtement.

— Mmh… D’où la licence d’économie-gestion…

— Yep !

— C’est chouette Mari ! Promis je serais ton client numéro un !

— Merci Dickie !

— Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu sais déjà où tu veux étudier ?

— Je ne sais pas encore Timmy, mais de doute façon ce n’est qu’une partie de mon projet…

— Ah oui ? Quel est la suite ? »

Marinette se tourna vers son père qui fut celui qui lui posa la question. 

« Eh bien, comme je l’ai dit j’aimerais avoir un diplôme universitaire.

— Très bien.

— Ensuite, une fois mon agence mis en place, j’aimerai m’offrir une maison ! Pas aussi grande que le Manoir, mais avec un moins un étage ! Ou alors un loft…

— Je vois.

— Et une belle voiture ! Il faudra que je passe le permis avant mais, j’aimerai bien une voiture rouge !

— Mmh.

— Puis… Pourquoi pas me marier ! 

— Bien… **Attend quoi** ?

— QUOI ?! [Tim]

— HEIN ?! [Jason]

— PARDON ?! [Dick]

— PLAIT-IL ?! [Damian] »

Un léger silence.

**Puis ce fut l’apocalypse.**

« Mariage ? Avec qui ?! [Tim]

— Comment ça mariage ?! [Bruce]

— Tu as un petit ami ? Comment il s’appelle ? On le connait ?! Dis-moi que ce n’est pas un délinquant ! (…) [Dick]

— **TT** , il faudra m’affronter à l’épée d’abord. [Damian]

— T’es trois fois trop p’tite pour avoir un mec ! [Jason] »

Marinette les regarda vraiment confuse. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment où était le problème. Puis son regard se tourna vers sa sœur Cassandra qui était en train de rire. Quand celle-ci la regarda de nouveau, elle recommença à rire aussitôt.

« Je… hm... N’ait pas de petit-ami. »

Un soupir de soulagement collectif s’échappa des hommes de la tablé.

La brunette ria un instant nerveusement.

_Je suppose qu’avouer que j’ai déjà embrasser Jon une fois par accident n’est pas le bon moment ?_

Elle se dit que si un jour elle avait un petit-ami, elle ne le dirait jamais à sa famille. 

**JAMAIS.**

* * *

*Référence au comic Red Robin #15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Le Tessen-jutsu de Marinette est basé sur le personnage de Kitana dans le jeu Mortal Kombat. Eh oui, elle a aussi un éventail magique du même style que celui de ce personnage, mais elle ne l’utilise que très rarement parce qu’elle respecte de code de Batman. [Note : les deux fois où elle a eu recours à cet éventail magique ce fut lors de ses « crises » où elle élimina sa mère et quand elle affronta son grand-père.]  
> -Concernant l’uniforme de LadyBird : Eh bien, Marinette, c’est un mélange entre le costume de Red Robin, RedBird et Kitana (Mortal Kombat). Il est pratiquement intégralement noir, à l’exception de son masque qui est rouge vif et ses éventails qui sont rouges et noirs. Et aussi quelques détails du short qui est noir.


	5. Marinette Dupain-Cheng

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette réalise que ses frères ne seront pas toujours là avec elle. Et surtout, le manteau super-héroïque ne l'intéresse pas. Un terrible évènement va chambouler sa vie, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans le premier chapitre, j’avais dit que ceci était un gros délire et qu’il n’y avait pas vraiment de scénario. Eh bien… J’ai menti. xD
> 
> Je préviens tout de suite, ce chapitre-ci n’est pas du tout « drôle ». Il est même triste.

« Je vous déclare maintenant mari et femme, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée ! »

Toute la famille applaudit. Marinette bombardait le couple de photo et s’était fait une joie de poster quelques vidéos sur son blog. L’adolescente était d’autant plus satisfaite que les mariés portaient tous les deux des tenues confectionnées par ses soins. Elle était fière du résultat !

Après tout s’était un grand jour, Dick Grayson-Wayne devenait ENFIN un homme marié. L’heureuse élue ne fut autre que la princesse Koriand'r.

Il n’y avait pas que Dick qui avait évolué ! Jason avait lui aussi ramené quelqu’un avec lui. Une certaine Artémis Grace. Son grand-frère avait réussit à séduire une amazone…

Et surtout, une autre femme **_rousse_** ! C’était quoi le problème de ses frères avec la couleur rouge ?! Manquerait plus que Tim lui aussi se trouve une rouquine et se serait le pompom !

Tandis que les invités se dirigeaient vers la salle de réception, la brunette partit rejoindre Damian à l’extérieur de la Chapelle.

Le garçon était perdu dans ses pensées en regardant le ciel.

Il était vrai que la journée était spéciale, mais pas complètement heureuse.

« Ça va bientôt faire deux semaines que Jon est parti dans l’espace…

— TT, je me fiche royalement de savoir ce que cet hybride alien est devenu.

— Oui, je sais Dami. »

Les deux gardèrent le silence un instant.

« Dami, t’aime les rousses ? »

Damian la regarda en levant un sourcil, ne comprenant visiblement pas le sens de sa question.

« Promets-moi que tu ne vas pas te mettre en couple avec une terroriste…

— Cesse immédiatement tes inepties. Je ne suis pas comme père, et encore moins comme Richard ou Todd. Les relations ne m’intéressent pas.

— On ne sait jamais… Tu as bien hérité du côté _serial adopteur_ de Papa !

— C’est faux.

— C’est vrai !

— Faux.

— Vrai.

— Faux.

— Vrai. 

— Fa-

— Damian ! Marinette ! Qu’est-ce que vous faites ?! Le repas va bientôt être servi !

— On arrive, papa ! »

Tandis que les deux marchaient en direction de la salle, Marinette continua sa discussion avec son petit frère.

« Maintenant que Dick s’est marié, on le verra plus autant qu’avant, ça va faire bizarre.

—Tt. 

— Il ne reste que toi et moi maintenant… Surtout avec Tim qui déménage pour de bon avec ses amis... C’est les Titans je crois ?

— Young Justice… Ou Outsiders.

— Faudra que je lui demande tiens… Ils changent tout le temps le nom de leur groupe, c’est pénible à la fin on s’y perd !

— Mmm. »

_Et je passerai aussi moins de temps avec Jason maintenant qu’il est en couple et a formé son propre groupe…_

La brunette regarda le ciel un instant avant de rentrer dans la salle de réception.

Ce fut une belle journée.

Puis quelques temps après, Damian lui-même partit reformer les Teen Titans.

Et Jon n’avait toujours pas donné signe de vie…

Marinette se sentait un peu toute seule. Elle avait l’impression que c’était la seule dans sa famille à ne pas avoir de but en tant qu’héroïne… Est-ce que c’était grave, si elle voulait être juste… normal ?

-XxxX-

L’heure du Gala arriva enfin.

Marinette portait une magnifique robe confectionnée par ses soins. Cependant, elle porta un masque -également fait par ses soins-. Elle se présenterai en que « Netty » et non pas en tant que Marinette.

Quand la demoiselle vue le comportement des gens à cette soirée, la brunette fut convaincue d’avoir fait le bon choix.

**Ce n’était que des hypocrites.**

Damian qui estimait n’avoir rien à caché -et parce qu’il se fichait complètement de ce que les gens pouvaient penser de lui-, se montra à visage découvert.

Marinette n’avait jamais autant fait semblant de sourire en si peu de temps. Au fond, c’était une hypocrite aussi n’est-ce pas ?

L’adolescente compris une chose grâce à cette soirée : elle n’aimait vraiment pas jouer à la « Wayne ». C’était un héritage trop frivole à ses yeux.

Le problème, c’était qu’elle n’aimait pas être une « Al Ghul » non plus. C’était un héritage trop sanguinaire.

_Si je ne suis ni une Wayne, ni une Ah Ghul… Qu’est-ce que je suis ?_

-XxxX-

C’était son tour d’être en patrouille. Tout allait bien, jusqu’à qu’on lui signale que Scarecrow s’était évadé de l’asile d’Arkham. Elle se mit alors à chercher le vilain et ne mit pas très longtemps à le trouver.

La brunette communiqua immédiatement sa position à Batman et Robin.

« Nous arriverons dans quelques minutes, n’engage pas le combat

— Compris. »

LadyBird observa donc en silence les fait et geste de sa _proie_ , attendant les renforts. Elle entendit un drôle de bruit venant de derrière elle. La demoiselle se retourna un instant, mais ne vit rien.

C’était sans doute le vent. Elle cru sentir une odeur étrange de paille brûler. Sa vision se troubla légèrement. LadyBird secoua la tête quelques instants.

Voilà qui était _bizarre_.

Quand Batman et Robin arrivèrent, elle les attendait cacher. La jeune vigilante fit un rapide rapport de la situation.

Ensemble, ils n’eurent aucun mal à neutraliser tout ce beau petit monde. Enfin… Jusqu’à qu’un autre personnage ne fasse son apparition. Le rire sinistre qui raisonna dans la bâtisse ne laissa aucun doute sur l’identité du vilain.

Qu’est-ce que le Joker faisait là ?

« Bonsoir mes amis, cette soirée est un peu ennuyeuse vous ne trouvez pas ? Et si… On rendait tout cela un peu plus amusant ? **_Ahahahahahahahah_** ! 

— Robin, LadyBird, prenez Scarecrow et ses sbires, je m’occupe de lui.

— Tt, nous sommes largement capab-

— Ce n’est pas le moment pour tes crises de grandeur Robin. Partons. »

LadyBird tira sur la cape de Robin pour que ce dernier la suive. Il le fit en marmonnant.

Hélas au moment de sortir, la porte se referma subitement, les enfermant à l’intérieur du bâtiment. 

« Titititi… Pourquoi faire partir d’aussi mignons petits oisillons ? Surtout quand l’un d’entre eux fait partie intégrante de la farce ! »

Batman plissa des yeux.

« J’ai appris récemment une blague très amusante ! C’est l’histoire d’un petit oiseau qui refusait obstinément de mourir, alors l’oisillon fit un plongeon dans des eaux interdites ! Il survécut très longtemps… Mais en sortie un peu… détraqué. Ahahaahahahahaha ! »

Marinette sentit une sueur froide lui parcourir le long de son dos. Comment le Joker pouvait connaître cette histoire ? Est-ce que cela signifiait qu’il avait découvert son identité ?!

La réaction de Batman et de Robin fut immédiate. Les deux se mirent devant elle comme un bouclier. Eux aussi avaient compris la référence -rien d’étonnant en soit-.

« Je me demande… Ce qui se passera… Si le petit oiseau laisse sortir sa vraie nature ? Quel magnifique tableau ! »

Une fumée de couleur verte se mit à sortir du sol. Une odeur semblable à de la paille brûler commença à lui titiller les narines.

_J’ai déjà reniflé cette odeur avant._

Scarecrow n’était donc qu’un appât. Ils étaient tous les trois pris au piège.

LadyBird mit immédiatement son masque. Ses deux équipiers en firent de même.

Hélas… Il était trop tard.

La petite vigilante sentit sa tête tourner. Elle se mit à tousser fortement.

Plusieurs hommes se mirent à sortir de l’ombre. Ils portaient des masques de Clown.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que les hommes se mirent à charger et qu’ils se mirent à tirer. Elle esquiva les balles du mieux qu’elle put. Son corps commença à trembler incontrôlablement. La petite vigilante se rendit compte qu’elle était la seule touchée par ce phénomène. Batman et Robin allaient bien. Cela la rassura.

Son esprit se mit à divaguer. Elle sentait le sang de ses veines bouillir.

Un sentiment de colère l’envahit.

Non.

C’était plus fort que cela. **C’était de la rage**.

LadyBird commença à revivre des souvenirs terribles… Lorsqu’elle était encore avec sa mère Talia et cette sorcière de Lady Shiva.

Le monde autour d’elle tournait encore et encore. Puis elle entendit ses mots prononcés par le clown sociopathe.

« Qui aurait cru que le petit oiseau était aussi facile à briser que son petit camarade ! Quoi que… Lui j’ai juste eu à le fracasser avec un pied de biche ! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA »

La petite vigilante vit rouge. Cette ordure n’avait pas le droit de parler de Jason de cette manière !

IL N’EN AVAIT PAS LE DROIT !

« **_Ferme-là._** »

LadyBird esquiva les coups de feu avec une agilité inhumaine.

_« LadyBird ! Calme-toi ! Quoi que tu puisses voir ou entendre, ce n’est pas la réalité ! »_

Les hommes qui portaient un masque se transformèrent. Quelques-uns ressemblaient à son grand-père, d’autres à sa mère, d’autres à Lady Shiva. Elle commença à entendre leur voix, leur rire… Et la voix du Joker qui raisonnait au loin le fait qu’il avait adoré torturer son frère Jason.

La dernière chose qu’elle entendit, fut les cris de Batman qui appelait son nom… À moins que ce n’était Robin. Puis… leur corps tombèrent inerte devant elle.

Tout était rouge. Du sang.

C’était trop. Juste trop.

Quand LadyBird repris ses esprits, elle était debout, toute seule. En regardant autour d’elle. Il y avait une étrange odeur, comme du fer.

La petite vigilante se regarda, et se rendit compte qu’elle était couverte de sang. Son uniforme était déchiré à plusieurs endroits. Elle saignait abondamment au niveau de sa jambe et de son épaule. Et surtout…

Il y avait des corps autour d’elle.

« _LadyBird_ ? »

Elle se retourna.

C’était Red Hood. Son arme était encore pointée sur elle. Est-ce que son frère lui avait tiré dessus ?

À ce moment précis, une vague de souvenir se mit à l’envahir. Elle était en patrouille. Soudainement elle avait senti une présence derrière elle, puis se fut le noir complet. Quand elle s’était réveillée, elle avait été capturée par Scarecrow et le Joker qui lui avait injecté quelque chose.

Ensuite…

Oh Ciel…

Elle avait donc rêvé l’arrivée de Batman et Robin…

Elle regarda de nouveau le sang sur ses mains.

LadyBird avait franchi la ligne rouge. Elle avait complètement bafoué le code d’honneur de son père… L’adolescente avait trahit sa famille…

Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues et elle se laissa tomber à terre.

_Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait ? Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait ?_

Des bras puissants vinrent l’entourer. C’étaient les bras de son père.

« Chuut… Chuut, c’est fini chérie… Tout va bien… Tu ne risques plus rien… »

Ce qui n’était que des larmes se transformèrent en sanglot, puis en cri désespéré. Elle se rendit alors compte que d’autres personnes étaient présente, pas juste son père, il y avait pratiquement toute sa famille et d’autres héros qu’elle ne réussit pas identifier à cause de ses larmes. 

« Ce n’était pas de ta faute. »

-XxxX-

**Trois semaines.**

C’était le temps durant lequel, elle fut prisonnière de la drogue concoctée par les deux vilains. Durant ce laps de temps, LadyBird avait fait un massacre, non seulement à Gotham mais également dans plusieurs autres villes.

Apparemment, elle avait même réussi à mettre K.O Superman… Enfin, disons plutôt qu’il s’était laissé battre. Il avait été mis au courant de la situation et ne voulait pas lui faire de mal -sa trop grande gentillesse le tuera un jour-. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de la nouvelle.

Il avait fallu un peu de temps à son père pour fabriquer l’antidote.

Malheureusement, le nom de LadyBird fut souillé de la pire manière possible.

Sa famille fut présente pour lui dire qu’elle n’était pas elle-même.

Ce n’était pas de sa faute… C’était ce que tous lui disaient. Même les quelques héros que l’adolescente avait blessé durant « sa crise » ne lui en voulait pas.

**Et c’était bien ça le problème.**

C’était peut-être vrai. Mais cela ne ramènerait pas toutes les vies qu’elle avait pris durant ce laps de temps. Ses mains étaient plus souillées que jamais.

**Elle était redevenue un monstre.**

Marinette tomba dans une sérieuse dépression après ces évènements et se referma sur elle-même.

Avec le temps, son état empira de plus en plus. Marinette se laissait mourir.

À cours d’idée et sérieusement inquiet pour la santé de sa fille, Bruce décida qu’il valait peut-être mieux éloigner Marinette de Gotham, au moins pendant un temps.

Il décida de l’envoyer à Paris auprès d’un couple d’amis. Ces derniers connaissaient son identité du fait, qu’il les aient sauvés des griffes de la League des Ombres, il y avait de cela quelques années.

Cette idée ne fut pas bien accueillie par tout le monde dans la famille -notamment Dick et Damian-, ni même pas certains de ses collègues héros -Superman notamment lui avait reproché de se « débarrasser » de sa fille-. Mais Bruce n’en avait que faire. C’était la santé de Marinette qui était en jeux et tant qu’elle restera avec eux… Elle passerait sa vie à se remémorer les évènements.

Il lui fallait un environnement qui ne lui rappellerai pas les terribles évènements qu’elle avait soufferts. Il fut cependant surpris de constater que Tim et Jason approuvèrent sa décision. Au fond cela le rassurait… Si les deux personnes qui étaient de loin les plus proche de Marinette approuvaient, alors, c’était que la solution était la plus approprié.

Ce fut ainsi que Marinette Al Ghul Wayne devint Marinette Dupain-Cheng, fille adoptive de Sabine Cheng et de Tom Dupain.

Après quelques semaines passées chez les Dupain-Cheng, Marinette se sentait beaucoup mieux. C’était un couple vraiment adorable.

Et puis… La rentrée des classes approchait.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng allait pouvoir faire sa rentrée dans un nouveau collège en France.

Et surtout… Elle était enfin devenue **_normal_**. 

* * *

** Bonus :  **

« Hello tout le monde ! Ici Netty Wayne ! Je suis sincèrement désolée de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelle durant tout ce temps, mais voyez-vous j’étais très occupée… Et maintenant je peux ENFIN vous parlez de ce qu’il s’est passé ces quelques semaines ! »

La jeune femme sortit un drapeau de la France et le mit autour de son cou.

« Figurez-vous que je vais déménager ! Pour la rentrée prochaine, je serais en France ! Comme il y avait énormément de chose à préparer pour mon départ, je n’avais plus le temps pour faire des vidéos. Voilà, vous savez tout ! Ma prochaine vidéo sera sur le sol français ! Gros bisou et prenez soin de vous. Netty Out ! »

Marinette éteint sa caméra. Elle enleva ensuite le fond vert qui était derrière elle. Puis après quelques ajustements, elle posta sa vidéo sur son blog.

L’adolescente pris ensuite sa petite lapine dans les bras -hors de question qu’elle la laisse au Manoir- et descendit rejoindre les Dupain-Cheng dans leur salon.

Elle avait une battle de jeu vidéo à gagner contre Tom !


	6. Ladybug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette devient Ladybug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Je vous préviens tout de suite, l’histoire de « Ladybug » sera différente de l’œuvre originelle !
> 
> \- Garder à l’esprit qu’ici Marinette est la fille de Batman, entraîné par Lady Shiva pour être sa successeuse. « Marinette Dupain-Cheng » ici est une fausse identité !

C’était la rentrée des classes pour Marinette. Elle avait de ce fait adopté sa personnalité « Marinette Dupain-Cheng ». La brunette pour l’occasion avait rangé ses tenues sophistiquées au placard, pour à la place s’habiller avec des vêtements plus décontracter.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng, jeune fille adorable, timide, et surtout extrêmement maladroite. Actuellement sous la tutelle du couple Dupain-Cheng. Arrivée récemment des Etats-Unis, la brunette a été envoyé par son père en France pour y faire ses études.

Voilà sa présentation officielle. 

« Oh Marinette, tu es déjà réveillée ma grande ?

— Bonjour Sabine ! Oui, j’ai assez peu dormi…

— Ah oui ? Tu es inquiète à cause de ta première journée au collège ? Tu as peur de ne pas avoir d’amis ?

— Non pas vraiment.

— Tu es déprimée ?

— Non plus. Je n’ai juste pas spécialement envie d’y aller… Surtout que je connais déjà le programme. Et puis…

— Ta famille te manque.

— Oui.

— Tu verras, tout va bien se passer.

— C’est gentil Sabine. »

Avant de sortir de la boulangerie, Tom lui donna une boîte remplit de macarons. Selon lui, les pâtisseries l’aideraient à se faire des amis !

_Où à attirer les profiteurs…_

Mais Marinette ne le dirait certainement pas à voix haute pour ne pas blesser son tuteur. Après tout, l’homme avait été d’une grande gentillesse en lui faisant ces petites douceurs. Ce serait un crime de sa part de ne pas lui en être reconnaissant. 

En chemin, elle sauva la vie d’un vieillard qui allait se faire écraser par une voiture. Après s’être assuré que le petit monsieur allait bien, elle partit rejoindre le collège. Elle eut un peu de mal à se repérer, mais finit tout de même pas atteindre sa destination. Elle choisit de s’installer au deuxième rang. 

Il n’y avait pas grand monde dans la classe. Aussi pour passer le temps, elle décida de grignoter les macarons que Tom lui avait donné un peu plus tôt. La brunette se rendit compte bien vite que la fille qui était à côté d’elle regardait ses gâteaux avec envies. Elle finit par lui tendre la boîte.

« Tu en veux ?

— Je peux vraiment ? Merci, c’est gentil ! »

Marinette lui sourit.

« Je suis Marinette.

— Et moi c’est Mylène. Tu es nouvelle ?

— Oui. Je suis arrivée il y a peu de temps. »

Les deux adolescentes commencèrent à discuter, bientôt rejointe par un garçon à crête de coq et un autre avec des lunettes. Tous les deux intéressés par les macarons. Puis ce fut le tour d’une petite blonde habillé tout en rose.

_Je n’arrive pas à croire que cette histoire de pâtisserie marche vraiment… Tom est un génie !_

Marinette sympathisa rapidement avec eux.

Jusqu’à ce qu’une autre blondinette et une rouquine ne fasse éruption dans la classe. La blonde la regarda avec insistance, puis dégoût. Elle fonça droit sur Marinette.

« Toi la nouvelle, sache que là c’est **ma** place ! »

Marinette haussa un sourcil. C’était vraiment à elle que cette petite blonde parlait ?

Aussitôt, Mylène, la fille avec qui elle venait juste de sympathiser vint à sa rescousse.

« Chloé… Tu ne t’es jamais assise là avant…

— Mylène a raison Chloé, tu peux bien laisser Marinette s’assoir où elle veut, en plus elle est nouvelle !

— Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde, Kim ! Marinette c’est ça ? Va t’assoir ailleurs ! »

La fille rousse s’installa à ses côtés

« Nouvelle rentrée, nouvelle place.

— Ecoutes moi bien, aujourd’hui Adrien arrive ! Et comme là se sera sa place, alors ici, ça devient **MA** place ! »

La blonde avait pointé la place juste devant Marinette.

« C’est qui Adrien ? »

La question de Marinette eu le mérite de faire rire les deux petites pestes.

_Je n’ai pas assez dormi pour supporter ces bêtises…_

« Elle ne sait pas qui est Adrien ! Ahahaha ! Non mais tu vis sur quelle planète ?

— C’est un mannequin hyper connu !

— Et je suis sa meilleure amie, il est fou de moi. Alors bouge.

— Sur terre.

— Quoi ?

— J’habite sur terre. Je pensais que tout le monde savait sur quelle planète il habitait. »

Marinette entendit des ricanements dans la classe. Elle choisit cependant de ne pas y faire attention. La blonde la regarda surprise par sa réponse. Visiblement, mademoiselle n’avait pas l’habitude qu’on lui tienne tête.

« Ensuite, il y a 7,43 milliards de personnes sur terre. En sachant que le prénom Adrien est très populaire et que rien qu’en Belgique il y a environ 7942 personnes portant ce prénom… Imagine en France où il y a 67 millions d'habitants. Dont 2 187 526 habitants rien qu’à Paris. Et toi, tu espères que je connaisse un « Adrien » ? »

La blonde se mit à rouspéter tandis que les élèves se mirent à rire de bon cœur. Marinette se dit que ce n’était pas une bonne idée de se faire une ennemie dès la rentrée des classes. En constatant que la brunette n’allait pas changer de place, la rouquine se mit à la pousser de sa place. La blonde la tira alors par le bras. La professeure choisi -enfin- d’intervenir.

« Marinette Dupain-Cheng si j’ai bien compris ? Et si vous alliez vous assoir devant. »

Attendez, QUOI ?! Elle se faisait insulter, pousser de sa place et tirer comme une mal propre alors qu’elle était déjà installée, et c’était à elle de changer de place ?!

Marinette pendant un court instant fusilla la professeure du regard. Celle-ci eu un mouvement de recul, surprise. La brunette pris son sac en silence et partit s’installer devant, à côté d’une autre fille à lunette. Elle entendit les deux filles ricaner dans son dos.

« B-Bien tout le monde à trouver sa place ? Nous allons commencer. »

La professeure, qui s’appelait donc Mme Bustier commença ses explications. Finalement, après la sonnerie, le fameux « Adrien », n’avait même pas pointé le bout de son nez. Marinette sortit donc rapidement de la classe, elle avait choisi de faire du sport. La petite blonde, qui s’appelait Rose lui proposa de lui montrer le chemin. Elle accepta immédiatement.

À la fin de la séance, tout le monde était en train de ranger le matériel sportif, quand tout à coup un cri fit sursauter tout le monde.

« KIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMM ! »

Marinette sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher.

Une espèce de monstre de roche géant bondit au milieu du stade. La brunette se mit très vite à l’abri et tira Rose avec elle. La jeune fille se rendit compte avec soulagement que tout le monde partait également se mettre à l’abri. Tout le monde sauf Kim, le garçon à la crête, qui se faisait poursuivre par le monstre. Marinette faussa compagnie discrètement à ses camarades de classe pour se réfugier dans les gradins. 

_C’est quoi ce délire ?! Je quitte une ville remplie de de gens cinglé pour me retrouver dans une ville remplie de monstre ?! C’est ça qu’on appelle le Karma ?_

À cet instant, un garçon déguisé en chat fit son apparition.

« Hey dis, c’est pas très sympa de s’en prendre à plus petit que soit !

— Je pari que tu parles de toi là. »

Marinette observa le garçon se « battre » contre le colosse. C’était juste n’importe quoi ! Ce gamin ne savait pas combattre !

C’était quoi se monstre ?! C’était normal ce genre d’attaque à Paris ? Pourquoi la League n’était pas au courant ? Ce gamin déguiser en chat devait se battre tout seul contre ce genre de créature ?

La brunette était très inquiète, elle n’avait strictement aucune arme sur elle ! Et son père qui lui avait toujours dis d’être préparé à tout !

Soudainement, elle remarqua une chose étrange. Il y avait une boîte noire à côté d’elle. Marinette pris l’objet intriguée. En l’ouvrant, une drôle de lumière rouge jaillit et une créature rouge en sortit.

« Ahhh ! C’est quoi ce truc ?! Une blatte ? Une souris ? Une blatte-souris !

— Non, calme-toi, n’est pas peur…

— OH MON DIEU ET ÇA PARLE EN PLUS ! »

Marinette jeta son sac sur la bestiole volante et s’apprêtait à courir, quand elle entendit un gros « Boom ». Le garçon chat était en difficulté !

« Marinette ! »

La brunette reporta son attention sur la bestiole rouge. Puis se reprit soudainement. Cette chose connaissait son prénom. Ce n’était pas normal !

« Qui es-tu ? Comment connais-tu mon prénom ?

— Je suis un Kwami et je m’appelle Tikki. Je vais tout t’expliquer. »

La Kwami fit de son mieux pour pouvoir tout expliquer très rapidement. Le temps pressait et le garçon chat était en train de se faire massacrer… Quand Marinette vit que le garçon s’était fait capturer, elle décida de couper court aux explications de la bestiole rouge.

« Ok, euuh…

— Tikki.

— C’est ça, Tikki, si j’ai bien compris je dois juste lancer un Lucky Charm, puis casser l’objet dans lequel s’est logé la bestiole, l’attraper, puis lancer l’autre pouvoir pour réparer les dégâts c’est ça ?

— Oui, exactement.

— Ok, Tikki transforme-moi ! »

Marinette ne prit même pas le temps de regarder à quoi elle ressemblait. Sans vraiment réfléchir, elle se jeta dans la bataille. Elle réussit à faire tomber le gros caillou grâce à son yoyo. C’était assez étrange comme arme, cela lui rappelait un peu son **_kusarigama._**

La brunette réussie assez rapidement à comprendre comment fonctionnait son « pouvoir ». Elle réussit à battre le monstre sans problème.

**Toute seule.**

Enfin en se servant du garçon chat comme appât…

À la fin du combat, le garçon la regarda avec des yeux brillants.

« Tu as été incroyable euh Miss… Coccinelle. »

Marinette le regarda bizarrement. Ce garçon ne prenait pas ce travail au sérieux. Est-ce qu’il se rendait compte de ce qu’il venait de se passer ? La brunette choisit de juste sourire légèrement à son partenaire puis se tourna vers la personne qui avait été « possédé ». L’adolescente se mis à discuter avec le garçon -Ivan si sa mémoire était bonne-.

Puis… la fille qui était assise à côté d’elle en classe surgit de nulle part, pointant la caméra de son portable sur elle. La demoiselle la bombardait de question.

_Oh génial, une deuxième Nicki Vale, c’est tout ce dont j’avais besoin !_

Marinette partit sans demander son reste.

Quand Marinette rentra chez elle, et que Tikki réapparut, elle lui dit aussitôt de prendre les boucles d’oreilles et de partir.

« Mais pourquoi ? Tu t’en es très bien sorti pourtant.

— Tikki, je ne sais pas qui t’as conduit jusqu’à moi, mais cette personne a fait une grave erreur de jugement. Je ne suis pas faite pour être une super-héroïne. J-Je suis une calamité en tant que héro !

— Mais de quoi parles-tu ? Tu as réussi !

— Tu ne comprends pas… Je suis une assassine Tikki.

— Quoi ?! »

Marinette lui expliqua de long et en large qui elle était. Que son père était un justicier, que toute sa famille travaillait en tant que héro.

« Retourne auprès de ton maître et fait lui savoir qu’il peut prendre contacte avec la Justice League… Je peux même l’aider sur ce point, mais… Je ne suis pas faite pour être un héro. Je… Je suis trop… Je ne suis pas à la hauteur.

— Marinette, tu as été choisie pour une bonne raison.

— Non. Choisit une autre fille pour être ta partenaire. »

Marinette enleva alors les boucles d’oreilles. La petite créature disparue.

_Pourquoi Tikki est partie sans les boucles d’oreilles ?_

« Marinette, tu es là ?

— Oui Sabine, je suis dans ma chambre.

— Descends tout de suite, il faut que tu voies ça. »

L’adolescente obéit. Pour sa plus grande horreur, il y avait des monstres de pierres figés un peu partout dans la ville.

**Elle avait oublié de capturer la bestiole.**

De toute façon, ce n’était plus son problème. Tikki était partit, elle reviendrait sans doute récupérer ses boucles d’oreilles durant la nuit…

La Kwami ne revint pas chercher le miraculous.

Marinette se posait mille et une question. La personne qui lui avait donné ce bijou la connaissait. Et si cette personne connaissait aussi l’identité des autres membres de sa famille ? C’était extrêmement dangereux. Que devait-elle faire ? Fallait-il appelé son père et lui expliquer la situation ?

La brunette se rendit directement en classe et s’assit une nouvelle fois au deuxième rang. Sa voisine de l’autre jour vint s’assoir à côté d’elle une nouvelle fois. De ce que Marinette avait compris, cette fille surnommé Alya était aussi une nouvelle.

En attendant que le cours commence, Marinette écrivait sur son Bullet Journal quelques idées qui lui était venu à l’esprit pour de nouvelle vidéo de « Netty ». 

« Vous vous êtes trompés de place toutes les deux ! Allez-vous assoir ailleurs.

— Non. 

— Pardon ?!

—J’ai dit non. »

Marinette la regarda d’un air blasé, puis continua d’écrire sur son journal comme si de rien était. Alya à côté d’elle ria doucement. Chloé s’avança jusqu’à elle énervé. Au même instant, le fameux « Adrien » entra dans la classe.

« Ecoute moi bien la nouvelle, si tu ne veux pas que je fasse de ta vie un enfer je te conseil de vite dégager ! »

Alya à côté d’elle se leva de sa place en colère.

« Dis donc toi ! Qui t’a élu la reine des places ?

— Oh… Tu as vu Sabrina, on a une justicière dans la classe cette année ! Qu’est-ce que tu vas me faire super-nouvelle ? M’envoyez des rayons avec tes lunettes ? »

L’adolescente regarda Alya un instant. Elle devait sans doute revoir son jugement sur cette fille. Ce n’était définitivement pas une mauvaise personne.

« Chloé ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

— Oh Adrichou ! Là se sera ta place. Je te l’ai gardé comme ça tu seras juste devant moi !

— Euh, Merci Chloé… Mais pourquoi tu t’en prends à ces deux filles ?

— Oh Adrichou, tu as encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre. Ces filles m’ont mal parlé, je leur apprends juste à me respecter rien de plus.

— Chloé, t’es sûr que t’es obligé de faire ça ?

— Laisse faire l’experte ! »

Marinette regarda la scène un petit moment. Ce garçon était définitivement de nature gentil. Plutôt étonnant que quelqu’un d’aussi docile soit meilleur ami avec une petite peste capricieuse…

La blonde revint à la charge, mais avant qu’elle n’ouvre la bouche, Marinette la coupa sec. Elle se leva de sa place et fixa la blondinette, droit dans les yeux.

Oh diable Marinette Dupain-Cheng ! Elle était une **Al-Ghul** , elle était **une Wayne**!

Tant pis pour sa couverture ! Elle ne se laissera pas marcher sur les pieds !

**Marinette laissa volontairement son instinct d’assassin ressortir.**

Pendant quelques secondes, toute la classe ressentit comme si un énorme poids leur était soudainement tombé dessus. L’air était devenu soudainement très froid. Sans le vouloir, ils retinrent leur souffle. C’était comme si la mort en personne s’était invité dans leur classe.

Puis, plus rien.

La brunette posa sa main sur l’épaule de Chloé qui la regardait effrayer et tremblante. En effet, si tout le monde avait _juste_ ressenti une pression désagréable, _Chloé eut pendant quelques secondes une hallucination de sa propre mort*_.

« Regarde, il y a des places devant, tu peux t’assoir là avec ton amie Sabrina si tu veux. »

L’adolescente lui fit un doux sourire.

La blonde hocha la tête en silence et partit s’assoir devant. Marinette reporta son attention sur son journal comme si rien ne c’était passé. En relevant la tête, elle constata que tous la dévisageaient.

Elle prit alors son air le plus innocent, puis rougit furieusement -entrant dans son rôle de Marinette Dupain-Cheng-.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? J’ai quelque chose sur le visage c’est ça ? »

Comme par magie, tout le monde arrêta de la regarder et repris son activité initiale. Au moins, ses talents d’actrice était toujours aussi efficace. Seul le fameux « Adrien » continua de la dévisager. 

Hélas, Ivan se fit de nouveau akumatisé.

Marinette dû de nouveau intervenir, à contre cœur. Elle comprit alors qu’en réalité Tikki n’était jamais parti mais avait disparu quand elle avait enlevé ses boucles d’oreilles. Cette fois, Marinette purifia l’Akuma.

Plus tard, Marinette confronta de nouveau Tikki.

« Je veux rencontrer ton maître.

— Quoi ?! Mais…

— Ecoute, je veux simplement lui dire la vérité sur moi. Je doute fortement qu’il connaisse mon histoire. Si après avoir entendu toute la vérité, il me considère encore digne de porter ton miraculous alors… Je… Je ferais ce que j’ai à faire. Mais si jamais il refuse, ce qui entre nous serais le meilleur choix. Alors, je rendrai le miraculous. »

Tikki la regarda un instant, et finit par accepter.

Marinette rencontra alors Maître Fu. La demoiselle le reconnue immédiatement. Le vieil homme fut très surpris de la voir débarquer chez lui. La brunette lui raconta alors toute son histoire.

En intégralité.

Le vieil homme l’écouta attentivement.

« Voilà, vous savez tout… Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi je ne peux pas être une héroïne ? Je suis… _Je suis un monstre_ …

— Je trouve au contraire jeune fille que tu es la candidate idéale.

— Q-Quoi ? Vous avez écouté ce que je vous ai dit ?!

— Le simple fait que tu viennes me voir pour me dire la vérité est la preuve d’une immense grandeur d’âme. Être capable de reconnaître ses erreurs et tenter de les corriger est la preuve d’une grande maturité. Et pour finir, tu es venue me voir pour me parler, plutôt que d’appeler tes connaissances en renfort derrière mon dos. C’est la preuve d’une grande honnêteté. Autrement dit, tu as toutes les qualités requises pour être la porteuse du miraculous de la création.

—… »

Marinette se sentit rougir.

« Vous… Vous pensez vraiment ce que vous dites ?

— Oui. »

La brunette le regarda attentivement. Tout dans son langage corporel lui hurlait qu’il pensait sincèrement chaque mot qu’il venait de prononcer.

Marinette respira un bon coup. 

« Bon… D’accord, je vais vous aider.

— Merveilleuse nouvelle.

— Mais j’ai des conditions.

— Lesquelles ?

— Tout d’abord, je veux savoir comment fonctionne les miraculous dans les moindres détails, surtout celui de ce « Papillon ». Je veux ensuite que vous m’appreniez votre savoir de gardien. Je ne serais jamais efficace sur le terrain si je ne connais pas toutes les cartes en main. Ensuite, j’exige de pouvoir entraîner mon partenaire ! Ce garçon ne sait absolument pas se battre, si ce n’était pas à cause de la combinaison magique, il serait déjà mort ! Enfin, je veux que mes tuteurs connaissent mon identité.

— Je suis d’accord avec tout, sauf pour la dernière partie. Vos identités doivent rester secrète.

— Je comprends Maître. Mais ce sera contreproductif. Croyez-moi, je viens d’une famille de vigilante. S’il y a bien une chose que je sais, c’est l’importance de la double identité. Et croyez-moi, c’est l’expérience qui parle. Si je cache quoi que se soit à mes tuteurs, tôt ou tard cela arriva aux oreilles de mon père et je peux vous assurer que vous n’allez pas aimer avoir Batman sur le dos.

— Je ne sais pas Marinette…

— Si mes tuteurs sont au courant, alors ils m’aideront à cacher mon identité. Et la vôtre par la même occasion. Je vous assure maître que c’est la meilleure solution. Quand on est seul, on est vulnérable, mais à plusieurs on peut vaincre une armée ! 

— Je pense que cette jeune fille a raison Maître.

— Wayzz ?! »

La tortue flottante regarda Marinette.

« Vous avez fait un excellent choix Maître, cette jeune fille sera sans aucun doute une grande porteuse ! »

Maître Fu finit par accepter la proposition de Marinette.

Comme Marinette l’avait prédit, Sabine et Tom acceptèrent de garder le secret. Bien évidemment, ils la soutenaient également. Maître Fu se fit ainsi des alliés.

Marinette fut tellement absorbée par cette histoire de miraculous qu’elle en oublia de mettre à jour son blog.

* * *

*Cette scène est directement inspirée par l’apparition de « All for One » dans My Hero Academia saison 2.

* * *

** Bonus 1 : **

En plein milieu de la nuit, Marinette se réveilla en sursaut.

« OH MON DIEU, JE SUIS DEVENUE COMME BATMAN ! » 

** Bonus 2 : **

**Quelques jours plus tard.**

**2h00 du matin, heure de Paris.**

_BZZZ… BZZZZ… BZZZZ… BZZZ._

Marinette regarda son téléphone.

64 appels manqués de « Papa <3 »

20 appels manqués de « Tsudere-Dam »

75 appels manqués de « Daddy Tim ♥ »

105 appels manqués de « BlueBird »

30 appel manqué de « Cassoulet ♥ »

3 appels manqués de « Tonton Clark »

23 appels manqués de « Kori <3 »

10 appels manqués de « Babs ♥ »

15 appels manqués de « Blondie <3 »

2 appels manqués de « Voleuse de papa »

180 appel manqué de « Daddy Jay ♥ » ( _sérieusement ?!_ )

La brunette n’avait qu’une envie, jeter son téléphone par la fenêtre. Mais, si elle ne répondait pas, elle était sûr que toute la cavalerie débarquerait à Paris.

« Allô ?

— Mari ? Enfin tu réponds !

— Dick ? As-tu la moindre idée de l’heure qu’il est ?

— Est-ce que ça va ? Tu n’as rien ? Pourquoi tu n’as pas actualisé ton blog cette semaine ? Tu es dans une phase de déprime c’est ça ? Tout le monde s’inquiète Mari ! Bruce était même prêt à se rendre à Paris cette semaine !

— Dick… J’ai une vie en dehors de ce blog… J’ai beaucoup de devoir à faire. J’aide aussi Sabine et Tom avec leur boulangerie… Non, je n’ai pas eu de crise d’angoisse, ni de déprime depuis que je suis arrivée à Paris. Tu peux dire à tout le monde que je vais bien.

— Vraiment ? Je suis content pour toi Netty. Est-ce qu-

— Dick, il est 2h du matin, j’ai cours à 8h30, laisse-moi dormir !

— Désolé Netty, bonne nuit !

— Nuit. »

Marinette ferma de nouveau les yeux. Puis…

BZZZZ… BZZZZ… BZZZZ… BZZZZ

« Non mais c’est une blague ! »

Plus tard, Marinette arriva au collège avec une aura tellement sombre que personne n’osa lui parler de la journée.


	7. Au-delà des apparences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Je ne peux pas me cacher éternellement derrière mon passé pour fuir le présent. Peut-être est-il temps que je me prenne en main ?" - Marinette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre fait référence à plusieurs chansons :
> 
> \- Numa, numa yei de O-zone
> 
> \- Despacito de Luis Fonsi
> 
> \- Le Café de Odelaf
> 
> \- Futari no Kimochi no Honto no Himitsu, Ending "Kill me Baby".
> 
> \- Red Fraction, Opening "Black Lagoon"
> 
> \- Gangnam Style de Psy.
> 
> \- Le poussin Piou de Scorpio Music (pas sûr de l'auteur)
> 
> \- Loituma - Ieva's Polka
> 
> \- Crazy Frog – Axel F (je ne connais pas l'auteur...)
> 
> N/A : L'histoire diffère du Canon.

_Une Marinette qui s'ennuie **prend des décisions stupides**. Une Marinette stressée **fait n'importe quoi...**_

Ces derniers temps, la brunette se sentait sérieusement sous pression. Entre les cours au collège, ses cours sur les miraculous avec Maître Fu, ses cours d'escrimes, son boulot à la boulangerie, son blog...

Et son devoir en tant que Ladybug... Sérieusement, Marinette commençait à se demander si le Papillon avait une vie en dehors de son costume !

L'adolescente se sentait au bord de la crise de nerf.

Alors elle décida de décompresser.

Comment ?

En s'amusant à recréer des clips dans sa chambre !

Ce fut donc une Marinette déguisée en Batman qui se filma avec un fond de Gotham et une musique de tonnerre. 

« Je suis la vengeance, je suis la justice, je suis... **BATMAN** ! *bruit de tonnerre*»

Elle enchaîna, toujours déguisé en Batman avec une chanson : « _Numa numa yei_ » de O-zone. Marinette dû s'y prendre plusieurs fois pour enregistrer cette chanson... Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire à chaque fois en imaginant son père la chanter. Puisqu'il y avait trois chanteurs, Marinette se déguisa ensuite en Superman puis en Green Lantern.

Puis ce fut une Marinette déguisée en Nightwing qui mit à chanter « _Despacito_ » de Luis Fonsi. Elle décida que finalement, ce n'était pas assez. Alors elle fit un clip avec cette chanson également. Toujours déguiser en Nightwing.

Puisqu'elle était lancée, la brunette se déguisa en Red Robin et commença à chanter « _Le Café_ » de Oldelaf. Puis finit là encore par recréer la vidéo, mais cette fois habillé en Red Robin.

Et comme elle s'amusait énormément à faire ces idioties... Elle se décida à reproduire la petite dance de la chanson « _Futari no Kimochi no Honto no Himitsu_ » qui était un ending de « Kill me Baby ». En portant l'uniforme de Robin et celui de Superboy !

Elle poursuivit en beauté, avec un cosplay de Red Hood et reproduit l'opening « Red Fraction » de l'animé « Black Lagoon ».

Marinette finit par le clip dont elle était le plus fier : la chanson de « Gangnam Style » de Psy, avec tous les membres de la Bat-famille. Il lui fallut changer de vêtements plusieurs fois, mais elle était tellement fière de son œuvre... C'était du génie !

L'adolescente mis deux bonnes semaines à tout préparer, mais le résultat en valait la peine. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux !

Netty Wayne posta ses clips sur son blog. 

**Ce fut le Buzz total.**

Peut-être même un trop gros succès...

Moins de 30 minutes après qu'elle est postée la vidéo, son téléphone commença à vibrer. Elle recevait plein de messages de tout le monde. 

Dick – OMG Mari! J'ADORE! Tu es trop mignonne en Nightwing !

Tim – Marinette, **WTF?!**

Bruce – Marinette, chérie, trésor, chaton... Peux-tu pour l'amour du ciel arrêter de faire des clips ?

Damian – Enlève cette atrocité de ton blog. **TOUT DE SUITE** ! Ne m'inclue pas dans tes stupidités !

Jason – nfejzkjbbzjf ! OMG ! I♥U ! C'est excellent ! Envoie-moi tout de suite une copie Netty !

Cass – lol

Stéphanie – eklaznlbfkjebfjZC ! Je ne savais pas que j'avais besoin de ça dans ma vie ! AHHHH! si tu voyais la tête de Bruce !

Duke – Je te hais tellement. Je suis censé réviser mes cours !

Barbara – J'ai envoyé des liens à tout monde. <3

Sélina – Tu es officiellement devenu ma Wayne préférée. 

-XxxX-

Le lendemain en cours, Alix, qui était devenue sa meilleure amie depuis le début de la rentrée, la pris à part. C'était la seule actuellement à savoir qu'elle était « Netty Wayne ».

— Fille, c'est quoi ces clips ?! Ahahaha, c'est un truc du tonnerre ! 

Marinette ria de bon cœur avec son amie.

Elles partirent rejoindre leur groupe d'amis, constitué de Kim, Max, Nathaniel et Sabrina.

À ce stade, la classe s'était divisée en plusieurs petits groupes. D'un côté, il y avait Nino, Adrien et Alya qui étaient toujours ensemble. Puis, il y avait Rose, Juleka, Mylene et Ivan qui restaient souvent ensemble.

Et enfin, Chloé, qui était la plupart du temps toute seule.

Dans l'ensemble la classe s'entendait bien.

Enfin... Quand une certaine blonde avait la bouche fermée. Ce qui, malheureusement n'arrivait pas très souvent...

Depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans ce collège, Chloé semblait avoir décidé de faire de Marinette son souffre-douleur. Il fallait croire que la frayeur que la brunette lui avait donné ne lui avait pas suffi comme leçon. Enfin elle essayait de faire de Marinette son bouc émissaire... En effet, l'adolescente l'envoyait balader à chaque fois, ou simplement l'ignorait royalement. Pour la plus grande exaspération de la blonde.

La miss Bourgeois tenta de lui voler sa création pour un concours de Gabriel Agreste. Elle avait essayé de ruiner sa réputation pour l'élection du délégué de classe. Au passage au moins maintenant Marinette avait de quoi faire tomber le maire Bourgeois, si elle en avait envie. Elle avait fait Sabrina enfermer Juleka dans les toilettes pour avoir une photo avec son « Adrien » -pauvre garçon-.

Argh... Chloé avait même essayé une fois de faire en sorte que Sabrina et elle fassent tout le travail lors d'un travail de groupe ! Au moins, grâce à la blonde, Marinette avait maintenant une adorable amie. Sabrina et la brunette s'étaient rapprochés lors de ce travail. Depuis, la rouquine traînait toujours avec elle, Alix, Nathaniel, Max et Kim.

Marinette regarda de nouveau sa liste qu'elle venait de faire pendant son cours de physique-chimie. 

\- Lady Wifi

\- Le Dessinateur

\- Dislocœur

\- Horrificator

\- Reflekta

-Chronogirl

\- L'invisible

\- Princesse Fragrance

\- Rogercop

\- Kung Food

Chloé était donc responsable d'un total de 10 akumatisations.

Marinette était particulièrement en colère Chloé après l'akumatisation du policier Roger Raincomprix. Non seulement la petite peste l'avait accuser d'avoir volé son stupide bracelet -qui au passage était affreux !-, mais elle avait tenté de rabaisser encore et encore le travail de Tom. 

— Je me demande combien de croissant ton père devrait faire pour t'acheter un bracelet comme le mien... Suis-je bête, il devrait vendre la boutique entière ! Ahahaha !

L'adolescente allait finir par avoir mal aux yeux à force de toujours les rouler... Son père était Bruce Wayne... Il était quoi ? Cent fois plus riche que le père de la blondinette ?

Parce que l'incompétent de maire servait à quelque chose peut-être ?

Puis, vint la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase : L'akumatisation d'un membre de la famille de Sabine, le chef Cheng. C'était vraiment un homme exceptionnel. Chloé ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'elle aurait pu ruiner la carrière de ce pauvre homme à cause de ses bêtises...

**Alors trop, c'était trop !**

Si le maire ne voulait pas éduquer sa fille correctement, alors Marinette allait le forcer à prendre son rôle de père en main.

Dès que Marinette rentra chez elle, la demoiselle se mit sur son ordinateur. 

-XxxX-

Chloé était en train d'avoir la pire journée de sa vie !

Tout avait commencé par son réveil. 

_A la radio il y'a un poussin_

_A la radio il y'a un poussin_

**_Et le poussin Piou_ **

**_Et le poussin Piou_ **

**_Et le poussin Piou_ **

La blonde était tombée de son lit tellement le vacarme lui avait fait peur. C'était sa radio qui s'était allumée toute seule. Une musique atroce avait commencé à raisonner à tout volume. 

_A la radio il y'a une poule_

_A la radio il y'a une poule_

_La poule cot cot_

**_Et le poussin piou_ **

**_Et le poussin piou_ **

**_Et le poussin piou_ **

Elle réussit à éteindre la radio de malheur. Et se fut alors au tour de son portable de sonner. 

_A la radio il y'a un coq_

_A la radio il y'a un coq_

_Et le coq cocorico_

_La poule cot cot_

**_Et le poussin piou_ **

**_Et le poussin piou_ **

**_Et le poussin piou_ **

Ce fut le début de l'enfer pour Chloé. Partout où elle allait, cette horrible musique l'accompagnait. Comment ? La musique était partout. Les portables se mettaient à sonner avec cette musique de poussin dès qu'elle passait à côté de quelqu'un.

Même la sonnerie qui servait à faire les élèves rentrer en classe avait été changé pour cette musique de « Poussin Piou ». 

_A la radio il y a une vache_

_A la radio il y a une vache_

_Et la vache Meuh_

_L''agneau Mêê_

_La chèvre bêê_

_Et le chien Ouaf Ouaf_

_Et le chat Miaou_

_Le pigeon Roucoule_

_Et la dinde Glou glou glou_

_Et le coq cocorico_

_La poule cot cot_

**_Et le poussin piou_ **

**_Et le poussin piou_ **

**_Et le poussin piou_ **

Le lendemain, la torture auditive de la blonde continua. Avec une musique différente. Cette fois c'était « Loituma - Ieva's Polka ».

Puis le jour suivant, ce fut du « Crazy Frog – Axel F ». 

**Toute la journée**. 

Et le supplice de Chloé ne s'arrêta pas là. Bientôt, ce fut au tour de la chanson « Aqua - Barbie Girl », mais cette fois, durant la nuit. L'hôtel le _Grand Palace_ , commença à sérieusement en partir de cette situation.

La police travaillait activement pour trouver qui harcelait Chloé Bourgeois.

Puis, au quatrième jour, un message fut envoyé au maire. 

« Punissez Chloé, comme un parent responsable le ferait. Sinon je vais continuer à rendre votre vie misérable. Exactement comme la chipie qui vous sert de fille pourrie la vie de ceux qui l'entoure. »

En pièce jointe, il y avait tous les mauvais coups que Chloé avait déjà fait depuis le début de l'année à tout le monde. Il y avait également tout une liste très longue de toutes les bêtises de Chloé, que le maire avait volontairement couvert. 

« Si vous ne faites rien, alors cette liste sera diffusée sur internet. »

Au départ, le maire refusa le chantage. Mais quand il vit que le mystérieux harceleur tint sa promesse et diffusa la liste des choses qu'il avait offert à Chloé en se servant de l'argent publique... Il dû prendre des mesures.

Chloé du s'excuser publiquement pour ses mauvaises actions.

Désormais, à chaque fois que la blonde faisait la chipie ou parlait mal à quelqu'un, et que cette personne finissait akumatisé à cause d'elle, l'harceleur lui pourrissait la vie.

Le règne de terreur de Chloé s'acheva.

Après ces évènements, Marinette finit par regretter son geste.

Certes, Chloé était une petite peste pourrie gâté. Mais d'un autre côté, étant elle-même une enfant d'homme riche. Se serait hypocrite de sa part de prétendre n'avoir jamais profité du statut de son père pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

D'ailleurs, sur ce point, **_elle était pire que tous ses frères réunis_**. La brunette avait déjà fait son père dépenser une fortune parce qu'elle voulait tel tissu, de tel pays... Ou alors parce qu'elle voulait un thé présent que dans un petit pays du globe... Elle avait fait aussi son père loué un parc d'attraction entier rien que pour s'amuser avec ses frères et sœurs.

** C'étaient des _caprices_ ** _._

Elle apprit en écoutant une conversation qu'Adrien avait avec Nino, que la mère de Chloé avait abandonné sa famille pour aller vivre à New York.

C'était une situation qui lui semblait étrangement familière...

Marinette se mit également à penser à son propre père. Bruce avait toujours cédé à ses caprices. Tim était celui qui régulait son argent de poche...-Sinon Bruce finissait par lui en « donner trop » selon Tim-. C'était sans doute cela qui manquait dans la vie de Chloé : elle n'avait pas de Tim ou de Jason dans sa vie.

La brunette finit par demander conseil à Sabine et Tom. 

— Je comprends le geste... Mais je ne suis pas sûr que c'était la meilleure chose à faire Marinette.

— Tom a raison, chérie. Il faut parfois chercher au-delà des apparences pour comprendre le fond d'un problème. 

Marinette décida alors de tenter de nouveau une approche avec Chloé.

Dans un premier temps, la blonde la repoussa férocement. Puis, dans un deuxième temps, celle-ci finit par la laisser l'approcher. La brunette se rendit vite compte que derrière la façade de la chipie, se cachait en réalité une fille très seule et peu sûre d'elle-même. 

_Elle ressemble à la fille que j'étais à mon arriver au Manoir de papa..._

Chloé se mit à changer petit à petit.

Elle était toujours une peste, mais une peste _tolérable_.

Bientôt, Chloé rentra dans son cercle d'amis. La blonde devint sa nouvelle partenaire de shopping.

Cette histoire lui servit de leçon.

Voir au-delà des apparences... C'était un bon conseil. 

-XxxX-

Voilà plusieurs mois que Marinette habitait à Paris avec le couple Dupain-Cheng. Cela signifiait également, qu'elle n'avait pas revu sa famille depuis... Ce fut le premier noël et le premier Nouvel An, qu'elle passa loin des siens.

Même si elle n'en parlait pas, cela lui pesait tout de même beaucoup. Après le Nouvel An, la demoiselle prit l'habitude d'emmener ses deux éventails partout avec elle. Le premier était celui que Lady Shiva lui avait donné. C'était un éventail bleu, avec des lames extrêmement tranchantes. Il était magique et lui permettait de prendre le contrôle du vent autour d'elle. Le deuxième éventail était rouge et noir. C'était un cadeau de son frère Tim. Cet éventail avait été fabriqué avec les matériaux les plus dur que l'on pouvait trouver dans l'univers.

Ce jour-là était particulier.

C'était l'heure de son cours d'escrime, et surtout c'était la journée porte ouverte. Son professeur recherchait une nouvelle recrue pour leur équipe. Ce fut à cette occasion qu'elle dû affronter une fille, vêtu d'une tenue entièrement rouge. Étant la meilleure élève de l'école -Adrien était juste après elle-, la demoiselle dû affronter la nouvelle.

La nouvelle perdue. Marinette avait de la peine pour elle... Les seules personnes capables de rivaliser avec elle en escrime, étaient les membres de sa famille.

La fille fut akumatisé. Elle apprit au passage que la demoiselle en question s'appelait Kagami Tsurugi.

Deux choses importantes se produirent:

Première chose, lorsque Marinette lança son _Lucky Charm_ , ce fut un éventail qui apparut. Cela eu pour effet de lui glacer le sang et de la laisser complètement paralyser pendant quelques secondes. Elle fut alors sauvée par Adrien Agreste. Le garçon s'était précipité auprès de la nouvelle recrue pour la consoler de sa défaite. Le pauvre blond se blessa alors à la jambe.

Marinette dû alors se résoudre à faire quelque chose : utiliser de nouveau son précieux éventail rouge et noir... Celui qu'elle utilisait en tant que _LadyBird_. 

Le cadeau de Tim. 

L'arme qu'elle s'était jurée de ne plus jamais réutiliser depuis... _l'incident_. Celui qui lui avait coûté son rôle de LadyBird. Qui l'avait éloigné de sa famille... De son papa, son petit frère... Ses grands-frères... d'Alfred. 

**L'arme qui l'avait changé en monstre.  
**

Non. 

Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ce qu'elle avait fait. 

Marinette n'était plus LadyBird. Maintenant, elle était devenue Ladybug. Protectrice de Paris, disciple du dernier gardien. 

**Ladybug avait une ville à protéger.  
**

La brunette sortit alors ses deux éventails qui étaient cachés à l'intérieur de son yoyo. L'adolescente fut surprise de se rendre compte à quel point son style de combat était encré en elle. 

Elle effectua sa danse à la perfection. 

La danse que sa mère Sandra Wu-San lui avait appris.

La danse qui avait faillit éliminer des héros...

La danse que Tim l'avait aidé à perfectionner.

La danse qui lui avait permis de battre Cass au combat une seule et unique fois... 

_La danse macabre.  
_

Chat Noir la regarda complètement ébahit. Et sans doute, le Papillon également dû voir ce combat au travers les yeux de son akumatisé. C'était mauvais pour elle de se dévoiler autant...

La vilaine fut battue.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que la deuxième chose importante de la journée se produit. Ladybug se rendit compte que son partenaire était blessé... Au même endroit que le blondinet quelques instants plus tôt.

Sa taille, son apparence, son hexis corporelle...

Puis soudainement tout devint claire dans l'esprit de la demoiselle.

Chat Noir était Adrien Agreste.

Marinette décida de garder l'information pour elle. L'adolescente n'informa rien à personne, ni même à Tikki.

À la suite de ces évènements, Marinette compris qu'il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Plus le temps passait, et plus son adversaire devenait fort. Elle s'était assez amusée comme cela. 

_Je ne peux pas me cacher éternellement derrière mon passé pour fuir le présent. Peut-être est-il temps que je me prenne en main ?_

-XxxX-

Marinette se rendit chez Maître Fu. Il était grand temps de chasser Le Papillon plus sérieusement. Pour cela, il y avait quelque chose d'important qui devait être fait. 

— Bonjour Marinette, comment vas-tu ?

— Bonjour Maître. Je me porte au mieux.

— Puis-je connaître la raison de cette visite ? Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de venir ici à l'improviste.

— Vous avez raison... J'ai une requête spéciale à faire.

— Hm.

**— Je veux former une team de super-héros.**

-XxxX-

Alfred était en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner pour toute la famille, lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait plusieurs messages de la petite Marinette lui demandant de l'appeler en toute urgence. Ses sens de grand-père majordome en alerte, il appela tout de suite sa jeune maîtresse.

— Allô, c'est toi Al ?

— Bonjour Mademoiselle Marinette. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

— Eh bien, j'ai avec moi un vieil ami à vous qui aimerai vous parler.

— Oh ? Très bien.

— Alfred ? Comment allez-vous mon vieil ami.

— Wang ?! Je vais très bien merci, mais comment...

— Je suis très heureux de vous entendre... Quand Marinette m'a parlé de vous, j'ai eu du mal en croire mes oreilles...

— J'en suis également tout bouleversé très cher. Mais si Mademoiselle Marinette est avec vous alors...

— Oui Al, c'est de ça dont je voulais te parler. Je vais avoir besoin de ton toi, tu es le seul à pouvoir m'aider sans attirer l'attention de papa ou des autres... La dernière chose dont j'ai besoin c'est qu'ils débarquent à Paris. Leur intervention compliquera les choses...

— Compris. Je vous écoute. 

Il était temps pour Ladybug d'avoir sa propre « _Bug-Cave_ ».


	8. "Aimer" ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Attention : SPOILER de la saison 2 et 3. La chronologie des épisodes n’est pas respectée.   
> \- Inspiré de la chanson : LOU & LENNI-KIM | Ce mur qui nous sépare | Miraculous

Marinette se sentait… étrange. Il y avait ce garçon qui hantait ses rêves et ses nuits.

La petite demoiselle ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui lui arrivait. À chaque fois qu’elle le voyait, son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine comme jamais, elle se mettait à bafouiller comme une idiote… La brunette ne parvenait pas le regarder dans les yeux et pourtant…

Tout avait commencé quand elle se rendit chez une amie de son collège. Ce garçon était un peu plus âgé qu’elle. Au départ, Marinette l’avait trouvé un peu étrange, dans un sens il lui rappelait sa sœur Cass à cause de son langage corporel. Ce garçon était calme, tranquille. Puis… Il fit cette chose avec sa guitare. Marinette eu l’impression qu’il avait réussi à lire dans son âme.

L’adolescente ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de vouloir rester avec lui. Elle s’était mise à le suivre, à prendre des photos en cachette, à le regarder de loin. Marinette ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de le dessiner partout… Sa tête était pratiquement dans toute sa chambre maintenant…

**C’était quoi son problème ?!**

Même en y réfléchissant, elle avait parfaitement conscience que ce qu’elle faisait ! C’était complètement glauque ! Qu’est-ce que ce type lui avait fait ?!

Marinette était sérieusement effrayée par elle-même…

_J’ai l’impression de revoir Talia quand elle regardait des photos de papa…_

La brunette fit alors la seule chose qui lui semblait rationnel. Elle appela Jon. Il avait toujours réponse à tout ce qui était « normal ». Bon, il était vrai qu’il était revenu plus âgé de l’espace, mais ils restaient tout même ami non ?

— Allô ?

— Jon !

— Marinette ?

— Oui… Euuh… Salut ?

— Salut…

— Hmm… Comment vas-tu ?

— Bien. Et toi ?

— Bien aussi.

— …

— …

— Je peux t’aider ?

— Oh ? Euh… Oui. Enfin, peut-être… Je ne sais pas… C’est compliqué… Ou pas… euh… Je… Pardon Jon, tu dois avoir déjà assez de problème comme ça. Bye.

— Quoi ?! Non ! Mari attend ! 

— Uh ?

— Je… Hm. J’étais surpris de t’entendre après tout ce temps c’est tout. Et puis… Damian m’a dit pour… enfin… Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là pour toi Netty.

— Oh ? Ce n’est pas de ta faute tu sais… Je suis contente que tu sois revenue Jo.

— Moi aussi Netty… Alors… ?

— C’est hm… Compliqué.

— Je n’ai rien à faire, je suis tout ouïe.

— C’est euh… Je ne sais pas comment expliquer en réalité. Je ne comprends pas ce qui m’arrive…

— Marinette, tu as encore une de ces « phases » ?

— J’aurais sincèrement préféré. Mais non, ce n’est pas ça.

Marinette expliqua alors tout ce qu’elle ressentait ces derniers temps depuis que sa route avait croisé celle de ce fameux garçon. Et aussi tout ce qu’elle avait fait…

— Jon ? T’es toujours là ?

— …

— Jon ?!

— P-Pardon Mari… C’est juste que… Tu ne comprends vraiment pas ce que tu ressens ?!

— Euh, non ? Je devrais ?

— Mari… Ce que tu décris ressemble à un coup de foudre… Tu as juste un faible pour ce gars…

— …

— Marinette ?

— Je ne comprends pas.

— Tu ne comprends pas quoi ?

— L’amour.

— Ah ?

— …

— …

— Si je le tue ça va partir ?

— Q-Quoi ?! N-Non je ne crois pas ! Mari, t’es sûr que ça va ?

— Non. Je suis en train de devenir comme _elle_.

— Qui ?

— Talia… Je ne veux pas être comme elle, Jon… Je ne veux pas être prisonnière de quelqu’un comme ça ! C’est… C’est horrible… Qu’est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ?! Comment je fais pour que ça parte ?!

— Mari… Je ne comprends pas, en quoi tomber amoureuse de rendrais comme Talia ?

— Je ne suis pas amoureuse.

— Ok… En quoi t’intéresser à ce garçon te rends comme Talia ?

— Parce que c’est mal ! C’est parce qu’elle disait aimer papa qu’elle a fait toutes ces choses horribles à Dami et moi ! Et mon père n’est pas mieux hein ! Même si aujourd’hui j’aime bien Sélina, je n’ai pas oublié ce qu’elle est, ni ce qu’elle a fait ! Tu te rends compte qu’elle a abandonné papa le jour de leur mariage ? Et lui, il continue de lui courir après comme Titus cours après une balle ! Oh mon Dieu… C’est exactement ce que je suis en train de faire ! »

Finalement, Jon finit par se rendre à Paris pour discuter avec Marinette. Il tenta de la convaincre que non, _elle n’était_ _pas anormale_. Ses sentiments étaient **_normaux_** … Ses sentiments étaient **_humains_**.

Jon eu du mal à la convaincre, d’autant plus qu’autour d’elle, il n’y avait pas beaucoup d’exemple de couple _vraiment_ heureux… Dans la famille de Marinette, tous avaient eu des relations plutôt compliquées. Batman était ce qu’il était… un playboy. Même Dick qui s’était marié durant l’année n’était pas le meilleur exemple… Le nombre de ses conquêtes étaient impressionnant. Tim avait cette relation conflictuelle avec Stéphanie. Jason… Il ne le connaissait pas vraiment, mais le frère aîné de son amie n’était pas connu pour être un romantique. Et Damian pour le moment ne semblait pas être intéressé par les relations amoureuses.

Et lui était très loin d’être un expert en la matière…

-XxxX-

Marinette pris du temps, mais finit par accepter ses sentiments.

Problème ?

Se confesser.

C’était bien beau d’avoir compris qu’elle était amoureuse. Et maintenant, que faisait-elle de ces sentiments ?

L’adolescente décida d’ignorer son cœur. Elle n’avait pas le temps pour ces frivolités, elle avait une ville à sauver, des miraculous à récupérer, une année scolaire à réussir. Quelques petites pestes à punir… Sans parler de son entraînement de gardienne, l’entraînement de Chat Noir, son propre entraînement personnel…

Son blog aussi… Elle y tenait énormément à ce blog.

Il fallait croire que c’était plus facile à dire qu’à faire… Il eut ce moment où… Ce sale type, un certain Bob Ross alla trop loin. Il vola la musique de ses amis ! Elle se fichait royalement que les costumes soient volés, mais cette raclure n’avait pas le droit de s’en prendre à ses amis. Et surtout pas **à lui** ! Sans le vouloir, Marinette laissa sortir son côté « Al Ghul ». Elle sentait ses veines bouillir de rage.

C’est là que le drame se produit.

À cause de sa colère, elle ne se rendit pas compte qu’un Akuma venait pour elle. Il se jeta sur elle pour la protéger et finit akumatisé à sa place.

Puis il lui dit ces mots qui lui firent comprendre une chose : elle était fichue. 

_« Tu es une fille extraordinaire Marinette_

_Claire comme une note de musique_

_Sincère comme une mélodie._

_Tu es la chanson que j’entends dans ma tête depuis notre première rencontre. »_

Nope.

Extraordinaire ? Peut-être mais dans le mauvais sens du terme !

Claire… Définitivement pas !

Sincère ? Absolument pas. Elle n’était pas sincère du tout !

Mais au moins maintenant elle avait une certitude. Ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Il fallait qu’elle lui parle… Un garçon aussi extraordinaire ne devait pas s’attacher à _un monstre_ comme elle.

Mais avant cela… Elle avait quelqu’un **à exterminer**.

— Allô ?

— Tim-Tim !

— Mari ? Tout va bien ?

— Pas trop… Est-ce que tu es occupé ? Sinon je peux toujours rappeler...

— J’ai toujours du temps pour toi Netty. Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

— J’ai mmmh… Besoin de parler un peu… Il y a quelqu’un qui m’embête… Enfin…

— Je t’écoutes. 

Le ton de son frère était sérieux. Marinette avait parfaitement conscience qu’elle pouvait facilement lui demander de se débarrasser de l’homme _définitivement_. Il le ferait sans hésitation.

— Voilà, j’ai aidé un groupe d’ami à former leur groupe. J’ai même fait leur costume de scène ! Ils ont participé à un concours organisé par un certain Bob Ross et-

— Laisse-moi deviner, leur musique a été volé ?

— Tout juste. Je suis allée voir le monsieur en question. Tu sais ce qu’il m’a dit ? Que si je disais quoi que ce soit, il allait dire que c’était moi la menteuse et que personne ne croirait un petit groupe minable inconnu au bataillon. Ah, et qu’il allait traîner mon nom dans la boue aussi… et que plus personne ne me ferait confiance.

— **…**

— Son fils c’est le chanteur XY… Il s’est fichu de moi en disant qu’il s’était juste « inspiré » de ma création, et que je devais être fière que quelqu’un comme lui s’intéresse à mon travail… Tu sais… Si je n’avais pas eu un ami avec moi à ce moment-là, je crois que j’aurais vraiment fait une crise… Il m’a fallu du temps pour me calmer…

— **Hm…**

Oh… Elle connaissait ce ton, Timmy était fâché.

— C’est quoi son nom déjà ?

— Bob Ross.

— Ok, laisse-moi juste quelques jours, je suis sur une affaire. Dès que j’ai fini je m’occupe de son cas, ça ne devrait pas prendre plus de deux heures.

— Merci Timmy !

— Quand tu veux Netty. 

Marinette en profita pour discuter encore un peu avec son grand-frère adoré puis raccrocha.

— Marinette… Tu ne penses pas que tu as un peu exagéré ?

— De quoi tu parles Tikki ?

— Bob Ross et son fils n’ont pas dit tout ce que tu as dit…

— J’ai juste paraphrasé. 

Son amie Kwami la regarda d’un air désapprobateur. Marinette se contenta de sourire désolée -elle ne l’était pas du tout-.

Tikki avait raison… Envoyé Timmy contre Bob Ross était peut-être un peu extrême. Mais pour sa défense, si elle en avait parlé à Jason, Cass ou Damian, le type et son fils seraient mort ! Quant à Dick ou son père, ils auraient débarqué à Paris pour agresser l’homme ! La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin c’était d’affronter un membre de sa famille akumatisé !

Tim était la solution la plus… « gentil » -c’était complètement faux, son frère allait réduire le type en charpie, la mort serait douce à côté, mais cela Tikki n’avait pas besoin de le savoir-.

Quelques jours plus tard, le nom de XY fut tellement souillé que le garçon dû arrêter sa carrière. Quant à Bob Ross… Il perdit toute sa fortune du jour au lendemain, sans parler des nombreux procès qui s’accumulaient à cause d’ancienne victime qui sortaient du silence.

À croire que l’industrie de la musique ne lui mangeait pas complètement dans la main comme il le prétendait…

Il restait maintenant une dernière chose à faire.

-XxxX-

— C-Coucou L-Luka…

— Hey, Marinette. Tu voulais me parler ?

— Oui… mmmh… Mais pas ici…

— Euh… D’accord. 

Marinette l’emmena chez Sabine et Tom. Puis, elle lui dit toute la vérité sur elle. Sa véritable identité, ainsi que ses origines… Ainsi que son rôle de « Netty Wayne ». Elle cacha cependant son identité en tant que LadyBird et celle de Ladybug.

— J-Je voulais te le dire parce que tu… tu mérites de savoir la vérité Luka. Je ne suis pas quelqu’un de sincère… Je ne suis pas quelqu’un de pure, je ne suis pas gentille ni même quelqu’un d’honnête. Je cache toujours qui je suis, je passe ma vie à jouer des rôles… Je ne suis ni Marinette Wayne, ni Marinette Al Ghul, ni Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Je suis juste… **personne**. 

Marinette baissa ses yeux pour regarder ses pieds. Elle entendit un rire qui la fit relever la tête.

— Tu sais… Pour quelqu’un qui n’est pas honnête je trouve que tu fais beaucoup d’effort pour me dire la vérité… 

La brunette rougit furieusement.

— C-Ce… ça n’a rien à voir !

— Au contraire Marinette… Tu es gentille. Tu fais toujours tout pour les autres Marinette, tu préfères être blessée plutôt que de faire du mal à quelqu’un… Tu te sacrifie volontiers si cela signifie que ceux que tu aimes soit en sécurité. Tu as raison, tu n’es pas une Wayne, ni une Al Ghul, ni une Dupain-Cheng. **_Tu es Marinette_**. Et c’est Marinette qui produit la mélodie la plus belle et la plus douce que je n’ai jamais entendu de toute ma vie. »

La petite héroïne était en train d’inventer de nouvelle tonalité de rouge. Elle pouvait voir Tikki les observer les yeux pétillants.

— Marinette, si tu me le permets, j’aimerai… que toi et moi nous soyons plus que des amis. Veux-tu être ma petit-amie ? 

La brunette hocha la tête pour signifier son accord. Elle n’arrivera pas à produire le moindre son. La seule chose qui était sûr, c’est qu’à cet instant précis.

**Marinette était heureuse de vivre.**

-XxxX-

« Bonjour tout le monde ! Ici Netty Wayne ! Aujourd’hui, j’ai un invité très spécial avec moi. Je vous présente Lucario ! »

Un jeune homme aux cheveux blanc apparu à côté de Netty. Il portait un masque de corbeau qui lui couvrait les yeux et le nez.

« Bonjour, je suis Lucario. Enchanté !

— À partir d’aujourd’hui Lucario m’aidera avec le blog en tant qu’assistant.

— Tout juste ! Et aujourd’hui nous allons vous parlez d’un sujet qui nous tiens à cœur, **le plagiat.** »

Une fois la vidéo postée, Netty eu la satisfaction de constater que Lucario était très apprécié par sa communauté de fan. Beaucoup de personne demandait à en savoir plus sur son nouvel acolyte. 

Aussi, Marinette s’amusa à faire une vidéo « FAQ » en live, où ensemble les deux répondaient aux questions des fans.

Leur complicité ne passa pas inaperçu. Bientôt l’hashtag « #Lukanette » devint le plus retwitter par la communauté de Netty.

Puis… Un nouvel héro fit son apparition aux côtés de la Team Miraculous, dirigé par Ladybug. 

* * *

** Bonus 1 : **

Chat Noir, Bunnix, Pégase, Fox, Monkey King et Queen Bee avaient fait de progrès fulgurant depuis le début de leurs entraînements. Ils faisaient moins d’erreurs, étaient plus concentrés et efficace durant les combats. Viperion, la dernière recrue apprenait également très vite. Il n’était pas encore arrivé au niveau de Chat Noir et les autres, mais cela ne saurait tarder.

Cependant, Ladybug avait parfaitement conscience que le Papillon l’avait également remarqué. Les akumas qu’il envoyait, étaient de plus en plus dangereux et réfléchie. Marinette avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Pour gagner cette guerre, elle allait avoir besoin de soldat.

C’était pourquoi, elle fit appel à quelqu’un dont elle était sûr que la discrétion serait parfaite, qui en plus, savais gérer ses émotions.

Et surtout, qui garderai son secret.

— Netty.

— Cass.

— Aide ?

— C’est ça… J’ai besoin que tu viennes à Paris. Personne ne doit le savoir, se sera un secret entre toi et moi.

— Ok.

Il était temps de passer à l’étape supérieur de l’entraînement.

** Bonus 2 :  **

— Allô ?

— Salut Zay-Zay ! Tu vas bien ?

— Oui… Très bien.

— Es-tu occupé en ce moment ? J’ai besoin de toi… C’est assez urgent.

— Je croyais que tu avais quitté le milieu Marinette.

— Je l’ai fait, Zatanna… Enfin du moins à Gotham.

— D’accord _Baby-Bat_ … Qu’est-ce que tu as fait ?

— C’est compliqué à expliquer par téléphone. Tu penses pouvoir venir à Paris ? Et surtout… être genre… extrêmement discrète ?

— Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Il était temps que Maître Fu se socialise un peu, avec d’autres magiciens…


	9. Résolution!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comment Ladybug s’en sort en tant que Leader ?

Marinette était heureuse de connaître Zatanna.

La jeune magicienne et Maître Fu avaient trouvé un moyen de créer des barrières magiques qui empêchaient le Papillon de ressentir les émotions négatives.

Ces barrières prenaient la forme d’objet.

Cela était très pratique, quand on s’avait que la porteuse du miraculous de la coccinelle avait des problèmes de _gestion émotionnelle_.

_Ce que j’aimerai avoir la force de caractère de Dick… Lui au moins, il arrive à garder le sourire malgré les crises…_

Mieux encore, chaque porteur de miraculous avait son propre style de bijou. Il était vrai, que l’on pourrait se dire que dans ce cas, leur identité serait compromise mais il n’en était rien. En effet, ce fut Maître Fu qui se chargeait de donner les fameux bijoux à chaque « élu ».

Marinette avait maintenant constamment un bracelet rose au poignet.

Chat Noir, aka Adrien, portait maintenant un magnifique collier argenté, en forme de coccinelle en permanence. -Oui, Adrien n’était clairement pas subtil, du moins c’était l’avis de Marinette-

Alix, qui avait le miraculous de lapin, portait une boucle d’oreille.

Pégase, alias Max, portait une montre à son poignet en permanence.

Kim portait en permanence un brassard de sport au poignet.

Chloé avait choisi de le porter en tant que _phare à paupière_ … Pourquoi pas…

Fox, alias Nathaniel, avait tout comme Marinette choisi de porter un bracelet.

Luka avait choisi de porter un collier, tout comme Adrien, sauf que le sien représentait une tête de Jagged Stone.

Exceptionnellement, Marinette n’était pas au collège. Son moral était au plus bas. De ce fait, Tom et Sabine ont accepté de la laisser rester chez eux. De toute façon, Marinette était la meilleure élève de son collège. Raté un ou deux jours ne changerait strictement rien à sa vie.

_Merci Talia de m’avoir donné une éducation aussi complète…_

Ce fut ainsi qu’elle se retrouva en train de travailler sur le cas du Papillon dans son repère.

Grâce à Alfred, Marinette avait pu commander discrètement tout ce sont elle avait besoin pour la construction d’un repère digne de ce nom. Le repère en question était situé sous l’immeuble où habitait Maître Fu. Immeuble qui au passage que Marinette a acheté en utilisant le nom de Maître Fu. Le vieil homme était d’ailleurs maintenant le seul habitant de l’immeuble…

_Merci Al, d’être toujours là quand on a le plus besoin…_

Oui, quand Marinette avait un projet en tête, cela pouvait prendre des proportions exagérées.

La brunette avait aménagé le sous-sol de tel sorte à ce que cela ressemble à la « bat-cave ». Il y avait trois écrans de surveillance. L’ordinateur qu’elle utilisait avait un programme similaire à celui de l’Oracle. Marinette n’avait eu aucun mal à pirater le système de sécurité de la ville. Elle avait donc accès à toutes les caméras de surveillance de Paris, et bien plus encore…

_Merci Babs de m’avoir donné des cours d’informatique…_

Il y avait également un espace aménager pour l’entraînement, dans lequel il y avait plusieurs matériaux de sports. Une pièce secrète connu de Marinette seule où elle rangeait absolument tout ses anciens équipements de LadyBird.

_Merci Jason_ _, de m’avoir appris l’importance d’avoir une bonne cachette pour ses équipements…_

Durant ces quelques mois, la fille de Batman n’avait pas fait les choses à moitié. Elle avait également utilisé les barrières magiques pour créer un périmètre de sécurité. En effet, en analysant toutes les akumatisations, leurs lieux, l’heure ainsi que leurs fréquences, l’adolescente avait pu établir que la « zone de confort » du Papillon se situait autour du collège Françoise Dupont, dans un rayon d’environ 5km autour du collège.

_Merci Cass de m’avoir appris à être attentive à tous les détails…_

Marinette avait placer une barrière magique dans cette zone. Si un jour le Papillon sortait de sa cachette, il serait coincé dans cette zone et ne pourrait pas la quitter.

Deuxièmement, Marinette avait établi un début de profil du Papillon, basé sur la propriété de son miraculous, ainsi que sur son choix de victimes, son mode opératoire.

La brunette en avait conclu que c’était sans doute un homme adulte, de type caucasien. L’homme devrait avoir entre 30 et 40 ans, maniaque, arrogant et tyrannique. C’était sans doute aussi une personne charismatique et manipulatrice. De plus, cet homme avait accès à de l’argent facilement, où était un homme riche. En effet, au vu de la fréquence des attaques, c’était une personne qui pouvait se permettre de ne pas travailler pendant longtemps sans que cela n’éveille de soupçon. 

_Merci Timmy de m’avoir appris à être une détective…_

Basé sur ce profil, Marinette avait minutieusement établi une liste de suspect potentiel. C’était un travail long et fastidieux…

Mais c’était un travail qui avait le mérite de tenir son esprit occupé. Ces derniers temps Marinette avaient enchaîné les petites folies. En commençant par s’inscrire dans différents clubs, puis en passant par ses délires sur internet avec ses clips…

Tout cela cachait en réalité un malaise plus profond.

**Marinette était tiraillée entre son envie de retrouver sa famille et son envie de rester à Paris… _pour toujours_. **

_J’aimerai tellement avoir ta franchise Damian…_

Sa famille lui manquait énormément.

Elle aurait pu en parler à sa famille de cette histoire. Si Batman était sur le coup, alors cette affaire serait rapidement réglée.

Hélas, elle avait promis à Maître Fu de ne pas en parler. Le vieil homme avait déjà fait énormément de concession. Il avait accepté à contre cœur de la laisser former une Team, il l’avait laissé en parler à ses gardiens, il avait accepté de rencontrer Zatanna…

Ce pauvre Wang était tellement paranoïaque au sujet des miraculous qu’il s’était complètement isolé du reste du monde. -C’était pour cette raison d’ailleurs que le vieux gardien ignorait que sa sœur Cass était venue entraîner son équipe… L’adolescente avait réussi à faire Tikki garder le secret-

_Merci Duke, Stéph, de m’avoir appris l’importance de respecter le sentiment des autres… De m’avoir montré ce « qu’être humain » voulait dire…_

Néanmoins… Elle avait aussi cette envie, ce désir… Marinette voulait voir si elle était capable de tracer sa propre route toute seule, sans avoir l’ombre de sa famille sur le dos.

_J’aimerais être libre… Comme Jon lorsqu’il vole dans le ciel…_

Ses pensées vagabondèrent encore. Elle pensa à Batman.

Marinette adorait énormément son père. Bruce Wayne était un homme bien. Il avait certes beaucoup de défaut, mais qui n’en avait pas ?

Batman était… plus compliqué.

Parce que pour Marinette, Bruce et Batman étaient deux personnes différentes.

Lui aussi avait un penchant pour la philanthropie. Cependant, les pertes successives lié directement à sa guerre contre le crime l’avaient profondément marqué.

Depuis qu’elle était en France, la brunette avait eu le temps de beaucoup réfléchir au sujet de sa propre vie, et celle de sa famille.

Elle en avait conclu que tout le monde avait sérieusement besoin de thérapie dans la famille… La demoiselle était très loin d’être la seule à avoir des problèmes de gestions d’émotions, de paranoïa et des problèmes de conscience.

Pourtant tous continuaient de se battre, tous continuaient à vivre. Malgré les blessures, malgré les déceptions, malgré la tristesse, malgré la solitude… Et tout cela, ce n’était possible que parce qu’il y avait un pilier dans la famille.

Son père. (Et Alfred…)

_Merci papa de m’avoir appris la persévérance._

Une alarme retentit dans son repère.

Il y avait une attaque d’akuma.

Marinette soupira. 

— Allez viens Tikki, on a du travail.

La petite Kwami, qui depuis tout se ce temps était en train de déguster un gâteau que Sabine et Tom avait confectionné pour elle, la rejoint.

Alors qu’elle se transformait, une dernière pensée lui traversa l’esprit.

_Merci Sandra Wu-San, de m’avoir appris à me battre._

-XxxX-

Être la fille de vigilante donnait des avantages. Elle avait conscience de la dangerosité de son « boulot ». Hélas, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de ses compagnons.

Elle avait _parfois_ envie de _les assassiner_.

Chat Noir était quelqu’un d’énergique, fanfaron, toujours de bonne humeur. Il avait appris à se battre, était efficace sur le terrain et surtout, lui obéissait au doigt et à l’œil.

Mais bon sang, ce que c’était un gros lourd !

Il essayait de la draguer dès qu’il en avait l’occasion.

Ce n’était pourtant pas faute de lui avoir déjà dit qu’elle avait déjà quelqu’un.

Le morveux essayer de lui faire un baise main dès qu’il le pouvait, envahissait son espace vitale, faisait des blagues nulles !

Les blagues comme « chat-virant », « les chats retombent toujours sur leur patte », « les chats ont neuf vies », « miauler une sérénade » …

**ARGH !**

Marinette a finalement pété un câble monumental lorsque Nino et Alya se sont fait akumatisé en _Oblivio_. Pour une raison que la jeune femme ignorait totalement, elle avait fini par embrasser Chat Noir…

— Alya, si je me souviens bien ? Je vous demanderai d’effacer ça tout de suite.

— Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?! C’est le scoop du siècle ! Je suis tellement contente que mon _ship_ soit réelle !

— Tu vois ma Lady ? Nous sommes faits l’un pour l’autre, tu es la seule à ne pas le voir.

Le sang de Marinette ne fit qu’un tour.

— Il va falloir te le dire en quelle langue ? **JE SUIS DÉJÀ EN COUPLE** ! Quand quelqu’un dit _non_ , ça veut dire **NON** ! Et vous Miss Césaire, j’espère que vous avez conscience que j’étais sous l’emprise d’un akuma, et que par conséquent je n’étais pas maîtresse de mes actes. Cette photo peut ruiner ma vie privée. Alors je vous le demande une deuxième fois. Pouvez-vous l’effacer s’il vous plaît ?

— O-Oui, b-bien sûr… Est-ce que je… pourrais avoir une interview ?

— Non. Je suis navrée.

Dès que Marinette rentra chez elle, la première chose qu’elle fit fut d’hacker le téléphone d’Alya pour effacer elle-même la photo. Sa camarade de classe ne l’avait pas fait.

Alya était une fille géniale, sûr d’elle, grande fan de comics, énergique et particulièrement drôle. En revanche, c’était le genre de personne à agir avant de réfléchir et trop impulsive. Depuis le début de l’année elle avait créé un blog nommé « Ladyblog », qui se voulait informatif.

L’idée avait été intéressante, si seulement Alya avait un minimum d’instinct de survit.

Elle s’était mise en danger _volontairement_ plusieurs fois, juste pour avoir une interview avec elle, ou pour filmer l’action de prêt. En tant que Ladybug, Marinette avait dû l’engueuler après que la miss ai été prise en otage par le frère d’Alix akumatisé en « Pharaon ». Si elle n’avait pas été aussi idiote, elle ne se serait pas fait prendre. Pour ne rien arranger, Alya avait trouvé son livre d’histoire et était prête à lire le nom qui avait à l’intérieur pour le publié sur ce foutu blog !

— J’en ai assez miss Césaire ! Vous vous mettez en danger constamment ! Chat Noir et moi avons autre chose à faire que de vous surveillez !

— Mais Ladybug je…

— Et pendant que je j’y suis rendez-moi le livre que vous m’avez pris. Il appartient à une de mes connaissances. Vous vous rendez compte un peu ? Si vous aviez lu le nom à l’intérieur et publié sur votre blog, mon amie aurait été en danger ! Pire, sa famille aurait été prise pour cible !

— J-Je suis vraiment désolée… Je…n’y avait pas pensé.

Alya avait un très bon fond. C’était sans aucun doute une fille bien. Elle ferait sans doute une bonne porteuse un jour, mais pour le moment, elle était bien trop instable pour cela.

Quant à Chat Noir, il la bouda pendant plusieurs jours. Puis, ils finirent par en discuter calmement…

Le blond finit par s’excuser de son comportement. Elle s’excusa d’avoir élevé la voix.

Ils étaient désormais amis, et uniquement amis.

Chat Noir n’était pas le seul à lui donner du fil à retordre.

**Queen Bee était aussi un sacré casse-tête.**

Marinette avait appris à aimer et apprécier Chloé. Néanmoins, elle ne l’avait pas choisi comme porteuse de son plein gré. L’adolescente avait perdu une boite de miraculous lors d’un combat -elle voulait le donner à Alix-, et Chloé fut celle qui le trouva. La blonde avait eu la bonne idée de rejoindre la bataille sans y être invité. Marinette avait alors réussi à éviter le pire.

Elle fit un sacré sermon à Chloé après l’incident.

Cependant, Marinette avait bien vu qu’elle avait été efficace. Alors, la brunette décida de lui laisser une deuxième chance, mais à condition qu’elle accepte de s’entraîner avant. La blonde accepta.

Chloé devint la première à rejoindre l’équipe.

Et ciel… ce que la blonde pouvait être casse-pied…

— Queen Bee, nous ne sommes pas des stars de cinéma, cesse de faire des selfies à tout va ! Tu ne devrais même pas avoir de compte Instagram en utilisant ton nom de héro !

— Mais Ladybug ! Mes fans adorent me voir !

— Supprime cette foutu application. Le Papillon pourrait te retrouver en utilisant ton adresse IP.

— Mais-

Un simple regard de Ladybug suffit à faire la blondinette se la fermer.

La blonde supprima son compte, non sans marmonner un « totalement ridicule » dans sa barbe.

Parfois, elle provoquait les vilains…

« Ce costume est complètement ridicule ! »

Elle passait son temps à se disputer avec Chat Noir…

— Je suis la préférée de Ladybug, rentre le bien dans ton crâne Chat de gouttière !

— N’importe quoi ! Je suis son meilleur ami !

Dans un sens, Chloé lui rappelait Damian, _quand il avait 7 ans_ …

C’était le membre instable de l’équipe.

Parce que tout ce qu’elle faisait, c’était pour elle-même, puis par dévotion à Ladybug. Chloé était avant tout une personne égoïste. Marinette le savait parfaitement. Néanmoins, depuis que la blonde était devenue Queen Bee, Marinette avait remarqué quelques changements dans son comportement.

Petit à petit la blonde changeait.

Rien que pour cela, la brunette ne lui retira pas le miraculous.

Elle avait la conviction que les gens pouvaient changer pour le meilleur.

Plus tard, Alix fut celle qui rejoint leur Team de héro. Cette fois en tant que « Bunnix ». Marinette avait besoin de quelqu’un qui puisse l’aider à prendre les bonnes décisions. Quelqu’un qui avait les épaules assez larges pour porter des secrets et qui serait assez mature pour ne pas abuser du miraculous du temps.

Alix lui sembla le choix le plus naturel.

C’était la seule membre du groupe à connaître son identité de Ladybug (Même Luka ne le savait pas). De ce fait, elle connaissait aussi l’identité de tous les autres membres de l’équipe. Les jeunes filles devinrent alors les confidentes l’une de l’autre sur ce point. 

C’était plus facile de porter un lourd fardeau à deux.

Malgré tout, Alix aussi parfois déraillait. Surtout quand le cinquième membre du groupe fit son apparition.

À savoir, _Roi Singe_.

Lui aussi était un autre cas social.

Ce fut Maître Fu qui le choisit. Marinette ce jour-là perdit un peu patience avec son « maître ».

— Wang… Sérieusement ?! Tu ne peux pas donner un miraculous à quelqu’un juste parce qu’il _te rend service_ ! **C’est absolument n’importe quoi** !

— Mais… Marinette…

— Il n’y a pas de « mais » qui tienne !

Le pauvre homme eut le droit au sermon du siècle, devant une horde de Kwamis tous mort de rire.

Roi Singe et Bunnix passaient leur vie à se lancer des défis plus idiots les uns que les autres…

Elle avait l’impression de voir Jason et Dick… Quand ces deux-là se disputaient, cela finissait souvent en défis stupide et dangereux. Le pire, c’était qu’au lieu d’apaiser les choses, les autres lançaient de l’huile sur le feu.

Les choses n’étaient pas différentes avec son équipe…

— Bunnix, Roi Singe, qu’est-ce que vous fichez ?!

— B-B-Boss… C’est… C’est pas ce que tu crois !

— Relax Bug…

— La Tour Eiffel n’a pas été faite pour tester le saut à l’élastique ! Vous êtes inconscient ?! Les miraculous ne sont pas fait pour tester vos envies suicidaires !

— Ma Lady ce n’est pas-

— Ne te mêle pas de ça ! Tu es le plus ancien ici, pourquoi tu ne les as pas arrêtés ?!

— Hé bien… Je…

— J’ai essayé de les arrêter Ladybug !

— Menteuse ! Ne la crois pas ma Lady, c’est même elle qui a suggéré la Tour Eiffel !

— CE N’EST PAS VRAI !

Ce soir-là Marinette les attrapa tous avec son yo-yo et les obligea à écrire la phrase « je ne dois pas jouer avec mon miraculous », 200 fois. Tout le monde s’est vu retirer son miraculous pendant une semaine entière.

Bizarrement plus personne ne joua avec son miraculous en sa présence.

**Ils attendaient qu’elle ait le dos tourné…**

Et comme toujours ils se faisant tous attraper…

Et comme toujours… Ils étaient tous punis. 

Marinette avait l’impression d’avoir adopté des enfants.

C’était cela la vie de parent ?

Elle était trois fois trop jeune pour assumer ces gosses… Ils étaient tous plus âgé qu’elle en plus ! La brunette était la plus jeune de sa classe…

Puis Pégase arriva.

Marinette avait besoin de quelqu’un qui l’aide dans ses recherches concernant le Papillon.

Max était très intelligent. C’était le seul membre de l’équipe à connaître l’existence de la base secrète. Même Alix ne la connaissait pas. Max et Markoff furent d’une aide précieuse pour l’aider à trier la liste des suspects.

Le garçon était mature, intelligent et loyale.

Il y avait aussi un problème avec lui : il se servait de la base pour faire des expériences farfelues.

Max avait déjà fait exploser le laboratoire présent dans le souterrain 128 fois…

** 128 fois. **

— Max… Tu ne peux pas _baiser_ les lois de la physique comme ça te chante !

— Mais Ladybug… Je-

— **NON**! Le laboratoire n’est pas un terrain de jeu !

Sans parler des _petits frères_ de Markoff qui commençait à se multiplier…

— Max… Qu’essais-tu d’accomplir ?

— Ils sont utile pour la protection de la base !

— Un distributeur de popcorn qui parle ? Un balai qui chante ? Des chaussures à ressort ? Des lunettes avec essuie-glace ? Oui, effectivement la base ne risque _absolument rien_ avec _tout ça_.

— …

Puis il y avait Fox… Dans un premier temps, on pourrait croire que c’était le plus calme de tous. Après tout, Nathaniel était une personne extrêmement discrète, timide et en apparence peu sur de lui.

**La bonne blague.**

Il jouait des tours à tout le monde et faisait les autres porter le chapeau ! Ce petit con provoquait littéralement des catastrophes ! Il était comme Adrien… Quand il avait un miraculous, le petit gars se lâchait complètement. Il changeait de personnalité, s’en était presque _effrayant_ …

— Fox.

— Ladybug.

— Tu feras 100 pompes en plus.

— Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?!

— Je sais que c’est toi qui manger la dernière part de gâteau de Roi Singe lors du pique-nique tout à l’heure.

— Tu n’as aucune preuve !

Ladybug lui montra son yoyo, sur la vidéo on pouvait clairement voir que c’était Fox qui avait mangé le gâteau de Roi Singe.

Le renard ne pu que se taire.

Enfin arriva Luka, aka Viperion. Le seul membre de cette équipe qui l’aidait à maintenir l’ordre…

Les deux avaient parfois l’impression de jouer au papa et à la maman.

Maintenant qu’elle était devenue une leader… Marinette comprenait mieux pourquoi Batman était tout le temps stressé.

La vie du pauvre Chevalier Noir était un véritable enfer. Elle et ses frères et sœurs n’étaient pas les enfants les plus facile à vivre du monde…

-XxxX-

Netty était seule dans sa chambre, occupé à faire deux montages photos, l’un avec son père et l’autre avec Alfred. 

Le montage destiné à Bruce était une compilation de _toutes_ les bêtises que Marinette et les autres avaient déjà fait dans le Manoir.

À la fin, il y avait écrit « Et pourtant, il nous aime encore… Merci Papa <3 »

Le montage destiné à Alfred était un peu différent. Il montrait tout ce bon vieux majordome faisait pour la famille. À la fin, il y avait écrit « Parce qu’on a tous besoin d’un Alfred dans la vie, merci pour tout Papi <3 »

Elle fit une vidéo avec ces montages et les posta sur son blog.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, au moment d’aller se coucher, elle reçu un message de Damian.

Il y avait une photo d’Alfred qui s’essuyait le visage avec un mouchoir.

« Pennyworth a pleuré en voyant la vidéo. »

Elle apprit plus tard par Stéph, qu’elle avait surpris Bruce en train de regarder la vidéo en boucle. D’après Tim, il en aurait une copie sur son portable…

Marinette sourit doucement…

Elle les aimait tellement.

La brunette avait passé par des hauts et des bas mais, maintenant elle était sûr de ses choix…

Paris était devenue sa ville, sa maison, sa vie.

**Elle était fière, elle avait confiance en ses capacités, elle était Marinette.**

**********************

** Bonus 1 :  **

Marinette était en plein appel vidéo avec Damian. Elle était en train de lui parler de sa nouvelle partenaire au cours d’escrime.

— Je t’assure Dami ! Cette fille pourrait te donner du fil à retordre !

— Tt, c’est impossible.

— Si, puisque je te le dis ! En plus, elle est de la famille Tsurugi, ce sont les meilleurs escrimeurs du monde et-

— MARINETTE, LUKA EST LÀ !

La réaction de la brunette fut immédiate. Ses yeux s’illuminèrent, ses joues rosirent subitement et un immense sourire se forma sur son visage.

— Désolé Dami, je t’appel plus tard, bye !

** Bonus 2 :  **

C’était l’heure du Dîner de famille chez les Wayne. Absolument toute la famille était réunie. Après tout, Kori était enceinte et toute la famille voulait célébrer la bonne nouvelle.

Au milieu du repas, alors que tout le monde parlait joyeusement, Damian décida de prendre la parole.

**— Marinette a un petit ami.**

Damian continua ensuite de manger comme si de rien était.

Il eut un immense silence dans la pièce.

**Lui** , Damian Wayne vouloir déclencher une guerre ?

Absolument pas. 

Sa sœur ne lui manquait pas du tout et il ne cherchait pas une excuse pour la faire revenir au Manoir.

Non absolument pas.

Il était juste un frère très attentif au bien être de sa sœur.

**Et si cette nouvelle déclenchait l’apocalypse dans la famille, ce n’était pas sa faute !**


	10. Retour au nid [Part 1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'oiseau jadis perdu retourne une nouvelle fois dans son petit nid.

Marinette avait eu beaucoup de chance. Grâce à une journée spéciale dans son collège, elle avait eu l’opportunité de rencontré son idole ! Elle avait même eu le privilège de lui confectionner des lunettes en forme de Tour Eiffel.

La brunette était aux anges !

Elle n’avait pas pu s’empêcher d’essayer de le rencontrer en tant que Netty. Et le plus beau dans l’histoire ?

C’était que Jagged Stone était un de ses fans ! Il suivait son blog !

C’était le plus beau jour de sa vie !

« J’AI RENCONTRÉ JAGGED STONE !!! »

C’était le titre de l’article que Netty Wayne venait tout juste de poster sur son blog. 

Il y avait également des photos de l’adolescente avec l’artiste. Il y avait même une photo avec Bridgette qui faisait la sieste en boule sur la tête de Fang !

Sur certaines photos, Lukario était également présent.

La demoiselle ensuite, envoya des photos aux membres de sa famille en privé, pour leur montrer qu’elle avait obtenu des autographes pour tout le monde.

Contrairement à d’habitude, Marinette ne reçut aucune réponse de sa famille. C’était un peu étrange, mais la demoiselle passa rapidement outre ce fait.

Elle allait être en retard pour son cours d’escrime.

-XxxX-

Le temps passa très vite. C’était déjà la fin de l’année scolaire.

Marinette était maintenant passée en troisième, avec les meilleures notes de la classe et comme la meilleure élève du collège.

La brunette en était très fière. Pour fêter la nouvelle, Sabine et Tom avait confectionné un magnifique gâteau. Elle eu le plaisir de rencontrer Gina, la mère de Tom. L’oncle de Sabine, le célèbre cuisinier Wang Cheng, était également présent.

Avec cette petite fête, annonça une nouvelle période : les vacances scolaires.

-XxxX-

Plus tard dans la journée, alors que Marinette se préparait pour aller assister à une compétition de natation de Kim, elle reçut un appel.

— Steph… Qu’est-ce que tu me veux ?

— C’est quoi cet accueil glacial ?

— Tu ne m’appelles jamais. Sauf quand tu veux que je trafique l’emploi du temps de Tim ou pour te plaindre de Tim… ou de papa…

— Je suis profondément choquée par cette affirmation !

— Steph, je suis occupée, j’ai un rendez-vous dans quelques minutes alors si tu n’as rien à me dire, je-

— Un rendez-vous ? Ce ne serait pas avec ton nouveau petit partenaire, c’est quoi son nom ?

— Lucario. Et non, ça n’a rien à voir avec lui. Un de mes amis du collège a une compétition importante aujourd’hui.

— Il m’a l’air sacrément mignon ce petit Lucario, vous avez l’air trèèèèèèèèèèès proche…

— Steph… Sérieusement, qu’est-ce que tu me veux ?

— Disons… Qu’un petit oiseau m’a dit que tu voyais quelqu’un en ce moment… Alors-

— Tu es la dernière personne à qui j’ai envie de raconter ma vie.

— Alors c’est vrai ?!

— Bye Steph.

La blonde tenta de la rappeler, mais Marinette ignora royalement ses appels.

La blonde ne fit pas la seule à lui parler de Luka, il fallait croire que tous les membres de sa famille s’étaient donné le mot.

Tout le monde sauf Damian…

Bizarrement…

En attendant, la brunette envoya tout le monde balader.

Elle ne les laisserait pas s’approcher de Luka, **JAMAIS!**

Cependant, tout le monde semblait s’être donné le mot. Elle aurait dû se douter que Steph n’était qu’un prélude. Tout le monde commença à l’appeler pour en savoir plus sur ce fameux « Lucario ».

D’abord Jason.

— Non Jason, je ne te donnerai pas son numéro.

— Pourquoi ? Je veux juste faire connaissance avec lui…

— Tu veux surtout lui faire subir un interrogatoire.

— Dooonnc… Tu es vraiment en couple avec…

— ARGH !

Ensuite ce fut Tim.

— Un musicien au look gothique vraiment ? Je sais que tu es fan de Jagged Stone, mais de là à chercher à sortir avec son sosie…

— Je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou être vexé.

— Il a tout de même une vie intéressante… Tu es sûr que ce n’est pas le fils caché de Jagged Stone ? Sa mère a quand même été la guitariste de Jagged pendant un bon moment. 

— Tim… Tu as sérieusement fait des recherches sur l’un de mes amis ?

— _Ami_ hein… intéressant choix de mot.

— …

Puis Dick.

— Est-ce que tu as déjà eu _la conversation_ avec Bruce ? C’est important de se protéger Mari… Puis tu es sûr de toi ? Il m’a l’air d’un délinquant… Il est plus âgé que toi en plus !

— Je ne veux pas avoir _cette conversation_ avec papa, se serait trop humiliant ! Et bon sang Dick, tu es la dernière personne avec qui j’ai envie de discuter de sexe !

Puis Cass…

— Le garçon serpent est gentil. J’approuve.

— Tu es trop informée à mon goût…

Puis son père.

— Chérie, tu-

— NON !

— Je n’ai encore rien dit.

— Et je tiens à ce que ça reste comme ça !

— Mais, c’est important chérie, tu dois apprendre-

— NOOOOOOOOOOON !

Finalement, quand elle se rendit compte que même Alfred était en train de l’appeler, Marinette décida que trop, c’était trop !

-XxxX-

**Le soir même.**

Il était tard, Ladybug avait fait venir tout le monde pour une réunion au sommet. La réunion eut lieu au sommet d’un immeuble, en banlieue parisienne, très loin du périmètre d’action du Papillon.

Le but, était maintenant de mettre tout le monde au courant de ses recherches avec Max. Elle allait avoir besoin des oreilles et des yeux de tout le monde pour démasquer le Papillon.

Tous furent impressionnés par leur travail.

La chasse à l’insecte touchera bientôt à sa fin.

Mais avant cela…

— Je dois vous annoncez une dernière chose importante.

Il y eut un grand silence.

— Je ne pourrai plus être Ladybug pendant un temps. Je-

— QUOI ?!

— Mais pourquoi ?!

— Chuuut… Queen, Chat, laissez-la finir.

— Merci Viperion. Donc, comme je disais je ne pourrais plus être Ladybug. Il se trouve que je suis en France pour mes études, mais je ne suis pas française. Pendant les vacances scolaires, je vais devoir rentrée dans mon pays.

— Oh… Tu n’es pas française ? Tu es de quel origine alors ?

— Commenta allons-nous faire sans Ladybug ? C’est la seule à pouvoir purifier les akuma non ?

— Désolé King, je ne peux pas répondre à cette question. Excellent point Pégase, comme toujours. Pour te répondre, j’ai créé avec l’aide du Grand Gardien et d’une autre alliée, un système qui vous permettra de capturer les akumas. Quand je reviendrais, je les purifierais.

— Ce ne serait pas plus simple de confier le miraculous de la coccinelle a quelqu’un d’autre ?

— Tu as raison Fox, se serait plus simple. Mais le Grand Maître a refusé cette option. C’est lui qui gardera mon miraculous durant toute la durée de mon voyage. Il y a-t-il d’autres questions ?

Plus personne ne parla.

— Bien. Pendant mon absence, se sera Viperion et Bunnix qui seront à la charge du groupe. Si jamais les choses tournent mal, le Grand Gardien viendra me chercher. Mais je doute que cela soit nécessaire, je sais que vous êtes largement capable de vous débrouiller sur le terrain.

Marinette leur montra ensuite le fameux dispositif pour capturer l’akuma. Il s’agissait d’un pistolet. Sur pression d’un bouton, ce dernier aspirait le papillon. L’intérieur du pistolet contenait un réservoir aux parois magiques. Ainsi, même si l’akuma était aspiré, il « n’akumatiserait » pas le propriétaire du pistolet. De plus, une fois à l’intérieur, le papillon ne pouvait plus sortir.

— Surtout, je veux que vous fassiez très attention avec ce dispositif. Il ne faut pas que le Papillon le récupère. Ne jouer pas avec, ne faite pas d’expérience stupide avec. Compris ?

— **OUI BOSS !**

— Ne m’appelez pas Boss !

-XxxX-

Marinette se retrouva dans un jet en direction des Etats-Unis.

Au départ, elle avait prévu de prendre un avion normal… C’était plus économique et écologique.

Comme il n’y avait pas de vol direct pour Gotham. Elle aurait donc dû faire une escale à New York, puis prendre le train pour Gotham. En sachant que le vol de Paris jusqu’à New York durerait environ 12h de vol puis que le voyage en train serait de 6h… Elle en avait en tout pour 18h de voyages.

Sa valise n’était pas très grande, donc pour le transport se ne serait pas vraiment un problème. Le seul vrai problème était qu’elle voyageait avec Bridgette. Mais la petite lapine était habituée aux voyages… Donc normalement tout devrait être bon.

La brunette avait juste oublié qu’elle était la fille d’un homme riche. 

Mais quand elle annonça à son père qu’elle souhaitait rentrer pour les vacances, son père décréta qu’il allait envoyer le jet la chercher.

Pourquoi pas…

Le temps passa très vite. Marinette passa une bonne partie de son temps à travailler sur l’affaire Papillon, tout en regardant Bridgette sautiller. L’avantage d’avoir un jet, c’était qu’au moins sa petite Bridgette chérie pouvait se dégourdir les pattes sans gêner personne.

Quand Marinette arriva enfin et que ses pieds touchèrent le sol… Un sentiment étrange l’envahit. Elle resta un long moment sans bouger.

Puis elle se remit en marche.

Plus elle avançait, et plus ce drôle de sentiment grandissait.

Son cœur battait très fort.

Elle accélérât le pas.

Ses yeux lui piquaient.

Elle passa la sécurité.

Puis finalement, elle arriva dans le hall.

Son père était là. Il regardait quelque chose sur son téléphone. Elle murmura alors doucement.

— Papa…

Elle s’avança doucement. Son cœur battait de plus en plus fort.

Finalement son père leva les yeux et l’aperçut. Leur regard se croisèrent.

Il lui sourit.

Elle ne tint plus.

La brunette lâcha sa valise et se mit à courir, puis elle sauta au cou de son père.

— Papa... Papa… Papa…

Son père l’attrapa pratiquement en plein vol. Il la serra fort contre lui.

— Bienvenue à la maison chérie…

Ses larmes coulaient en abondance.

Ce sentiment qui avait grandi en elle.

**C’était simplement l’euphorie.**

-XxxX-

Marinette alla vers la voiture en sautillant. Dès qu’elle aperçut Alfred, elle lui sauta aussi dans les bras.

— ALLLLFIIIIIEEEEE !

— Ooooohhhh…. Bonté divine !

Le majordome la serra aussi dans ses bras longuement. Son père, qui entre temps avait réussit à attraper Bridgette (elle s’était sauvée de sa boîte de transport et s’amusait à se promener dans l’aéroport), regarda la scène, amusé.

— Je suis heureux de voir que vous vous portez bien mademoiselle. Vous avez très bonne mine.

— Merci Al.

Le chemin du Manoir se fit bercer par une Marinette très bavarde.

Dès qu’elle arriva, Marinette fut accueillie par un Titus surexcité. Le chien sautait sur elle en couinant et en remuant la queue.

La brunette constata sans surprise, que le Manoir n’avait pas vraiment changer.

Lorsque Damian pointa le bout de son nez, il se fit presque agressé par Marinette, qui lui sauta au cou.

— DAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

— Tt, toujours aussi bruyante.

Damian se laissa faire. Il lui tapota même un peu le dos.

Elle se fit une joie de courir un peu partout dans le Manoir, constatant avec bonheur que _sa_ maison n’avait pas vraiment changé.

Le soir, Tim se fit accueillir par une pieuvre appelé Marinette. Il fut heureux de garder sa précieuse petite sœur dans les bras un bon moment.

***************************************

** Bonus 1 : **

(Ce bonus est une référence au Bonus 2 du chapitre 4)

Marinette 12 ans, Jon 11 ans. 

Marinette était chez les Kent pour le week-end, Batman était parti en mission avec Damian. Tim était occupé, Jason n’était pas là, Alfred était très malade… En clair, il n’y avait personne pour la « garder ».

La brunette faisait la connaissance des amis de Jon. Ils jouaient à action ou vérité. Durant le jeu, Jon eu la bonne idée de demander action.

— Alors, tu dois faire un bisou sur la bouche à la personne sur ta droite !

Jon pâlit. Marinette leva un sourcil. En effet, elle était la personne assise à droite de Jon.

Voyant l’hésitation de son ami, Marinette le saisit par la manche de son tee-shirt et lui fit un smack sur la bouche.

Jon devint plus rouge qu’une tomate.

Marinette regarda les autres avec une expression complètement neutre.

— Voilà. C’est à qui le tour ?

Sans que Marinette ne comprenne pourquoi, tout le monde la regardait en rougissant. La fillette blonde du groupe (son prénom c’était Kathy ?) la regarda comme si elle était prête à l’étriper. 

Elle avait fait quelque chose de mal ?

Marinette 13 ans, Jon 17 ans.

Marinette discutait par téléphone avec son ami Jon.

— Jon… Tu te souviens de ce jeu qu’on a fait chez tes grands-parents ?

— Euuh… Oui, Pourquoi ?

— Ce jour-là… Je t’ai volé ton premier baiser non ? Je suis désolée.

Jon sentit ses joues s’enflammer.

— Ce n’est rien, ne t’inquiète pas…

Maintenant qu’il était bien plus âgé, et que Mari commençait enfin à comprendre un peu plus les sentiments humains… Ce n’était pas le moment de lui avouer qu’il avait un _crush_ sur elle quand il était plus petit pas vrai ?

** Bonus 2 :  **

Vicki Vale était une journaliste forte de ses convictions.

Elle était arrivée à Paris depuis peu, pour retrouver les traces de _Netty Wayne_.

Grande fut sa surprise quand elle découvrit que Paris était sous la menace d’un terroriste. Plus surprenant encore, les habitants et le Maire laissait une bande de gamin se charger de leur protection…

Intéressant. 

En parcourant internet, elle se rendit compte qu’il n’y avait pratiquement aucune information sur ces jeunes héros.

La jeune femme eut un sourire narquois.

Si elle pouvait découvrir qui était ces jeunes gens… Alors sa carrière serait booster !

Netty Wayne pouvait attendre.

Elle avait un _insecte_ à traquer.

« Allô, monsieur, oui c’est moi, je pense avoir trouver un scoop du tonnerre ici à Paris, je vais rester encore un peu. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui vous avez le droit de me détester !  
> Il se trouve que j’ai longtemps hésité entre du Luka x Marinette et du Jon x Marinette… J’ai finalement choisi le Lukanette ! Mais je voulais vous faire souffrir avec moi xD  
> Sinon, actuellement Jon n’a plus aucun sentiment amoureux pour Marinette, elle est devenue sa petite sœur. Marinette a des sentiments fraternels à son égard.


	11. Une vie sans Netty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Que s’est-il passé durant l’absence de Marinette ? La brunette ne le sait pas… Mais, si Bruce l’a envoyé à Paris, ce n’était pas seulement à cause de sa depression…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette est partie vivre à Paris mi-juin. Ce qui signifie qu’à ce stade de l’histoire, cela fait un an qu’elle est devenue Parisienne. Elle a donc 14 ans maintenant.

Certains évènements dans la vie marquaient plus que d’autres. Superman avait malheureusement vu beaucoup d’horreur dans sa vie. Il avait vu beaucoup de ses amis souffrir de perte terrible. Lui-même, avait souffert un certain nombre de mauvaises expériences.

Et voilà qu’une autre terrible expérience serait à rajouter à sa liste.

Il avait déjà vu Batman dévasté.

Un évènement en particulier l’avait énormément blessé et rendu presque fou : la mort de Jason, le second Robin.

Ce soir, l’homme d’acier était sûr qu’il était témoin d’un autre évènement qui brisera sans aucun doute Batman.

Le Kryptonien était sûr qu’il allait garder cette horrible image dans la tête encore très longtemps. Peut-être même toute sa vie. 

Il n’oubliera jamais les pleurs désespérer de la petite Marinette quand elle revint à elle.

_« Je suis désolée… Je suis désolée… Je suis désolée »_

Superman était sûr que ces cris et ses pleurs en avait marqué plus d’un. Lui s’était sentit particulièrement touché par l’évènement. Marinette était comme une fille pour lui. C’était la meilleure amie de son fils, elle avait à peine un an de plus que Jon.

Mari les avait beaucoup visités. Clark était même sûr qu’à ce stade, Loïs était déjà en train de rassembler des décorations pour un futur mariage entre Jon et Mari… Lui aussi avait remarqué que Jon avait un petit faible pour la fille de Bruce. Il le comprenait. Cette petite avait un sacré caractère, tout en étant adorable à sa manière. Loïs en tout cas semblait déjà la considérer comme sa future belle-fille.

Qui aurait cru, qu’il se retrouverait maintenant devant son ordinateur a essayé d’écrire un article pour défendre l’honneur de _LadyBird_.

En effet, depuis l’incident, nombreux était ceux qui voulaient que LadyBird soit remise à la justice.

La demoiselle avait malheureusement également hottée la vie de nombreuse personne innocente. Ce n’était absolument pas de sa faute, mais celle du Joker et de Scarecrow.

Hélas tout le monde ne voyait pas les choses de la même manière…

Et voilà que maintenant, les détracteurs de la JL se servait de cet incident pour remettre en question leur existence.

**Marinette ne méritait vraiment pas cela.**

-XxxX-

Bruce était au bord de la crise de nerf.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour aider Marinette. Il n’était en réalité même pas sûr qu’il était capable d’aider sa _Princesse_ …

Marinette allait de plus en plus mal…

Pour ne rien arranger, il y avait ce débat complètement sans fondement sur les agissements de LadyBird. Ce n’était qu’une enfant ! Elle n’y était pour rien !

Mari avait fait des progrès extraordinaires depuis son arrivé au Manoir. Il était le premier à le reconnaître. Marinette faisait absolument tout ce qu’elle pouvait pour changer.

Et il a fallut que le Joker et Scarecrow viennent tout gâcher.

Le Joker.

Bruce avait déjà failli tuer le clown, quand celui-ci s’en était pris à Jason. Si Clark n’avait pas été là… Il aurait déjà raccroché le manteau de Batman.

**Mais cette fois…**

Il secoua la tête plusieurs fois, puis se pinça le nez avec sa main.

Ce n’était pas le moment d’avoir ce genre de penser.

Pour le moment, la seule chose qui comptait c’était la santé de Mari. Il ne fallait pas qu’elle apprenne ce qu’il s’était passé. Si jamais sa fille venait à découvrir l’étendu des dégâts qu’elle avait en réalité provoqué lorsqu’elle était contrôlée par le Joker…

**Elle ne s’en relèvera pas.**

Alors qu’il était en pleine réflexion. Il reçut un appel inattendu. Sur l’écran de son téléphone apparaissait le prénom « Sabine ». C’était une jeune femme qui avait jadis fait partie d’une organisation criminelle, mais qui fort heureusement s’était repentit depuis. Il l’avait aidé à changer de vie. La jeune femme s’était mariée à un fils de boulanger appelé Tom Dupain. Un brave homme.

— Allô ?

— Bonjour Bruce, je ne te dérange pas ?

— Non, comment vas-tu ?

— Très bien ! Je voulais voir avec toi une petite chose… En ce moment Tom et moi on pense à adopter un enfant, je me demandais si tu accepterais de devenir son parrain ? 

— Adopter un enfant…

— Oui ! Nous avons fait toutes les démarches… On a plus qu’à croiser les doigts.

À ce moment-là, une idée germa dans son esprit.

— Sabine… J’aurais un service à te demander. 

— Ah oui ? Lequel ?

Il lui expliqua rapidement la situation avec Marinette.

— C’est effectivement une situation compliquée. Je suppose que tu aimerais que je la garde le temps que tout ce scandale se dissipe.

— Oui, mais aussi-

— Tu veux que je l’aide à surmonter son traumatisme, puisque nous avons un parcours similaire.

— En effet.

— Compte sur moi.

**Marinette quitta le sol américain la semaine suivante.**

-XxxX-

**Une semaine après le départ de Marinette.**

Tim regardait son écran d’un air complètement absent. Plusieurs sentiments contradictoires influaient dans son esprit.

Colère.

Haine.

Frustration.

Tritesse.

Soulagement.

Solitude.

Rationnellement, il savait que Bruce avait pris la meilleure solution. Jason lui-même avait approuvé la décision de leur « père ».

C’était la meilleure chose à faire… Éloigner Mari de cet environnement malsain.

Si elle était restée… Tout comme lui, Jason craignait le pire.

Cela ne signifiait pourtant pas… que **l’accepter n’avait pas fait mal**.

**Bon sang… Il avait tellement mal.**

Tim aimait sa sœur de tout son cœur.

Elle avait été la seule à le croire, quand il annonça que Bruce était encore en vie. 

— Grayson m’a dit que tu pensais que Bruce était vivant. C’est vrai ?

— Qu’est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?

— Je veux juste comprendre Timothy. Tu ne m’as pas l’air d’être le genre d’individu à faire une déclaration de ce genre sans réfléchir.

— …

— Alors ?

— Disons, que c’est un sentiment.

— Mmm.

— Je suppose que c’est maintenant que tu vas me dire que je suis dans le déni ?

— Non, je te crois. 

— …

— Nous vivons dans un monde étrange Timothy, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu aurais tort. Je peux t’aider.

Tim s’était méfié d’elle. Il avait sincèrement du mal à croire que _Marinette_ , _la sœur jumelle_ _de Damian,_ pouvait le croire.

Cela cachait forcément quelque chose.

Marinette n’aimait pas son père biologique. Tim le savait parfaitement. Il la soupçonnait même de considérer _Jason comme son père_ au lieu de Bruce. Cette gamine n’avait aucune raison de l’aider à ramener quelqu’un qu’elle détestait. Merde, ils se connaissaient à peine !

Alors, il l’avait envoyé balader.

— Je n’ai pas besoin de ton aide la démone. 

Pourtant, elle s’obstina à le suivre.

Tout le monde finissait par le laisser tranquille, alors pourquoi diable cette gamine continuait de le coller ?!

— Sérieusement gamine, c’est quoi ton problème ? Pourquoi tu es là ? Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?

— Je ne comprends pas tes questions Timothy.

— Pourquoi tu me suis ? Tu n’as strictement rien à y gagner en restant avec moi. Et puis, Jason est au courant que t’es avec moi ?

— Je veux juste t’aider à ramener Bruce. Et oui, Jay sait que je suis avec toi. Contrairement à Bruce, Jay n’enferme pas les gens sous prétexte de les protéger, ou je ne sais quelle idiotie du même genre.

— C’est précisément **ça** que je ne comprends pas ! Pourquoi veux-tu m’aider à ramener quelqu’un que tu déteste ?!

— Tu es étrange Timothy. On ne _sauve_ pas les gens parce qu’on _les aime_ mais parce que _c’est juste_. On n’ _aide_ pas les gens par _attachement ou mérite_ , c’est juste que c’est la bonne chose à faire, non ? Alors non, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu tiens tant à donner un sens à ma présence…

— …

Ce jour-là, il eut le sentiment de recevoir une claque. Tim décida de lui laisser une chance… Après tout, c’était elle qui avait décidé de le suivre, il n’y était pour rien.

**C’était une décision qu’il ne regretterait jamais.**

Marinette devint un pilier émotionnel pour lui.

Combien de fois elle était venue dormir avec lui en voyant qu’il ne trouvait pas le sommeil… Le sombre de fois où elle l’avait forcé à manger…

Les fois où elle l’avait obligé à aller dormir, lui promettant de continuer les recherches à sa place…

Le nombre de galère qu’il avait pu éviter, parce qu’elle était aussi une excellente combattante.

Elle lui avait aussi raconter son histoire…

— Tu es morte quinze fois ?!

— Au moins oui.

— Mais comment…

— Le puit de Lazare.

— Mari… C’est complètement absurde…

— Parfois je le sens… L’eau du puit qui coule dans mes veines, toutes les émotions sont amplifiées. On ne voit pas le monde comme tout le monde. Mais c’est aussi pour ça, que pour moi « la mort » ne veut rien dire.

— Mmmm.

Ils avaient réussi ensemble.

Il avait gagné une amie, une sœur, une partenaire. 

Alors quand elle se fit attraper par le Joker… **Tim avait l’impression de l’avoir abandonné**.

Cela n’aurait **jamais** dû se produire.

Tim aurait dû la prendre avec lui.

Et maintenant la seule chose qui restait c’était un vide.

Cet horrible vide qu’il avait ressenti à la mort de ses parents, à la mort de Stéph, à la mort de Kon…

C’était absurde, Marinette n’était pas morte. (Et heureusement, il n’était pas sûr de supporter la mort d’un autre membre de sa famille… Et surtout pas celle de _Netty_.)

Sa sœur avait été là pour lui.

Et lui l’avait laissé toute seule.

Quel genre de frère était-il ?

Il ne ferait pas deux fois la même erreur.

Tim allait faire ce que Bruce aurait dû faire il y a très longtemps.

**Le clown et l’épouvantail allait payer.**

-XxxX-

Robin était à Blüdhaven.

Il s’était installé au sommet d’un immeuble. L’adolescent regardait l’horizon pensif.

Depuis que Marinette était partie il passait beaucoup de temps dans cette ville. Surtout que maintenant Dick habitait à New York avec sa femme, la ville avait été laissé à l’abandon.

Il se sentait responsable des évènements.

Damian avait été incapable de protéger sa sœur. Maintenant, elle était partie. Malheureusement, il avait le sentiment qu’elle ne reviendrait pas.

Gotham était trop mauvais pour elle.

Il avait fini par le comprendre.

Cela ne voulait pas dire qu’il avait accepter cette idée.

Pourquoi c’était à sa sœur de payer le prix pour les crimes de ces monstres ?

Elle était innocente.

Ce n’était pas sa faute.

**C’était injuste.**

Mais peut-être que… Si les monstres responsables de la misère de sa sœur disparaissaient, alors… Elle n’aurait plus aucune raison de rester à Paris n’est-ce pas ?

Damian sortie un masque de sa poche et le regarda longuement.

— Bonsoir mini-démon, tu t’amuses bien ?

— Qu’est-ce que tu fiches ici Hood ?

— Je voulais juste confirmer une théorie.

— Tt, va vérifier ta théorie ailleurs.

— Tu ne veux même pas savoir quelle était ma théorie ?

— Non.

— Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi je ne trouvais pas mes proies…

— **TT**.

Un silence s’installa entre eux.

— Il a souffert j’espère.

— Il a supplié d’être épargné.

— Comme s’il avait épargné Mari.

— Mmm.

— Ah, bah vous êtes là.

Les deux tournèrent la tête à l’unisson pour voir Red Robin atterrir nonchalamment à côté d’eux.

— Qu’est-ce que tu fiches ici Drake ?

— Juste vérifier une théorie.

Red Hood se mit soudainement à rire.

Red Robin s’avança vers eux tranquillement. Il lança ensuite un objet vers Hood.

— Tient, cadeau.

Red Hood attrapa l’objet. Quand il vit de quoi il s’agissait, il en eut des frissons. Il regarda ensuite le jeune homme devant lui. Puis finit par rire encore une fois.

C’était ironique.

Il a fallu que le clown s’en prenne à une personne chère à leur cœur encore une fois, pour que finalement la famille décide de réagir.

Robin s’approcha à son tour. Il avait toujours le masque de Scarecrow en main. Red Robin regarda le masque, puis regarda Robin. Un rictus se forma sur son visage.

Silencieusement, Red Hood sortie un briquet de sa poche, et se mit à brûler le nœud papillon vert qu’il avait dans les mains.

Les trois regardèrent l’objet brûler en silence.

Puis, Robin tendit le masque de Scarecrow. Hood le fit brûler également.

Aucun d’entre eux ne prononça le moindre mot.

Ce petit _incident_ serait leur secret à tous les trois.

Un secret entre Robin.

C’était un pacte solennel entre eux.

**Celui de protéger leur sœur à n’importe quel prix.**

* * *

**Bonus :**

Tim s’était rendu compte qu’il y avait quelque chose d’étrange dans le budget consacré à l’achat de matériaux pour leur activité de vigilante. C’était très subtil. Bruce ne l’avait sans doute pas remarqué parce qu’il n’avait pas le temps de gérer ça.

En fouillant un peu plus, il se rend compte que convergeait vers la France.

Il commença à fouiller dans le système et se rendit compte que tout était anormalement crypté.

Il va réussir à entrer dans le système de sécurité français. Il découvre l’histoire des jeunes héros de Paris et surtout… Le style de combat et la manière de la jeune héroïne… Il reconnaîtrait ces mouvements entre mille.

Un sourire se forma sur son visage.

Tim choisit de renforcer subtilement le cryptage, puis de falsifier les informations de la comptabilité.


	12. Retour au nid [Part 2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette, la fille qui n'a jamais le droit au repos...

Marinette était sincèrement heureuse d'être de retour au Manoir. Pour l'occasion, Alfred avait même préparé tous ses plats préférés !

Elle avait beaucoup de chose à raconter sur sa vie à Paris. Elle avait notamment beaucoup d'anecdote sur la différence de culture entre les deux pays.

Sur le fait par exemple que son accent était quasiment inexistant, et donc quand elle faisait des fautes de français « basique » à l'oral, les gens avait tendance à la dévisager. Le plus souvent c'étaient des fautes sur le _genre_ des objets.

 _Un_ croissant et non pas « _une_ » croissant.

On disait « _le_ » pain, mais on parlait « _d'une_ » baguette...

— Comme si c'était ma faute que la langue française ait été créé par des artistes de l'impressionnisme abstrait ! Et puis je ne parle même pas des mots avec des lettres qui ne se prononce pas hein... Et le système de la _bise_ aussi... Je n'ai toujours pas compris comment fonctionnait ce truc...

Les rires étaient garantis.

Marinette apprit par la même occasion que Dick et Kori attendaient leur premier enfant. Elle était heureuse d'apprendre qu'elle allait avoir une petite nièce.

Le premier bébé dans la famille...

À la fin du repas, Marinette pu enfin se rendre dans sa chambre pour se reposer. Enfin, elle aurait aimé le faire, si sa chambre n'était pas remplie de carton ! Ce fut à cet instant que Tim choisit de lui annoncer un petit détail.

— Timmy... Pourquoi il y a autant de carton dans ma chambre ?

— Ah oui... J'avais oublié ce petit détail...

— _Petit détail_ ? Je vois même plus mon lit ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Mmm... Essayons nous. Je t'expliquerais ensuite.

Les deux réussirent à trouver un petit coin dans la chambre qui n'avait pas encore envahit par les cartons.

— En fait, ces cartons on les as reçus de différentes enseignes de vêtements, parfum et d'autres choes qui aimerait faire de « Netty Wayne » une marque.

— Hein ? Répète ça, j'ai dû mal comprendre...

— Mari, tu ne t'en as sans doute pas rendu compte, mais beaucoup de personne suivent ton blog. Tu es devenue une référence en matière de mode...

— QUOI ?! QUAND ?! COMMENT ?! POURQUOI ?!

— Eh bien, tu t'amuses à poster tout ce que tu achètes, à faire des commentaires sur des produits, à recommander coins à Paris, ou même ici à Gotham... Tu montres tes créations...

— Mmmm... En gros je suis rabaissée à une youtubeuse beauté...

— Ahahahaha, C'est une façon de voir les choses.

— Donc, ces cartons sont des marques qui veulent que je sois leur égérie ou un truc comme ça ?

— Exactement.

— Je vois...

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Marinette essayait d'intégrer l'information. La brunette ne s'entendait absolument pas à cette nouvelle... Mais une question la laissait perplexe.

— Depuis quand vous avez reçu ces cartons ?

— Tu sais, je l'ai appris il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça.

— Depuis quand Timothy ?

Tim soupira.

— De ce que j'ai cru comprendre, tout aurait commencé après le gala de présentation.

— Le gala de présentation ?! C'était il y a plus d'un an !

— Je sais Mari, je te jure que je n'étais pas au courant.

— Je te crois Timmy. C'est juste que parfois, j'aimerais que papa soit moins parano...

— On le voudrais tous. Dans tous les cas, maintenant que tu sais, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

— Je vais y réfléchir...

Marinette en parla à son père. Ce dernier ne voulait simplement pas exposer Marinette au grand public, alors qu'elle était enfin en train de trouver un équilibre dans sa vie. Il avait l'intention de lui en parler, mais il eut ensuite l'incident avec le Joker... Son père voulait qu'elle se consacre entièrement à son rétablissement. Mais maintenant qu'elle allait beaucoup mieux, il s'était dit qu'il était temps qu'elle choisisse ce qu'elle voulait faire.

S'il savait que Marinette avait en réalité passé son temps à combattre un type psychopathe déguisé en insecte...

Marinette décida finalement de tenter le coup.

Elle était heureuse, son rêve de devenir une future styliste semblait maintenant pleinement accessible !

Hélas pour la brunette, sa vie ne pourrait jamais être simple.

-XxxX-

**Paris début d'après-midi.**

**Viperion avait envie de hurler.**

Le Papillon avait maintenant en sa possession l'un des pistolets de capture d'akuma et un objet de protection (un brassard... sérieusement ?), censé les protéger du Papillon.

Et tout ça à cause de cette pu-... Cette peste de Queen Bee !

Comment Ladybug faisait pour gérer tout le monde ?

Et dire qu'il allait devoir supporter ces gamins pendant **un mois** entier.

Voilà deux semaines qu'il essayait de canaliser les autres membres de l'équipe, mais chacun n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Avec l'absence de Ladybug, ils s'étaient relâchés, comme si le fait que leur leader soit absente fera mystérieusement disparaître le Papillon. Ils n'avaient plus envie de patrouiller la nuit, ne suivait plus leur entraînement à la lettre, continuait de faire leur pari entre eux...

**Ils ne prenaient pas leur rôle au sérieux.**

Pour ne rien arranger, ils étaient traqués par une journaliste venue d'un pays étranger.

Cette femme avait compris que Queen Bee avait un égo aussi grand que sa stupidité (oui, Viperion était en colère). La femme lui faisait des compliments dès qu'elle intervenait et cette stupide abeille buvait ses paroles comme si c'était du nectar !

Ladybug leur avait toujours interdit de parler aux journalistes, ils avaient ordre de les fuir.

_« Tous les journalistes n'ont pas forcément d'éthique professionnel. Certains ne sont qu'à la recherche d'un scoop et ne réfléchissent pas aux conséquences de leur actes. En plus, moins le Papillon en saura sur nous, et plus nous auront l'avantage. »_

Ladybug avait toujours dit que c'était pour leur sécurité.

Maintenant il voyait clairement pourquoi.

Et certainement que les autres petits _crétins_ aussi se rendaient compte que les interdictions de Ladybug n'étaient pas là pour les embêtés, mais bien pour les protéger.

Queen Bee avait profité du fait qu'il ait le dos tourné pour donner un interview à cette journaliste étrangère qui se fit une joie de tout publié dans un article.

Résultat : Maintenant tout le monde savait que les porteurs de miraculous étaient protégés du Papillon, ce qui a éveillé une masse de colère chez les parisiens.

Cette idiote alla même jusqu'à expliquer comment fonctionnait le mécanisme de capture d'akuma, et bien entendu, révéla à tout le monde que Ladybug n'était plus en ville.

Malheureusement, le Papillon suivait l'actualité de très près.

Les voilà face à un akuma qui traquait les sources de magie... Ce qui signifiait que tous les porteurs ayant leur dispositif de protection devenait alors une cible pour l'akumatisé.

C'était une véritable catastrophe !

On découvrit alors que Chloé Bourgeois était une porteuse de Miraculous. Inutile d'être un génie pour comprendre qui était son alter ego...

La blonde fut kidnappée. Elle ne fit pas la seule. L'ami de Marinette, un garçon aux cheveux roux qu'il ne connaissait pas, fut également pris pour cible.

**Le Papillon prévoyait de capturer les héros sous leur forme civil pour les interroger ensuite.**

À ses côtés Bunnix décida de partir chercher Ladybug.

— Comment peut-on la retrouver ? Seul le Grand Maître sait où elle est, et nous ne savons pas qui il est ! Pire, si on cherche à le retrouver cet akuma nous suivra !

— Je sais qui est Ladybug.

— Attend, quoi ?

— Je possède le miraculous du temps...

— Je vois. Je compte sur toi. Je vais essayer de calmer le jeu le plus longtemps possible.

-XxxX-

Il était environ 6h du matin.

Marinette était en train de dormir quand elle sentit une présence dans sa chambre. La demoiselle se mit aussitôt en mode « attaque » et donna un coup violent à l'intrus.

— **OUCH** ! Marinette calme toi ! C'est moi !

— Bunnix ?!

— On a besoin de toi, Paris est en danger !

Marinette ne perdit pas de temps. Elle se précipita jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre et la ferma à clé. Puis suivit Alix dans son « terrier ».

**30 minutes plus tard.**

— Bye, Bye petit papillon.

Ladybug se fit aussitôt approcher par une journaliste. Quand la jeune héroïne vit de qui il s'agissait, elle eut envie de hurler.

C'était Vicki Vale. La femme qui avait réussit à faire l'adolescente haïr profondément les journalistes...

Qu'est-ce que cette sorcière fichait à Paris ?!

La femme lui demanda une interview.

_Sérieusement ?! Le culot de cette femme n'a donc aucune limite ?!_

— Grâce à vous, deux personnes maintenant seront la cible d'un terroriste. Et vous avez le culot de venir me demander une interview ? Allez donc retrouver une éthique professionnelle et après on parlera.

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à la femme de répondre et partit aussitôt, emportant avec elle les deux porteurs capturés. Une fois seule avec les deux... et avec les autres « héros », Ladybug ne chercha pas à cacher sa colère.

— Je me fiche de savoir comment cela s'est produit, ni qui est le fautif. Vous avez **tous** -à part Viperion- été _irresponsable_. Ça fait deux semaines. **JUSTE DEUX _PUT***_ DE SEMAINES** !

Ils baissèrent tous la tête.

— À partir de maintenant vous n'aurez plus de Miraculous.

— Quoi ?! mais !

— Hein ?! Mais c'est pas juste !

— C'est un scandale !

— **La ferme**.

— ...

Ladybug récupéra tous les miraculous et les accessoires de protection, de manière individuelle bien entendu. Aucun d'entre eux n'osa se rebeller contre elle.

**Ils savaient tous _de quoi_ elle était capable.  
**

Elle dû se rendre chez Maître Fu, pour qu'il puisse prendre des mesures.

Ils en savaient beaucoup trop.

Seul Viperion resta un porteur permanent. Tous les autres se sont vu retirés leur miraculous, y compris Chat Noir. En effet, Luka avait été le seul à prendre son rôle au sérieux durant l'absence de Ladybug. Tous les autres, y compris Bunnix qui était pourtant censé l'aider, s'était complètement relâcher.

**Marinette avait fait une erreur de jugement. Elle ne refera pas deux fois la même erreur.  
**

La brunette fit appel à une personne pour garder le miraculous de la coccinelle pendant son absence : Sabine Dupain-Cheng (ce qu'elle aurait dû faire dès le départ...). Viperion vit son miraculous être changé pour celui du Chat. Il prit le nom de « Cat's Eyes » (ce qui n'était absolument pas une référence à un certain animé japonais...).

Dès que le soir fut tombé, Maître Fu se rendit chez chaque porteurs pour leur effacer la mémoire sur tout ce qui concernait les Miraculous et leur entraînement. À la demande de Marinette, Maître Fu effaça également de la mémoire d'Alix les souvenirs concernant l'identité te Marinette en tant que « Netty ». Max vut ses souvenirs de la Base secrète effacé. L'adolescente se chargerait de pirater Markov à distance.

Ce fut ainsi qu'Adrien, Chloé, Kim, Alix, Nathaniel et Max oublièrent qu'ils avaient un jour eu un Miraculous. Cela ne signifiait pas qu'ils n'auraient plus jamais de Miraculous de leur vie, mais simplement qu'à l'heure actuelle, aucun d'entre eux n'était assez mature pour en avoir un.

-XxxX-

Quand Marinette repartit au Manoir, il était pratiquement 10h30 du matin. Sa seule chance, c'était que tout le monde dormait encore dans la maison, à cause d'une mission qui avait durée pratiquement toute la nuit la veille. Alors, normalement, personne n'avait remarqué son absence.

La demoiselle se mit aussitôt sur son ordinateur. Il fallait absolument qu'elle efface la mémoire de Markov, le petit robot de Max, le plus rapidement possible.

Avec ce fiasco, Marinette allait devoir trouver de nouveaux héros, les former de nouveau au combat...

Cela retardait complètement ses plans de capture du Papillon !

Bon sang... Que faire ? Alors qu'elle était si prête du but... Elle ne pouvait pas tout faire toute seule !

Il lui fallait de l'aide !

**_Mais QUI pourrait l'aider maintenant ?!_ **

* * *

**Bonus 1:**

**Mois d'Août, France.**

— Tu as bien toutes tes affaires ma chérie ?

— Oui maman, tout est là.

— Attend moi-là, je vais payer le taxi.

La demoiselle regarda sa mère rejoindre le chauffeur, qui les avait ramenées de l'aéroport jusqu'à leur nouveau domicile.

Cela avait été long et difficile, mais la jeune femme avait réussi ce qu'elle voulait : vivre avec sa mère.

Bon, elle avait dû mentir à sa mère en lui disant que son père abusait d'elle mais bon... La pauvre femme était tellement naïve, et elle voulait tellement récupérer la garde de sa fille lors du divorce, que n'importe qu'elle excuse était bonne à prendre.

Maintenant, elle était ENFIN loin d'Italie. Elle allait pouvoir commencer une nouvelle vie, dans un nouveau pays et dans un nouveau collège.

Cette fois, tout serait différent.

Cette fois, elle ne se ferait pas prendre.

Cette fois, elle allait avoir la vie _qu'elle méritait_.

Et tout ce que cela avait coûté, fut le divorce de ses parents !

— Aller, viens Lila, nous avons des cartons à défaire.

— J'arrive maman !

**Bonus 2 :**

Marinette n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle était toujours extrêmement inquiète.

La brunette fit alors une chose qu'elle allait peut-être regretter plus tard. Elle se mit à faire des recherches sur Scarecrow et sur le Joker.

Elle soupira.

_Je suis vraiment masochiste._

Pourtant, à sa grande surprise, elle découvrit que Scarecrow avait été retrouvé mort, et que le Joker avait disparu de sa cellule.

Enfin...

_Une partie_ du Joker avait disparu...

Le clown avait "oublié" d'emporter son corps dans sa fuite, emportant avec lui que la tête...

Autrement dit, le type était mort.

Marinette sentit un frisson lui parcourir tout le corps.

Batman n'était pas l'auteur de ces deux crimes. Elle le savait parfaitement. Il n'avait pas vengé Jason, qui pourtant était bien plus proche de lui, qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Ce n'était pas maintenant, que son père allait commencer une vendetta.

_Pitié... Dites moi que ce n'est pas Jay qui a fait ça... Il en serait capable... Papa ne lui pardonnera jamais, il a toujours été plus sévère quand il s'agissait de Jay..._

Marinette parcourut tous les rapports de police.

Celui ou celle ou ceux qui avait commis ces crimes n'avaient laissé aucune trace.

La brunette décida de fouiner dans les archives de son père en utilisant l'identifiant de son frère Damian. Elle se doutait bien que LadyBird n'avait plus accès à la cave et utiliser le nom de Tim serait suicidaire parce qu'il le remarquerait tout de suite... Avec un peu de chance, Damian mettra un ou deux jours à s'en apercevoir, voir jamais s'en rendre compte si elle jouait bien ses cartes.

Elle du forcer un peu l'accès.

En voyant l'enquête que son propre père avait mené... Marinette se rendit compte, que pour une raison inconnue, il n'était pas allé jusqu'au bout.

Plus elle lisait le rapport, et plus son cœur battait fort.

Son père avait délibérément choisi d'ignorer ce qu'il s'était passé...

Et pour cause...

**Batman soupçonnait Tim et Damian d'avoir fait le coup.**


	13. Netty Wayne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette a de plus en plus de mal à concilier sa vie de "Netty" et ses devoir en tant que Ladybug. Il est grand temps de faire un choix...  
> Dans l'ombre... Le danger guette...

Un jeune garçon regardait son écran d’ordinateur avec beaucoup d’attention. Son cœur battait fort.

**_La Dure Vie d’une Wayne._ **

Ce blog était une bénédiction.

Grâce à lui, l’adolescent avait rencontré l’amour de sa vie.

**Netty Wayne.**

Le nouveau visage public de la grande famille Wayne.

Depuis son retour d’Europe, l’unique fille biologique de Bruce Wayne enchaînait les galas de Charité pour Martha Wayne Fondation. Elle avait également initié un programme d’aide aux enfants malades dans les hôpitaux. Netty faisait le tour des centres d’aides pour les enfants des rues de Gotham, elle visitait des orphelinats.

Sa simple présence lors d’une fête garantissait le succès de celle-ci.

Netty Wayne était une influenceuse redoutable.

Elle avait l’amour des habitants de Gotham de son côté.

Ce qui au départ ressemblait à une stupidité d’adolescente capricieuse, fille-fille à papa, était maintenant devenu la pierre angulaire de la notoriété de l’une des familles les plus anciennes de Gotham.

Cette fille avait réussi à « humaniser » les Wayne. Ce n’était plus juste une famille d’aristocrate qui vivait hors du monde réel.

Maintenant, Bruce Wayne n’était plus juste un riche playboy insouciant. Il avait l’image d’un père aimant, qui ferait tout pour ses enfants. Un homme qui était capable de réserver un parc d’attraction entier uniquement pour que sa fille chérie passe un bon moment…

Richard John Grayson-Wayne était décrit comme un beau jeune-homme tout aussi playboy que son père adoptif, le cas de charité de Bruce Wayne. Il était désormais reconnu comme un grand-frère aimant, qui passait toujours sa famille en premier. Plusieurs photos de lui circulait pour le prouver. Notamment une photo de lui en train de donner son manteau à sa petite sœur pour que la pluie ne la mouille pas, alors même qu’il n’avait rien pour se protéger lui-même de l’averse. Une autre photo de lui en train d’offrir son dessert au frère jumeau de Netty.

Jason Peter Todd, le deuxième cas de charité de Bruce Wayne, mort un temps puis « ressuscité ». Considéré longtemps comme un mouton noir, était désormais l’image de l’indépendance et de la réussite. Le jeune homme avait sa propre affaire d’agent de sécurité. Récemment diplômé. C’était le symbole de liberté.

Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne. L’enfant prodige. Beaucoup le qualifierait de bourreau du travail. Le plus jeune CEO de l’histoire. Depuis que les vidéos de Netty Wayne était sorti, les habitants de Gotham savait que derrière cette facette de garçon parfait se cacher un nerd. Un fan de science-fiction, de BD et de culture pop. C’était le modèle à suivre pour beaucoup de jeune. Et puis, tout le monde savait que Netty avait une grande affection pour lui en particulier.

Cassandra Cain-Wayne était moins connu du grand public. Une jeune femme raffinée, mais très discrète. Désormais, tous savaient que c’était une jeune femme sensible, délicate, charmante. Elle était très douée en dance, si on en croyait les vidéos récentes publié sur le blog de Netty.

**La famille Wayne était plus populaire que jamais.**

Netty, douce, gentille, parfaite. Elle était l’antithèse de son frère jumeau, Damian Wayne. Ce dernier surnommé « _Le Prince de Glace_ ». Il était connu pour son amour pour la cause animal -et son caractère exécrable-. Aussi, le jeune Prince s’investissait énormément dans différente association d’aide aux animaux. Mais, c’était également un grand défenseur de la nature et de l’environnement.

Beaucoup disait que les deux enfants se complétaient. Qu’ils étaient en réalité le reflet des différentes facettes de Bruce Wayne. L’entente entre les deux enfants de sang, héritiers incontestés de la famille Wayne, était décrite comme parfaite.

Netty Wayne n’allait nulle part sans son frère jumeau. Elle s’affichait toujours souriante au bras de son frère. Le peu de fois ou Damian Wayne ne s’était pas présente, Timothy Wayne avait pris sa place.

Sa personnalité joviale, ses tenues exubérantes, sa gentillesse et sa générosité, faisait que désormais, la petite Wayne était surnommé « _L’Ange de Gotham_ ».

Depuis que le blog « La Dure vie d’une Wayne » avait vu le jour. La plus grande question que beaucoup se posait était de savoir : _pourquoi Netty cachait son visage ?_

De nombreuses théories circulaient sur internet à son sujet. Et il n’y avait aucun doute sur le fait, que celui ou celle qui réussirait à capturer en image le visage de l’adolescente deviendrait richissime.

Bientôt il connaîtrait enfin le visage de sa bien-aimée. Cette année, il avait réussi à convaincre ses parents de le laisser suivre la fin de sa scolarité à Paris… La même ville où vivait sa chère et douce Netty. Il aura toutes les chances du monde de la rencontrer une fois que sa famille ne sera plus un obstacle… À Paris, Netty n’avait pas de garde du corps, n’avait pas ses frères, son père ou aucun membre de la famille Wayne pour l’empêcher de l’approcher.

Il se fichait bien d’être riche.

Il voulait Netty Wayne rien que pour lui.

Ils étaient faits l’un pour l’autre, et bientôt… Oui, très bientôt… **Elle aussi s’en rendrait compte.**

-XxxX-

— Maître Bruce… Une autre lettre vient d’arriver.

— Encore. Toujours le même destinataire ?

— Je le crains monsieur.

Bruce pris la lettre agacée et commença aussitôt à l’analyser. Comme d’habitude, il n’y avait aucune trace suspecte sur l’enveloppe. Il ouvrit la lettre.

_Ma chère et douce Netty,_

_Je me réjouis grandement de ton retour au pays. J’espère que ce long voyage ne t’aura pas trop fatigué. Sache que je n’ai cessé de penser à toi jour après jour._

_J’attends avec impatience ta prochaine apparition public, pour pouvoir contempler en personne la beauté de ton âme._

_Bientôt nous serons réunis toi et moi._

_Ton âme sœur._

_W._

La colère de Bruce ne fit qu’augmenter. Cet énergumène avait non seulement l’audace d’envoyer des lettres d’amour à sa fille (qui n’avait **QUE** 14 ans), mais en plus il se permettait de la suivre ?!

Marinette était enfin heureuse.

Il était hors de question qu’un pervers pédophile vienne gâcher le bonheur de _son bébé_.

— Père, Pennywoth vient de m’informer qu’une autre de _ces lettres_ est arrivée ?

— Exact.

Bruce tendit la lettre à Damian qui la lut. Il claque sa langue avec dégoût.

— Père, cela ne peut plus durer, nous devrions éloigner Marinette du grand public.

— Je comprends ce que tu ressens Damian, mais nous ne pouvons pas enfermer ta sœur dans le Manoir toute sa vie. Nous ne pouvons pas lui enlever « _Netty_ ». Pas après…

— TT.

Bruce pris son téléphone. Cet homme allait être présent au prochain gala de charité, c’était l’occasion ou jamais de le capturer. Il prit d’abord contact avec Dick, puis avec Tim et il enchaîna avec Jason.

Toute la famille ne serait pas de trop pour cette mission.

Rien n’était trop exagéré quand il s’agissait de la protection de sa fille.

Il ne l’avait pas protégé contre le Joker.

Il avait échoué une fois.

Cette fois, il ne fera pas la même erreur.

Il protègera Marinette.

Il protègera son sourire.

Il protègera son bonheur.

**Personne ne touchera à un seul cheveu de sa fille.**

-XxxX-

Marinette était en train de participer à un gala de charité. Ces derniers temps, elle multipliait les apparitions en public. Cela lui permettait d’avoir toujours l’esprit occupé, afin de ne pas penser aux problèmes qui l’attendais à Paris…

Et puis, en tant qu’égérie de Wayne entreprise, elle n’avait pas d’autre choix que de jouer son rôle « _d’Ange de Gotham_ ».

La seule chose qui la tracassait, c’était que ces derniers temps, Damian passait sa vie à la coller. Elle avait peut-être un peu trop négligé son jumeau… Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas s’empêcher d’avoir le sentiment que ce n’était pas juste parce qu’elle lui avait manqué qu’il avait ce comportement avec elle. Pour une raison qui lui échappait… Quelque chose semblait clocher… Mais quoi ? Après tout, Damian était le futur héritier de la famille Wayne, c’était normal qu’il soit présent à chaque événement lié à l’entreprise.

**Il n’avait juste pas besoin d’être tout le temps à côté d’elle…**

Ce gala était particulier… Pour une fois, toute la famille était réunie. Même Dick et Jason étaient présent.

**Ce qui n’était absolument pas suspicieux.**

Peut-être étaient-ils en mission ?

Après tout, Marinette n’était pas allée à la cave une seule fois depuis son arrivé. Elle n’avait pas non plus cherché à se mettre à jour sur leur activité de vigilante… La brunette avait trop peur de faire une gaffe si elle commençait à aborder ce sujet là en particulier. Tout le monde semblait avoir interpréter ce silence comme une demande muette pour ne pas aborder le sujet. Alors, personne n’avait jamais parler de cet aspect particulier de leur vie.

Pas une seule fois.

Dès qu’elle entrait dans une pièce, et qu’ils semblaient parler d’une affaire, aussitôt ils changeaient de sujet.

Pourquoi pas. Cela l’arrangeait.

Marinette entra dans son rôle de Netty Wayne. Elle avait un petit discours à faire au début du gala.

— Mesdames et Messieurs, je vous souhaite à tous la bienvenue. Comme vous le savez sans doute déjà, ce gala de charité est en honneur de la fondation _One meal for_ _One smile_ , fondé par le Prince Ali pour lutter contre la faim des enfants dans le monde. Le prince Ali, héritier du royaume de Kowar, qui je pense n’a plus besoin d’être présenté !

Un adolescent à la peau basané, aux cheveux bruns frisés et aux yeux verts salua la foule en souriant.

— Je vous remercie d’ores et déjà pour votre générosité. Il ne me reste plus qu’à vous souhaitez à tous une excellente soirée. Netty Out !

Netty Wayne dès la fin de son discours partit saluer le prince Ali en personne. Damian la suivit immédiatement.

— Je vous remercie pour l’intérêt que vous portez à notre Fondation Mademoiselle Wayne. Grâce à vous, des milliers d’enfants auront enfin un repas digne de ce nom.

— C’est moi qui vous remercie Prince Ali, c’est grâce à des personnes comme vous que le monde peut chaque jour devenir un peu meilleur.

Les deux jeunes gens discutèrent un bon moment. Netty appris ainsi que le Prince Ali se rendrait bientôt à Paris pour faire une collecte de jouets pour les enfants malade des hôpitaux.

— Si je ne m’abuse vous faites vos études à Paris en ce moment ?

— C’est exact ! Contactez-moi si vous voulez de l’aide pour la collecte, j’en informerais mon frère. Ce serais toujours plus amusant de faire ce travail avec un ami.

— A-Ami ?

— Oui ! Si cela vous convient bien évidemment… Vous n’êtes pas obligé d’accep-

— J’en serais ravi, Mademoiselle Wayne !

— Appelez-moi Netty, prince Ali, inutile de faire autant de formalité. Surtout que nous serons partenaire à partir de maintenant.

Le prince semblait sincèrement heureux de la tournure des évènements.

Netty avait de la peine pour lui… Ce garçon semblait vraiment avoir besoin de compagnie. Il lui rappelait un peu Adrien Agreste, son camarade de classe. Soudainement, elle se sentit extrêmement heureuse d’être la fille de Bruce Wayne… Son père lui laissait faire pratiquement tout ce qu’elle voulait.

Damian à ses côtés assista à la scène sans prononcer le moindre mot.

Vraiment bizarre…

La soirée se poursuivit. Netty dû saluer chaque convive avec un immense sourire. Elle reçut pas mal d’invitation à des fêtes diverses, elle reçut aussi des offres de partenariat. Pauvre Timmy, c’est lui qui gérait la « carrière de Netty » … Il allait être inondé de courriel.

En dehors de Damian, Marinette n’avait pas encore eu le temps de saluer ses frères et sa sœur. Son père était également aux abonnés absents… Profitant d’un petit moment de répit, la brunette en profita pour interroger son frère.

— Damian, est-ce qu’il y a quelque chose que je dois savoir sur cette soirée ?

— Pourquoi cette question ?

— Juste… une impression.

— Mm.

— Alors ?

— Père et Drake sont occupés avec quelques journalistes qui ont essayé de s’infiltrer dans la soirée. Pour ce qui est de Todd, il me semble que père l’a chargé de la sécurité, il y a peu de chance pour qu’il se montre ce soir. Quant à Richard, il est en train d’aider Todd. 

— Je vois… 

La brunette n’osa pas demander à son frère pourquoi il était avec elle plutôt qu’avec leur père, mais elle avait sincèrement peur de l’offenser.

Puis, alors que le dîner allait bientôt être servit, Marinette sentit son portable vibrer. Elle avait reçu un message de Maître Fu.

« Il est temps de plonger les nouilles dans l’eau. »

C’était un message codé pour dire : Alerte rouge, nous avons besoin de toi à Paris.

Marinette se sentait prise au piège. Ce qu’elle craignait le plus était en train de se produire : Elle devait être à deux endroits à la fois.

La brunette pris une grande inspiration.

**Paris était plus important.**

— Dami… J’ai besoin d’aller au toilette une minute, je reviens.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et se dirigea pratiquement en courant en direction des toilettes.

**Vingt minutes plus tard.**

Marinette réapparut à l’arrière de la bâtisse. Ce n’était pas prudent de revenir dans les toilettes, n’importe qui pouvait entrer.

Elle n’était plus seule. Désormais Kaalki était avec elle.

Maître Fu avait considéré qu’au vu de la situation et des agissements du Papillon, il valait mieux que Marinette puisse les rejoindre à n’importe quel moment.

Elle réajusta sa chevelure et remis son masque de Netty sur le visage. 

— Kaalki, reste bien caché, c’est une réception importante.

— Entendu Princesse.

Elle se rendit de nouveau dans la salle de réception.

Lorsque Tim la vit, il se précipita sur elle.

— Ma-, Netty, Où est-ce que tu étais passées ? As-tu la moindre idée de la vague de panique que tu as provoqué ?!

Tim sortit rapidement son portable pour envoyer plusieurs messages.

— Désolé, c’est juste qu’en allant aux toilettes j’ai eu l’impression d’être suivit…

— Ce n’était pas qu’une impression.

— Ah ?

Marinette sentit un frisson lui parcourir tout le corps.

**C’était censé être un mensonge.**

— Damian s’en est occupé. Ne disparait plus jamais comme ça, tu m’entends ?! Nous avons cru que ce cinglé t’avait kidnappé !

Marinette n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu’il se passait, mais elle se sentait soudainement très vexé. La brunette plissa les yeux. Elle murmura pour que Tim soit le seul à l’entendre.

— Tu me prends pour qui au juste ?

Son frère n’eut pas le temps de lui répondre. Les autres membres de sa famille présent au gala arrivèrent à grand pas.

Dès qu’il la vit, son père la pris dans ses bras.

— Dieu merci, tu n’as rien.

— TT.

Damian la regarda en croisant les bras. Il avait beau jouer à l’indifférent, la brunette n’était pas dupe, elle pouvait clairement lire dans son langage corporel, le soulagement.

— Pourquoi j’ai la désagréable sensation qu’on me cache quelque chose ?

— Ce n’est pas important.

— Mm-Hmmmm.

Marinette choisi de ne pas pousser les questions plus loin. D’autant plus que ce scénario, aussi inespéré soit-il, arrangeait bien ses affaires.

La brunette aurait dû se douter que ce genre d’incident se reproduirait.

Marinette devait s’éclipser de plus en plus souvent… Avec Damian qui la suivait constamment comme son ombre, elle commençait à être à court d’excuse. Les membres de sa famille commençaient à suspecter quelque chose. 

La situation n’était plus tenable.

**Elle devait rentrer à Paris.**

La question c’était… comment ?

Normalement, elle ne rentrerait qu’à la première semaine de Septembre. Elle serait d’ailleurs en retard pour la rentrée scolaire.

Il lui restait encore trois semaines avant son retour.

Que faire ?

Faire semblant d’aller mal pour rentrer ?

D’autant plus qu’elle n’avait toujours pas trouvé de solution pour remplacer son équipe…

La brunette soupira.

Elle était dans sa chambre en train de travailler sur ses croquis (c’était l’un des rares endroits où Damian ne la suivait pas).

La marque Netty deviendra officiel courant décembre.

Elle avait très peu de temps…

-XxxX-

Barbara était dans un état second. Son esprit étai remplit de sentiment contradictoire.

Elle oscillait entre colère et fierté.

**Tout cela à cause de la fille de Bruce.**

**Quelques heures plus tôt**

— Allô, Marinette ? C’est inhabituel pour toi de m’appeler.

— Je sais, désolée Babs. Ecoute, j’ai besoin de te parler de quelque chose de… privé. Est-ce qu’il y a moyen qu’on se parle sans que « _qui tu sais »_ ne vienne nous interrompre ?

— Je pense qu’on peut s’arranger. Est-ce que… Tu as des ennuis Marinette ?

— Pas exactement. Je t’expliquerai après que je sois sûre que personne ne va venir fouiner dans mes affaires.

Une fois avec la ligne téléphonique sécurisé, Barbara écouta attentivement l’adolescente lui raconter l’histoire la plus… _incroyable_ qu’elle n’est entendue de sa vie. Tout ce qui se passait à Paris, ainsi que son implication dans l’affaire. Elle lui montra ensuite rapidement tout ce qu’elle avait trouvé en détails.

— Marinette. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. J’ai sérieusement envie de te **_réduire en charpie_** pour avoir garder une telle information pour toi. Et d’un autre côté je suis impressionnée que tu es **_réussit à cacher_** une telle information pendant aussi longtemps.

_Surtout de moi._

C’étaient les mots que Barbara ne disait pas, mais n’en pensait pas moins.

— Marinette, pourquoi tu n’as pas dit tout ça à ton père ? Ne me dis pas que c’est à cause de la promesse que tu as fait à ce vieil homme. Nous savons toute les deux que tu peux manipuler n’importe qui pour faire ce que tu veux, si tu en as envie.

— À t’entendre on dirait que je suis une _démone manipulatrice_.

— Je crois que le terme exact c’est **_psychopathe_**.

— Je suis outrée que tu es de tel propos sur ma personne.

Barbara sourit malgré elle. Cet enfant était la digne fille de Batman.

— Le plus drôle c’est que tu ne t’en rends même pas compte… Tu as fait en sorte que le vieil homme sympathise avec toi en connaissant ton histoire. Tu la poussé à faire en sorte qu’il adhère à toutes tes propositions tout en le laissant croire que c’était lui qui les prenait. Quant à ce charmant jeune homme… Est-ce qu’il s’est rendu compte que tu peux « changer » ta « mélodie » en fonction des gens que tu rencontres, hm ? Tu as même fait en sorte que Sabine et Tom acceptent ce que tu fais sous prétexte que tu as été « _honnête avec eux »_. Je suis au courant pour Bob Ross aussi.

— Touché. Que veux-tu c’est un gène de famille. C’est ce qui fait notre charme, à nous les Wayne…

— Bein voyons… Petite démone…

— Pour ce qui est de Ross, il l’a mérité. Sinon, j’aime vraiment Luka. 

— Et je suis très heureuse pour toi.

— Merci !

— Et si tu répondais à ma question ?

— Mmmm.

Il était toujours compliqué pour elle de savoir ce que Marinette pensait. D’autant plus que Marinette elle-même, ne se rendait pas toujours compte de ce qu’elle faisait vivre à son entourage. Et qu’ **au final, elle obtenait toujours ce qu’elle voulait.**

D’une manière ou d’une autre. 

Enfin… La rouquine était mauvaise langue. En réalité, si Marinette obtenait toujours **ce dont elle avait besoin**. La jeune femme savait parfaitement que la brunette n’était pas du tout une psychopathe, bien qu’elle adorait plaisanter sur le sujet avec la plus jeune fille de Bruce. C’était au contraire, la personne la plus empathique qu’elle connaissait.

Marinette faisait toujours passer les besoins des autres au détriment des siens.

Et c’est ce qui faisait son charme.

Le plus amusant -ou triste selon les points de vue- c’est que la petite, elle-même, ne s’en rendait absolument pas compte.

Marinette avait tout fait pour réintégrer Jason à la famille, et cela malgré ses différences avec Bruce… Elle avait toujours fait en sorte d’être plus distante avec Bruce, comme cela Damian, qui avait une grande admiration pour son père, puisse se rapprocher de lui. Barbara en était persuadée, Marinette n’avais jamais vraiment détesté Bruce. La brunette le tenait sans doute responsable du comportement psychotique de Talia, mais elle ne le détestait pas… Elle n’aurait jamais aidé Tim a le retrouvé si cela avait été le cas. Et surtout, elle ne serait pas revenue vivre au Manoir aussi facilement (alors que tout le monde dans cette famille, même Bruce, avait compris que Marinette voyait plus Jason comme un père que comme un grand-frère. Ce qui expliquait aussi pourquoi l’adolescente s’était aussi mal comporté avec Bruce lorsqu’elle vint vivre au Manoir. Marinette s’était créé une vision idéalisée du « bon père de famille » à cause du comportement très protecteur de Jason envers elle, qui contrastait avec le comportement froid et distant de Bruce.)

En parlant de Tim…

Marinette n’était clairement pas intéressée par le monde des justiciers. Pourtant, elle avait rejoint le front uniquement pour garder un œil sur Tim… Elle s’était mise à faire quelques rapports pour l’entreprise Wayne à la place de Tim pour le soulager un peu. Elle l’avait obligé à prendre plus soin de lui…

Marinette était du genre à se sacrifier pour les autres.

La brunette n’avait jamais cherché à trop se rapprocher de Dick, uniquement parce qu’elle avait compris que Damian le tenait en haute estime… Alors elle ne voulait pas être un obstacle entre eux. Barbara savait que Dick s’en était également rendu compte, pour sa plus grande exaspération… Lui aussi voulait être proche de sa petite sœur.

La jeune femme savait que Dick avait une -très- grande estime pour l’adolescente. Après tout, c’était grâce à la brunette que Jason s’était largement calmé, au point de ne plus éliminé qui que se soit depuis au moins deux ans maintenant… Marinette avait même réussi à convaincre Jay d’aller en thérapie ! Jason ne vivait pas au Manoir, mais avait une relation parfaitement cordiale avec la famille. Il lui arrivait même de visiter de temps en temps. Comme quoi, parfois, pour qu’une relation puisse fonctionner, il fallait de la distance.

La rouquine était quasiment certaine que Damian s’était également rendu compte de ce fait, bien qu’elle soit incapable de dire ce que le petit démon de la famille pouvait bien avoir en tête. La seule chose qui était sûr, c’était que le fils de Bruce aimait énormément sa sœur. Toute la comédie qu’il avait mis en place uniquement pour que sa sœur revienne vivre au Manoir était parlant…

C’était étrange de se dire que le membre de la famille ayant le plus de trouble émotionnel, soit celui qui paradoxalement apportait le plus de gaîté dans le foyer.

Pendant un temps… Barbara avait eu peur que cet incident ne brise la fillette… Ciel… Elle s’était bien trompée ! Il fallait le reconnaître. Marinette avait une force de caractère admirable.

Barbara l’avait clairement sous-estimé. La preuve étant que la jeune femme ignorait complètement ce qu’il se passait à Paris.

Et pour cause… Après ce qui était arrivé à l’adolescente. Le mieux était de la laisser tranquille pendant un temps.

**Vraisemblablement ce fut une erreur.**

— Voilà… Tu sais tout. Alors… qu’en penses-tu ?

— Je pense que tu aurais dû en parler à quelqu’un dès le départ et ne pas affronter ce problème toute seule, surtout compte tenu de _ta situation_ à ce moment-là.

— Mm-hmmm…

— Ne te méprends pas Netty, je comprends parfaitement pourquoi tu n’as rien dit. Après tout ce qui s’est passé, tu avais besoin de distance avec tout le monde. Et puis… Tu voulais profiter de cette occasion pour voir si tu étais encore capable d’aller sur le terrain malgré _l’incident_ , sans avoir de baby-sitter sur le dos. Je me trompe ?

— Je suis si transparente que ça ?

— Pour les gens ordinaires non.

— Tu es trop confiante à mon goût.

— Pour revenir à ta question de départ. Je vais te répondre par une autre question : qu’est-ce qui est le plus important ?

— …

— Garde cette question en tête, une fois que tu auras trouvé la réponse, agit en conséquence. En attendant, je vais faire des recherches de mon côté sur ce _Papillon_. Même pour une fois, je doute que je trouverais quoi que se soit de plus que ce que tu as déjà trouvé…

— Merci Babs…

— De rien Netty. Ne te surmène pas fillette, tu n’es pas seule, tu as une famille qui t’adore et qui ferait tout pour tes beaux petits yeux.

Cela fit l’adolescente rire grandement. 

Quand Marinette raccrocha, une seule idée traversa l’esprit de Barbara.

_J’ai hâte de voir la tête de Bruce, quand il se rendra compte que sa petite fille adorée à cacher un secret aussi gros juste sous son nez…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Gardez à l’esprit en lisant chaque chapitre, que Marinette a un trouble de l’émotion (et d’autres problèmes psychologiques mais ça…). C’est pour cela que parfois, certains chapitres sont des montagnes russes. Allant d’un ton humoristique à un ton soudainement plus sombre.  
> \- Alors… Qui est le mystérieux admirateur de Netty ? Des idées ?


	14. Fuir l'inévitable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette tente de fuir ses problèmes... Jusqu'à ce que ce ne soit plus possible...

— Et donc… Je vais faire mes débuts avec Jagged Stone dès la rentrée prochaine.

— Luka… C’est tellement génial, je suis tellement contente pour toi !

— Merci, Mari.

Marinette discutait joyeusement avec son petit-ami. Ils s’appelaient pratiquement tous les jours.

— Et pour Kitty section ? Tu vas quitter le groupe ?

— Pas pour le moment, mais disons que je serais un peu moins disponible.

— Je vois.

— Mari… Est-ce que… tout vas bien ?

— Huh ?

— Je vois bien que tu n’es pas dans ton assiette… Il s’est passé quelque chose ?

Voilà pourquoi Marinette aimait autant Luka. Il était capable de dire quand elle allait bien ou quand elle allait mal. Quand elle était à Paris et que son moral était au plus bas, il venait toujours la voir pour lui jouer un morceau de guitare. S’en suivait alors de longue séance de câlin blottit l’un contre l’autre. Hélas, cette fois, elle ne pouvait pas en parler.

_Bah, vois-tu chéri, je suis Ladybug ! Je suis celle qui a viré intégralement l’équipe de héro que l’on avait à Paris. C’est à cause de moi que tu es débordé avec les akumas, parce que sous le coup de la colère, j’ai pris une décision STUPIDE ! J’ai puni une équipe compétente, qui manquait juste d’expérience… Et tu sais quoi ? JE LE REGRETTE ! Oh… Et je soupçonne ma famille de vigilante de me cacher quelque chose ! Je n’ai pas encore trouvé de quoi il s’agissait, mais je sais qu’il y a anguille sous-roche ! Ah… J’ai aussi appris que mes frères avaient sans doute assassiné deux criminelles pour me venger… Je me sens à peine coupable ! C’est vrai quoi, ce n’était pas comme s’ils avaient franchi la ligne rouge que mon père a formellement interdit de dépasser, et qui par le passé à causer le bannissement de l’un de mes frères… Et tout ça parce que je me suis bêtement laissé attraper dans un piège minable, comme une débutante !_

Nope, elle ne pouvait définitivement pas lui dire tout cela.

— En quelque sorte… Je te raconterais quand je serais sûr de moi.

— Comme tu voudras… Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, ou rien me dire du tout, je serais là quoi qu’il arrive _ma muse_.

— Je sais, merci Luka…

Marinette resta un moment pensive devant son écran. Finalement, un bruit de frottement attira son attention. En se retournant, la brunette aperçut le Chat des Enfers sur son lit. Comment ce petit monstre était entré dans sa chambre ?!

— Alfred, descend de mon lit tout de suite !

Le chat la regarda droit dans les yeux. Marinette pouvait jurer que la bestiole était en train de se moquer d’elle. Il leva son arrière-train, tout en la regardant.

Marinette compris tout de suite son intention : ce monstre voulait faire ses besoins sur son lit !

— **ALFRED, NON** !

La brunette se précipita sur le chat. C’était tout ce que le félin voulait ! Il se jeta sur son visage et se mit à la griffer.

— KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! NOOOOOOOOOOOON ! AU SECOUUUUUUUUUUUR !

Ses cris réveillèrent toute la maison.

Son père fut le premier à arriver dans sa chambre, en ouvrant la porte à grand volet.

— Marinette ?! Qu’est-ce qui-

— ARRIÈRE SATANAS !

Marinette, qui avait réussit à attraper Alfred le chat, le jeta de toute ses forces en direction de la porte. Le chat atterrit sur son père, puis s’enfuit en courant, tout en miaulant indigné.

Bruce regarda le chat s’enfuir puis se tourna vers sa fille.

Marinette était complètement décoiffée et avait plusieurs traces de griffures sur le visage. Sa joue saignait légèrement.

— Je… Vais chercher la trousse de secours.

— …

Alors que Bruce partait récupérer la trousse de secours, ce fut au tour de Damian de faire son apparition, suivit de près par Alfred le majordome. 

Alfred se proposa d’aller préparer un bon chocolat chaud.

Damian sortit son téléphone pour annuler tous les rendez-vous de « Netty » pour les trois prochains jours.

Marinette bouda tout le reste de la journée.

**Metropolis, le lendemain.**

Marinette avait un rendez-vous avec Loïs Lane-Kent, pour une interview exclusive avec « Netty ». Etant donnée qu’il n’y aurait pas de photo, ce fut le seul travail de « Netty » avant un petit moment.

La brunette en avait alors profité pour forcer son meilleur ami à faire un tour avec elle. Il y avait une fête foraine à quelques kilomètres de là. Marinette le savait et voulait absolument y aller !

Comme toujours, Jon céda à son caprice, devant le regard amusé de Loïs…

— Marinette… Pourquoi ai-je la désagréable impression que tu te sers de moi pour oublier quelque chose ?

— Jon… Je suis outrée par tes propos.

Jon, roula des yeux exaspérés.

— Sérieusement, tu as quelque chose sur le cœur ?

— Nope, j’ai juste envie de m’amuser avec le rabat joie qui me sert de meilleur ami.

— On se parle tous les jours au téléphone. Je crois même que tu parles plus à moi qu’à ton petit-ami…

— Jon, tu es devenu trop confiant à mon goût…

— D’accord, tu ne veux pas en parler, message reçu.

Jon pris alors sa main. Marinette la serra doucement.

_Merci._

Voilà ce qu’elle lui disait par ce simple geste. Alors Jon décida de passer outre cette fois-ci et de faire comme si de rien était. Surtout, que Marinette était l’une des rares personnes qui n’avait pas changé son comportement envers lui depuis son retour de l’espace.

Et cela lui faisait tellement de bien…

De sa main libre, il lui caressa la joue, puis remis une mèche rebelle en place.

Marinette lui sourit.

— Allez viens, je meurs de faim.

— Tu es un estomac sur patte !

Jon ria de bon cœur. 

**Le soir même.**

— Kaalki, transforme-moi.

Une demoiselle se téléporta jusqu’à Paris.

— Marinette ? Que fais-tu ici ? Je n’ai pas le souvenir de t’avoir appelé.

— Maître Fu… Nous avons besoins de parler.

**Le lendemain, très tôt le matin, Manoir Wayne, Bibliothèque.**

Damian lisait un livre, confortablement installé sur un divan.

— Il en est hors de question.

— Allezzzzzz ! Dami dis oui !

— Non, Marinette Je n’irais pas à Disney Land avec toi. Ce lieu est une perte de temps, d’énergie et d’argent. Sans compter qu’il y aura énormément de monde, des queues interminables. Je suis occupé avec une affaire.

— Maiiiiiis ! Papa ne me laissera jamais y aller toute seule ! S’TE PLAIT !

— Non.

Marinette gonfla ses joues en signe de protestation, mais Damian resta impassible et complètent insensible à ses « yeux de chaton ».

La brunette soupira puis sortit son téléphone.

— Allô ?

— Salut Billy* ! Ça va ?

Damian leva aussitôt ses yeux de son livre pour reporter son attention sur sa sœur.

— Netty ? Oui, ça va…

— Tu es dispo, là, maintenant tout de suite ?

— Euuh… ouais, pourquoi ?

— Tu veux bien allez à Disney avec moi ?

— QUOI ?!

— Je veux y aller, mais Dami refuse de m’y emmener et j’ai besoin de quelqu’un de costaud pour m’accompagner à l’extérieur du Manoir. T’inquiète, comme c’est un service je t’invites !

— Ch’ui là dans 10 minutes.

— Cool !

Elle se retourna, tira la langue et quitta la pièce satisfaite.

Damian la regarda partir en levant un sourcil.

**Le soir même, Manoir Wayne.**

— Yo sis.

— Yo ! T’es où en ce moment ?

— Star City. Pourquoi ?

— Je peux m’incruster ? Je suis conciliée à domicile pour les quatre prochains jours, je m’ennuie.

— Concilier à… Ok, qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

— Rien de grave, juste Alfred le chat qui a décidé que mon visage était un griffoir à chat. 

— Je vois. Si Bruce est d’accord, je ne vois pas de problème.

— Papa n’a pas son mot à dire sur mes fréquentations.

— … Euuh… Ok… À demain alors… 

— À demain !

**Puis le jour encore d’après.**

— Cass, tu veux bien faire du shopping avec moi ?

— Est-ce que j’ai bien entendu le mot **SHOPPING** ?! J’arrive ! JE SAIS ! On peut appeler Babs ! Et Sélina ! Ça fait longtemps qu’on a pas fait une sortie entre fille !

Marinette regarda Stéphanie s’agiter dans tous les sens, s’incrustant sans aucune gêne. Cass la regarda faire amuser.

_Bon… Journée entre fille alors…_

**Et le jour suivant…**

— Tu veux aller à New York ?

— Oui ! J’ai une amie qui a sa compétition d’escrime cette après-midi. Je veux la voir.

— Et je peux savoir le nom de cette amie ?

— Kagami Tsurugi. Nous sommes dans le même club d’escrime à Paris.

— Tsurugi… La famille d’escrimeur japonais ?

— C’est ça.

—… Pourquoi tu as rejoint un club d’escrime ? Tu n’aimes pas ça…

— Parce que… J’en avais envie. 

— Mmmmmmmmm. Tu sors énormément en ce moment Marinette. Est-ce que… Non, rien. Tu sais que tu ne peux pas y aller seule, n’est-ce pas ?

— Jon, sera là. 

— Tu passes ta vie scotchée à Jon en ce moment…

— Timmy, je peux y aller oui ou non ?

— Je n’y vois pas d’inconvénient. Mais… Tu ne devrais pas demander ça plutôt à _ton père_ ?

— Nope !

— Hmm… Marinette, si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, je jurerais que tu évites Bruce.

— Tu devrais aller te coucher Timmy, tu manques cruellement de sommeil.

— …

-XxxX-

**Marinette l’évitait comme la peste.**

Bruce était sincèrement confus. Il n’avait pas l’impression d’avoir fait quoi que se soit pour mettre sa fille en colère.

Son anniversaire n’arrivera pas avant quatre mois, alors il n’avait pas pu oublier.

Il était sûr d’avoir évité le sujet « petit-ami », depuis qu’elle était arrivé.

Il n’avait pas non plus évoqué son activité en tant que Batman depuis son retour.

Il lui avait laissé de l’espace, l’avait laissé gérer Wayne Fondation (et elle faisait un excellent travail).

Alors, pourquoi ?

Est-ce que le fait qu’il la laisse faire avait été mal interpréter ?

Il lui avait laissé de l’espace mais… Peut-être aurait-il dû faire l’inverse ?

— Alfred… Je ne comprends pas. Tout allait bien pourtant. Est-ce que j’ai raté les signes ? Est-ce que je l’ai négligé ? Je suis un si mauvais père que ça ?

— Maître Bruce, je pense que la meilleure solution reste encore de confronter Maîtresse Marinette. Quelque chose me dit que vous extrapoler quelque peu la situation.

— Alfred, dois-je en conclure que tu sais ce qu’il se passe ?

— Disons plutôt que j’ai des doutes.

— Alfred, si-

— Non, Maître Bruce, vous êtes son père. Si vous avez quelque chose à lui dire, alors allez la voir directement. Depuis que Mademoiselle est arrivée au Manoir, elle a toujours eu une très mauvaise habitude. Que ce soit avec vous ou avec sa fratrie.

— Une mauvaise habi- …

Bruce s’arrêta net. Effectivement, il y avait bien une manie que Marinette avait depuis qu’elle était toute petite.

— Elle veut quelque chose et n’ose pas me le demander…

— Monsieur fait honneur à sa réputation.

— Merci Alfred.

— À votre service monsieur.

**Manoir Wayne, 21h30.**

Bruce se rendit dans la Bat-cave. Il était grand temps de planifier sa patrouille du jour. Alors qu’il descendait par les escaliers, il se rendit compte qu’une silhouette était dans la cave juste devant la carte du Joker.

Un frisson lui parcourut tout le corps quand il reconnut à qui appartenait ladite silhouette.

— Marinette ?

Sa fille ne réagit pas au début. Puis, se retourna vers lui doucement. Il ne sut dire ce qu’elle avait en tête, son visage était complètement inexpressif.

Il n’avait pas vu une telle expression venant de Marinette depuis très longtemps maintenant.

— Ma chérie, que fais-tu ici ?

— …

— Est-ce que… quelque chose ne va pas ? On peut en parler ensemble ou je peux appeler quelqu’un si tu veux…

Elle le regarda un instant, puis baissa le regard et fixa ses pieds.

— J-Je… je suis désolée. 

— Marinette ? Tu-

— J-J’ai menti.

— Pardon ? À quel sujet ?

— Sur Paris, j’ai menti. Il y a… il y a quelque chose que… J’aurais dû en parler avant mais… Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je n’ai rien dit tout de suite… Enfin si j’en ai une vague idée mais… Je ne pensais pas que… Et puis… Il y avait la promesse et… Enfin…

Bruce plissa des yeux. Il s’approcha de Marinette doucement, puis posa sa main sur son épaule.

— Marinette, tu peux tout me de dire trésor. Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

Marinette pris une profonde inspiration.

— Il y a un terroriste à Paris.

* * *

*Billy Batson, connu comme "Captain Marvel" ou "Shazam".

* * *

**Bonus : Le secret de Jason, Tim et Marinette.**

_Référence au chapitre 4. Marinette a été chassé du Manoir par Bruce et vit maintenant avec Jason._

Marinette agissait bizarrement ces derniers temps.

Cela faisait environ 2 mois qu’elle avait commencé à fréquenter l’école du coin. Pour son plus grand soulagement, Jason avait constaté que tout se passait bien. Marinette s’était bien intégrée, elle s’était fait des copines.

La seule chose qui l’agaçait, c’était que maintenant son remplacent s’incrustait chez lui.

Cependant, Marinette l’aimait énormément, alors il prenait sur elle pour le supporter. Après tout, si cela rendait sa petite sœur heureuse…

Seulement, les choses maintenant étaient différentes. Marinette s’était soudainement renfermée sur elle-même. Elle était facilement irritable, ne lui parlait presque plus. Le remplaçant finit par le confronter sur le sujet. Dans un sens, il fut soulagé de constater qu’il n’était pas le seul à subir les humeurs changeantes de Marinette.

Puis un jour, l’école l’appela pour venir chercher Marinette, apparemment, elle avait attaqué l’un de ses professeurs.

Le directeur expliqua que Marinette avait attaqué l’homme avec un couteau sans aucune raison.

Il fut extrêmement surpris. **Marinette n’attaquait jamais sans raison**. Quelque chose ne collait pas. Alors il fit la seule chose qui lui vint à l’esprit à ce moment-là.

**Il envoya un texto à Tim.**

Le jeune homme les rejoints peu de temps après.

— Donc… Maintenant que le remplaçant est là, pourrais-tu avoir la gentillesse de nous expliquer ce qu’il s’est passé ?

— …

— Mari, Jason et moi nous ne sommes pas là pour te faire la morale. Nous voulons juste comprendre ce que cet homme a fait pour te mettre en colère.

— Yep, ce type a forcément fait quelque chose pour se faire poignarder comme ça pas vrai ? Tu n’es pas du genre a frappé gratuitement. Pas vrai _Pixie_ ?

Marinette les regarda tous les deux un instant. Puis hocha la tête.

— C’est un pervers.

Jason sentit ses poings se serrer. Tim de son côté, plissa des yeux dangereusement.

— Il regarde les filles quand on se change pour la piscine… Il veut nous _aider_ à nous changer…

Marinette raconta alors plusieurs choses qu’elle avait vu cet homme faire à d’autres fillettes. Et surtout, ce qu’il avait essayé de faire à _elle_. Le type avait essayé… de…

Jason vit rouge.

Non.

Bruce pouvait aller se faire foutre.

Ce type n’allait pas s’en tirer aussi facilement. 

**Pas après ce qu’il avait fait à sa sœur.**

Tim prit Marinette dans les bras.

— C’est bon Mari, tu n’as rien fait de mal.

— Je n’ai pas respecté le code…

— C’était de la légitime défense. Et sincèrement, même Bruce ne respecte pas toujours son propre code.

Jason était dans une colère noire.

— Jason… Attaquer ce type maintenant ne va rien résoudre…

— Tu fou de ma gueule ?! Tu as entendu ce qu’il a fait ?! Il a essayé de-

— **Je sais.** Et il va le payer très cher.

— Ah oui ? Et comment ? On l’envoie gentiment en taule ? Comme ça il rencontre d’autres copains pédophiles et ils formeront un club !

— Oui, mais en faisant en sorte **_qu’il ne puisse plus jamais recommencer_**.

Jason regarda Tim droit dans les yeux. Il pu voir que le jeune homme était sérieux. Ses yeux avaient un éclat vicieux.

Tim était en colère.

Non, c’était pire que cela. Tim était dans le même état que lui.

Ils partageaient à cet instant le même sentiment : **la rage**.

-XxxX-

Le corps d’un homme complètement mutilé fut retrouvé par la police. Le type avait eu ses parties intimes complètement…………………..

Plus tard, il fut démontré que l’homme était un pédophile. De nombreux enfants sortirent du silence.

Deux jours après sa mise en détention, il fut sauvagement agressé puis éliminé par des codétenus. Ils avaient vraisemblablement été payé pour faire le boulot.

Jamais personne ne sut qui les avait payés.

**Bizarrement après cette histoire, Jason et Tim devinrent plus proche.**


	15. L'oisillon prend son envol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette avoue tout à son père.   
> Ce dernier a une réaction... inatendu.

**Manoir Wayne, après le retour de Marinette de New York.**

— Hey Dami.

— Quoi ?

— Battons-nous.

Damian qui était en train de caresser la tête de Titus, s’arrêta net. 

— Je te demande pardon ?

— Bas-toi contre moi.

— Pourquoi ?

— J’ai besoin de vérifier quelque chose.

Cette fois-ci, Damian leva sa tête vers sa sœur. Elle avait une expression complètement neutre. Cela faisait longtemps qu’il n’avait pas vu une telle expression sur son visage.

— Je suis désolé pour Alfred.

— Ça n’a rien à voir avec Alfred.

— Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

— Je n’ai jamais arrêté de m’entrainer Damian.

— Mmmm… Nous avons qu’à aller à la cave.

— Non. Pas ici. On ira dans l’une des planques de Jason.

— …

Damian finit par accepter.

Pour sa plus grande surprise, non seulement Marinette n’avait pas perdu son niveau, mais bien au contraire, elle était deux ou trois fois plus forte qu’auparavant. Ce n’était définitivement pas normal. Surtout pour quelqu’un qui n’était plus censé être sur le terrain.

— C’est amusant, si je ne l’avais pas vu de mes propres yeux, je ne l’aurais pas cru…

— Todd.

— _Demon Spawn_.

Avant que Damian n’ait le temps de répliqué, Tim arriva également. Les trois frères se regardèrent un instant silencieux, puis se tournèrent en même temps vers leur sœur.

— Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot… Je… Je sais pour le Joker et Scarecrow.

Un silence mortel s’installa.

— J’ai fouillé dans les dossiers de papa. Je suis tombée sur son enquête. Il vous soupçonne tous les trois, mais n’a pas de preuve. Enfin… Surtout Red et Robin…

Le silence persista. 

— Je voulais juste… Je ne devrais pas vous dire ça mais… **Merci.**

Le silence continua.

— Il y a… quelque chose d’autre. Je… je n’en ai pas parler à papa. Mais… Je n’ai jamais quitté le terrain. Je traque un criminel à Paris et j’ai besoin d’aide pour le capturer. Je pense que Red a une vague idée de ce que je veux dire… (Oui, je me suis rendu compte du cryptage). Merci pour ça d’ailleurs…

Cela eut pour effet de faire _enfin_ réagir les trois frères.

— Oh, euuh… De rien.

— Ok, merde. D’accord… Put*** de bord** de *****

— Ton vocabulaire est toujours aussi pauvre Todd.

— Je t’emmer** Démon.

Tim se racla la gorge.

— Donc… Ce criminel, « Papillon » si j’ai bien compris.

— Papillon ? Sérieusement ?! C’est quoi ce pseudo pourri ?!

— Je suis d’accord avec Todd pour une fois, ce nom sonne comme une de ces stupide séries pour enfant que Grayson adore regarder.

Le visage de Marinette s’assombrie.

— J’aurais aimé que _ce type_ soit juste une blague de mauvais goût…

Marinette expliqua alors à ses frères toute l’histoire, du début à la fin, tout comme son implication.

Jason fut le premier à réagir.

— Ok, _What the fu**_ ? Pourquoi diable as-tu gardé un truc aussi énorme pour toi toute seule depuis tout ce temps ?!

— Tu m’obliges à être d’accord avec Todd deux fois dans la même soirée.

— Trois raisons. La première, parce que j’ai fait une promesse au Gardien de ne pas en parler. La deuxième, parce que je ne voulais pas vous voir. Ni vous, ni papa, ni héros, ni personne.

— …

— …

— …

— Et la troisième raison, parce que je voulais voir si… Malgré tout ce qu’ _ils_ m’ont fait…Après ce que _j’ai fait_ … Si j’étais encore capable d’aller sur le terrain seule. Je voulais voir si ma vie avait vraiment un sens. Si tout ce que j’avais fait jusqu’à maintenant, ce n’était pas juste une grosse illusion. **J’avais besoin d’être seule.**

— …

— …

— …

— Si je vous dis tout ça, c’est parce que… Je veux que sachiez pourquoi papa et moi on risque de ne plus se parler du tout.

— Marinette, je ne te suis plus de quoi tu parles ?

— _Timbo_ a raison Netty, ce que tu dis n’a aucun sens.

**— Je vais dire la vérité à papa demain soir.**

— Je vois. Père risque effectivement de très mal prendre le fait que tu lui ais caché une telle information aussi longtemps. D’autant plus que tes tuteurs auraient dû l’informer de la situation.

— J’assume mes choix. Ma question c’est : est-ce que vous me soutiendrez ou pas ?

**Retour au présent.**

Marinette regardait son père nerveusement. Après lui avoir exposé toute la situation à Paris, elle lui montra toutes ses recherches, le dispositif qu’elle avait mit en place. Elle lui donna également accès à l’ordinateur qu’elle avait dans son Q.G.

Batman n’avait pas prononcé un seul mot. Il était en train d’examiner les données de l’ordinateur. L’homme l’avait écouté dans un silence le plus religieux. 

Finalement, après un temps qui semblait interminable, il se tourna vers elle.

— Je dois avouer que… **Je suis impressionné**.

La brunette eut l’impression que son cerveau planta à cet instant précis. Est-ce que son père avait été kidnappé et un robot avait pris sa place ?

— V-Vraiment ? T-T-Tu n’es pas… fâché ?

— Non, je suis furieux.

— …

— Je sais néanmoins reconnaître un bon travail quand j’en vois un.

— …

— …

Les deux se regardèrent un instant dans le silence. Marinette finit par baisser les yeux. Elle savait qu’elle était en tort dans cette histoire.

— Et maintenant ?

— À toi de me le dire, **_Ladybug_**.

— Hein ?

— Tu as décidé de t’occuper de ce problème. La moindre des choses c’est de finir ce que tu as commencé. 

— Tu… vas me laisser continuer ?!

— J’ai des conditions. Mais oui.

— D’accord ?.............. Ok, c’est pas du tout la réaction que j’attendais…………………….

— Mmm. Tu peux maintenant dire à tes frères de sortir de leur cachette.

— De quoi tu parles ?

Batman regarda alors avec insistance un coin particulier de la Bat-Cave. Marinette suivit son regard. Elle fut surprise de constater que de ce petit coin sortit Red Robin, Robin, Red Hood et Batgirl. Marinette se mit la main sur le visage, exaspérée.

_Heureusement que je leur ai bien précisé de me laisser seul avec papa._

Batman, toujours aussi imperturbable se tourna de nouveau vers Marinette.

— Premièrement, je veux rencontrer ce « Gardien ». Je veux également plus d’informations sur les Miraculous. **Toutes les informations**.

— D’accord, quand tu veux.

— Deuxièmement, je veux avoir accès **total** à ta base de données. Tu me feras un rapport quotidien de la situation. 

— Hm. D’accord.

— Troisièmement, tu vas venir avec moi à la Tour de Guai. La Justice League doit être informé de la situation.

— Mmmmmm… si tu veux.

— Quatrièmement, **tu ne retourneras pas seule à Paris.** Ce n’est pas négociable.

— …………….

— Cinquièmement, dès que cet homme sera appréhendé, **tu reviendras vivre au Manoir**.

— …Même si c’est au milieu de l’année scolaire ?

— Tu auras des cours à domicile.

— ……………………………

En d’autres termes, son père était en train de lui dire qu’il ne lui faisait plus confiance et qu’elle allait devoir rester enfermer dans le Manoir jusqu’à ce qu’elle lui démontre qu’il pouvait de nouveau lui accorder sa confiance. 

_Juste parfait, un confinement programmé, c’était tout ce dont je rêvais._

Personne n’osa contre dire Batman.

Un Batman contrarié était un Batman dangereux.

-XxxX-

Marinette était sincèrement heureuse de commencer une nouvelle année scolaire en France. Désormais elle était en dernière année du collège. Elle retrouva avec joie ses anciens camarades et leur remis aussitôt les cadeaux qu’elle avait ramené de son « voyage ».

La brunette avait fini par expliquer au cours de l’année précédente, qu’elle était la fille d’un riche homme d’affaire américain (sans jamais donner son nom) qui l’avait envoyé faire ses études en France. En effet, beaucoup avaient commencé à lui poser des questions en voyant qu’elle faisait souvent du shopping avec Chloé. Ce n’était donc pas du tout étonnant pour eux que de la voir revenir avec autant de cadeau pour tout le monde.

Tout le monde savait également qu’elle était originaire de Gotham.

Elle soupira tout de même intérieurement, surtout en voyant la répartition des classes pour l’année.

**_Il_ ** _va être dans ma classe… Pourquoi ça ne m’étonne pas ? Bon… Je préfère que ce soit lui plutôt que l’autre rabat-joie qui me sert de frère jumeau._

Marinette regardait alors ses camarades discuter joyeusement entre eux.

— Oh ! Regardez ça, on est tous dans la même classe !

— Ah oui, tu as raison Rose.

— Cette année il y a deux nouveaux élèves dans la classe ! Oh, regardez, il y a aussi un nouvel élève dans la classe de mademoiselle Mendeleiev !

— Il paraît que nous allons avoir un nouveau prof d’anglais, il viendrait des Etats-Unis…

Il fallait qu’elle profite du peu de paix qui lui restait encore. Damian arriverait la semaine prochaine, le temps de parfaire sa « couverture ».

Quant aux _deux autres_ …

-XxxX-

— Bonjour tout le monde, je m’appelle Peter Drake. Je serais votre professeur d’anglais cette année.

Un jeune professeur, moins de la trentaine. Ses cheveux étaient roux et ses yeux verts. Il était habillé d’une chemise rouge et d’un jean noir. Sa chemise était légèrement entrouverte, laissant apparaitre une toute petite partie de son torse. 

Apparemment cette exposition de chair était suffisante pour faire exploser le cœur de petites adolescentes.

Plusieurs murmures se firent entendre.

— Il est super canon !

— J’espère qu’il est célibataire…

— Je vais adorer l’anglais cette année.

Marinette regarda comment les filles s’agitaient devant leur nouveau « professeur ». La demoiselle dû se retenir de lever les yeux en l’air.

_Peter Drake, uh ?_

Au moins maintenant, Jason ne cherchait plus à cacher QUI était son frère préféré.

À la fin du cours, lorsque c’était le tour de Mlle Bustier de faire cours, Marinette ne put s’empêcher de remarquer les rougeurs qui se sont emparés des joues de sa professeur principale à la vue de son **grand frère**.

Marinette eut un sourire narquois. Au moins maintenant, elle allait avoir la possibilité de recueillir pas mal de moment amusant au dépend de son frère ainé adoré.

_J’ai hâte de montré tout ça à Artémis…_

-XxxX-

N’ayant pas encore eu de nouvelle élection, Marinette était toujours la déléguée de sa classe. Cela impliquait de ce fait accueillir les nouveaux élèves. Pour le moment, il manquait encore une élève qui n’arriverait que la semaine suivante. La brunette se retrouva donc seule avec _le nouveau_.

_Vraiment papa… De tous mes amis, pourquoi avoir choisi Billy Batson ?_

Tout en lui faisait faire le tour de l’établissement, les deux jeunes gens discutaient en anglais.

— <Cet endroit est moins grand que ce que je pensais…>

— <C’est un collège privé très ancien. Certain ornement que tu vois ici datant du 18ème siècle.>

— Oh…

— <Au fait, où est-ce que tu habiteras durant ton séjour ici ?>

— <Je suis chez le Gardien.>

— <le Gardien… Tu veux dire avec Wang ?!>

— <Hé oui ! Il parait que l’un des précédent S.* ait été un porteur de bijou… Il est vraiment très gentil.>

— <Hmm…>

_Je vois… Billy est ici pour protéger le Gardien…_

— <Comment tu vas faire en classe ? Tu ne sais pas parler français, si je ne m’abuse.>

— <J’ai officiellement des problèmes d’audition qui font que je dois avoir un appareil auditif… Mais…>

— <Laisse-moi devinez, il s’agit d’un appareil qui traduit automatiquement le français vers l’anglais et qui, j’imagine fait également l’inverse ?>

— <Bingo !>

— <Tu es sûr que ça va aller pour les cours ? Ici, les enseignements sont plus difficiles que la moyenne…>

— <Sérieusement ?!>

Marinette ne put que sourire amèrement. Elle adorait vraiment ce garçon. C’était l’un de ses meilleurs amis (après Jon bien sûr). C’était un garçon adorable, très drôle, sur qui on pouvait compter. Mais, il était un garçon « ordinaire » (et qui en avait beaucoup bavé dans la vie) en dehors de son manteau de héro… Il avait même des lacunes dans certaines matières basiques (Marinette l’avait aidé plusieurs fois à faire ses devoirs, elle lui avait même déjà donné des cours). Il n’allait pas pouvoir se transformez pour avoir accès à la sagesse de Solomon en cours…

— <Je vais t’aider Billy, promis. Ce serait comme au bon vieux temps…>

— <Oui… Avec l’agression de prof en moins.**>

— <Ce n’est arrivé qu’une fois, et ce type le méritait !>

— <Hm-Mmm… Je sais, c’est moi qui ai fait en sorte que _tu ne te salisses pas les mains_ , tu te souviens ?>

— <Tu m’avais promis d’effacer cet évènement de ta mémoire.>

— <Quoi ? Et perdre l’un des moments les plus _badass_ que j’ai vu de ma vie ? Nope !>

La brunette lui donna un petit coup amical sur l’épaule.

— <Crétin !>

Billy ria aux éclats.

Marinette présenta Billy comme étant un ancien camarade de classe (ce qui en réalité n’était pas faux. Ils avaient été camarades de classe lorsque Marinette habitait avec Jason). Elle insista bien sur le fait qu’il ne fallait pas parler trop fort, ni trop rapidement avec lui à cause de ses « problèmes auditifs ».

Billy fut accueilli les bras grands ouvert. Ivan notamment, avait décidé de « l’adopter ». Les deux garçons s’entendaient à merveille.

La semaine s’écoula rapidement, et avec elle arriva une personne que Marinette allait apprendre à détester.

La nouvelle fille de leur classe s’appelait Lila Rossi.

— Damian Wayne? Le fils de Bruce Wayne et petit frère de Netty Wayne?

— Oui! D'ailleurs Netty et moi nous somme de très bonne amie. Toutes les deux, nous sommes comme ça [croise les doigts].

— ...

Marinette perdit immédiatement son sourire. Elle fixa Lila un bon moment droit dans les yeux. La jeune fille sourit "nerveusement". Du moins c'est ce qu'elle semblait essayer d'imiter. Marinette pouvait clairement lire l'irritation dans son langage corporel.

Son changement d'attitude ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de ses camarades de classe qui gesticulais autour d'elle un peu mal à l'aise. Enfin, tous sauf Chloé, qui pour une raison ou pour une autre semblait clairement amusé par la situation.

Marinette choisit de voir jusqu'où cette fille était prête à aller.

— Comment vous vous êtes rencontré ?

— Oh... Euuh... Ma mère est diplomate, nous nous sommes rencontrés lors d'un gala de charité organisé par Bruce Wayne.

— Mmm-Hmmm... Vous aviez quel âge?

— ... 8 ans...

Marinette leva un sourcil. Cette fille n'était pas stupide. Elle semblait connaître un minimum d'information sur les Waynes. Cependant, elle n'était clairement pas de la haute société, autrement elle aurait su que Damian et Netty n'avaient pas participé à un Gala avant l'âge de 13 ans. Et pour cause, cela faisait partie des informations que "Netty Wayne" ne diffusait pas, ni aucun membre de la famille en règle générale.

— Une " ** _histoire_** " très intéressante.

La brunette insista bien sur le mot "histoire". Le sarcasme était plus qu'évident dans ses mots. Malgré son irritation plus que visible, Marinette choisi de laisser passer. Elle partit s'assoir à sa place, tout en tirant Alix et Max avec elle. Elle murmura pour qu'ils soient les seuls à l'entendre.

— **Elle ment.** Méfiez-vous de ce qu'elle dit.

Les deux la regardèrent un peu confus, mais hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation. Marinette se dit qu'elle parlerait au reste de ses amis plus tard.

Le lendemain, après l’arrivée de Rossi, Damian arriva au Collège Françoise-Dupont. Il était dans la classe de mademoiselle Mendeleiev.

Il se présenta à sa classe, complètement ennuyé. Il portait des lunettes carrées. Il portait un tee-shirt avec le « S » de Superman dessus. Un pantalon jean Lewis de couleur noir, et des converses noires. Contrairement à son habitude, il avait laissé ses cheveux au naturel (sans gel pour les coiffé « en pic »). Ses cheveux était donc attaché par une petite queue de cheval. Il portait des lentilles de couleur bleu. Damian portait également un collier au ras du cou, qui en réalité était un modulateur de voix.

— Je m’appelle Thomas Dupain-Cheng. Je viens de Gotham. 

* * *

*Il fait référence aux précédents « Shazam ».

** Voir Bonus du chapitre 14.

* * *

**Bonus : Le cas Hibou**

Ladybug était sans voix. **De manière littérale.**

Elle avait la bouche ouverte, tel un petit poisson, en regardant M. Damoclès déguiser en Hibou et jouant au super-héros. Il essayait de sauver un chaton coincé dans un arbre.

Billy, à ses côtés, était simplement à terre, mort de rire.

Robin avait les bras croisés, les sourcils froncés.

— Je crois que c’est la chose la plus ridicule que j’ai vu de ma vie.

— …

— On dirait un Dindon ! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Ils décidèrent d’intervenir quand l’homme tomba de son arbre. Enfin, Ladybug et Robin, parce que Billy était complètement hors service, tellement il avait ri.

Robin attrapa le chaton, tandis que Ladybug se chargea de sauver le « Hibou ».

— Monsieur Da-………. _Qui que vous soyez_ ……. Ce que vous venez de faire était stu-…Je veux dire, extrêmement dangereux. Vous auriez pu vous faire très mal.

Robin pendant ce temps rendit le chaton à sa propriétaire. Une certaine Madame Michelle.

— Mais… Vous y arrivez bien non ? J’aimerais vous aider !

— C’est……. gentil…… Mais nous ne jouons pas. Nous sommes ici pour mettre fin aux agissements d’un terroriste…

— Mais depuis que je suis tout petit je rêve d’être un véritable super-héros !

— Mmmmmmmmmm…

Elle fit rapidement signe à Robin de ne pas intervenir. Son frère avait autant de patience qu’un volcan en éruption et le tact d’un porc et pic.

Ladybug vit comment la presse arriva rapidement pour interviewer Monsieur Damoclès, aka _le_ _Hibou_.

_Il n’aurait pas pu choisir un autre animal ?!_

— Grâce aux précieux conseils de mes amis Ladybug et Robin, je vais pouvoir faire mieux la prochaine fois.

En arrière-plan, Ladybug le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Elle entendit Robin faire un _face palm_.

_Il est sérieux là ?!_

— Je vais revoir mes gadgets et faire de l’exercice physique, car partout où règne l’injustice il y a, LE HIBOU ! **BRUME DU HIBOU** !

Ladybug et Robin regardèrent le Hibou partir en tombant à cause d’une branche d’arbre puis se prendre un poteau en pleine figure, avant de pratiquement provoquer un accident de la route en traversant la rue sans regarder.

Aucun des deux ne se rendit compte à ce moment-là que la caméra était tournée vers eux.

Ladybug avait sa mâchoire presque décrocher. Robin avait un air complètement ahuri. La jeune héroïne se tourna ensuite vers son frère, les yeux exorbités. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu’elle parlait en Arabe avec lui.

— <Est-ce que… Ce type vient sérieusement de nous arroser avec…… de la farine ?>

— <Je dirais plutôt du talk…>

— <Je ne suis pas sûr de me sentir mieux à l’idée de mettre faite arroser par de la poudre « _fesse de bébé_ »>

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent un instant. On pouvait clairement lire le désarroi total sur leur visage.

Puis, devant les yeux de tous les parisiens, **Ladybug fut prise d’un fou rire.** Robin ne ria pas, mais un rictus était clairement visible sur son visage.

— Hmm…. Ladybug ? R-Robin ?

La brunette focalisa enfin son attention sur la journaliste qui la regardait. Ce fut à cet instant qu’elle se rendit compte de la caméra pointé sur elle.

— Vous… accepteriez de nous accorder une interview ?

Ladybug regarda la femme un instant, puis finalement lâcha un petit soupir.

— Très bien. Mais pas très longtemps.

— M-Merci !

**C’était la première fois que Ladybug acceptait de faire une interview.**

La ville de Paris appris que la Ligue des Justiciers avait été contacté, que Ladybug faisait en réalité partie des Teen Titans (et que non contrairement à ce que Queen Bee avait dit, elle n’était pas en vacances, mais elle devait juste retourner au Q.G des Teen Titans pendant un temps) et que désormais Robin allait l’assisté lors des attaques d’Akuma. 

Dans une certaine maison, au plein centre de la ville de Paris, un certain vilain sentit des sueurs froides lui parcourir tout le corps.

La ligue des Justiciers avait été contacté. **Robin** était désormais à Paris… Ce qui voulait dire que **Batman** serait bientôt ou sûrement déjà à ses trousses. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu’une chose : le temps lui était compté.


	16. Lila Rossi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volpina est une vraie super-héroïne...

— S’il te plait !

— Non.

— Alleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez! Daaaaamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

—…

— Mon petit frère adoré, que j’aime de tout mon cœur ! Le meilleur Robin de tout le temps et de tous univers et multivers confondu !

Damian la regarda en levant un sourcil.

— Non.

Billy et Luka qui étaient confortablement installés sur le divan de la chambre de Marinette, les regardait amuser.

Kagami, qui était installée sur une chaise à côté du divan, dégustait un fraisier. Depuis peu, elle avait rejoint l’équipe de héro en tant que Ryuuko. Elle n’était absolument pas intéressée par la discussion entre Marinette et Damian. Ce n’était pas le genre de personne à s’intéresser aux causes perdues. 

Tikki, Plagg, Sass et Longg mangeaient ensemble du popcorn tout en regardant les deux jumeaux discuter. Ils avaient déjà fait les paris et attendait avec impatience le résultat.

Marinette s’était mise en tête de refaire la musique « _I'll Be There for You_ » de « the Rembrandts ». Autrement dit, elle voulait reproduire le générique de la vieille série « F.R.I.E.N.D.S ». Jason avait déjà donné son accord (il serait celui qui filmerait toutes les scènes), ce qui n’était pas étonnant en soi, il adorait le chao que les délires de Marinette généraient. 

**En parlant de Jason.**

Ce dernier était officiellement à Paris pour encadrer l’opération… En réalité, Jason s’occupait de tout sauf du cas « Papillon ». Depuis qu’il était arrivé, il avait déjà fait arrêter plusieurs trafiquants de drogues, un réseau de cybercriminel pédophile et avait déjà empêcher plusieurs braquages.

Il y avait deux raisons qui justifiaient ce non-investissement. Le premier étant qu’il estimait que sa sœur avait déjà les choses en main. Le deuxième, **il avait simplement perdu à la courte-paille**.

Bruce avait décidé qu’en plus de Damian, un autre membre de la fratrie devait les accompagner pour surveiller les opérations. Hélas **, _ personne_** n’avait envie d’y aller. Ils étaient tous unanimes sur un point (oui, y compris Dick. Ce dernier avait même éclaté de rire lorsque Barbara lui raconta toute l’histoire) :

**Batman était la dernière personne à avoir le droit d’être fâché parce que quelqu’un avait caché une information. **

Il était le roi des cachoteries, alors il ne fallait pas s’étonner que ses rejetons aient la même tendance.

De plus, il fallait être honnête, Marinette avait fait un bon travail. Il y avait certes quelques maladresses qui avait été commises, mais globalement, elle s’en était très bien sortie. Surtout en prenant en compte le fait qu’elle avait pratiquement tout réalisé toute seule.

_Mais bien sûr, la seule chose que Bruce a retenu c’est « tu m’as caché des informations ». Tu parles d’une Drama Queen._

— Désolé pour le retard les gars, j’étais pris dans le traffic et… Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

**Jon venait de faire son entrée.**

Il avait décidé d’entrée dans une école de journalisme parisienne. Il faisait ainsi partie des « renforts » envoyé par la Ligue pour aider avec l’affaire « Papillon ». Jon avait pour l’occasion ouvert un blog intitulé « _Miraculous_ » qui donnait plein d’information sur le groupe de « super-héros » parisien. Également des interviews exclusives, des vidéos des combats, des photos… L’objectif était de contrôler les informations qui circulait sur les jeunes héros, pour qu’un incident comme celui avec Queen Bee, ne se reproduise plus.

Jon avait un deuxième rôle essentiel : **celui d’empêcher Marinette et Damian de s’étriper**. Jason était censé là comme « baby-sitter », mais il passait plus son temps à jeter de l’huile sur le feu...

— Joooon ! Aide-moi à convaincre Dami de dire oui !

— Kent, fait-moi le plaisir de lui faire entendre raison.

Jon soupira.

Cette après-midi allait vraiment être longue…

-XxxX-

Marinette entra dans le collège avec son frère à ses côtés. Les deux discutaient tranquillement en mandarin, sur le genre de campagne publicitaire que Marinette devrait faire pour annoncer son tout nouveau site web, censé lancer sa carrière d’égérie pour Wayne Entreprise. Damian était en train d’aider sa sœur avec le design du site. 

— T’imagine ?! Lila connait personnellement le prince Ali ! Elle a même voyagé avec lui dans son jet privé !

En entendant le nom du prince Ali, Marinette regarda sa camarade de classe étrangement. Damian tourna également la tête en direction de Rose en levant un sourcil. 

Marinette était certaine que son amie blonde parlait de « Lila Rossi ». Une fille franco-italienne qui avait récemment emménager avec sa mère, après que celle-ci ait divorcé son père (oui, Marinette avait fait des recherches). Sa mère travaillait dans l’ambassade française en Italie, son père était pilote de ligne.

Les premières fois que Lila avait commencé à répandre des mensonges, Marinette l’envoyait balader systématiquement. Cependant, Billy lui conseilla de simplement l’ignorer, car son comportement était en train d’irriter les autres dans la classe (le fait que Billy s’entendent avec tout le monde dans la classe avait pour le coup des avantages). Tikki lui avait également conseiller simplement de l’ignorer également. Après tout, elle avait déjà dit plusieurs fois que Lila racontait des mensonges, si personnes ne l’écoutaient, ce n’était plus son problème. Elle avait fait sa part.

Marinette avait décidé de suivre leurs conseils.

**C’était extrêmement frustrant.**

Alors que les jumeaux continuèrent leur route pour se diriger vers leur classe respective, les histoires sur Lila se multipliait.

— Lila connait tous les réalisateurs d’Hollywood ! Elle a même promis de parler de moi à Steven Spielberg !

Marinette fronça les sourcils.

— Cette fille à une vie incroyable ! Grâce à l’interview que j’ai fait d’elle sur mon blog, les visiteurs sur mon blog ont explosé !

Marinette passa par Alya en grinçant des dents.

— Lila est la meilleure amie de Netty Wayne ! Vous imaginez ! Il parait que Damian Wayne lui aurait même demander de sortir avec elle.

Damian fronça immédiatement les sourcils.

Les deux jumeaux se regardèrent, complètement ahuri. Damian choisi de prendre la parole en premier.

— Tu connais cette « Lila » ?

— Oui, c’est la nouvelle dans ma classe, tu sais celle qui-

— Celle qui s’invente une vie ? Je me souviens.

— Mmm.

— Tes camarades de classe sont _stupide_.

— Da-… Thomas, ne sois pas méchant…

— On parle bien de la fille qui prétend avoir sauvé le « chaton » de Jagged Stone d’un avion en plein décollage ? Qui fait des crises d’arthrites à un poignet différents chaque jour ? Qui prétend être ami avec un prince qui n’a pas le droit d’avoir d’autres relations qu’avec des membres de l’aristocraties ou de la royauté ? Et qui apparemment veut faire passer Jagged Stone pour un pédophile ? Navré chère sœur, mais **_ces plébéiens ne brillent pas par leur intelligence_**.

— Tu sais, les gens « normaux » ne s’amusent pas à vérifier tout ce que les gens leur disent. Il n’y a que papa pour faire une chose pareille…

Damian roula des yeux et partit rejoindre sa classe.

Marinette vit que Damian avait rejoint un garçon brun aux yeux verts. Si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut, le garçon s’appelait Marc.

Elle sourit.

La brunette était heureuse de voir que son frère s’était fait un ami.

**Pour la plus grande satisfaction de Marinette, il y avait au moins une personne qui ne croyait absolument pas les mensonges grotesques de Lila.**

— Monsieur Drake, puis-je changer de place et m’assoir devant, à côté d’Adrien ? J’ai du mal à entendre de là où je suis, à cause de mon acouphène…

— Oh vraiment, miss Rossi ? Où est donc votre appareil auditif ?

— Euuh… Q-Quoi ?

— La seule personne dans cette classe qui a des problèmes auditifs c’est monsieur Batson. C’est pourquoi il est devant et que mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng est toujours avec lui pour l’aider à prendre des notes.

— …

Toutes les tentatives de Lila pour avoir un traitement de faveur, tombèrent à l’eau.

— Monsieur Drake, est-ce que je peux demander à quelqu’un de prendre des notes pour moi, mon arthrite me fait souffrir…

— Oh… Quel _genre_ d’arthrite avez-vous miss Rossi ?

— … Euuuuh… Je-

— C’est amusant, quand il s’agit de draguer monsieur Agreste dans le couloir vous ne semblez pas avoir de problème avec votre poignet _pour l’aguicher_. Je vois que monsieur Agreste est un excellent remède contre la douleur. Si c’est le cas, il faut l’envoyer dans des maisons de retraites pour qu’il aide à soulager la douleur de plusieurs personnes âgées.

Toute la classe se mit à rire. 

Lila rougit embarrassée.

Adrien semblait avoir envie de s’enterrer.

_Jason, je t’aime !_

-XxxX-

Marinette se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Pour une fois elle serait seule, Billy avait été invité par Ivan pour une sortie entre « potes ».

La brunette avait quitté le club d’escrime cette année. Son agenda était beaucoup trop rempli pour qu’elle se permette des activités extrascolaires. Ce fut Damian qui prit sa place dans l’équipe. Pour sa plus grande satisfaction, il s’entendait très bien avec Kagami.

La brunette avait quelques devoirs encore à faire.

Profitant alors du fait que personne n’était encore dans la bibliothèque, Tikki se mit à explorer les environs. Elle vit alors quand Lila entra dans la bibliothèque en tirant Adrien à l’intérieur.

_Pauvre garçon…_

De ce que Tikki avait compris, Lila voulait faire ses devoirs d’histoire avec le blond. Aux yeux de la petite déesse, cela ressemblait plutôt à une _pauvre excuse_ pour passer du temps avec Adrien.

**Tikki n’aimait pas du tout cette demoiselle**.

Elle avait dit à Marinette de l’ignorer uniquement dans le but de la protéger.

Tout comme le jeune Billy, Tikki avait remarqué que les autres dans la classe commençait à trouver son attitude agaçante. Même ceux qui l’année dernière étaient très ami(e)s avec sa porteuse, trouvait son comportement idiot.

Cela signifiait donc _qu’ils ne la croyaient pas_.

Tikki avait même surpris une conversation entre certaines filles (Alya, Mylène, Alix). Marinette avait laissé ses affaires dans la classe pour aller aux toilettes.

— Marinette exagère vraiment ! Ce n’était pas sympa ce qu’elle a fait à Lila tout à l’heure ! C’est quoi son problème ? Elles ne se connaissent même pas !

— Je ne sais pas Alya, Marinette ne m’a pas l’air d’être une personne à s’en prendre à quelqu’un sans raison…

— La petite Mylène a tout juste. Mari a dit que Lila ment tout le temps, c’est pour ça que ça l’agace.

— C’est une blague ?! S’il y a quelqu’un qui ment c’est bien Marinette ! Elle nous a dit qu’elle était la fille d’un homme riche d’Amérique, non ? Elle ne veut jamais dire son nom ! Elle prétend être allez aux Etats-Unis pendant les vacances ? Elle a très bien pu commander ce qu’elle nous a donné sur internet ! En comparaison, j’ai déjà vu la mère de Lila plusieurs fois. Elle m’a même confirmé qu’elle avait déjà dû voyager beaucoup pour son travail… Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce qu’elle dit serait faux !

— Mari est vraiment allé en Amérique Alya, Juleka nous a dit qu’elle parlait tout le temps avec Luka par Messenger…

— Justement en parlant de ça, Marinette est censée être en couple avec le frère de Juleka non ? Alors pourquoi elle passe _autant de temps_ avec Billy ? Lila m’a dit qu’elle la voyait tout le temps trainer avec _plusieurs garçons plus âgés_. Je les ai déjà vu aussi quelques fois ! C’est un brun aux yeux bleu, il est super baraqué et un autre gars aux cheveux noirs, qui porte des lunettes. 

Mylène ouvrit grand les yeux.

— Tu veux dire que Marinette trompe Luka ?! Et avec **_plusieurs garçons_** ?!

Alix fronça les sourcils.

— J’en crois pas un mot.

Alya la regarda, puis roula des yeux.

— On parle d’une fille qui est la meilleure amie de Chloé ! Je parie qu’elle fait Chloé payer les vêtements pour elle ! Vous avez les vêtements que Marinette porte ? Ils ne valent pas grand-chose… Pour une gosse de riche elle ne fait pas beaucoup d’effort. En plus, ça ne vous agace pas vous, qu’elle nous prenne toujours de haut ?!

— …

— …

Avant que Mylène ou Alix ne puissent répondre, Marinette revint des toilettes. Les filles changèrent immédiatement de sujet.

 _Plusieurs fois_ , Tikki entendra Alya cassé du sucre sur le dos de Marinette quand elle n’était pas là.

La Kwami ressentait de la peine pour sa porteuse, qui elle _appréciait vraiment_ toutes les filles de sa classe. Elles étaient gentilles devant la brunette, profitait des cadeaux et de sa gentillesse mais disait du mal de sa porteuse dès qu’elles en avaient l’occasion.

Parfois, Lila les rejoindrait pour raconter mensonge sur mensonge au sujet de Marinette. Mais bien sûr, **jamais** devant elle. 

**Tikki trouvait cette attitude répugnante.**

Alors qu’elle allait partir rejoindre sa porteuse, Adrien sortit un livre que la petite Kwami connaissait que trop bien.

Tikki était choquée !

**Pourquoi Adrien possédait le livre des Miraculous ?!**

— On va pouvoir attaquer les devoirs d’histoires. C’est quand même plus sympa à deux, tu ne trouves pas ?

Quand Lila vit le livre d’Adrien, elle le luit arracha presque des mains.

— Qu’est-ce que c’est ?

— Juste une encyclopédie de super-héros…

— Oh ?! J’adores les super-héros…

La demoiselle pris une voix mielleuse.

Tikki roula des yeux.

La petite Kwami se rapprocha des deux adolescents le plus discrètement possible.

— Tu sais, je te l’ai pas dit mais, Ladybug et moi on est très proche…

— Ah oui ?

— On peut en parler si tu veux, mais bon, pas ici ! On se retrouve dans le parc après les cours et je te dirais ce que je sais !

Tikki vit Lila voler discrètement le livre d’Adrien, tout en s’assurant d’avoir son rendez-vous.

La petite Kwami plissa des yeux.

_Est-ce que personne n’a jamais appris à ce garçon qu’il ne fallait pas suivre des inconnus ?!_

Cependant, ce n’était pas son problème.

Tikki avait autre chose de plus urgent à faire.

**Elle devait absolument prévenir Marinette !**

-XxxX-

Marinette perchée sur un immeuble juste en face du parc, transformé en Ladybug.

Elle regardait la vidéo qu’Alya avait posté sur son blog.

La brunette roula des yeux plusieurs fois.

Lila avait vraiment de la chance que le Papillon ait un minimum de neurone. Si elle avait été à Gotham, Lila serait déjà morte ou prise en otage pour avoir affirmé être amie avec un héros.

Pour elle, la situation était _ridicule_. Mais si Tikki affirmait que ce livre était important, alors elle lui faisait confiance.

**Tikki ne lui avait jamais menti.**

La brunette vit quand Lila entra dans le parc. Elle utilisa son yoyo pour observer la scène. L’adolescente pouvait entendre toute la conversation, ayant placé des petits micros sur tous les bancs du parc (elle n’était pas vraiment sûr où la petite menteuse allait s’installer).

Lorsqu’Adrien se rapprocha, Lila jeta le livre dans la poubelle.

_Oh moins je n’aurais plus de mal à le récupérer maintenant…_

Lila commença son pathétique petit jeu d’actrice.

— Alors comme ça, tu connais vraiment Ladybug ?

— En fait, Ladybug ne m’a pas seulement sauvé la vie, elle est aussi devenue une amie. Parce qu’elle et moi on partage le même secret… C’est le secret dont je voulais te parler ! Je suis la descendante d’une super-héroïne renarde, _Volpina_.

— Volpina ?!

De son perchoir, Marinette se claqua la main sur le visage.

**Sérieusement ? Comment quelqu’un pouvait être crédule à ce point ?!**

La brunette se sentait extrêmement mal.

Cela ne lui plaisait pas de voir son ancien chaton se faire manipuler de la sorte.

Adrien était vraiment innocent… Il ne méritait pas qu’on le fasse tourner en bourrique comme cette peste le faisait !

— Je crois l’avoir vu dans mon livre !

— Evidemment qu’elle est dans ton livre ! C’est l’une des plus grandes super-héroïnes, elle est plus forte et plus connu que Ladybug… D’ailleurs, entre nous je ne veux pas faire la méchante, mais Ladybug c’est pas le top…

En voyant que Lila montrait un pendentif à Adrien (très ressemblant à l’original, il fallait être honnête), Marinette décida d’intervenir. 

Elle atterrit exprès, juste en face des deux adolescents. Elle s’avança vers eux, visiblement furieuse.

— C’est toi Lila Rossi ?

Elle vit la fille blêmir.

**Parfait.**

— Ecoute moi bien ma petite, je ne te le dirais pas deux fois. Ne t’avise plus jamais de raconter des mensonges sur moi. Compris ? As-tu la moindre idée des conséquences de tes actes ? Dire que tu es ma meilleure amie ? Tu as perdu l’esprit ?! Le Papillon pourrait t’attaquer à tout moment à cause de tes bêtises !

Adrien regarda la scène ahurit, et demanda d’une petite voix.

— Alors… Je suppose que tu n’es pas non plus la descendante d’une super-héroïne ?

_Oh… Adrien… Tu es tellement pur que ça en ait presque agaçant…_

— Super-héroïne ?! C’est quoi encore cette histoire ?!

— **Comment oses-tu!**

Lila se leva et partit en courant, les larmes aux yeux.

_Sérieusement ?! La fille se sert du statut de super-héros pour draguer un mec, elle se sert de tout le monde comme esclave, et elle ose **me** blâmer ? _

Ladybug se tourna alors vers Adrien, attendant des explications. Une fois que le blond lui ait raconter toute l’histoire, elle soupira.

— _Gamin_ … Tu ne devrais pas croire tout ce qu’on te dit, ça peut être extrêmement dangereux…

— J-Je m’en souviendrais…Est-ce que… Vous… n’avez pas été un peu dure avec elle ?

— Au contraire, j’ai été gentille. Si _Robin_ avait entendu parler de cette histoire, croit moi, se serait pire. Il l’aurait obligé à s’excusez devant les chaînes de télévision de toute la France pour qu’elle serve d’exemple. Je ne parle même pas de _Superboy_ qui aurait fait un sermon de plusieurs heures à la personne qui a posté cette interview stupide…

— … Je vois… Est-ce que………. Je pourrais avoir un autographe ?

_Oh mon Dieu… Ce garçon est trop mignon…_

Ladybug sourit et lui donna un autographe.

Elle accepta même de prendre un selfie avec lui. La demoiselle attendit qu’Adrien parte pour récupérer le livre, puis se dé-transforma.

— Alors Tikki ? C’est bien le livre ?

— Oui Marinette, c’est bien LE livre.

— Il a quoi de si important ?

— Ce livre contient des informations inestimables sur tous Miraculous. Il est dangereux entre de mauvaise mains…

— Je vois…

Pourquoi Adrien avait-il un livre d’une telle valeur avec lui ?

La demoiselle avait beau réfléchir, une seule conclusion lui venait à l’esprit. Cela ne lui plaisait absolument pas.

Marinette sortit son portable et envoya un message à ses deux frères.

Alors qu’elle allait rentrée, elle vit une boule de feu énorme se rapprocher à toute vitesse de Paris. Marinette regarda la scène, les yeux écarquillés.

Comment une météorite pareille avait-elle pu s’approcher autant de la ville sans que la JL intervienne ?! En fait, comment une météorite de cette taille avait pu s’approcher de la terre tout court ?!

Elle vit la silhouette de Superboy passer juste au-dessus de sa tête.

Marinette se transforma à son tour. Elle savait parfaitement que Jon serait capable de gérer la situation seul. Cependant, cette histoire n’était pas claire.

Alors que Superboy allait intercepter le météore, une silhouette se mit devant lui et intercepta la météorite et la renvoya.

Le jeune héros la regarda étrangement.

Elle s’adressa ensuite à la foule.

— Je suis _Volpina_ , la seule super-héroïne dont Paris a besoin !

Les gens commencèrent à l’acclamer.

Marinette et Jon regardèrent la scène en levant un sourcil.

Est-ce que cette fille les croyait vraiment aussi _stupide_ ?! Vu la taille de cette météorite, elle aurait dû déjà faire fondre pratiquement tous les immeubles aux alentours, sans parler des gens qui étaient présent qui devrait déjà être en train de brûler vif… (Pourquoi personne ne s’en rendait compte ?!).

_Je commence à me dire que Damian avait raison sur les plébéiens._

La fille s’approcha d’eux.

— Vous tombez bien vous deux, j’ai besoin d’un coup de main !

Les deux jeunes héros se regardèrent. Puis regardèrent la fille.

**_Bullshit._ **

Ce fut clairement le seul mot qui leurs traversa l’esprit.

Superboy s’approcha de « Volpina » et donna un rapide coup de poing. La fille disparue avec un petit cri, surprise par la réaction des héros.

Ladybug contacta Robin et expliqua brièvement la situation.

Jon à ses côtés, l’écouta silencieusement.

— Elle va sans doute aller chez Adrien.

— Reçu. Viperion et Ryuuko sont avec moi.

— D’accord. Rend moi service, **cogne la bien au visage**.

Le ricanement sinistre de Robin fut sa seule réponse.

**« Volpina » se fit massacrer.**

Lorsque Ladybug accompagné de Superboy arrivèrent, la jeune fille n’avait plus qu’à purifier l’akuma.

-XxxX-

**Base secrète de Ladybug, 23h30.**

— Alors Babs, tu en penses quoi ?

— Ce type a une sorte de mini centrale nucléaire chez lui. J’ai aussi trouvé des données intéressantes sur son ordinateur. Regardez.

Le livre des Miraculous avait été entièrement numérisé. Il y avait également une soigneuse compilation de toutes les informations disponibles en ligne sur « Le Papillon ». Il avait également échangé beaucoup de mail avec Nicki Vale au sujet des héros.

— Il a plusieurs caméras chez lui, je vais m’en occuper. D’ici la fin de la soirée, vous pourrez le surveiller 24h sur 24.

— Parfait, merci Babs.

Marinette se tourna vers ses deux frères, Jason et Damian, ainsi que Billy et Jon qui étaient présent.

— Billy, je veux que tu te rapproches d’Adrien. Nous devons découvrir s’il est impliqué ou non dans cette histoire.

— Compris.

— Jon, j’ai besoin que tu analyses la demeure Agreste avec ta vision X. Il faut trouver d’où émane les Akumas. Je veux que tu me fasses un plan complet de la bâtisse. Ensuite, je veux que tu t’occupes de cette fouine de Nicki.

— Ça marche !

— Jay… Dès que Jon a finis son plan, je veux que tu rendes une petite visite aux Agreste et que tu leur laisse _quelques cadeaux_ de notre part. Mets autant de micro et de caméra que tu pourras. 

— Une mission d’infiltration… J’en rêvais…

— Dami, je pense qu’il est temps que Netty Wayne et son frère Damian Wayne se rapprochent un peu de Gabriel Agreste… Je peux compter sur toi ?

— TT, c’est déjà fait. 

Marinette sourit.

* * *

** Bonus 1 : Jason, le tombeur de ces dames… **

Roy était en train de prendre son petit déjeuner tranquillement, quand il entendit son téléphone vibrer.

Il venait de recevoir un message de la part de la petite sœur de Jason. Il se demande ce que la petite _LadyBird_ pouvait bien lui envoyer. 

Lorsqu’il ouvrit le message, il recracha son café.

Il s’agissait d’un montage vidéo.

Sur la première vidéo, il s’agissait de Jason déguisé en prof en train de se faire draguer par deux profs. Une avec les cheveux roux et aux tâches de rousseur, plutôt mignonne. La deuxième avait des mèches violettes et portait des lunettes. Elles voulaient l’invités quelque part, et Jason était visiblement très gêner par la situation.

— Alors monsieur Drake ? Vous voulez bien venir après les cours avec nous ? C’est un pot de bienvenue…

— Hmm… Je suis arrivé il y a trois mois vous savez…

La deuxième vidéo montrait simplement Jason en train de passer dans le couloir, avec des livres en main. Là où il passait, _toutes les filles tournaient toujours la tête, en même temps_.

Il y avait ensuite des photos de ce qui semblait être un casier des professeurs, qui débordait de cadeaux, de chocolats et de petites cartes.

— Alors Jason… Qu’est-ce que ça fait d’être un _sex symbol_ ? Je dois commencer à t’appeler _pedobear_ ?

— Si tu pouvais venir en cours plus souvent Todd, grâce à toi, madame Mendeleïev devient plus supportable quand tu es là. Pour une fois que ta présence sert à quelque chose. 

— Arrête Dami… Ce n’est pas de sa faute si _son charme_ ne fonctionne que sur _les fillettes de moins de quinze ans_ …

— Les fillettes et les célibataires longues durées.

Les deux jumeaux éclatèrent de rire ensemble.

Le pauvre Jason regardait toutes les cartes en grimaçant.

— Sérieusement… C’est _ça_ ma vie ?

Et bien entendu, il y avait plein de photo en gros plan sur la tête complètement exaspéré, voir terrifié de Jason.

Roy manqua de s’étouffer plusieurs fois, tellement les têtes que Jason faisait, étaient hilarante.

Il décida que la tête de Jason serait son nouveau fond d’écran.

** Bonus 2 : Batman… Juste… Non. **

Batman était à Paris.

Ladybug était au bord de la crise de nerf. Elle venait tout juste de battre un akuma.

Il était trois heures du matin, elle était fatiguée !

La veille, elle n’avait dormi que deux heures en tout (des commissions à finir, des akumas, des devoirs, des vidéos promotionnelles à tourner), et en plus… Elle était dans sa « période ». Son ventre lui faisait un mal de chien !

Elle avait autre chose à faire que de gérer LA POULE (ou plutôt la chauve-souris) qui lui servait de PERE.

Ce fut ainsi que Ladybug piqua une crise de colère monstrueuse devant les caméras de la France entière.

— Ladybug, tu n’as pas respecté les conditions.

— Bon sang **papa** , LAISSE-MOI VIVRE ! J’ai juste une heure de retard, **UNE HEURE**!

— Ce n’est pas-

— **NON !** Ça suffit ! C’est **MA** ville, **MON** territoire, **MES** règles ! Est-ce que moi je te dis comment arrêter des criminelles HEIN ? **NON !** Alors arrête d’être tout le temps sur mon dos ! C’est pas parce que je suis _une fille_ que je ne sais pas me défendre _toute seule_ ! Va embêter Robin !

— Oui, mais non. Laissez-moi dehors de cette histoire.

Ce fut une Ladybug furieuse qui se balançant d’immeuble en immeuble sur les toits de Paris, laissant derrière elle un Batman visiblement désarçonner face au comportement de sa fille. Le pauvre avait les épaules légèrement baisser.

— Père… vous devriez lire des livres sur la puberté des filles… Il y a des périodes où il ne faut pas les déranger. 

— _Demon Spawn_ a raison B., c’est clairement pas le moment de lui prendre la tête.

L’homme semblait clairement **perdu** devant les paroles de ses deux fils.

Le lendemain, les réseaux sociaux s’enflammèrent.

« OMG, Ladybug est la FILLE de Batman ! »

« Pauvre Ladybug, obliger de se battre à _cette période_ … »

« Batman qui galère à comprendre sa gosse, LMAO ch’ui mort ! »

« Je le seul à qui ça rassure de savoir que je ne suis pas le seul à galérer à comprendre mes filles ? »

« Batman… Le papa paumé… »

« Je suis le seul à qui ça choque de savoir que BATMAN a des ENFANTS ?! »

Pendant le reste de la semaine qui suivit, Batman se retrouva avec des criminelles qui lui donnait des conseils pour se rapprocher de sa fille…

Même Gordon, le regarda d’un air compatissant.

— J’ai une fille moi aussi, si un jour vous avez besoin de conseil. Vous verrez, elle finira par se calmer avec le temps…

Lorsque Bruce rentra au Manoir, il y avait un livre posé sur son bureau.

« J’espère que ceci vous aidera à y voir plus clair monsieur. Signé A.»

En prenant le livre dans ses mains, Bruce comprit qu’il avait touché le fond.

Le livre s’intitulait « _La puberté pour les nuls_ ».


	17. Le calme avant la tempête

Wayhem est un garçon enthousiaste. Il est également sympathique, se faisait des amis très facilement, était un bon élève. C'était le fils d'une directrice de banque et d'un chirurgien.

La situation économique de sa famille était stable.

Il panifiait d'entrer dans l'une des meilleures écoles de commerces de Paris. En d'autres mots, il était ambitieux.

L'adolescent regarda les murs de sa chambre avec un immense sourire.

Sur chaque mur, il y avait des photos d'une jeune demoiselle aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus. Certaines photos étaient malheureusement floues, parce qu'il avait dû les prendre à la hâte mais... Il était très fier de son travail ardu.

Cela avait pris un peu de temps mais il avait enfin réussi à trouver sa future femme. Cela était le fruit d'un grand travail d'investigation de sa part. Il avait commencé par zoomer sur les yeux de Netty sur chaque vidéo depuis qu'elle était à Paris, pour voir s'il reconnaissait les lieux qu'elle fréquentait. Il avait découvert qu'elle allait souvent au quai de la Seine et proche de la Tour Eiffel. Ensuite, il poursuivit ses efforts sur « Lucario ». Ce garçon ressemblait énormément à Lucas Couffaine, le nouveau protégé de Jagged Stone. Il trouva l'adresse de la famille Couffaine. Le reste ne fut pas très difficile à trouver à partir de là.

Quand il la vit pour la première fois... Son cœur rata un battement.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Ce qui signifiait que son prénom était sans doute Marinette Al Ghul-Wayne, d'où le surnom _Netty_.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire pendant une semaine entière.

**Il commença à la suivre discrètement.**

Il se rendit vite compte que ce ne serait pas facile. Netty semblait avoir comme un sixième sens et regardait souvent dans sa direction et trouvait rapidement sa cachette. Il avait réussi à fuir à temps jusqu'à maintenant mais ce n'était que par pur chance.

Elle était tellement extraordinaire...

Alors il choisit de devenir un client régulier de la boulangerie du couple Dupain-Cheng. Netty travaillait régulièrement avec eux. Cela l'agaçait fortement, que d'autres personnes puisse voir sa Netty, toucher le pain qu'elle a pris de ses petites mains délicates. Ce couple était complètement fou de faire une personne du rang de Netty travailler dans cet établissement miteux.

Elle était tellement courageuse...

Le troisième problème, était la présence des frères de Netty. Damian Wayne et Jason Todd étaient tous les deux présents à Paris. Il était impossible pour lui de s'approcher de trop près ou de lui parler dans la boulangerie sans éveiller des soupçons. Même s'ils étaient ses futurs beaux-frères, il ne fallait pas qu'il se présente sous un mauvais jour.

Enfin, il y avait ces trois personnes. Ce « Lucas » qui avait osé toucher à sa dulciné (Wayhem allait se débarrasser de lui de la manière la plus douloureuse possible). Ce « Billy » qui était bien trop familier avec sa princesse. Et ce « Jon » qui avait le droit à l'attention de sa belle.

Wayhem avait un tableau avec leur visage coller dessus.

Son sourire devint cynique.

Il allait se débarrasser d'eux.

**D'une manière ou d'une autre.  
**

-XxxX-

Marinette avait très peu de temps pour elle ces derniers temps...

Entre son « travail » en tant que « Netty », à savoir des œuvres de charités (elle avait même revu le Prince Ali récemment pour une collecte de jouet), faire des shooting photos de la future collection de Netty, rencontrer des partenaires commerciaux, envoyer des rapports de mission quotidien à son père, gérer ses tâches en tant que représentante de sa classe...

**Elle était au bord de la crise de nerf !**

Pour ne rien arranger, ces derniers temps elle se sentait observée. Quelqu'un était définitivement en train de la suivre. Comme si elle n'avait pas assez de problème à gérer dans sa vie comme cela !

Puis... Il y avait le collège.

La seule bonne nouvelle actuelle ?

**Lila Rossi n'était plus au collège.  
**

L'ambiance de la classe était devenue beaucoup plus saine. Enfin « saine » était une façon de parler.

Marinette avait bien remarqué que plusieurs personnes avaient changé de comportement à son égard. D'après ce que Billy et Tikki lui avait dit, Alya s'amuserait à créer des rumeurs à son sujet. L'adolescente avait sincèrement _pitié_ de sa camarade de classe. Alya n'était absolument pas une mauvaise fille. Bien au contraire, en temps normal, c'était une fille adorable, très enthousiaste, qui se donnait à fond pour ses rêves. Elle avait toutes les qualités pour devenir une très grande journaliste (il ne lui manquait que _le bon sens_ mais bon, personne n'était parfait).

Malheureusement, Lila avait changé cette fille cool et sûr d'elle, en conna*** stupide et molle du bulbe... Lila était en quelque sorte la « Shiva » d'Alya. Marinette savait ce que c'était de se faire manipuler et trahir par une personne en qui on avait _entièrement_ confiance (elle avait tout de même considéré Shiva comme _sa mère_ pendant longtemps). L'adolescente espérait juste qu'Alya se rendrait compte vite de quel genre de serpent était Lila Rossi, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard...

Alors Marinette avait décidé d'ignorer ces messes basses à son sujet, et continuait de traiter tout le monde avec gentillesse comme elle avait toujours fait. Elle se fichait royalement de ce que ces gens pouvaient bien penser d'elle. Une bonne partie de ses camarades de classe était juste _des profiteurs_. Marinette n'avait pas besoin de ces gens dans sa vie.

Peut-être que si elle les avait connus depuis longtemps, elle aurait souffert de cet abandon, mais... Oui... Si dans une autre vie, ces personnes avaient été des amis d'enfance... Si elle n'avait pas été élevé par des assassins mais par des personnes comme Sabine et Tom... Oui cela aurait fait mal.

Mais voilà...

**Elle savait ce que c'étaient de _vrais_ amis. **

Marinette avait fini par être d'accord avec ce que son frère Damian lui avait dit.

**Ses camarades de classe ne brillaient pas par leur intelligence.**

Ou alors, ils éteignaient volontairement leur cerveau en présence de Lila. Les mensonges de cette fille était stupide et facilement réfutable. C'était du même niveau que de dire à quelqu'un que la lune était un morceau d'emmental.

Et il y avait Adrien.

La jeune fille se sentait très mal pour son ancien chaton. Elle adorait vraiment Adrien. Il était un formidable partenaire, drôle, amusant et il se battait très bien. Cependant, elle ne regrettait absolument pas son choix, surtout maintenant en sachant que le Papillon n'était autre que le père de _son_ chaton.

Hélas, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait sur l'écran de son ordinateur, lorsqu'elle regardait les images projetées par les caméras de surveillance dans la chambre d'Adrien.

**Parce qu'à cause d'elle, Adrien ne reviendrait plus _jamais_ au collège. **

Marinette ne pouvait pas rendre ce livre à son camarade de classe. C'était beaucoup trop dangereux. Elle lui avait déjà arracher une partie de sa liberté en lui enlevant sa bague du chat noir, et maintenant, elle le condamnait à vivre emprisonné dans sa propre maison.

C'était le prix à payer. **Et ce prix était juste horrible.**

**Adrien était en train de tomber en dépression.**

Et son père ne semblait pas s'en être rendu compte, ou alors il faisait semblant de ne rien voir. La secrétaire de Gabriel semblait s'en être rendu compte. Mais elle ne faisait rien non plus pour aider le pauvre garçon.

Alors Marinette décida d'agir.

La noirette se rendit chez Gabriel Agreste. Elle expliqua alors qu'elle avait trouvé ce livre dans la bibliothèque du collège, mais le bibliothécaire lui affirma que le livre en question ne faisait pas partie des livres de la bibliothèque. Ayant appris ce qui était arrivé à Adrien (qu'il était puni pour avoir perdu le livre de son père), elle se dit que ce livre était peut-être celui que l'adolescent avait perdu.

Adrien revint au collège.

Grâce à l'action de Marinette, le blond se sentait redevable envers elle. De ce fait, comme il était déjà ami avec Billy, Adrien se mit à passer du temps également avec la noirette et ses amis.

 **—** Donc. Si j'ai bien compris, tu es en train de me dire que tu as rendus le livre, contenant le secret de tous les Miraculous, au terroriste de Paris ?

— Oui papa, c'est ce que j'ai dit.

— Hm. Je croyais que tu avais _déjà_ un _petit-ami_.

—..................................... **NOPE !** ...................... Je n'ai pas ! WTF ?!

— Langage.

— Il a été mon partenaire pendant longtemps, c'est tout !

— Hm.

— Et aussi... Parce que Gabriel me rappelle... _ma mèr_ -...Euuh... _Sandra_.

—...

—En le regardant je me rends compte... à quel point j'ai de la chance d'avoir _un vrai papa_... C'est tout.

— ................

Batman ne n'ajouta rien. Il ne questionna plus son choix non plus.

**Puis, les akumatisations s'arrêtèrent.  
**

-XxxX-

**Lila était dans une colère noire.**

Non seulement elle avait perdu toute ses chances avec Adrien à cause de _cet insecte_ de malheur, mais en plus, d'après Alya, Adrien et Marinette s'étaient rapprochés.

Cette petite salope avait déjà un petit-ami non ? En plus, s'était l'un des musiciens officiels de Jagged Stone, si elle avait bien compris... Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à faire les yeux doux à **_son_** Adrien ?!

Cette _Marishit_ passait tout son temps à la remettre en question ! Heureusement que les élèves de cette classe étaient pour la plupart des crétins. Enfin, sauf ce petit groupe qui suivait la noirette comme des petits chiens.

Marishit avait le statut de _reine du collège_. Elle était adorée par tout le monde, à cause de cette gentillesse débile et de ses « bonnes actions ».

Que des conneries !

Lila n'était pas une fille idiote, elle pouvait ressentir quand quelqu'un n'était pas sincère ou honnête, c'était en partie ainsi qu'elle choisissait ses ~~esclaves~~ alliées.

**Cette fille, était comme elle.**

Elle se cachait derrière un masque de gentillesse, mais en réalité, c'était une renarde.

Lila était également **une reine** , et il n'y avait pas de place pour _deux reines_ dans un _même royaume_.

Elle avait besoin de se débarrasser de cette peste. Mais pour le moment, toutes ses tentatives, se soldèrent par un échec total. Elle tenta de salir la réputation de Marinette en utilisant ses mensonges. Hélas, la réputation de cette garce était trop bien « parfaite », et trop peu de personne la croyait. Il y avait même des personnes qui l'évitaient comme la peste.

Marishit avait entre ses mains toutes les « célébrités » de leur collège :

\- Chloé Bourgeois, la fille du maire. Cette petite snob était une des plus proches amies de Marishit. Elle non plus n'hésitait pas une seconde à remettre en question toutes les histoires que Lila tentait de raconter.

\- Aurore Beauréal, la mannequin qui fait des publicités et actuel présidente du bureau des élèves. Elle adorait la noirette et ne supportait pas Lila.

\- Mireille Caquet, la présentatrice météo, qui fuiyait dès que Lila tentait de s'approcher d'elle.

\- Kagami Tsurugi, la fille d'une prestigieuse famille d'escrimeur. Lila se souvenait encore de l'humiliation qu'elle subit à cause de cette stupide nippone. Elle déclara devant tout le monde qu'elle ne parlait pas au « _fille de son genre_ ».

\- Marc Anciel et Nathaniel Kurtzberg, le duo à l'origine de la BD sur Ladybug. Ils se montraient toujours courtois envers elle, mais Lila n'était pas une idiote, elle avait bien compris qu'ils ne la croyaient pas.

\- Thomas Dupain-Cheng, la nouvelle star de l'équipe d'escrime. Lui était impossible à approcher. Pour ne rien arranger, c'était le frère « jumeau » de Marishit (Lila ne croyait pas un seul instant que ces deux-là étaient des jumeaux, ils étaient bien trop différents, tant physiquement, qu'en termes de comportement).

Très peu de professeurs étaient également de son côté. Elle était sûr et certaine que mademoiselle Bustier lui mangeait dans la main. En revanche, d'autres professeurs comme mademoiselle Mendeleiev, monsieur Drake ou encore monsieur D'Argencourt, montraient ouvertement leurs favoritismes envers la noirette.

C'étaient pourquoi, Lila avait tout de même réussit à trouver des « alliés ». Des personnes qui étaient jaloux de Marishit et de ses « accomplissements ».

Des personnes comme Alya Césaire.

Il y avait une autre personne que Lila espérait réunir dans ses rangs : Adrien Agreste.

Le jeune mannequin était riche, beau et intelligent. Il était la clé qui permettrait à Lila d'enfin avoir la vie de luxe et de célébrité qu'elle _méritait_.

**Mais cette stupide Ladybug avait tout gâché !**

Et maintenant, parce que cette garc* de Marishit avait trouvé le livre qu'elle avait jeté à la poubelle, et la rendu aux Agreste, Adrien faisait partie de ses nouveaux _sujets_.

C'était à cause de cet insecte et de Marishit, que Lila était enfermée dans sa chambre et obligé d'appeler sa classe deux fois par semaines pour leur parler de son _voyage imaginaire_.

Elle ruminait sa colère, et ne s'aperçut pas qu'un Papillon était rentré dans sa chambre.

Puis, elle entendit une voix au plus profond de son esprit.

— Bonsoir mademoiselle Rossi. J'espère que je n'arrive pas à une heure trop tardive.

— P-Papillon ?!

— J'ai une proposition à vous faire mademoiselle Rossi. Une proposition qui vous permettrait à la fois de vous débarrasser de vos ennemis, mais aussi d'obtenir le complet contrôle de votre collège.

La brunette afficha un sourire machiavélique.

— Je vous écoute.

-XxxX-

Loin de toute cette agitation, profitant du répit que le Papillon leur donnait, un certain Luka Couffaine profitait pleinement de son rendez-vous avec sa petite-amie.

Depuis que les frères de Marinette étaient arrivés de Gotham, ils n'avaient pas pu passer du temps seul.

Les deux étaient toujours derrière eux à servir de chaperon.

Mais cette fois, ils avaient _enfin_ réussi à échapper à leur surveillance.

Ils partageaient un cornet de glace acheter chez André, le glacier des amoureux.

Une glace à la myrtille, fraise avec coupeaux de chocolat noir et de la mûre.

Marinette était assise sur ses genoux, blottit dans ses bras à savourer le reste de leur cornet de glace, tandis qu'il avait sa tête posée sur sa tête. Il respira l'odeur de son parfum, et pouvait enfin sentir la chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne.

Il avait fermé les yeux pour écouter la douce mélodie de sa bienaimée. Plusieurs chansons étaient déjà en train d'envahir son esprit.

Ils rentrèrent mains dans la main.

Luka la laissa sur le pas de la porte de la boulangerie. Il déposa un baiser sur son front (il ressentait déjà deux paires d'yeux qui le fusillait du regard...).

Le jeune musicien repartit chez lui, le sourire aux lèvres.

Il ne se rendit pas compte de la silhouette qui le suivit.

La seule chose que Luka ressentit fut une violente douleur au milieu de son dos, puis...

 **Le noir complet**.

* * *

**Bonus 1 : La vengeance de Jason.**

Jason en avait marre que tout le monde se moque de lui.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y pouvait lui, si toutes ces profs étaient des lapines en chaleur ?!

Même Artémis se moquait de lui ! C'était le comble !

Alors, puisque Marinette et Damian avaient décidé de lui jouer ce tour, personne ne lui en voudrait s'il se vengeait à son tour... N'est-ce pas ?

Il commença par prendre des photos de Damian avec Kagami. Il avait remarqué que ces deux-là s'entendaient très bien (en toute amitié bien sûr), mais... Il pouvait bien s'amuser à _déformer_ un peu la réalité, non ?

Jason posta la photo sur le groupe de la famille, avec le message suivant « Demon Spawn et son crush ».

Tout le monde devint complètement fou à la vue de la photo. Dick semblait être le plus enthousiaste.

Bluebird : OMG ! Ce jour est ENFIN ARRIVÉ !!!

Blondie : Je vais déménager à Paris moi aussi... Je veux me trouver un mec.

Cass : ♥

Redbird : OMFG ! Mari disait vrai ?!

Jason était mort de rire en lisant la réaction de tout le monde, jusqu'à ce que Marinette débarque sur le Tchat.

Baby sis : JAY ! C'ÉTAIT CENSÉ ÊTRE **UN SECRET** !!!!!!!!!

Le Tchat s'enflamma de plus belle.

Jason en lisant ce message se figea.

_Attend.... **Quoi ?!** Demon Spawn a VRAIMENT **un crush** pour l'escrimeuse **?!**_

Il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Jason réussit à esquiver le coup d'épée juste à temps.

Devant lui, se trouvait nulle autre que son petit-frère, avec son katana en main. Damian le regardait furieux.

_Oups ?_

**Bonus 2 : Bridgette, la lapine maléfique.**

Damian commençait à croire que le Karma existait _vraiment_.

Le seul animal que Damian pu emmener avec lui de Gotham était _Alfred le chat_. Et aussi incroyable que cela pouvait paraître, **_Alfred avait peur de Bridgette_**.

La raison ? C'était simple.

**La lapine de Marinette était maléfique !**

Cet animal faisait ses besoins uniquement sur _son_ lit, et toujours quand Marinette n'était pas présente dans la pièce.

Il était obligé de cacher ses livres et ses cahiers, parce que la lapine venait les grignoter (même quand les affaires en question étaient dans son sac). Elle avait déjà détruit ses écouteurs, son chargeur et les fils de son casque... Parfois, il trouvait son sac humide, parce que la lapine avait fait pipi dedans...

Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il s'était passé entre Bridgette et Alfred, mais son chat partait en courant, en _miaulant de terreur_ dès que Marinette ramenait sa lapine dans la pièce. C'était ridicule ! Bridgette était un lapin nain. Elle avait la taille d'une petite pantoufle. Alfred était énorme en comparaison...

Puis un soir...

Damian se réveilla en pleine nuit, avec la sensation d'avoir une présence dans la chambre (il partageait la chambre avec Marinette). Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit Bridgette _qui le fixait_ , **sur son lit**.

**Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas hurler.**

Damian avait l'impression que les yeux de la lapine étaient anormalement brillant. La bestiole continua de le regarder un moment, puis descendit du lit d'un bond. Elle partit se cacher dans sa petite maison en bois.

**Damian ne réussit pas à se rendormir.**

— Damian, est-ce que ça va ? Tu fais une drôle de tête.

Marinette le regarda inquiète, tout en caressant _le monstre_ , sagement couché à côté d'elle.

— Marinette... Est-ce que... Bridgette a déjà fait quelque chose de bizarre ?

— Bridgette ? Quelque chose de bizarre ? Comment ça ?

— Te regarder dormir par exemple.

— Tu veux dire monter sur mon lit ? Elle le fait tout le temps oui... Pourquoi elle est montée sur le tien ? Je peux la faire dormir en bas si tu veux. Alfred le chat sera content d'avoir de la compagnie.

Damian pouvait jurer que son chat venait juste de tressaillir.

Il regarda alors la lapine, qui le fixait.

**La lapine lui fit un clin d'œil.**

Les yeux de Damian s'écarquillèrent. Il se leva de sa chaise et commença à quitter la pièce en se massant la tempe.

— Damian ?

— Je n'ai pas bien dormi, je vais me recoucher.

— Mais... On a cours dans cinq minutes...

Il ignora sa sœur, prit son chat et partit s'enfermer avec lui dans la chambre à double tour.

Il était vraiment fatigué, voilà qu'il avait l'impression qu'une lapine lui avait fait un clin d'œil. Damian était vraiment en manque de sommeil.

De son côté, Marinette déposa un bisou sur le crâne de sa petite lapine chérie, et partit au collège toute seule.

Bridgette attendit patiemment que sa maîtresse s'en aille. Elle regarda ensuite la trappe de la chambre. Elle fit sa toilette tranquillement. Se demandant quel autre tour, elle pouvait jouer à cet humain et son stupide félidé.

**Elle allait enfin pouvoir venger sa maîtresse.**


	18. La journée des héros [Part 1] Le fardeau de l'Oisillon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La vie est parfois injuste. Marinette va en faire l'amère expérience.  
> Gabriel met en marche son plan pour obtenir les Miraculous. Tant pis si d'autres doivent en payer le prix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tout d’abord je tiens à m’excuser pour le temps que j’ai mis à sortir ce chapitre.
> 
> Il se trouve que j’ai eu une grosse panne d’inspiration d’une part, puis d’autre part, j’ai énormément hésité… Je n’étais pas sûr de la suite que je voulais donner à l’histoire.
> 
> Deuxièmement, je suis une étudiante en Master. Et qui dit Master dit préparation d’un mémoire. C’est en train de me prendre beaucoup de temps, c’est pourquoi je ne publie plus aussi fréquemment qu’avant. Mais je tiens à vous rassurer, je n’ai abandonné aucune de mes histoires.

**Deux heures avant l’agression de Luka.**

Marinette se sentait vraiment sereine. Elle était assise sur les genoux de son petit-ami, elle mangeait une glace absolument délicieuse.

Cela faisait si longtemps, qu’elle ne s’était pas sentie aussi calme.

Luka lui caressait doucement les cheveux.

— Mari ?

— Hmm ?

— Je t’aime.

— … **!**...

Marinette sentit ses joues lui brûler. Elle regarda Luka avec droit dans les yeux.

Il ne mentait pas.

Elle savait qu’il ne manquait pas.

La bleunette savait qu’elle était censée répondre.

Mais les mots ne sortaient simplement pas.

Il passa sa main sur sa joue, puis déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

Il lui souriait tendrement.

Elle ne put que lui sourire en retour.

Elle n’était pas très forte quand il s’agissait d’exprimer ses sentiments. Marinette hésitait énormément, elle avait tendance à dire l’inverse de ce qu’elle pensait.

C’était ce qu’elle aimait avec Luka.

Elle n’avait pas besoin de prononcé le moindre mot. C’était comme s’il était capable de lire son âme.

C’était agréable.

Mais un jour…

_Un jour je pourrais te dire, ce que je ressens pour toi._

**Luka mourut deux heures après.**

-XxxX-

Le site de Netty était à l’image de sa créatrice : **complètement excentrique**.

Le générique à l’entrée du site s’intitulait « I’ll Be There for You » du groupe _The Rembrandts._ Il s’agissait d’une animation de quarante-huit secondes, montrant des photos et des scènes présentant tous ceux qui avaient participé à la création du site internet : _Les joyaux de Netty_.

C’était clairement un hommage à la série « F.R.I.E.N.D.S ».

Au début commençait des notes de guitare. Apparaissait au fond, le Manoir Wayne, en premier plan, il y avait un canapé vide et une lampe allumée à côté.

Les paroles de la musique commencèrent à raisonner.

**_So, no one told your life was going to be this way._ **

Un à un les créateurs du site ainsi que les mannequins firent leur apparition.

M. Al Ghul-Wayne aka _Netty Wayne_.

Elle fit son entrée avec un parapluie en forme de nénuphar, de couleur complètement rouge.

D. Al Ghul-Wayne aka _Ice Prince_.

 _Ice Prince_ poussa sa sœur, et pris le parapluie qu’elle avait dans les mains.

La demoiselle sortit du champ de la caméra.

**_*Clap, clap, clap, clap, clap*_ **

À chaque claquement, une photo shooting apparaissait, présentant différents types de vêtements, tant masculin que féminin.

**_Your job’s a joke, you’re broke, you’re love life’s DOA._ **

W-J. B aka _Kitten_.

J. C aka _Tigresse_.

Les deux apparaissaient en dansant. Chaque pas de danse les faisait changer de vêtement.

**_It’s like you’re always stuck in second gear,_ **

K.T aka _Dragon Fly_.

L.C aka _Lucario._

Lucario apparut avec sa guitare. Chaque note qu’il jouait avec sa guitare faisait Dragon Fly changer de vêtement.

Netty passa rapidement devant le champ de la caméra. Elle poursuivait son frère _Ice Prince_ avec son parapluie.

**_Well, it hasn’t been your day, your week, your month, or even your year._ ** **_But…_ **

**_I’ll be there for you,_ **

****

Plusieurs photos s’affichaient rapidement. Elles montraient différents moments que les jeunes gens avaient passés ensemble.

Le point commun de ces photos, s’était que tout le monde souriait, (y compris Damian). 

**_(when the rain starts to pour.)_ **

**_I’ll be there for you,_ **

**_(Like I’ve been there before)._ **

**_I’ll be there for you,_ **

La dernière scène montrait Marinette et Damian attaché dans un coin. Billy (Kitten) et Juleka (Tigresse) les regardaient en riant. Kagami (Dragon Fly) avait un panneau avec écrit « 10/10 » et un pouce en l’air. Luka était le seul assis sur le canapé. Il avait sa guitare en main, imperturbable. Il fut celui qui éteint la lampe.

**_‘Cause you’re there for me too._ **

Un rideau se referma, puis se rouvrit pour laisser place au site internet.

Tikki regarda sa porteuse extrêmement inquiète.

Marinette appuya de nouveau sur le bouton « play ». Elle regardait son écran d’un air absent.

La bleunette avait passé sa matinée à regarder cette vidéo de promotion pour son nouveau site internet.

Tikki pouvait sentir la puissante aura du puit de Lazare entourer sa jeune porteuse. La petite Kwami pouvait entendre les voix des eaux du puits. Ces voix provenaient des sentiments négatifs des anciens utilisateurs des puits de Lazare. Ces eaux étaient maudites. Elles guérissaient les blessures, mais en échange elles détruisaient l’esprit de l’utilisateur.

Plus on plongeait dans ces eaux, et plus on devient fou.

Elle était certaine que Marinette pouvait entendre les voix aussi.

**_— Tu dois le venger._ **

**_— Il faut tuer le responsable._ **

**_— Pourquoi t’es encore là, gamine ?_ **

**_— Du sang… Il nous faut du sang…_ **

**_— T’es juste une incapable._ **

Cela faisait une semaine depuis que Luka s’était fait agresser. Il fut secouru rapidement par un couple de passant. Ces derniers avaient assisté à la scène d’agression et avait immédiatement appelé la police.

Cela n’avait malheureusement pas suffit.

**Luka était mort.**

La famille de sa porteuse avait décidé de faire le déplacement jusqu’à Paris. La Kwami voyait à quel point ces gens étaient attachés les uns aux autres. Ils avaient accouru pour soutenir Marinette.

C’était une vraie famille.

Mais Tikki ne pouvait pas s’empêcher d’avoir un très mauvais pressentiment.

Marinette était extrêmement calme.

TROP calme.

Elle n’avait absolument pas réagi lorsque la nouvelle de l’agression de Luka s’était fit connaître. Marinette se montra calme et distante. Elle fut celle qui resta aux côtés de la mère et de la sœur de Luka.

Elle ne versa aucune larme.

Ne montra aucune émotion.

Tikki se rendit vite compte que la famille de la bleunette était extrêmement inquiet à cause de son manque de réaction. Et bien entendu, une certaine Lila Rossi (qui malheureusement était revenue au collège) en avait profité pour étendre sa toile de mensonge au sujet de Marinette.

Maintenant, des rumeurs circulaient sur le fait que Marinette aurait orquestré la mort de son petit-ami. D’autres personnes racontaient qu’elle était une fille sans cœur.

Les voix du puits étaient de plus en plus fort.

— LA FERME !

Tikki sursauta, puis regarda Marinette surprise.

Les voix s’arrêtèrent.

En revanche, son cri attira immédiatement l’attention. 

Jason fit son apparition dans la chambre.

— Marinette ? Il y a un problème ?

— …

— Hmm.

Jason s’approcha de Marinette, puis l’enlaça.

L’adolescente ne dit absolument rien, elle se laissa juste faire.

Tikki se sentait responsable. Elle était à l’origine du puit de Lazare, il y avait de cela plusieurs millénaires.

Peut-être après que cette mission soit terminée, le Maître l’autoriserai à aller détruire ces foutus puits, avec l’aide de Plagg ?

-XxxX-

La vie était tout de même un drôle de concept.

Un jour elle nous fait de merveilleux cadeaux. Le jour suivant, elle nous poignarde dans le dos.

C’était peut-être cela le Karma ?

Elle devait payer pour toutes ces âmes innocentes qu’elle avait fauché ?

Marinette savait qu’elle était triste.

**Pourtant aucunes larmes n’acceptaient de sortir.**

Le gouffre qui s’était formé dans son cœur était immense. C’était comme si quelqu’un lui avait arraché le cœur, et continuait à la poignarder au même endroit sans relâche. Le monde n’avait plus de saveur, plus aucune couleur. Elle avait l’impression qu’un gouffre s’était ouvert sous ses pieds, et elle tombait, encore et encore, sans pouvoir s’arrêter.

La bleunette avait l’impression de ne plus vivre, mais d’être une simple spectatrice.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas pleurer ?

Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle simplement pas être normal ?

Qu’est-ce qui n’allait pas chez elle ?

Sa famille était là pour elle.

**Mais, elle n’en avait strictement rien à faire.**

Était-elle juste un monstre ?

Marinette avait soudainement envie de tout plaquer. De tout abandonner et de juste retourner auprès _de sa mère_. Au moins, quand elle était avec Sandra, elle n’avait pas besoin de se poser de question. Elle n’avait pas besoin de ressentir. Sa seule mission était de faire ce que sa mère lui ordonnait.

Elle était juste une poupée. 

Et la vie était bien plus simple ainsi.

Pas de sentiment.

Pas de relation.

Pas d’attachement. 

Pas d’attente.

Pas de peine.

Rien.

Marinette était fatiguée.

Fatiguée de cette vie.

De devoir toujours regarder derrière elle, pour voir s’il n’y avait pas d’assassin à ses trousses.

De ne jamais avoir de paix.

De ne jamais pouvoir contrôler ses émotions.

De devoir toujours mentir. Porter un stupide masque constamment.

Elle haïssait son héritage en tant qu’Al Ghul.

Elle haïssait son héritage en tant que Wayne.

Elle haïssait son existence même.

Marinette toucha sa boucle d’oreille.

_Je ne suis pas digne de porter ces bijoux. Je suis juste un assassin, qui porte malheur au peu de personnes qui ont la mésaventure de s’attacher à moi._

La jeune fille ne fut pas surprise de voir son père venir vers elle un soir et lui demander de lui remettre son Miraculous.

Elle était maintenant « compromise ».

La bleunette ne chercha pas à résister. Elle fit exactement ce que son père lui demanda.

— Marinette, tu retournes à Gotham dès demain. Je veux que tu restes avec Alfred.

— …

Son père posa une main, qui se voulait rassurante, sur son épaule.

— Chérie, nous retrouverons le coupable, je te promets que justice sera rendu.

— …

Marinette préféra se taire.

Elle avait échoué.

En tant qu’héroïne.

En tant que partenaire.

En tant que Leader.

En tant que petite-amie.

En tant que fille.

En tant que sœur.

En tant que personne.

Elle était juste une bonne à rien.

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m’avoir appris ce que c’était l’amour ? Pourquoi ? Si c’était juste pour m’abandonner ensuite… J’aurais préféré ne jamais te rencontrer._

-XxxX-

Il fut décidé que Dick, sa femme et sa fille partiraient.

Tim décida de rester avec sa petite sœur. Cass choisit également de rentrer à Gotham. Elle savait qu’en restant à Paris… Si elle mettait la main sur _l’ordure_ qui avait fait du mal à sa _petite sœur_ … Elle risquait de _commettre un acte irréversible_. (Et puis, elle s’inquiétait pour Steph, qui était restée toute seule pour protéger Gotham.)

Billy décida de repartir également. Après tout, avec Batman à Paris, et en connaissant l’identité du criminelle, sa présence auprès du Gardien n’était plus indispensable. (Et il se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir pu aider Luka, qu’il considérait comme un ami. Il avait du mal à voir Marinette dans un état aussi… _lamentable_. Il voulait surtout… _fuir._ )

Jon décida de rester à Paris. Il était en colère. Pour lui, il était hors de question de quitter cette ville, sans avoir attraper la vermine qui avait tué son ami ! (Il ne supportait pas de voir Marinette aussi abattu. Il n’avait pas été présent pour elle la première fois… lorsque le Joker la tortura pendant plusieurs jours, la transformant en marionnette. Et cette fois-ci… Alors qu’il était dans la ville, il n’avait pas pu sauver la personne la plus importante pour elle. Il se sentait misérable. Il avait échoué en tant qu’ami. Il n’avait pas réussi à protéger _sa meilleure amie_.)

Du Bat-clan, il ne resta plus que Batman, Robin et Red Hood.

**Et ils étaient furieux.**

-XxxX-

Gabriel Agreste était un homme strict, sûr de ses choix et extrêmement têtue.

C’était également un homme désespérer. Il n’avait pas accepté la mort de sa femme, et ne l’accepterais probablement jamais.

C’était pourquoi, il était devenu le Papillon.

Il voulait de nouveau avoir sa femme bien aimée à ses côtés.

Peu importait les sacrifices.

Peu importait le nombre de personne qui devrait souffrir.

Il éliminerait tout obstacle de sa route.

Qu’importait la vie des autres ? Qu’est-ce que sa pouvait bien lui faire, de mettre d’autres personnes en danger ? Pourquoi devrait-il se soucier du sort de quelques _paysans_ ?

Il méritait d’être heureux. 

Son fils, méritait d’avoir sa mère. 

C’était pourquoi, il avait élaboré ce plan.

Son plan était **parfait.**

Gabriel avait mis tout son cœur dans cette opération.

Il était convaincu, qu’il allait réussir.

Il avait attendu la journée des Héros avec impatience. En effet, cette année exceptionnellement, certains membres de la Ligue des Justiciers seraient présents : Superman, Wonder Woman et Batman.

Gabriel était certain que Ladybug, Robin et Superboy seraient également de la partie.

— Vous êtes prêtes Nathalie ?

— Plus que jamais, monsieur.

Gabriel sourit.

Il avait prévu d’akumatiser Lila en Volpina, pour qu’elle créée une illusion qui puisse attirer les héros présents à Paris, et les faire apparaître sous un mauvais jour.

Puis, avec l’aide de Nathalie, qu’il akumatiserait pour booster ses pouvoirs, il avait prévu d’envoyer une pluie de papillons qui augmenterait le nombre d’akumatisé.

La panique et le chao qui s’en suivrait ne ferait qu’accroître le nombre de ses victimes.

Il avait également prévu d’utiliser certains de ses anciens akumatisés pour créer si besoin les émotions négatives dont il avait besoin.

La panique, doublée avec les destructions attireraient plus de héros, qui se feraient akumatiser à leur tour. 

Gabriel n’aurait plus qu’à faire du chantage à Ladybug et au porteur du miraculous du chat. Bien entendu, si les deux gamins ne se faisaient pas attraper avant, par les membres de la Ligue des Justiciers Akumatisés. 

Gabriel savait que ce plan impliquait le sacrifice de plusieurs personnes.

** Mais il n’en avait que faire.  **

Tant pis, si le sang devait couler à flot. Une fois que son vœu serait exaucé, tout cela n’aurait plus aucune importance. Cette réalité serait effacée, et une autre la remplacerait.

Une réalité dans laquelle, sa précieuse Emilie serait encore en vie.

-XxxX-

Jon avait revêtu son uniforme de Superboy et patrouillait le ciel de Paris. Il était en charge de la zone touristique près de la Tour Eiffel. Robin patrouillait une autre zone touristique.

Avec la journée des héros, et la présence annoncée de la Ligue des Justiciers, beaucoup de personnes avaient fait le déplacement jusqu’à Paris.

Il suivait le défilé de ballons gonflable à l’effigie des héros. Il y en avait un pour chaque héros déjà apparut dans la ville. Il y en avait même un à son image, ce qui le mettait plutôt mal à l’aise au passage.

Jon ne pu s’empêcher de garder les yeux rivés sur le ballon à l’effigie de Ladybug. Il se mordit la lèvre pour ravaler sa colère.

La veille, Batman avait laissé claire, qu’il était fort probable que le Papillon profite de l’occasion pour attaquer. Il fallait absolument garder la situation sous contrôle, sans quoi, la réputation de la Ligue risquait d’en partir. Or, avec l’actuel tensions entre les gouvernements français et américains, ce n’était clairement pas le moment de jeter de l’huile sur le feu.

Alors qu’il patrouillait, soudainement, il s’aperçut de deux silhouettes qui semblait se battre au-dessus d’un des ballons gonflables. Jon pu constater qu’il s’agissait de « Ladybug » et d’une autre personne qu’il ne connaissait pas. Au vu de son costume, il s’agissait probablement du premier Chat Noir. Il appuya aussitôt sur son oreillette pour communiquer aux autres héros sa trouvaille.

— J’ai une situation. Deux personnes se font passer pour Ladybug et Chat Noir. Ils se battent au sommet de l’un des ballons.

Superman, Wonder Woman et Batman qui étaient présent, mais qui faisaient partie d’un autre défiler de héros entendirent le rapport. Batman pris aussitôt les choses en main.

— Les autres rester en position pour le moment. Superboy, continue d’observer la scène pour le moment. N’intervient qu’en cas de besoin.

— Compris.

Jon se rapprocha des deux imposteurs.

Quand le faux Chat le repéra, il se mit à crier. 

— NON ! N’approche pas Superboy ! Ladybug s’est fait akumatiser !

La nouvelle fut entendue par les personnes se trouvent sous les ballons. La panique s’empara des touristes, et ils s’enfuirent en courant. D’autres personnes commencèrent à filmer la scène avec leur portable. Jon s’aperçut qu’un hélicoptère s’approchait des lieux.

_Ok… Cette comédie a assez durée._

En se servant de sa vision X, Jon compris rapidement qu’il s’agissait d’une illusion. Il s’approcha rapidement des imposteurs, et en un seul coup les fit disparaître.

Jon se mit ensuite à regarder autour de lui. La présence de ces illusions indiquait qu’une personne avait déjà été akumatisé. Il tendit l’oreille pour trouver où pouvait bien se trouver l’akumatisé. 

Puis, des cris d’horreur commencèrent à se faire entendre. 

— OH MON DIEU ! SUPERBOY A TUÉ LADYBUG ET CHAT NOIR !!!!

_Hein ?_

Jon regarda en direction des personnes qui criait. Il se rendit compte qu’il y avait effectivement deux corps à terre. L’un était apparemment celui de « Ladybug », et l’autre était celui du supposé « Chat Noir ».

Le jeune hybride fronça les sourcils.

Il se posa à terre et s’approcha des deux « corps ». C’était encore une illusion. Le problème, c’était que les gens autour de lui ne semblait pas s’en être rendu compte.

— Superboy a été akumatisé !

C’était ce que les gens criaient.

Cela n’avait absolument aucun sens.

L’ennuie, c’était que ces cris avaient attiré l’attention de Robin qui vint voir pourquoi il y avait autant d’agitation.

Robin vit les deux corps au sol, puis leva les yeux vers lui.

— Se sont des illusions.

— TT.

Robin contacta aussitôt Batman. Il apprit alors qu’une illusion leur était également apparut. Maintenant, les gens étaient persuadés que Wonder Woman avait tué l’un des héros de Paris.

Alors que Batman allait donner ses instructions, une vague de papillons de couleur rouge apparurent de nulle part. Il y avait tellement de papillons rouges, que Jon avait l’impression qu’il s’agissait d’un nuage écarlate.

Plusieurs personnes se firent akumatiser en même temps.

Jon et Robin se retrouvèrent vite encercler par des akumatisés. C’était infernale ! À chaque fois qu’ils libéraient une personne, celle-ci se faisait immédiatement akumatisé de nouveau. Jon tenta de s’en débarrasser grâce à sa vision laser, mais rien à faire, il y en avait beaucoup trop.

Pour ne rien arranger, ils reçurent l’information de Batman que leur combat était diffusé en directe à la télévision. Cela faisait alors que plusieurs parisiens étaient effrayés par la scène, ce qui attirait les akumas. 

Jon grinça des dents.

C’était vraiment mauvais.

Puis, Jon repéra quelque chose d’étrange. Il n’était pas seul dans le ciel. Il y avait un type en rouge, avec une sorte d’emblème de cœur brisé sur le torse, avec des ailes d’oiseau, qui allait tirer une flèche sur Robin.

— ROBIN !

Hélas, en appela son nom, Robin leva la tête vers lui. Jon fut bien entendu plus rapide que la flèche, et se mit devant son ami pour le protéger. Il n’avait juste pas prévu que la flèche _rentre dans son cœur._

Une flèche magique.

Jon ressentit une vague de rage l’envahir.

— Superboy ?! Merde !

Robin tenta de trancher les papillons qui s’approchait de lui à grande vitesse. Cependant, le papillon entra alors dans l’épée de Robin. 

Robin tomba à genou, puis se tint la tête avec ses mains.

**Il était en train de résister.**

Jon voyait les papillons s’approcher de lui. Il s’envola alors le plus haut possible, là où il savait que les insectes ne pourraient pas le suivre.

Le jeune hybride se mit à crier de rage. Toute la frustration, la colère, la tristesse, la détresse qu’il avait gardé au fond de son cœur ressortait avec violence. Il sentait son sang bouillonner dans ses veines.

Jon avait envie de tuer.

_NON !_

Il luttait désespérément pour garder le contrôle de ses nerfs.

_Pense positif, pense positif._

Il laissa échapper plusieurs cris de rage.

_NON ! NON ! NON !_

Jon ne pouvait pas succomber à la haine aussi facilement ! Il ne pouvait pas laisser tout le travail que Marinette avait fait jusqu’à maintenant être vain !

_Marinette…_

Il concentra toute ses pensées vers son amie.

Jon ressentait de la colère. Toutes les cellules de son corps lui hurlaient qu’il devait tout détruire.

**Mais il résista.**

_Marinette…_

Elle était la seule à pouvoir faire face au Papillon.

Il devait absolument retrouver son amie.

Jon s’envola le plus rapidement possible jusqu’à la maison du Gardien. Arrivé sur place, il entra dans l’immeuble par la force, en détruisant le mur.

Il n’avait plus toute sa tête.

Sa seule envie était de tuer ce vieil homme stupide, qui avait donné une aussi lourde tâche à une adolescente. Comme si Marinette n’avait pas assez de problème dans sa vie comme cela. Tout était de la faute de ce vieillard, sénile et stupide !

**NON.**

Jon secoua la tête plusieurs fois. 

Il se concentra, et pu entendre le vieil homme. Il avait quitté les lieux et tentait de fuir avec la boîte de bijoux.

Il fallait faire vite. Jon devait prendre cette boîte et la donner à Marinette. Il savait que le Bat-Clan ne tarderait pas à arriver. Même si Robin était fort, il avait probablement été attaqué lui aussi par ce type volant… Il ne savait pas si son père, Wonder Woman et Batman s’en était sortie… Est-ce que Red Hood allait bien ?

Jon atterrit avec force devant le vieux fuyard, faisait apparaitre un cratère au sol.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire quoi que se soit. Il assomma Maître Fu et lui arracha le bijou du poignet. Le jeune hybride récupéra ensuite la boîte à bijoux. Les yeux de Jon s’attardèrent sur le corps au sol.

Il voulait tuer ce vieux con.

Comment un incapable pareil avait pu devenir Gardien ?

Jon se rendit compte que plusieurs papillons rouges venaient dans sa direction.

Il secoua de nouveau la tête violemment.

Jon s’envola en direction de Gotham le plus rapidement possible. Il ne savait pas combien de temps encore, il allait pouvoir contenir la colère qui bouillonnait dans ses veines. Jon tentait désespérément de se concentrer sur des sentiments positifs pour ne pas céder à la folie.

Il se souvint de sa rencontre avec les jumeaux Wayne.

De ces fois où ils venaient à la ferme de ses grands-parents pour passer le week-end.

Les missions qu’ils avaient fait ensemble.

Cette sortie à la fête foraine avec Mari.

Il se souvint du premier cadeau que Mari lui avait fait. Une peluche à l’effigie de Krypto qu’elle avait fait elle-même.

_Marinette…_

-XxxX-

Marinette était dans le Home-Cinéma du Manoir. Elle était en train de regarder un film de Western avec Alfred.

Tout à coup, un énorme bruit, semblable à une bombe se fit entendre. Les murs du Manoir se mirent à trembler.

Surprise, Marinette se précipita hors du Home-Cinéma pour se diriger vers la source du bruit. Alfred lui emboitait le pas.

Il y avait un trou énorme à l’entrée du Manoir.

En s’approchant, Marinette se rendit compte qu’il s’agissait de Jon. Juste devant lui, il y avait la boîte des Miraculous. Certains bijoux étaient à terre.

Jon se roulait à terre en criant comme un animal possédé.

— P-PARIS… ATTAQUE… RAAAAHHHHH !

Marinette s’aperçut qu’il avait les lèvres noires.

C’était l’œuvre du « Dislocoeur », Marinette n’en avait aucun doute. Elle se tourna vers Alfred, qui était à ses côtés.

— Alfred, Contact tout le monde. Il nous faut une réunion d’urgence. Prend aussi contact avec la Ligue, dis-leur de ne surtout pas intervenir maintenant ! Ne t’inquiète pas pour Jon, je m’en occupe.

— Bien, mademoiselle.

Alfred partit aussitôt vers la cave.

Marinette s’approcha de Jon doucement.

Quand il la vit, il la plaqua à terre violemment. Marinette ressentit une violente douleur à la tête.

— **J-… _Je te hais_. Tu es une stupide petite fille pourrie gâtée**. **Un assassin !**

Marinette resta silencieuse, tout en écoutant Jon lui crier des mots les plus horrible les uns que les autres. Puis, Jon fini par la lâcher. Il se tenait la tête avec ses mains. Marinette en profita alors pour s’approcher de lui de nouveau. Elle saisit son haut et le tira en avant vers elle.

Marinette déposa ensuite un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Lorsqu’elle s’éloigna de lui, Jon avait repris ses esprits.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?

Jon la regarda choquer. 

— Marinette ? Tu es revenue à Paris ?

— Jon… Tu es à Gotham.

— Quoi ? Mais pourquoi je-… MERDE PARIS !

Jon allait repartir, mais Marinette le stoppa.

— N’y retourna pas. Tu ne feras qu’empirer les choses.

— Mais…

Marinette se pencha, ramassa la Miracle Box et remis les bijoux à l’intérieur.

— Viens avec moi dans la Bat-Cave.

— Marinette… Il n’y pas d temps à perdre, Paris est en danger !

— Je sais. J’ai un plan.

Jon regarda Marinette droit dans les yeux. Elle le regarda en retour. Il pouvait voir qu’elle était sûr d’elle. Le jeune héro hocha la tête. Marinette se dirigea vers la cave, et il la suivit.

— Marinette… Tu n’as pas l’air étonné.

— C’est parce que je ne le suis pas.

— Tu… Tu savais que ça allait arriver ?

— Disons… Que j’avais quelques doutes. Je pense que mon père s’en doutait aussi…

— Hmm.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la cave, il constata qu’il y avait plusieurs héros en train de parler avec Alfred.

Jon vit Marinette prendre une grande inspiration, puis se s’approcha d’un pas déterminer en direction d’Alfred.

Le jeune homme sourit.

**L’heure de la contre-attaque était arrivée.**

* * *

**BONUS : Quelques heures avant le départ de Marinette pour Gotham.**

Bruce se sentait frustré.

Dès qu’il apprit la nouvelle de l’agression du petit-ami de sa fille, son premier réflexe a été de vouloir prendre le premier avion pour Paris. Marinette était une adolescente sensible. À cause des nombreux abus dont elle avait été victime étant enfant, elle gérait très mal ses émotions.

Avait-il fait une erreur en laissant Marinette venir dans cette ville ?

Est-ce que c’était trop demandé, de laisser sa petite fille avoir un peu de répit ?

Alors qu’il ruminait sa colère, de faible petit coup à sa porte attirèrent son attention. Lorsqu’il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre d’hôtel, il fut surpris d’y retrouver Marinette. Il la laissa immédiatement entrer.

Ils s’assirent ensemble sur son lit. 

Un silence s’installa. Marinette fut la première à briser le silence.

— Je n’arrive plus à dormir… Je ne peux pas m’empêcher d’y penser. Je n’arrête pas d’entendre des voix dans mon esprit à cause des eaux du puits… Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de me dire, que c’est le _Karma_.

— Chérie… Tu n’y es pour rien.

— J’ai du sang sur les mains.

— …

— Je sais qui a fait ça. Je sais qui a tué Luka.

Bruce fronça les sourcils.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W-J. B : William Joseph "Billy" Batson  
> J. C : Juleka Couffaine  
> L. C: Luka Couffaine  
> K.T: Kagami Tsurugi


	19. Le jour des Héros [Part 2] La page se tourne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici donc l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette histoire. [ENFIN]
> 
> Je suis tellement désolé du prend que cela m'a pris de le sortir, mais croyez le ou non, j'ai bien cru que je n'y arriverais jamais.
> 
> D'abord mon ordi qui ne fonctionne plus, sauf que cette histoire était enregistrer sur l'ordinateur et pas le cloud, Résultat? J'ai perdu tout ce que j'avais initialement programmé pour al fin O_O. Et comme je n'avais rien écrit sur Papier......................... J'avoue ça m'a déprimé.
> 
> Puis avec les cours, mes recherches pour mon mémoire, le Covid et tout ça T^T...
> 
> Bref.
> 
> Je suis désolée ^^".

_L’heure est enfin arrivée Emilie… D’ici très peu de temps, nous serons de nouveau réunis toi et moi._

Le Papillon Écarlate regardait la scène qui se déroulait à ses pieds avec satisfaction. Il était sur la Tour Eiffel, et regardait, comment les trois membres emblématiques de la Ligue des Justiciers montaient la garde de la Tour Eiffel pour lui. 

Batman était devenu _Owlman_. 

Superman était devenu _Ultraman_. 

Wonder Woman était devenu _Superwoman_. 

La cerise sur le gâteau?

Une partie des alliés de Batman étaient également de son côté. 

Red Hood était devenu _Chevalier d’Arkham_.

Red Robin était devenu _Drake_. 

Robin était devenu _Red Bird_. 

Ils avaient eu la gentillesse de lui ramener le Gardien des Miraculous. Hélas, la Miracle Box n’était pas avec lui, et l’homme était devenu amnésique. Les trois anciens partenaires de Batman étaient à la recherche de la Miracle Box dans toute la ville. 

En parallèle, il découvrit grâce à Owlman, que Ladybug avait installé une barrière magique de sécurité autour de la ville de Paris. Hélas, il ne put en savoir plus, car Owlman n'était pas complètement sous son contrôle. Il ordonna à l’homme de désactiver la barrière. Hélas s’était apparemment impossible. Seul Ladybug ou le Gardien pouvait se débarrasser de la barrière puisqu’elle était magique. 

Batman n’avait pas usurpé sa réputation. Papillon Écarlate dépensait énormément d’énergie à le garder sous son contrôle. Pas seulement lui, l’esprit deux autres héros Superman et Wonder Woman, étaient en train de se débattre pour reprendre le contrôle. Il en allait de même pour les acolytes de Batman. Et il avait également à garder tous les akumatisés de la ville. 

Ce n’était qu’une question de temps avant que d’autres héros ne viennent à Paris pour tenter de l’arrêter, et à ce moment-là, se serait _échec et mat_. 

-XxxX-

Jon observait la scène qui se déroulait devant lui avec une certaine fascination. Marinette parlait à tous ces grands héros, avec une insolence qui rivalisait celle de Damian. Ces deux-là n’étaient pas jumeaux pour rien. 

— Gamine, tu veux bien répéter? je crois que j’ai mal compris. 

Aquaman était celui qui avait pris la parole. C’était celui qui depuis le début était contre l’idée de laisser Marinette gérer la situation à Paris. Apparemment, l’un des Miraculous avait provoqué la destruction d’Atlantis, il y avait longtemps de cela. 

— Avec grand plaisir. Je vous demande, de suivre mon plan et de ne pas intervenir à Paris directement. 

— Nous sommes en train de perdre notre temps. Allons mettre un terme à ce vacarme. 

— Oooh…~ Comme ça vous serez tous akumatisés et le Papillon n’aura qu’à menacer de vous utiliser pour détruire la terre ou quelque chose de similaire, en échange des Miraculous, et les habitants de la terre et le peu de membre de la JL ou de toute autre équipe qui aura échappé au massacre n’aura d’autre choix que d’obéir. Meilleure idée de l’année~.

— ...

— Premièrement, je sais que Batman vous a mis au courant de la situation à Paris. Le gouvernement français veut mettre la main sur les Miraculous pour s’en servir comme arme. Si vous intervenez, avec les tensions qu’il y a en ce moment entre les deux pays, le gouvernement français se servira de votre intervention comme excuse pour récupérer les bijoux. Deuxièmement, Superman, Wonder Woman et une partie du Bat-Clan est touché, nous n’avons pas besoin d’aggraver la situation. Troisièmement, j’ai dit que la JL ne doit pas intervenir officiellement… officieusement… C’est une autre histoire. 

Marinette ne laissa pas le temps à qui que ce soit de la couper, et exposa son plan, le plus rapidement possible. Le temps était la clé de leur victoire. 

— Vous ne vous demandez pas pourquoi le Papillon a pris le risque d’akumatiser trois des pilliers de la JL? Je vais vous dire pourquoi. Il aura ainsi accès aux secrets de la Ligue. Le Papillon doit déjà connaître l’identité de mon ancienne équipe, mon identité, celle de ma famille et probablement celle des membres de la Ligue des Justiciers. Ce que ce psychopathe veut, c’est nous mettre dos au mur. Même si on parvient à l’arrêter, les informations dont il disposera seront suffisantes pour nous mettre la pression. Imaginez comment le gouvernement français va adorer avoir à leur disposition un type qui connaît tous les secrets de la Ligue… Je vous laisse aussi imaginer la réaction du gouvernement américain. 

Il eut un silence dans la salle. 

— Si le Papillon met la main sur les Miraculous, le monde que nous connaissons disparaîtra. Mais ce n’est pas le seul problème. Il faut aussi protéger l’identité de tout le monde, les secrets de la Ligue, le secret des Miraculous. Je ne suis pas ici pour faire une compétition d'ego et voir qui a le meilleur plan. Je suis ici, parce que je veux protéger mes proches, je veux protéger mes amis, je veux protéger l’humanité. Alors je vous le demande une dernière fois, allez vous m’écoutez, ou allons nous continuer ce débat stérile pour savoir qui a raison ou qui a tort? 

Tous les héros fixaient Marinette. Aucun ne pris la parole. 

— Je sais que ça sonne prétentieux. Aucun d’entre vous n’a de raison de croire en mon plan. De croire en _moi_ . Après tout, _je_ suis l’une des principales causes du déclin de la popularité et de la confiance accordé à la JL. _Une heure et demie_. C’est tout ce que je vous demande. Si en deux heures, nous n’avons pas réussi et que mon plan a échoué, vous serez libre de faire ce que vous voulez. En plus… personnes ne pourra vous blâmer d’intervenir après ce lapse de temps. Même le gouvernement français ne pourra rien dire, parce que je sais qu’ils auront échoué. Les tanks et les armes ne peuvent rien faire face à la magie. 

Marinette regarda attentivement chaque visage présent en face d’elle sur l’écran. Elle ne devait pas laisser transparaître la moindre émotion, le moindre doute. 

Mais, elle ne pouvait pas tromper Jon. Il pouvait clairement lire entre les lignes. 

**Marinette était en train de trembler de peur**. 

Par Rao, la bleunette venait juste de perdre son petit-ami (qui au passage était aussi son tout premier amour). Elle était complètement déprimée, avec le moral au plus bas. Et maintenant… Elle allait devoir affronter sa propre famille, Superman et Wonder Woman, qu’elle voyait comme un oncle et une tante, des mains d’un psychopathe. Il ne s’agissait pas juste de sauver Paris, il s’agissait de sauver l’Humanité. Si Gabriel Agreste mettait la main sur les bijoux… ce serait la fin du monde telle qu’on le connaissait. 

Jon avait conscience de tout cela. 

Il ne pouvait qu’admirer l’audace de sa jeune amie. 

Finalement, Green Arrow fut le premier à prendre la parole. Il n’avait rien dit depuis le début de la réunion. 

— Une heure et demie. ça me va. 

— Tu ne peux pas être sérieux?!

— Je le suis. Avant d’être Ladybug, cette gamine était l'acolyte de _Red Robin_ . C’est la fille biologique de _Batman_ , et probablement l’une des meilleures combattantes de la planète. Si elle dit pouvoir le faire en une heure et demie, c’est qu’elle peut le faire en une heure et demie. 

— Je rejoins Green Arrow. [Flash]

— Hm. Je suis aussi d’accord de laisser _LadyBird_ gérer la situation. [Martian]

Un à un, les membres de la JL se prononcèrent. 

Marinette avait gagné son pari. 

Lorsque la réunion prit fin, elle se tourna vers lui. Il s’approcha d’elle et la prit dans ses bras. Jon pouvait sentir le corps de l’adolescente trembler contre lui. Leur embrassade ne dura que quelques secondes. 

Marinette se défit de son étreinte. Elle reprit sa respiration pendant quelques secondes supplémentaires. Puis, quand elle le regarda de nouveau, cette fois, droit dans les yeux. Jon pu y voir toute la détermination qu’il avait toujours vu dans son regard. 

Il sourit. 

Elle lui sourit en retour. 

Le Papillon avait provoqué la mauvaise personne. 

_Et il va s’en mordre les doigts._

-XxxX-

— LadyBird, le Papillon vient de s’adresser de nouveau à la télévision, il donne trente minutes pour que Ladybug et le porteur du Miraculous du Chat remettent les bijoux, sinon il va diffuser toutes les informations qu’il possède sur la Ligue des justiciers toutes les dix minutes. 

— Tellement prévisible… Merci Oracle. 

Marinette avait revêtu son ancien uniforme de _Ladybird_ (juste une mesure de sécurité supplémentaire au cas où les choses tournaient mal, elle aurait encore un dernier rempart pour protéger son identité secrète). Elle se tenait maintenant devant plusieurs héros qu’elle avait sollicité pour la mission de Paris. La seule envie de la demoiselle était de s’enfuir en courant. Elle avait le sort d’une ville, non… du monde entier entre les mains. 

_Non Marinette, ce n’est pas le moment de douter de tes capacités._

— Voici comment va se dérouler cette mission. Nous allons devoir attaquer sur plusieurs fronts différents. La première équipe servira de diversion. Vous allez affronter _Les Trois Terreurs_ directement. Pour cela je vais vous donner des Miraculous. 

La première équipe serait composée de Krypton avec le Miraculous du Singe , de Wonder girl avec le Miraculous de l’Abeille et de Nightwing avec le Miraculous de la Tortue. 

— La deuxième équipe va se charger de neutraliser Red Hood, Red Robin et Robin, puis vous serez en charge de neutraliser Nathalie Sancoeur, lacolyte du Papillon. Oracle a déterminé qu’elle était la personne akumatisé. Elle vous donnera plus de détails. 

La deuxième équipe était composée de Batgirl avec le Miraculous du Dragon, de Spoiler avec le Miraculous du Cheval et de Signal qui n’aurait pas de Miraculous, mais porterait un appareil permettant de créer un hologramme solide, il se ferait passer pour Fox, l’ancien porteur du Miraculous du Renard. Ils allaient s’occuper de neutraliser les membres de leur famille qui avait été automatisée. Pendant ce temps, Catwoman allait neutraliser Nathalie Sancoeur, elle avait le Miraculous de la Souris. 

Celui qui avait la tâche la plus difficile serait Green Lantern qui allait avoir le Miraculous du Renard. Il allait devoir contrôler une illusion à l’échelle de la ville pour faire croire à tout le monde que les porteurs qui se battaient étaient ceux qui étaient déjà apparus auparavant. Marinette avait choisi Hal Jordan précisément parce qu’il était extrêmement créatif et probablement l’un des Green Lantern les plus puissant qui puisse exister. Créer des illusions serait un jeu d’enfant pour lui. 

Enfin, Marinette confia deux Miraculous à Superboy : le Miraculous du Lapin et le Miraculous du Serpent. Il serait chargé d’observer les scènes de combat et de revenir dans le temps si besoin pour réparer les éventuelles erreurs de chacun. C’était un rôle clé et Marinette ne pouvait pas confier cette tâche à n’importe qui. Jon était bien plus fin tacticien que les gens ne lui donnaient de crédit. La bleunette avait une confiance totale en son meilleur ami. 

Où était Marinette dans l’histoire? 

Simple, elle allait récupérer son rôle de “ _Ladybug_ ” et Billy deviendrait son “ _Chat Noir_ ”. Ils affronteraient ensemble directement le Papillon. Les deux Miraculous avaient de nouveau été confiés à Maître Fu, normalement deux autres personnes allaient être choisies pour devenir le nouveau duo de héros qui protégerait Paris. Fort heureusement, Jon avait réussi à récupérer la Miracle Box. 

Pendant ce temps, une autre équipe était chargée de créer un alibi pour tout le monde. Il fallait à tout prix protéger les identités secrètes des héros. Même si Gabriel Agreste parlait, si aucune preuve ne venait étayer ses propos, personne ne le prendrait au sérieux. 

Le plan était simple sur papier, mais compliqué à appliquer sur le terrain. 

— Messieurs, Mesdames, il est temps de montrer à cet insecte psychopathe qu’il a provoqué les mauvaises personnes. 

-XxxX-

Gabriel était sûr de lui. 

Dix minutes s’étaient écoulés. 

Les jeunes héros devaient sans doute se demander comment gérer la situation sans la Ligue des Justiciers. Gabriel n’était pas dénué d’intelligence. Il était sûr que les Ligue des Justiciers ne prendraient pas le risque de venir à Paris alors que trois des leurs avaient déjà été akumatisés et qu’une partie des partenaires de Batman était de son côté. 

Le seul bémol de son plan était qu’il n’avait en réalité aucune idée des identités secrètes des héros. Batman, Superman et Wonder Woman avaient refusé de parler. Ils luttaient contre son contrôle mental. Les trois hommes qui accompagnaient Batman étaient tout aussi difficiles à garder sous son contrôle. 

**Gabriel était fatigué.**

Mais personne n’était au courant de cette information. Il avait volontairement mis Ladybug et le porteur du Miraculous du Chat dans des positions difficiles. Il n’était pas sûr de l’identité du porteur du Miraculous du Chat. Il y avait eut au moins quatre à cinq porteurs différents, tous avec des noms différents. Seule la porteuse du Miraculous de Ladybug semblait être toujours la même personne. Si Ladybug était bien la fille de Batman, alors probablement les trois hommes qu’il avait akumatisé avaient été des porteurs. Hélas, il ne réussit pas à leurs faire avouer leurs identités, et encore moins à leurs faire révéler l’identité de Ladybug. L’ancien Gardien n’était également d’aucune utilité, il n’avait plus aucun souvenir. Le vieil homme était devenu une coque vide. Gabriel ignorait comment cela était possible… 

20 minutes écoulées. 

Que faisaient-ils?

Ils n’avaient quand même pas pris le risque de contacter la Ligue des Justiciers n’est-ce pas? De tout les manières, même s’ils avaient été assez idiot pour le faire, ils se feraient tous akumatisés dès l’instant où ils approcheraient la Tour Eiffel. 

Plus que 5 minutes avant la fin du temps qu’il avait imparti. Désormais, il y avait l’armée qui s’approchait des lieux, mais ils étaient bloqués par le nuage de papillons rouges que Le Papillon Écarlate avait créé.

Avaient-ils abandonné le sort de Paris?

Une personne apparut sur le sommet du Trocadéro. 

— Papillon, j’espère que tu as bien profité de l’illusion de Volpina, Parce que la vraie Ladybug ne te donnera jamais son Miraculous. 

Il vit les jeunes héros se montrer un à un aux côtés de Ladybug. 

Il y avait donc Ladybug, Chat Noir (premier du nom), Roi Singe et Queen Bee. Il supposa que le héros vêtu de vert était probablement un nouveau porteur. Voilà qui était bien présomptueux. Cela expliquait pourquoi Ladybug et Chat Noir n’étaient pas apparus plus tôt, ils étaient partis chercher du renfort. 

Gabriel commença à rire. Il se sentait euphorique. Le jour qu’il attendait tant était enfin arrivé, il allait bientôt pouvoir revoir sa chère Emilie. 

— Si je comprends bien, vous voulez vous battre? Très bien, qu’il en soit ainsi. Superwoman, Olwman, Ultraman. 

Les trois se présentèrent devant Le Papillon Écarlate. 

— Guitare Vilain, Rossignoble, Musique!

L’armée du Papillon Ecarlate se mit en marche. 

Les jeunes héros se mirent en marche de la même manière. Aussitôt, Roi Singe s’envola pour affronter Ultraman, Queen Bee frappa Superwoman au visage, puis le nouveau super héros choisit Owlman comme adversaire. 

À sa grande surprise, Ladybug et Chat Noir réussirent seul à battre les autres vilains restent et se dirigeait droit sur lui. 

Ce n’était pas normal. 

Gabriel voulut alors appeler les trois partenaires de Batman, à savoir Chevalier d’Arkham, Drake et Red Bird, mais aucun des trois ne répondit à son appel. 

Que se passait-il? 

Tant pis, il avait encore une dernière carte à jouer. L’homme contacta Volpina pour qu’elle crée une illusion à son image. 

Ladybug et Chat Noir arrivèrent au sommet de la Tour Eiffel. Ils invoquèrent aussitôt leur pouvoir. Cependant, c’était l’illusion de Volpina qui se tenait devant eux. Il n’avait qu’à attendre le bon moment lorsqu’ils seraient tous les deux distraits par l’illusion de Volpina, il pourrait les akumatisés avec ses papillons rouges. 

Puis soudainement, il ressentit quelque chose d’étrange, comme une sorte de douleur à la poitrine. Pour la plus grande horreur de Gabriel, il redevint Le Papillon et perdit le contact avec Nathalie. 

Tous ceux qu’il avait akumatisé sous sa forme de Papillon Écarlate reprirent leur apparence normale. 

C’était impossible !

_COMMENT ?!_

Alors qu’il essayait de comprendre ce qu’il s’était passé, la Tour Eiffel se fit désintégrer, et il se retrouva en chute libre. Cependant, Ladybug l’attrapa avec son yoyo. Chat Noir attrapa Volpina qui tombait également. 

— Non, non, non, NON! C’est impossible! COMMENT?!

Ladybug s’approcha de lui avec un sourire narquois. 

— Mon pauvre _petit Gabriel_ … Tu n’as pas l’air d’aller bien…

Gabriel sentit son sang se glacer. 

Ladybug lui arracha la broche du Papillon, révélant son identité à toute la planète. 

Chat Noir s’approcha à son tour, un sourire tout aussi féroce que celui de Ladybug. Il tenait Lila Rossi fermement. 

Superman, Wonder Woman et Batman s’approchèrent de lui. Les autres jeunes héros également. 

— NON! VOUS N’AVEZ PAS LE DROIT! Emilie! Emilie! Je dois sauver ma femme Emilie! Vous ne comprenez pas?!

Il commença à hurler et à se débattre, mais il fut arrêté par la police et emmené. 

Lila Rossi fut également emmenée pour être interrogée.

— Qu’est-ce que vous faites?! LÂCHEZ-MOI! Ce n'est pas de ma faute! J’y suis pour rien ! J’étais akumatisée!

Personne ne l’écouta. 

Ladybug utilisa son Miraculous Ladybug qui répara tous les dégâts causés. 

Le Papillon avait été vaincu. 

-XxxX-

Le plan de Marinette avait fonctionné au-delà de toute espérance. Tout le monde avait vraiment cru que c’était les anciens héros parisiens qui avait sauvé Paris. 

Une fois que Gabriel fut arrêté, tout le monde se retira rapidement et se réunit à la Tour de Guet. Superman fut celui qui prit la parole en premier. Il avait un air solennel. Wonder Woman et Batman également avait un air sérieux. 

— Qui est à l’origine du plan contre Le Papillon?

Tout le monde pointa LadyBird du doigt (même les héros plus âgés, LES TRAÎTRES!). 

— Je vois. 

Superman ferma les yeux. 

— Je dois dire que ce plan… Était non seulement incroyablement risqué, mais aussi…

Il rouvrit les yeux et regarda LadyBird. 

— Extrêmement _brillant_. 

Marinette fit de son mieux pour ne pas montrer son soulagement. Elle savait parfaitement qu’elle avait pris d'énormes risques. Ce plan était bancal et basé sur énormément de spéculation. Si Gabriel avait été au courant pour les caméras dans sa maison, il aurait pu piéger les héros chez lui. D’ailleurs, la position de Nathalie n’était même pas sûr. Si quelqu’un perdait son sang-froid, s’était fini également. Ce fut un miracle que les akumatisés ne soient pas aussi bon combattants… Ce fut un coup de chance que Nathalie se soit faite neutraliser rapidement… Pour Marinette, c’était purement un coup de chance. 

Batman s’approcha d’elle, et posa une main sur son épaule. 

— Bon travail. 

Marinette se sentait plutôt fier… c’était rare que son père félicite qui que ce soit. Elle pouvait voir le sourire de Superman et de Wonder Woman… Elle n’osa pas regarder les autres héros, mais elle était certaine qu’il était tout aussi amusé que ses aînés. 

[Plus tard, Jon lui expliqua que Batman ressemblait à un Paon qui montrait ses plumes, typiquement l’image du papa fière de sa petite fille. C’était tellement évident que tout le monde avait envie de rire devant la tentative d’image sérieuse qu’il essayait d’afficher.]

**Deux semaines plus tard.**

Comme Marinette l’avait anticipé, Gabriel fut interrogé au sujet de l’identité des héros, mais pour le plus grand soulagement de la bleunette, elle avait sous-estimé ses aînés. Aucun nom n’avait filtré. Grâce à cela, elle avait un alibi en béton armé, personne ne se doutait qu’elle avait un jour été Ladybug. 

L’adolescente n’était pas du tout heureuse avec les résultats de cette victoire…

Le pauvre Adrien était maintenant devenu un paria. C’était terrible… Les enfants ne devraient pas payer le prix pour les erreurs de leurs parents.

Son père fit tout pour aider le jeune blond, l’aidant à trouver les meilleurs avocats pour le protéger. En attendant que son père et l’ancienne secrétaire ne puissent être jugé, il allait devoir vivre avec sa tante Amélie et son cousin Félix. Le blond ne voulait absolument pas et pleura énormément en apprenant la nouvelle. Lui et son cousin ne s’entendait pas du tout. À la suggestion de Damian (oui, Damian pouvait se montrer gentil de temps en temps…), les Dupain-Cheng devinrent les tuteurs du blond. 

Maître Fu avait complètement perdu la mémoire. Marinette savait que c’était la conséquence d’avoir renoncé à être le Gardien des Miraculous. Wayzz lui informa qu’elle était devenue la nouvelle Gardienne. L’adolescente avait vraiment apprécié Fu, elle le voyait comme un grand-père un peu gâteux. Cependant, lorsqu’elle comprit le fardeau que le vieux lui avait donné, elle avait envie de l’assassiner. 

Beaucoup de personnes étaient sérieusement traumatisées par les attaques répétées du Papillon et maintenant que l’homme avait été appréhendé, ces personnes se permettaient enfin de craquer. Les consultations chez les psychologues avaient explosé. Le gouvernement décida de rejeter la faute sur le Maire de Paris pour sauver la face (difficile de dire à la population qu’ils avaient laissé Le Papillon faire uniquement parce qu’ils voulaient eux aussi mettre la main sur les Miraculous…). Le Maire fut destitué et accusé de corruption. (Ce qui était vraiment triste, c’était que cela était vrai… André Bourgeois se servait de l’argent de Paris pour ses intérêts personnels et avait abusé de ses pouvoirs plus d’une fois…). Chloé dû partir vivre à New York avec sa mère. 

Du côté de sa classe, plusieurs personnes tombèrent de haut, à commencer par Alya. La fille qu’elle considérait comme sa meilleure amie avait aidé un terroriste. La nouvelle la choqua tellement qu’elle tomba en dépression… (Marinette avait beaucoup de peine pour elle… Ce n’était pas de sa faute, certaines personnes étaient juste des manipulateurs sans scrupule. Alya n’avait pas vraiment d’amis, elle s’était du coup attachée à la première personne lui montrant de l”intérêt.)

Puis, une dernière nouvelle fit Marinette ressentir des sentiments contraires. 

Le corps de Wayhem fut retrouvé. Il se serait donné la mort en écrivant une lettre où il avoua avoir tué Luka par jalousie, parce qu’il sortait avec la fille sur qui il avait un crush. 

Marinette n’y croyait pas une seule seconde. 

Quelque chose s’était passé. Elle était certaine que ses frères n’étaient pas au courant. La seule personne à qui elle en avait parlé était son père. Mais Batman n’était pas un assassin. Il ne donnait jamais la mort. **JAMAIS**. 

Marinette avait été traversée de sentiments contraires. D’un côté, elle était soulagée que ce type ne puisse plus faire de mal à personne, mais d’un autre côté, elle était en colère. Au fond, elle aurait voulu venger son petit-ami elle-même. La mort de Wayhem était pathétique aux yeux de l’adolescente. Il était mort. C’était finit… Pour un stupide crush, Wayhem avait pris la vie d’un garçon formidable. Quelqu’un qu’elle avait vraiment aimé…

Ce fut en entendant cette nouvelle, qu’elle se permit pour la première fois de pleurer. 

-XxxX-

— Bonjour tout le monde! Voilà un petit moment que je n’ai rien posté… Vous avez sans doute entendu parler de cette histoire d’attaque terroriste à Paris… Ce n’était vraiment pas amusant ces derniers temps. Mais, j’ai une grande nouvelle, Netty Wayne est de retour! Et cette fois, avec une grande nouvelle!

Netty tira le bras de quelqu’un qui apparut sur le champ de la caméra, complètement gêné. Le nouveau venu avait un masque vénisien blanc avec des motifs bleuté qui lui couvrait tout le visage, ne laissant apparaître que ses yeux. Ses cheveux étaient blanc comme la neige. Il était bien plus grand que Netty. 

— Je vous présente _Samy_ , il va être mon nouvel assistant à partir d’aujourd’hui. Il est aussi mon garde du corps. Regardez comme il est mignon. [ébouriffe les cheveux de Samy] Allez, fais coucou à la caméra!

Samy fit un timide geste à la caméra, tout en marmonnant “je suis pas un chien”. 

— Je suis ici pour vous annoncer officiellement que je vais rester tout le reste de ma scolarité à Paris. Je ne reviendrai à Gotham que pour les vacances. Mon père m’a finalement donné l’autorisation de rester…

Netty annonça la sortie officielle de sa nouvelle marque pour début janvier. Elle parla un peu de ce qui se passait à Paris, avec Samy qui faisait quelques petits commentaires. 

À la fin de leur tournage. Jon s’assit à côté s’elle pour la regarder faire le montage vidéo. 

— Alors… Tu vas vraiment rester ? Je croyais que ton père avait décidé de te confiner au Manoir après cette mission. D’ailleurs, Damian retourne à Gotham aussi, non? 

— Mmm. Toi aussi tu as décidé de rester à Paris. Pourquoi? 

Jon soupira. 

— J’ai besoin de changer d’air et Superboy a besoin de vacances. Et puis… Maintenant que Ladybug et Chat Noir ont pris leur retraite, il faut bien que quelqu’un reste protéger la ville non? 

— Hmmmmmm… Ou alors tu apprécies de vivre ta propre vie sans tes parents constamment sur le dos pour te rappeler qui _tu étais_ , alors que toi tu veux qu’ils acceptent qui _tu es devenu_. 

— ….Aussi…

— Surtout. 

— Hmmm… Et toi?

Marinette resta silencieuse un instant. Finalement, elle s’étira comme un chat, puis tourna son visage vers Jon. 

— Je suis née dans un ring. Toute ma vie je n’ai fait que me faire battre à mort ou utilisé comme un pantin. Je me suis battue parce que je pensais que c’était la seule chose que je pouvais faire. Que c’était ce pour quoi je suis née. 

Elle ramena ses jambes vers elle, s’asseyant les jambes croisées sur sa chaise. 

— Toute mon enfance -inexistante il faut l’avouer- J’ai entendu ma mère me dire que j’étais une poupée. Je me suis longtemps dit qu’elle avait raison. Est-ce que je suis qui je suis parce que j’en ai envie ou parce que quelqu’un m’a dit d’être comme cela? Je suis fatiguée d’entendre les gens autour de moi me dire comment je dois me sentir… J’ai entendu tellement de définition différente du mot “normal” que je me demande si cette normalité a déjà existé. 

Elle releva les yeux vers le plafond, pensive. 

Jon ne bougea pas, attendant qu’elle finisse de parler. 

— Qui je suis dans tout ça? Marinette Wayne? Marinette Al-Ghul? Netty? Est-ce que j’aime ma famille ou est-ce que je me suis juste convaincue que je les aimais? Est-ce que j’aimais vraiment Luka ou est-ce que j’aimais juste l’idée d’être amoureuse? Est-ce que j’aime vraiment aider les gens ou je le fais uniquement parce qu’on m’a dit que c’était bien?

Elle s’ébouriffa les cheveux avec sa main droite. Puis soupira. 

— Je suis fatiguée de vivre pour les autres. Je suis fatiguée d’essayer désespérément d’entrer dans une case que quelqu’un d’autre a déterminé pour moi. Je suis fatiguée d’aller en thérapie. J’en ai marre que les autres essayent de me réparer. Je ne peux pas être réparée, je ne suis pas un jouet, je ne suis pas un robot… **Je ne suis pas une poupée**. 

La fin de sa phrase se termina comme un soupir. 

Jon pouvait entendre le cœur de Marinette battre fort. 

— J’ai décidé de vivre pour moi. J’ai décidé d’être “égoïste”. Je veux découvrir qui je suis vraiment. Je veux rencontrer la vraie Marinette. Pour ça, j’ai besoin d’être loin de tout le monde. C’est tout. 

Jon hocha la tête et ne dit rien. Il n’y avait rien à dire. 

Un silence confortable s’installa. 

Ils n’avaient pas besoin de mot pour se comprendre. 

C’était la fin d’une aventure. 

Il était temps de tourner la page. 

* * *

**Bonus 1** : **Damian… WT*?**

Marinette était rentrée à Gotham pour récupérer quelques affaires et venir chercher Bridgette. Pour sa plus grande surprise, sa précieuse lapine était introuvable. Elle commença à paniquer. 

Est-ce que sa lapine s’était échappée du Manoir? 

Alors qu’elle descendait à la Bat-Cave, son téléphone portable à la main prête à appelé son père. 

Cependant, la Bleunette se retrouva devant une situation des plus étranges. 

Damian avait attaché Bridgette à une chaise et était vraisemblablement en train… _d’interroger_ sa lapine. 

— Alors, j’attends toujours une réponse. Qui es-tu ? 

Damian avait le jouet préféré de Bridgette à la main. C’était un jouet en papier en forme de carotte. Il menaçait de déchirer la carotte si la lapine ne répondait pas. 

Marinette était tellement choquée que sa seule réaction fut de laisser tomber son téléphone à terre, ce qui attira l’attention de Damian. 

Leur regard se croisèrent. 

Damian la regarda avec un air complètement sérieux. 

— Tu ne vois pas que tu déranges mon interrogatoire? Va-t-en. 

Marinette repris ses esprits. 

— Damian, WT* ?!

* * *

**Bonus 2** : **Papa… POURQUOI?**

C’était officiel, Marinette détestait sa famille. 

Tout commença un mois après son installation officielle (et définitive) à Paris. Un jour, Marinette reçut un colis de la part de son père. 

Dans le colis, il y avait des assortiments de chocolat divers, son thé préféré, plusieurs bouillottes et une peluche super mignonne. C’était super, Marinette envoya un message à son père pour le remercier. En plus cela tombait bien, dans deux jours elle allait avoir ses règles. 

Le mois suivant, son père lui envoya un autre colis. Cette fois, il y avait un paquet entier de Zlabia et d’autres sachets de bonbons. Il y avait également un assortiment de plante médicinales chinoises contre la douleur. C’était gentil, en plus cela tombait bien… Elle arrivait bientôt à sa période fatidique. 

Au bout du troisième mois, Marinette commença à se poser des questions. C’était la troisième fois que son père lui envoyait un paquet avec des sucreries. Et d’autres produits pharmaceutiques. Elle le remercia de nouveau. 

Au quatrième mois, quand elle reçut de nouveau un paquet de la part de son père, Marinette réalisa avec horreur ce qui était en train de se passer. 

Elle prit son téléphone et appela directement la Bat-Cave. 

Quelqu’un décrocha. Elle ne fit pas du tout attention à qui venait de lui répondre, elle se mit à hurler, en colère. 

— PAPA! TU AS SÉRIEUSEMENT CALCULER MON CYCLE MENSTRUEL ?!

Il eut un silence au bout de la ligne. 

— Euuh… Marinette, je crois que tu t’es trompé de numéro. 

Marinette reconnu la voix comme étant celle de Clark. Elle regarda alors son téléphone. 

Elle venait d’appeler la Ligue des Justiciers et non pas la Bat-Cave. 

La seule chose que Marinette pu entendre fut des fous rires. 


End file.
